For You, I Will
by Glistening Teardrop
Summary: Yuki Cross, guardian of Cross Academy, life has been turned upside when long time friend, Zero, starts slowly transforming into a Level E. As her true feelings are discovered, what great lengths will Yuki go to, to change Zero's grim fate?
1. His Deadly Secret

Hey Guys,

I'm **BACKKKKKKK!** (quickly runs and hides behind a dumpster as people start throwing shoes at me)  
>let me just start by saying<strong>. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING MY STORIES. <strong>

And you should all know by now that i am a serious serial-don't-finish-my-fanfiction-stories kind of author

**Audience: Booo! (starts throwing shoes again)  
>Me: wait, wait, wait, wait, wait (holding my hands up in surrender) let me speak<br>Audience: glowers at me  
>Me: thank you<strong>

as i was saying, you guys know that i usually start stories without finishing them off -which believe me, i know is _incredibly_ annoying- but i usually lack motivation or get stuck in a certain part. i can't promise that it won't happen with this story as well, but lets just enjoy the story while it lasts, shall we?

and i can promise that what **_will _**be posted up here will definatly be worth reading, even if i don't finish it.

so thankyou for spending your time reading this and i'll just shut up now so you can actually get to the story.

**P.S. **this is actually my first time writing in 3rd person. Wish me luck! :)

**_Summary:  
><em>****_Yuki Cross, guardian of Cross Academy, life has been turned upside when long time friend, Zero, starts slowly transforming into a Level E. As her true feelings are discovered, what great lengths will Yuki go to, to change Zero's grim fate?_**

* * *

><p><em>And she held him locked in her affectionate and unwavering gaze<br>and whispered gently, "For You, I Will ..." _

The classroom at Cross Academy was erupting with voices, and if you wanted to be heard you had to yell ... which basically resulted in everybody yelling at each other. All of the girls were jumping up and down with excitement. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and they were all hoping to get a good view of the Night Class and give them the treats that they had made for them and maybe, just maybe, score a date with one of them.

"I hope Aido likes my chocolates." A girl with brown pigtails sighed and held her hands to her face, daydreaming about the handsome blond Night Class student.

"But _I'm_ making Aido chocolates as well," the girl sitting next to her whined.

Another girl slammed her hands down on the desks, a furious gleam in her eyes, "Neither of you can give him chocolates, because _I _am. I have been planning this for weeks!"

"Wait! No!"

"That's not fair!"

All the three girls got into a heated argument about who should be able to give their chocolates to Aido.

"Girls, girls, girls."

They all snapped their heads up at the Class Rep, scowling at him for interrupting them.

He flinched back at their vicious glares and then cleared his throat, "I am afraid to inform you that the majority of the girls in the schools population are going to be giving Aido a gift –which I do not understand his allure, if you ask me-" as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, he remained unperceptive as the girls looked like they were about to disconnect his head from the rest of his body, "however, I am going to give these to Ruka!" he pulled out a pink box of chocolates and held it high in the air, "then she will truly see how much I love her and that we are meant to be together forever!"

Yori, a quiet, peaceful girl, shook her head as she watched the scene before her unfold. Those girls would never learn that Aido would never give them the time of day and that the Class Rep is in denial about Ruka fantasy. She shuffled her books and packed them away. She was never one to get excited about Valentine's Day, much unlike the entire school population. Although she did find the Night Class very beautiful and intriguing, she would much prefer to be in her dorm room studying. Equations were easier to deal with then guys.

Yori was about to stand up to leave when she spotted her close friend and roommate, Yuki Cross, slumped over her text book- her cute little face was squashed- snoring away contently.

Yori had been growing concerned for Yuki. Yuki's role as a guardian for the school –to keep the Day Class student away from Night Class while it is their turn to go to lessons- kept her up most nights and she wouldn't get back to the dorms until early in the mornings, giving her very little time to sleep.

Sighing, she reached over to the short brown haired girl and gently prodded her on the shoulder.

"Yuki," she called out to her, "Yuki, c'mon it's time to get up."

Yuki mumbled something unintelligible and turned away from Yori, not ready to get up just yet. She had been having a great dream about chocolate ice-cream and smiled in her sleep.

"Quick, Yuki," Yori shook her shoulders and whispered frantically in her friend's ear, "Before you are trampled by girls running towards the Night Class!"

Yuki's eyes immediately shot open and she snapped her head up, bracing herself for the onslaught of Night Class fans.

But nothing happened.

When she realised that she was in fact still in her classroom, a dumbfounded expression on her face caused Yori to snicker.

Yuki looked at Yori with a puzzled expression ... and then it hit her.

She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and groaned.

"I can't believe I feel asleep _again_." She rubbed her face in her hands and then peaked through her fingers to glance at her snickering friend. A small grin grew on Yuki's face and she couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Thanks for waking me up Yori." She called to her friend while she started to pack up her school things.

"It's no problem," Yori frowned, "But are you sure you're okay Yuki? You've been falling asleep in class a lot lately."

"Yeah," Yuki dismissed in her usual cheery voice, "I'm doing fine, and Headmaster said that he'd even cut back my shifts a little. I'll have to talk to Zero about it though. But thanks for caring." The Headmaster hadn't actually told her that he'd give her more time off, but she was just trying to make Yori worry less about her.

Suddenly Yuki had a thought and spun her head in the direction of Zero's desk.

It was empty.

_Is Zero ditching? _

Yuki shrugged it off and remembered to ask him about it this afternoon.

"Time for duty," Yuki clapped her hands together; "I'll see you back at the dorm, Yori."

With an easy smile, Yuki picked up her book bag and farewelled her friend with a wave and then started making her way out of the classroom.

The bright afternoon sun warmed Yuki's back as she made her way out into the school grounds. Students were huddled in their little groups everywhere, talking animatedly about tomorrow's activity. She made sure to keep a low profile as she walked between the students. Being a guardian and doing her job –basically keeping the Day Class away from the Night Class- didn't make her a very popular person with the Day Class students.

She shook her head and grinned.

_If only the Day Class students knew what the Night Class really are. That they are actually vampires._

_I wonder if they'd still want to get so close._

A small smile played on the corner of her lips as she basked in the suns glow, a little skip in her step; swinging her book bag in time. Yuki made a dance out of avoiding the shadows cast by the large trees, jumping lithely from foot-to-foot. Her short black skirt with white lining swished around her slim thighs as she danced.

Yuki loved the sun and every chance she got she would go outside and enjoy it. She had thought that it may be because her very first memory she can recall is of a very cold and snowy night, where she felt frozen.

That was the first night that Yuki had known the existence of vampires.

It was very difficult for Yuki to remember this night, it was like looking through frosted glass; the more you squint your eyes, the more it gives you a headache.

However, she does remember a very tall and ugly man with large white fangs and thirst crazed glowing red eyes. And there was so much blood ... so much blood everywhere she looked. It painted the once pure white snow into crimson red, staining it with its sin. But most of all, she remembers thinking "_that vampire ... is going to eat me"_ and feeling scared ... so very scared.

That was until a man she now knows to be Lord Kaname Kuran -a highly respected and feared pureblood vampire- showed up and killed the bad vampire, saving her life. But at the time he was much younger and much less complicated.

Kaname then took Yuki to an old friend of his, Headmaster Kaien Cross, and asked him if she could stay with Headmaster Cross. Without any other information Headmaster Cross took Yuki in with open arms and has been her father figure ever since.

Apart from her strong belief of Headmaster Cross's views that humans and vampires can co-exist peacefully, that was one of the reasons why Yuki agreed to be a guardian of Cross Academy. It was the least she could do for Headmaster Cross, who had already done so much for her.

And because of this, Yuki has always felt in Kaname's debt. The handsome dark-haired man had saved her life and she never felt like an apology was enough. And if she was to be truly honest with herself, she'd have to admit that she had a tiny-itsy-bisty-silly-little-schoolgirl crush on him.

Yuki grinned when she thought about tomorrow, because she had planned to give Kaname a chocolate as a token of her gratitude.

Though this grin soon disappeared once Yuki rounded a corner to see all the Day Class students crowding around the gates that the Night Class were going to be walking through.

She let out a huff and clocked her head to one side.

"_Really?"_ she thought, "_Is a little decorum too much to ask ladies?"_

A look of determination flashed across Yuki's face as she hiked up her guardian arm band over her black Day Class school uniform and marched up towards the bustling mob.

It was difficult for her to push through all the students that were all so eager for a look at the Night Class. With a sigh, she stood back for a moment and placed her hands on her hips, assessing the scene before her. It was like trying to move a brick wall!

After a lot of pushing and shoving and one elbow to the ribs, Yuki finally made it to the front of the crowd, unsteady on her feet, right in front of the gates.

"Stay back!" she ordered and held her hands up. As Yuki's eyes scanned the grounds, she realised that she was the only one trying to hold back the singled-minded students.

_Where's Zero?_

She stretched up into her tip-toes to try and search for Zero over the rowdy crowd, but she couldn't find him.

_Where could he be?_

All the girls tried to push past her, but Yuki held strong and managed to push them back.

"Girls!" Yuki's call fell on deaf ears, "Please line up properly! The Night Class is due any moment!"

The crowd weren't listening to her at all.

Yuki deadpanned.

She then reached inside her blazer pocket and pulled out her whistle.

_WHISTLE!_

Suddenly all of the Day Class students were lined up perfectly straight out of the walk way.

Yuki was taken aback by their sudden change in attitude; her brow furrowed, perplexed. She held up her whistle and gave it a quizzical look. Then she smirked, she didn't really think that it was actually going to work, she must use it more often.

"Okay!" she clapped her hands together and spoke to the well behaving students, "Like I said, the Night Class are due any moment and-"

"Good afternoon, Yuki."

Yuki stopped dead.

She knew that voice.

That was the voice of Kaname Kuran.

_Oh, crap!_

Slowly Yuki turned around wincing, praying to God that it was her imagination.

It wasn't.

Behind her stood a handsome, yet amused, dark haired Kaname, dressed in his usual white academy uniform and blazer. He was being flanked by the other members of the Night Class, all of who which were insanely beautiful.

Yuki just wanted to hide. She could feel the embarrassment coming on.

Kaname smiled down at the flustered brown haired girl. Seeing Yuki had always made him feel more at ease, however she was also the only person who could cause him so much worry. Ever since the night that Kaname found Yuki in the snow, he has felt the overwhelming urge to protect her and keep her safe. And she is not the easiest person to keep safe.

Yuki, still frozen in her spot, let out a nervous laugh, and tried to pretend that this wasn't an awkward situation for her at all ... she failed miserably.

Kaname was laughing on the inside, finding her reaction very cute.

Yuki could feel her face starting to get hot.

_Wait for it, wait for it..._

Kaname smiled down at Yuki, dragging the silence on for much longer.

_Wait for it, wait for it..._

"How are you, Yuki?" Kaname asked her in his usual polite tone.

"I- I'm f-fine-e," she stuttered out, just willing the ground to open up and swallow her.

_Wait for it, wait for it..._

There was another pause for a moment.

"May we walk through now?" Kaname asked.

Yuki thought that she might fall over from mortification.

And cue the embarrassment!

"Sure," her voice shook as she gestured for them to proceed and then wobbled away off the path.

From the sidelines, Yuki watched as the Night Class walked through the Day Class students being led by Kaname.

Seeing how the Day Class reacted to them, she realised just how different they are her. That no matter how much Headmaster Cross tried; there would always be a large divide between the humans and vampires. This thought saddened Yuki. She had always hoped that one day there would be no divide –that it would just disappear- and that they all would get along equally, with no prejudice or discrimination. It was a delusional dream.

Just at that moment she saw a small Day Class girl step out from her line and try to reach for Aido. Acting on instinct, Yuki jumped in front of the girl and spread her arms out wide like a shield.

"No hassling the Night Class," Yuki recited one of the most broken rules.

But the girl went to break the line again, ignoring Yuki and used more force this time and actually knocked Yuki off her feet.

Yuki yelped as she fell backwards, her hands sprawled out behind her, and then was surprised when she didn't hit the ground hard.

"What did Yuki just say about hassling the Night Class?"

Yuki glanced up and gasped when she realised that she had been caught by Zero. His strong arms held up Yuki's slim body and she caught her breath at his closeness. She watched wide-eyed as the handsome silver haired man stared down the student with his piercing ice-blue eyes, frightening her back into the line.

Zero helped Yuki up, but before she could thank him, he spun around and called out to the Day Class.

"And that goes to all of you! Stay in line, or you'll have me to deal with!"

Annoyed murmurs rippled through the lines of students. Zero just shot them all a look and they immediately shut up. He then rubbed his eyes with a hand and huffed. He hated being the vampires' bodyguard. It was the complete opposite of what he wanted to be doing.

Yuki longed to talk to Zero. It had been a long time since they had actually talked, despite the occasional 'hello'. There were so many things that she wanted to ask him, but typical Zero doesn't divulge much information.

She watched her friend from across the path as they both tried to keep the Day Class students under control. There had been a wedge growing between them and Zero kept on getting more distant. The frown did not lift from Zero's face once the entire time that afternoon. Was there something that she was missing? Yuki's worry for her friend began to grow and she had resolved in talking with Zero once their afternoon patrol was over.

Zero could feel Yuki's gaze on him the entire time during the patrol. He tried to shake it off and concentrate on his job, but he couldn't help it. His mind just kept on going back to her, to Yuki.

He was pushing Yuki away that was true. But that was the only he could keep her safe. What would kill him more than what he is actually fighting, would be if he hurt Yuki. She was too caring and too innocent. He could not live with himself if he ever harmed her. This was the only way.

Zero mentally fought with himself every day, whether or not he should avoid her, and even though it kills him to see her hurt that way because of his actions, it's the best way.

After their patrol ended, Yuki raced over to Zero before he could slink away.

"Hey Zero!" she greeted him cheerily and slapped him on the back.

"Ouch," Zero muttered and rubbed the spot that Yuki had hit him. He spun around, "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed.

Yuki tried to remain oblivious to his sour mood, "I just came over to see you. We haven't really spoken in a while. How are you?"

"Peachy."

Yuki's forced smile dropped and she frowned, "Hey, what's the matter Zero?" she asked, concerned, "I didn't see you in class today."

Zero turned and began walking off, mentally willing Yuki to drop it. But Yuki, as insatiable as always, kept up right beside him not letting him off the hook.

"Zero?" she pestered.

"I ditched, okay?"

Yuki stopped dead in her tracks and stared blankly at him, "No, Zero. Not okay."

Zero kept walking on and quite irritable. Yuki, not ready to let this drop, reached out and grabbed his sleeve and stopped him, causing him to gasp and look down at her.

Yuki locked her intense gaze with Zero's, and he was unable to look away.

"You're a part of the disciplinary committee," she pointed out, gesturing to the arm band that we wore over his black blazer sleeve, "you can't just ditch class."

Zero somehow managed to escape her gaze and looked away, a scowl immediately set on his handsome face.

"Says who?" he argued.

"The school!"

"Fine then," he sulked and crossed his arms, closing his eyes, "I won't."

Seeing at how closed off her friend was, Yuki's demeanour softened. She felt so useless because she could see that behind his pretences, Zero was hurting. Yuki didn't know what to do. Instinct led her to place a palm on Zero's right shoulder and she used the other one to touch his arms, unfolding them.

Zero's eyes snapped open as he felt Yuki touch him, and he gaped down at her. After all he had put her through... she still was trying to help him. He felt so guilty, it made his stomach churn.

He let his arms fall to his sides, but Yuki didn't remove her hand from his chest; something that Zero couldn't help but notice. Her touch was igniting something inside of him, and that scared him... feeling that way.

"Zero, please," Yuki begged; her eyes were searching Zero's ice blue ones, "please talk to me. I'm worried _sick_ about you." She averted her gaze from Zero's –which he was thankful, it gave him time to breath- and shook her head before looking back up at him, "I won't judge you, I promise. And I'll help you any way I can. Please," she took a step closer towards him, "just tell me what's going on."

Yuki was getting close to tears. She hated it that her friend was in pain and wouldn't open up and that there was nothing she could do about it. She could only hope that Zero would let her in.

Zero shook his head, unable to speak. When he looked down at Yuki, he gasped at the tears starting to gather in her eyes.

His heart immediately dropped.

She was going to cry. No, no. How could someone so sweet and kind, cheerful and naive, care so deeply for someone like him? It baffled him. Zero squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled loudly through his nose.

"Don't cry Yuki." He wanted to hold her against his body and never let her go, but he had to restrain himself and settle for patting her on the top of her head. Her short brown hair was so soft between his fingers.

Yuki sniffled and wiped her fingers under her eyes before she then tucked her hair behind her ear.

This movement caused Zero to fully register Yuki's neck; long and swanlike, smooth, porcelain white skin, so pure ... so vulnerable. He could practically see the blood pulsing through her veins under her dainty skin.

A strong pulse of desire throbbed through Zero's head and he staggered back and clutched at his face. His throat felt like it was on fire, like somebody had pulled the string of a hot air balloon and the flames had ignited in his throat. He buckled forward and rested his elbows onto his knees and began violently coughing. Zero clawed at his throat while he coughed; disgusted at himself because he knew exactly what would sooth his pain, but even considering that revolted him.

Yuki watched on with wide eyes as she saw Zero bent over in pain. She immediately ran to his side and knelt down in front of him, not caring at all the she was getting dirt on her uniform. All that she could think about was Zero's pain.

"Zero!" she clutched the sides of his face and made him look at her. She cringed slightly at his pain-stricken eyes, but then pushed through that for her friend and asked frantically, "What's wrong Zero? What can I do to help?"

Yuki's face was so close to Zero's, and he realised just how close her neck was to his mouth, and just how much he wanted to lean over and ...

_No!_

Zero was appalled and mentally scolded himself of thinking of doing such a thing. He needed to leave, before he did something horrific ... before he hurts Yuki.

He ripped his head from Yuki's grasp and stood rigidly upright, balling his fists at his sides. It took all of Zero's will power to turn his back on the concerned girl and her extremely appetising blood.

"Its fine," he told Yuki through clenched teeth, "... I'm ..." he sighed, "I'm fine."

Before Yuki had the chance to reply, Zero stalked swiftly away from her; his posture never slacking, his fists never relaxing.

"Zero!" Yuki called out anxiously, but he didn't turn and soon the complex and troubled man disappeared from her sight.

Yuki –who was still knelling- fell back onto the dirty ground with a small huff. She sat in the dirt, her gaze never leaving the spot that Zero left her sight.

_Zero. _

_What is happening to you?_

Everything around her was quiet.

Silent.

All the students were in their rooms, the sun was starting to set, and the wind had stopped rustling the leaves in the trees. Even the birds had stopped singing.

This strange silence that fell over the grounds caused Yuki to become quite anxious. And she started getting cold ... very cold. She began feeling very small, like she was a little girl again; lost in the red splattered snow. Everything her eyes fell upon, somehow, appeared different, even the grounds looked foreign to her. She just wanted to curl up into a tight little ball and hideaway in herself.

This was the first time at Cross Academy that Yuki had ever felt alone ... and she was frightened of being alone.

It was right there in that moment that Yuki understood just how Zero must feel keeping this secret to himself; just how _alone_ he must feel. And it was right then when Yuki made her vow. She was going to be there for Zero and help him though this, even if he doesn't want her to. She doesn't want him to feel alone with whatever it is that he is facing.

She just prayed that he would let her.

* * *

><p>Zero managed to stagger his way into his dorm room, gripping his pounding head the entire time. He fell through the door and into his bathroom without even bothering to flip on any lights.<p>

He came to lean against the sink and rest his head against the medicine cabinet mirror. With a shaky hand, he reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a little box. He flipped open the lid and filled a glass that was sitting on the sink with water.

Zero fumbled with one of the small little tablets, spilling a couple of them onto the floor.

"Damn it." He gasped in pain. Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to drop the tablet into the glass of water and watched it as the water turned into a pale red colour.

Zero's muscles felt so weak and he struggled to stay standing, having to use the sink for support. His hand trembled as he raised the glass to his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force himself to drink it. But once he caught a whiff of the scent, he heaved and dropped the glass, which shattered on the floor spilling the liquid and scattering little shards of glass everywhere.

He then fell to the ground and began violently coughing, his body rejecting the tablets. His throat was still burning dry and his head was still throbbing and he was still so weak, yet, in the back of his mind, Zero was somehow glad that he couldn't take the tablets. It was a small relief to him that he couldn't drink it; knowing that what vampires lust after, he couldn't stand to be around.

However, the thought of real blood sent his desires into a frenzy, and that repulsed Zero. It was no secret that Zero hated the vampires and that he would much rather be hunting them –like his parents did, before they were murdered- than to be playing bodyguard for them. He only did it because of Yuki.

He hated that everybody thought so highly of the Night Class, only because people didn't know what they truly were; monsters.

_They are beasts in human form. They should not exist!_

And once Zero graduates from the Academy, he would become a full-fledged vampire hunter and would make it his goal to eliminate all vampires. But because of the beast inside him that was consuming him, he probably wasn't going to have his sanity for that long.

But before he lost all reason.

He was at least going to end one vampire.

Himself.


	2. Don't Run From Me

**Wow guys,  
>are you excited? cause I am.<strong>

**Two chapters in two days!**

**Yay!**

**haha. what can i say. it's school holidays! **

**Now please enjoy the ZeroxYuki angst :)**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Vampire Knight (and if I did I would keep Zero all to myself :P) i'm just playing with the characters for my own personal entertainment.

ENJOY

* * *

><p>The sun had finally set into the distance, disappearing behind the hills. It was chased away by the dark night sky that fell like a blanket over the Academy and welcomed the large glowing moon that took its place.<p>

Zero slumped over as he sat on the edge of his bed, resting his head in his hands. His room was dark and still, the only light source was from the moonlight glowing through his window, illuminating his bed. The attack from earlier had passed somewhat, he was now able to think more clearly and reason with himself. He knew what the night now meant. He knew that is was the sign that he had to go out into the school grounds and start patrolling, making sure that the Day Class students wouldn't try to sneak into the grounds while the Night Class are taking their lessons.

He was not looking forward to patrolling tonight, and was seriously considering not going. He didn't want to have to face Yuki. He didn't want to have to go through that all again; hurting her all over again. It seemed like everything he did ended up hurting her, whether he intended to or not. And that frustrated him.

Zero gripped his long silver hair tightly in his fists and tugged hard at it.

_Why?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_I was never a bad kid._

_Why did fate decide to be so cruel? _

But if Zero didn't go, Yuki would probably come and look for him, and he couldn't risk anything bad happening to her. So he grudgingly decided that he would go, he'd just have to pay extra attention to his thirst –he subconsciously raised a hand and rubbed his neck- and try to avoid Yuki as much as he could.

It took a lot of his energy just to push himself off the bed and stagger upright. With a heavy sigh, Zero grabbed his blazer off the end of his bed and slid his arms into the sleeves. He then picked up his red tie and tied it around his neck, evening out the lengths.

He was now only missing one thing.

He walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled the first draw open. He dug through his boxers and singlets until he found the hard metal that he was looking for.

He grasped his hand around the object and pulled it out of the draw.

His _Bloody Rose_ gun.

The only weapon that would stop a vampire in his tracks.

Usually vampire would laugh if somebody pulled out a gun at them. But this gun was different. Zero placed his finger on the trigger and inspected the gun sideways, reading the side inscription _Bloody Rose. _

He remembered when Headmaster Cross gave him this gun when he first started out as a guardian for the Academy.

_Zero and Yuki were standing in Headmaster Cross's office, just learning that they were to be the Guardians for the Academy and all that it entailed. _

"_You can count on us Headmaster!" Yuki saluted him with a cheery smile, "We won't let you down!" _

"_Oh!" the Headmaster rejoiced, "Thank you Yuki. You don't know how proud daddy it of you!" _

_The Headmaster tried to give Yuki a hug but she side stepped him with an uneasy smile and accidently bumped into Zero. _

_Zero glowered and crossed his arms. He was not at all happy with being the Night Class's protection._

_Out of the corner of Yuki's eye she noticed Zero's expression, and then elbowed him in the ribs causing him to drop his arms and wince._

"_Right Zero?"_

_He glanced darkly at Yuki and rubbed his side._

"_Yeah, I guess." He agreed reluctantly. _

_A grin graced Yuki's pretty face and Zero couldn't help but stare at her._

"_Oh my children," the Headmaster cupped his face, "I'm so happy!" He tried to hug them both but Yuki and Zero jumped back._

"_Can't you rein him in?" Zero muttered to Yuki. "You're _actually_ his daughter."_

"_Um ... sorry," she grinned apologetically, and then turned to leave the office, "Bye Headmaster!"_

"_Please Yuki, call me father." He whined._

_She just gave him an awkward smile and then waved at Zero._

"_See you at our first patrol tonight!"_

_Zero didn't reply as she stepped out of the office. But Yuki didn't take that to heart. She was used to Zero's rudeness. _

"_Before you go Zero," he turned back towards the Headmaster who was pulling something out from his desk, "I know how difficult this must be for you, and I do apologise for that. But I do believe that this may give you another perspective about vampires ... well," he allowed, "I do _hope_."_

_Zero shook his head. His view that vampires are disgusting beasts would never change._

_Headmaster Cross walked up to Zero and placed something cold and hard in his hand. _

"_I want you to have this Zero."_

_He looked down to see that the Headmaster had placed a small silver gun in his hand. Zero held it up to his face and inspected it._

"_Bloody Rose?" he asked as he read the inscription on the side._

"_Yes," Headmaster Cross said, "It is a very special and unique vampire gun. I want you to have this when you are patrolling at night. Though be aware, you should not use it lightly. While it will do no damage to a human it can be fatal if shot at any vampire."_

_Zero's eyebrows rose, intrigued._

_Headmaster Cross noticed this._

"_Now I didn't give this to you so you could go and shot any member of the Night Class that you want to." In his tone was a warning, "I gave it to you so that you are not left completely defenceless if you need to protect yourself."_

_Zero weighed the gun in his hands._

"_Why didn't you give it to Yuki?" Zero asked, suddenly concerned for the young girl's safety. He hadn't thought about what dangerous situations this job might just put her in, "Surely she needs more protecting than I do." _

_Headmaster Cross laughed, "Do you really think that Yuki would even take the gun if I gave it to her?"_

"_No," Zero agreed, "I suppose not."_

"_Don't worry about Yuki," Headmaster told Zero, patting him on the back, "She has her own secret weapon."_

They have been doing this job for two years now, and Zero has never had to pull this trigger. He wasn't sure whether he should be thankful for that or not. Though there had been many times out there when he had been tempted to use it. Yuki has always held him back.

Zero swung his arm down, dropping his gun to his side and hung his head, ashamed; locks of his silver hair fell into his eyes. It was too easy for him to lose him temper around the Night Class. Sometimes he wished that he could be stronger, more closed off, so their comments wouldn't get to him so easily.

That is probably why Zero and Yuki were paired together. Headmaster Cross knew that Zero would protect Yuki at all costs –better than anybody else in the Day Class who could be up for the job- and Yuki would be able to calm Zero down if he was about to do something rash.

Strangely enough, Yuki and Zero complemented each other perfectly. Zero felt a strong connection and bond to Yuki which makes them such a unified team.

Zero slid the _Bloody Rose_ into his blazer pocket –tucked his hands into his trouser pockets- and spun away from his chest of draws and strolled out of his bedroom door and made his way to the grounds to start patrolling.

* * *

><p>Yuki sat cross legged on her dorm bed and stared at her maths text book with a blank expression on her face. She chewed on the end of her pen, leaving little teeth bite marks on it. She was finding it very hard to concentrate on the equation questions before her. All the numbers and letters were blurring together on the pages, making Yuki's head ache.<p>

With an exasperated huff, Yuki pushed her text book off of her lap and threw her pen down along with it. She closed her maroon eyes.

This usually happens to Yuki. She tries, and tries and tries to study and learn, but she just isn't one of those smart people.

Yuki looked out of her dorm window and into the dark blanket that covered the sky.

_Time to go._

She swung her slender legs over the edge and pushed herself off of the bed. She quickly checked that her _Artemis _rodwas securely strapped to her thigh and hiding under her school skirt. She then walked over to her door and flipped off the light.

Yuki ran into Yori on her way down the dorm corridor.

"Patrolling _again_?" Yori asked as she passed Yuki to go into their room. She noted that Yuki was still in the uniform while she was wearing her green pyjamas.

"Yeah," Yuki said with a smile, "it's no trouble though, I actually enjoy it. It's peaceful."

"So is sleeping."

Yuki chuckled at her friend, allowing that one, "True." She nodded her head. "Anyway I've gotta get going. See ya later Yori." She gave her friend a wave and then made her way down the corridor.

Yori watched the carefree girl as she walked away. It always seemed strange to her how Yuki was able to be so cheery when she seemed to be working _all the time. _

_I guess Yuki is just one of those people. _

Yori gave a small smile and opened the dorm room door, eager to just fall asleep.

Yuki made her way across the Academy grounds and over towards the classroom building. She scanned the surrounding area. It was a peaceful night, with no Day Class students trying to sneak in and catch a glance of the Night Class.

_It's going to be a boring night._

Yuki strolled over towards the large fountain that was in the middle of the grounds and sat on the edge of it. She leaned over and dipped a few fingers into the water and swirled her hand around. She flinched because the water was ice-cold, but continued playing with it; trying to make images with the ripples she was creating.

With a small sigh, she lifted her hand out of the water and wiped her cold fingers on her uniform. As she scanned the area again, her heart sunk.

She had really hoping that she would run into Zero. He had left her so confused and worried in the afternoon when he raced away from her so suddenly.

She just wanted to know what was going on with him. She just wanted to take away his pain. She just wanted to help him.

All Yuki has ever wanted was to help Zero.

Even the very first night she had met him.

_A young Yuki –much younger than she is now- was playing with a new doll, in her purple themed bedroom, that Headmaster Cross had given her previously that day. She was brushing the doll's long blonde hair with her own hairbrush with a small content smile on her rosy little lips. _

_It was cold outside that day ... and it was snowing. She could see it from her bedroom window. Yuki didn't like the snow. She had bad memories from the snow. So she turned away from the window and began playing with her doll again. _

_Suddenly, Yuki heard the front door bang open and could hear the wind whistling and racing into the house. Dropping her doll on the floor, Yuki raced from her bedroom and down the stairs, holding up her green night gown in one hand so that her feet could run faster._

_Yuki froze when she got to the last step, her little hand clutched the banister tightly, her maroon eyes widened in shock._

_Before her, standing next to Headmaster Cross was a young boy about her age. He had messy silver hair and icy blue eyes. He was wrapped up in many blankets; so many that it looked difficult for him to move. She then noticed that he was scowling._

Was he cold?

_It was then that Yuki noticed that blood that drenched the left side of the boy's neck and had soaked into the blankets. _

_Her gasp was loud and echoed through that front room. She quickly covered her mouth, and with wide eyes stared down at the boy. But that damage was done._

_He swiftly shot his head up to look at her and their eyes connected._

_Maroon on ice-blue. Ice-blue on maroon._

_Yuki, as young as she was, felt the overwhelming urge to go over and envelope the boy in a hug. She wanted to take away all the pain in his eyes, this boy that she didn't even know._

_The boy was locked in her gaze and he knew that she was different, that she was special. He tore his eyes away from her and hung his head, looking at the ground._

_Headmaster Cross noticed their silent interaction and gave a small smile._

"_Yuki," the little girl's head snapped in his direction, "This is Zero Kiryu." He explained, "He's going to be staying with us."_

_Yuki nodded and saw that Zero's expression did not change, even after mentioning that he was going to be living with them._

"_Would you please take care of him?" Headmaster Cross asked, "I have to head out for a little while to sort some things out."_

"_Of course," she said in a small voice. _

_She then slowly walked up to Zero and stopped when she was a few feet away from him._

"_Thank you Yuki," Headmaster smiled gratefully, "I'll be back as soon as I can." He then walked out of the house and closed the door shut behind him with a dull _thud.

_Yuki studied the boy, deciding what she should do. The blood was definitely going to need to be cleaned first, she settled. _

"_Hello," she started in a gentle voice, "my name's Yuki."_

_He didn't respond and she frowned on the inside._

"_Would you ... would you like to get cleaned up?"_

_Zero didn't move or make any gesture to whether yes or no. _

"_Come on," Yuki said softly and placed a gentle hand on his back, guiding him to step forward. Zero took a few timid steps and Yuki smiled in victory._

"_The bathroom's this way." She guided him slowly up the stairs, being careful not to startle him, and lead him into the bathroom. _

_Zero stood in the corner of the room, while Yuki ran a nice hot bath. _

"_Would you like ... to have a bath?"_

_He made no movement; he just stared at a spot on the tiles._

_She realised that she was going to have to clean him herself. He was in no state to be doing anything. _

"_Can I take off your clothes so I can clean you?"_

_Again, he didn't respond. So Yuki decided to take that as a yes._

_She slowly peeled off each layer of blankets then started to gradually undo his shirt buttons, which she then dropped to the floor._

_She wet a washer in the warm bath water and then brought it over to Zero's neck._

"_Can I clean this?" she asked cautiously._

_She took his silence for another yes, and began to light dab the cloth on his neck, trying to be as gentle as possible so she didn't hurt him._

_It continued like this for the entire time she was cleaning him. Yuki took small and measured steps and would always ask his permission in a soft and gentle voice before doing something. She felt that the boy in front of her would breakdown if she didn't. _

Pain filled Yuki's heart as she remembered that first night, remembering just how broken and lonely Zero was. It took him a long time before he actually opened up to Yuki and began speaking to her openly, and even after how close they have become after all these years, she still doesn't know what happened to Zero that night before he was brought home by Headmaster Cross.

Yuki pushed herself up off the fountain's edge andbegan strolling around the grounds. She wandered over towards the classroom building and peered up into the large glass windows. There she saw Kaname resting his back up against the glass, holding an open book in his hands. Seeing Kaname made Yuki remember something.

_Crap. _

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Yuki had completely forgot about making Kaname's gift and she didn't have any time to do it know. She slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead and groaned. What was she going to do now?

All of a sudden Yuki heard a rustle in the bushes behind of her and some voices whispering animatedly.

_Day Class students._

Yuki rolled her eyes. She then backed up and took a run up and then leapt over the bush, landing on the other side with her knees bent and one hand holding her body balanced.

The two Day Class students, who were giggling from behind the bushes, screamed loudly when they saw Yuki appear out of nowhere. One of them dropped her camera.

A sharp pain shot through Yuki's hand and she realised that she had just landed on a twig that was on the ground. She stood up and shook her hand and then narrowed her eyes on the two girls and showed off her Disciplinary Committee arm band.

"Day Class students," the girls were still getting over their initial shock of seeing Yuki, "you know that it is against the school rules to be wondering around the grounds at night! And not to mention taking photos of the Night Class without their permission!"

"We're sorry!" the girls cried.

Yuki pointed behind them, "You broke the rules. Go to the Headmaster's office."

The two girls tried to argue but Yuki scowled at them.

"Don't think that I won't find out if you don't go!" she called out after them.

Once they left her sight, a satisfied smirk found its way onto Yuki's face. She clapped her hands in achievement.

She snickered lightly, "Another win for the Disciplinary Committee."

"Well, hello Disciplinary Committee."

Yuki spun around to find Aido and Akatsuki standing behind her. She gasped loudly in surprise and held a hand and placed it on her racing heart.

"Oh," she gasped then gave a shaky smile, "It's only you Aido and Akatsuki. You scared me for a moment there."

"Sorry," the handsome blonde vampire gave Yuki a charming smile, "Akatsuki and I just came out to see what all that commotion was about."

The tall red head vampire rolled his eyes at Aido, not bothering to mention that he was dragged out here.

"Just catching some Day Class students," Yuki informed them, "you shouldn't be bothered again tonight."

"But you see Yuki," Aido took a step closer to her, causing Yuki to grow weary, "there is something else that is bothering me."

Yuki took an unsteady step backwards as Aido advanced towards her.

"And what is that?" her voice shook.

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki warned him.

Aido stood still and tilted his head up into the air, taking in a deep breath.

"Akatsuki, can you smell that?" Aido asked him.

"C'mon Hanabusa, let's go."

"But it smells so _delicious_," he whined.

Yuki's brow furrowed, she was confused.

"What does?" she asked.

Aido's hand snapped out and grabbed Yuki's wrist.

"Aido," she gasped, "What are you doing?"

He flipped her hand over so that her palm was facing up. A trail of red oozed out from a cut on her palm.

_Blood. _

She must have cut herself when she landed on that twig.

Aido leaned forwards and brought Yuki's palm up to his face and inhaled, causing his eyes to drift shut.

"Delicious." His mouth watered.

Yuki saw his eyes glow red with lust and she shrieked, her eyes growing wide, and yanked her hand out of his grasp and staggered backwards. Her hand immediately went for _Artemis_ and pulled it out and lowered herself into a defensive crouch.

"Drinking human blood on school grounds are against the rules." Yuki warned him through clenched teeth.

"Now, now, Yuki," Aido put his hands up in surrender, but Yuki didn't relax her stance; his eyes were still glowing red, a dangerous sign. "You can put your toy away."

She scowled and pointed _Artemis_ at him, causing Aido to take a step backwards.

"You were saying." She raised an eyebrow.

Aido cleared his throat and put a fake smile on his face, "I was going to say, who ever mentioned drinking blood?" he asked innocently, "I know I didn't."

Out of nowhere, Yuki heard the click of a gun being loaded and in the next second –so fast that her eyes couldn't follow it- she saw Zero appear, holding the _Bloody Rose_ up to a frightened Aido's temple.

"And you aren't going to." Zero voice was low and menacing, sending a shiver down Yuki's spine, "Now get lost before my finger accidently slips and pulls the trigger."

"Zero," a voice called from above.

Aido and Akatsuki immediately stiffened.

Yuki looked up to find Kaname standing on the above balcony that was connected to the building, "Would you please put that gun away, it is quite frightening to vampires."

Zero glowered at Kaname for a moment, then pulled the gun away from Aido and dropped it to his side.

"Thank you," Kaname then turned to Yuki, "I hope they did not frighten you too much Yuki."

"Uh ... no," she wasn't quite sure how to respond, "It's okay."

"Hanabusa, Akatsuki. I shall see you in my room."

Both the Night Class vampires nodded their heads solemnly and trudged up to the building.

"Have a pleasant night, Yuki." Kaname smiled then frowned at zero, "Zero."

Zero kept a blank face as he nodded back at Kaname, not wanting to exchange pleasantries with him. Then he spun on his heels and stalked off into the trees.

Yuki didn't want Zero to escape her this time.

"You too, Kaname." Yuki rushed out and then raced off into the trees after Zero.

Kaname watched as the cute brown haired girl raced from his sight into the trees after Zero. As much as Kaname could try and win Yuki, as much as he truly cares for her ... He sighed, he can't control just how much she cares for Zero. He stared at the spot she had just been standing at and pushed himself away from the balcony. He would try not to think about Yuki for the rest of the night. The key word was _try._

Yuki puffed as she raced through the trees, dodging them from side to side. The darkness of night made it difficult to see more than a few step in front of her, but she was determined and kept going. Zero had gotten a slight head start on her, but she wasn't going to let that stop her and she pushed her legs that little bit faster.

Out of breath, she came to rest on a tree. She slouched against it and rested her head back. Her chest was heaving and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She glanced around in the darkness but she couldn't find any sign of him.

"Zero!" Yuki called out night. Her voice echoed around her but no response came.

Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a flash of silver hair shoot past her.

_Zero!_

She launched herself off the tree and picked up her speed. She had managed to find Zero, seeing snippets of his hair and uniform and started chasing his figure through the night.

She then chased him out into the pathway that led straight back towards the Sun Dorms. She could see him clearly now and that only made her more determined. The trees that framed the pathway blurred as she raced past them.

"Zero!" Yuki called out breathlessly after him, but he refused to turn around.

Not willing to give up, Yuki powered through on her slender legs, and because she is so small and lean, she managed to catch up to him just as they entered the Sun Dorm grounds.

"Zero," she grabbed his sleeve, and Zero tried to break free, but she just held on even tighter and tried to pull him back to her, "Stop running from me Zero!" she cried, puffing.

Zero was exhausted and couldn't run anymore even if he tried. So he stopped and bent over, resting his elbows on his knees and sucking in some much needed breaths.

"Stop," Yuki repeated softer this time, while gasping, "Stop running from me. Stop running Zero." Her voice cracked that last time.

Zero's head snapped up when he heard her voice crack. He saw that her wide maroon eyes were swimming with tears. He groaned.

_Why are you doing this to me Yuki?_

_Isn't it hard enough without you caring?_

"I want to know ..." Yuki looked at him straight in the eyes, "I want to know what it happening to you Zero. Something has changed in you," she shook her head, "and I don't want you to tell me that it's nothing! I'm not that stupid!"

Zero's face had suddenly turned so vulnerable, the mask started to finally slip off. Yuki had never seen Zero like that before and was stunned to silence.

"Don't Yuki," his voice was pained, "Don't do this."

"Do what?" she asked confused, taking a step towards him, "I don't understand."

"Stop," he moaned, "It's not safe, Yuki."

She was getting to close to him and he could start to smell her blood; her tantalizing ... appetizing ... and delicious _blood._

_Blood._

That's all that he could think about. How it would feel to press his fangs against her porcelain white skin and bite down, how it would feel to have her warm blood running down his throat, satisfying the burn.

The sane part of Zero shook his head, trying to clear these thoughts.

"Why isn't it safe?" Yuki asked, confused, "It's just you."

_That's the entire problem._

"Give it a rest, Yuki." He spat darkly, his hunger was making him more hostile.

"Why?" Yuki exclaimed, hurt by the tone he had taken with her, "Zero talk-"

Zero cut her off.

"Just leave me alone!" He roared his eyes were wild with hunger. He needed to get out of there.

Yuki cringed back at that, and the traitor tears started to form in her eyes. After all these years, Zero had never once yelled at her ... until now. And she absolutely _hated_ it.

She felt sick to her stomach as she watched Zero spin on his heels and stalk away to his dorm room and disappear from her sight.

"It's the best way," Zero had to remind himself through clenched teeth as he forced himself to walk away from Yuki. That was the first time he had ever yelled at her and he could tell how deeply it cut at her. He wasn't oblivious to neither her hurt expression nor the tears in her eyes.

"It's the best way," he muttered so that he wouldn't turn around and rush back to her side to try and take all her pain away, the pain that he caused.

_It's the best way._

* * *

><p>Once Yuki was able to move out of her frozen state, she walked unsteadily all the way back towards her dorm room.<p>

She felt numb.

She wasn't really thinking. She wasn't really seeing. Just doing, like she was on autopilot. She didn't feel connected to her body.

She hardly noticed that Yori was already sleeping away contently as she entered her room. She just grabbed her pyjamas and made a beeline for the dorm bathrooms, which were thankfully still open. The hot water pulsing from the shower head –that would usually soothe her aching muscles- did nothing for her either. She just stood under the water, letting it drench her entire body, and stared at a spot on the tilled bathroom wall.

After only a few minutes she shut off the water and grabbed a towel and began drying her body off. She pulled on her red and black pyjamas –not caring in the slightest that her singlet was on inside out- and then mechanically brushed her teeth.

She exited the bathroom and padded her way over to her room and to her bed and slid in under the sheets. With her head resting on her pillow, Yuki looked out of the window at the dark night, and the tears that had been pooling in her eyes for the last half an hour, finally started to fall. Yuki rolled herself into a ball and sobbed, pushing her face into her pillow to muffle her bawling.

_Zero_.

Yuki cried for her friend, for all the pain that he is in, for all that he has been dealing with that she had been blind to all these years. How could she be so blind?

Yuki cried for herself. The need to help him and to be there for him was so strong, so _demanding_. But Zero wouldn't let her get close to him to help him. True, she may have been too pushy, but she only acted like that because she cares so much, and right then she just felt so _useless._

Once the tears had started to flow, Yuki couldn't get them to stop. Her stomach ached from all the sobbing and she was starting to get a headache. But most of all she just felt _exhausted._ She was physically and emotionally spent.

Drifting off to sleep after that was easy, but just before she was consumed by sleep; Yuki realised what she had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>and what did she realise she had to do ...?<strong>

**Yeah that's right ...**

**Review!**

all my love,  
>glistening teardrop<p> 


	3. With A Spin and A Swing

**ME: "YAY!"  
>ZERO: "huh?"<br>ME: "Can't you see how EXCITED I am?"  
>ZERO: gives me a strange look, "Why?"<br>ME: "Cause I finished another chapter! THAT'S WHY!"  
>ZERO: "I thought it was cause you are hyped up on caffine"<br>ME: "Well I am! Buts that not the point"  
>ZERO: Shrugs<br>ME: "Not impressed?"  
>ZERO: "Not really."<br>ME: deadpans**

**...**

**ZERO: "Well, get on with the story."  
>ME: "Right"<strong>

Anywho, I'd like to thank you all from reading. I've been getting such a great response to this story.

Enjoy this next chapter!

_Disclaimer: _sadly, as much as I wish upon shooting stars, I do not own Vampire Knight :(

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun rays fought against each other to shine through Yuki's bedroom window. This light rays hit her right on the face and woke her up from her deep sleep.<p>

She groaned and rolled over, snuggling deeper into her blankets; willing the light to go away. Her head pounded uncomfortably against her pillow from when she released all her emotions last night and even though she slept quite soundly, Yuki still felt physically exhausted.

Her dorm door creaked open and Yuki peeked out from under her blankets to find Yori walking through the door in her uniform, drying her short caramel hair with a towel.

Yori spotted Yuki as she walked through the door, towel in her hands. She was surprised when she saw that her friend was still in bed and looking so tired. Despite her job, Yuki had always been so energetic and was usually up and ready to go before Yori had even gotten out of bed. But today, Yuki's hair was messy –sticking out in every direction- and she had deep bags under her eyes.

Yori frowned.

"Late night, last night?" She asked and walked over to her dresser.

Yuki groaned and hit her head against her pillow.

Yori turned to Yuki as she brushed her hair, leaning up against her dresser.

"Do you want me to cover for you?"

"Nope," Yuki rubbed her face and in her hands and then pushed herself up onto her elbows and worked to place a smile on her face. She didn't want to appear weak to Yori, "I'm just getting up now."

Yuki staggered out of bed and grabbed her crumpled uniform off the ground and made her way out of the room. Just before she made it to the door, her legs faltered and she wobbled; unbalanced.

Yori gasped and held her arms out as if she was trying to catch her friend, "Be careful, Yuki!"

Yuki got her balance back and turned around to wave a Yori, a reassuring grin on her face.

"Always am."

Once Yuki was out into the hallway, she dropped the smile on her face and held a hand to her head.

"Ow," she whined.

She was _so _not looking forward to today.

After Yuki had her morning shower, she was starting to feel a little better; the headache was fading and the warm water had loosened up her tight muscles.

First she pulled up her black skirt and then slid her arms into her white blouse and buttoned up the front of the shirt. She then slid her blazer on and grabbed her silver necklace off the sink and did up the clasp around her neck. Her fingers fiddled with the silver chain and pendant for a moment and then placed it back down onto her chest.

She looked into the mirror and stared at her reflexion. Her skin was pale white –no chance of getting a tan here- and her lips were light pink and pressed into a thin line. Her brown hair was wet and was sticking to her face. She grabbed a towel and tried to dry it the best that she could. Her maroon eyes were wide and open; they had woken up from her hot shower, but Yuki could still see the pain in them from her encounter with Zero last night. Nobody else would be able to detect it. But she could.

And she would bet that Zero could see it as well.

She would need to pull herself together before she faced him today. She didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes. Even though he had been so rude to her, she didn't want him to feel guilty about causing her pain. It was like that little boy all over again, all those years ago. Zero was just putting up walls and keeping himself closed off. He was acting cold so that people wouldn't try to get too close. He would feel safer and less vulnerable if nobody knew his weaknesses.

Yuki knew this and understood it. So she realised that she would have to proceed slowly and in a gentle and understanding way. Just like how she had to act with the young boy who she had taken care of on that cold and snowy night.

Yuki was halfway through brushing her teeth when a first year Day Class girl raced into the dorm bathrooms, out of breath. Her eyes searched around the room until they fell on Yuki.

"Disciplinary Committee?" she asked.

"Yeah," Yuki struggled to get out because her mouth was full of tooth paste.

"Headmaster Cross wants you to meet him in his office."

Yuki spun around, holding her hair out of the way, and spat the toothpaste into the sink.

"Right now?" she asked the girl, whipping her mouth.

The young girl nodded her head and then raced out of the room.

_Okay then. _

Yuki grabbed her pyjamas and towel and raced all the way back to her dorm room.

Yori looked up, startled from her bed, when she saw Yuki barge through the door and throw her stuff onto the floor in front of her bed.

Yori's brow furrowed, perplexed.

"What-"

"Can't talk," Yuki rushed out. She grabbed her book bag off of her bed and raced back out the door, "Gotta go."

"Talk to you later, Yori!" Her voice echoed through the hallway as she ran to the Headmaster's office.

Yori peered out of the door and watch the brown haired girl speed down the hallway and turn a corner.

_Well. _

Yori chuckled and went back into their room, closing the door behind her.

_She certainly has her energy back._

Yuki made it to Headmaster Cross's office in a split second and panted outside his door. She then sucked in a deep breath and stood up tall and professional, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the headmaster's joyful voice called from behind the door.

Yuki pushed the door open and deadpanned.

He had decorated his entire office in red and pink.

_Oh Lord._

Headmaster Cross was standing on his desk chair, pinning up a string of red heart on his wall.

"What are you doing Headmaster?" Yuki asked him and dropped her book bag onto a chair.

He turned around swiftly and beamed, "Well, hello Yuki! Happy Valen-" he swivelled on his chair to hard and fell off crashing to the ground; limbs flying everywhere.

Yuki cringed as he hit the ground hard.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to peer over his desk.

The headmaster pulled himself up to his desk, resting his arms and his head on it.

"I'm fine," he dismissed in a cheery voice, "perfectly fine."

"Are you sure you didn't break anything?"

He waved that concern away, "Nonsense. Any way, it's Valentine's Day!" He rejoiced and stood up to walk around the table, "We should all be celebrating!"

"Now, down to business." The headmaster sat on his desk and Yuki stood up straight, taking it seriously.

"Today, as you know, is Valentine's Day and all the Day Class students will be fighting to give their gifts to the Night Class."

Yuki nodded. She had experienced the drama of Valentine's Day here before and was well aware of what she would be facing.

"Now I know and appreciate what a good job that you do, keeping order in the school. But I do have to ask you to be extra perceptive and aware while you are on duty today." He emphasised, "I don't want any of the students getting to close and finding out what the Night Class really are. This Academy has been peaceful since the day that it opened and I want it to stay that way. Clear?"

Yuki saluted him with a determined look on her face, "You can count on me!"

Headmaster Cross clapped his hands together and gave a huge grin, "Great." Then he turned to the spot besides Yuki.

"That goes for you too, Zero."

Yuki jumped and gawked, wide eyed, as the tall, brooding man had suddenly appeared besides her. She was started by his sudden appearance. She hadn't heard him come in and definitely didn't notice him standing next to her. He was perfectly still and rigid; clenched fists at his sides.

_When did he get here?_

Zero kept his gaze on the Headmaster. Ever since he entered the room –and remained undetected by the oblivious Yuki- he tried to keep his eyes off of her. He was afraid that if he looked at her he would be overwhelmed with his desire and bite her right there. And he couldn't do that ... he couldn't.

_Or could I?_

Zero's eyes quickly flickered to Yuki's neck. It was so tempting ...

_No!_

He yanked his eyes away from her and squeezed them shut. His hands balled into fists, trying to keep himself in place. He wished that the Headmaster would hurry up and get on with it. He was getting impatient and was desperate to leave. The room was too small and Yuki's scent was too tantalizing; it was suffocating him.

"Zero," the Headmaster brought him out of his thoughts, "Am I clear?"

"Crystal." He replied.

Yuki noted the clipped tone in Zero's voice and peeked at him from out of the corner of her eye. His face was blank; giving away nothing. As she stared at him she noticed just how his sharp silver hair fell into his icy blue eyes. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to stretch up and brush it out of his eyes...

The clearing of a throat startled her.

"Is everything okay, Yuki?" the Headmaster asked her, pushing his glass back up his nose.

She snapped her head back and faked a laugh, "Yeah," she replied, scratching the back of her neck, "Of course."

He looked dubious, but shrugged, "Okay, then. You two take care today, watch out for troublemakers and," he sighed, "I know I ask a lot of you, but do try and have some _fun! _I mean," he was suddenly back into his cheery-old self, "it _is _Valentine's Day after all. The day of _looveee_." He sung off key.

Yuki cringed at his horrible pitch and then playfully saluted him, "I'll do my best."

"Oh come on, Yuki," pointed playfully, "don't be coy with me. Who is your valentine?" He gestured her to come closer with a finger, "Is it Zero?" he whispered loudly.

Yuki's jaw dropped and a hot blush ran up her cheeks.

"It is, isn't it?" His eyebrows rose and he rejoiced.

Yuki wanted to die.

Headmaster Cross skipped over and slapped Zero on the shoulder, "Well done, my boy! Yuki is a good catch. She's my little princess," he wept, "Now I don't want any funny business going on." He peered over his glasses and warned Zero.

Zero just looked at the overexcited man like he had lost his mind.

"N-no," Yuki stuttered out, flustered. She really wanted to just smack her head up against a wall right now, "We're not ... I mean ... um" she scratched her head, "... Zero and I ... we're just friends."

If Yuki wanted to smack her head against, Zero looked like he wanted to smack _Headmaster Cross's_ head against a wall.

"Just friends?" the Headmaster asked, confused, "What is that like code for something?"

Yuki deadpanned.

_This couldn't possibly get any worse._

"Actually," Zero's voice was cold, hard; just like his eyes, "Yuki is Kaname Kuran's Valentine."

_I stand corrected. _

Yuki's jaw dropped as she gaped at Zero. He refused to look at her.

_Why would he say something like that?_

"Well, well, well." The Headmaster said suggestively, "Yuki, you sure do get around. You go girl!"

Both Yuki and Zero were seriously disturbed that their Headmaster had just clicked his fingers in a 'Z' formation and pouted his lips, pretending to be ghetto.

"No, no." Yuki waved her hands in front of her trying to backtrack. Then she gave a precious little darling smile at the Headmaster, "You know that you've been my one and only Valentine, father." She leaned over and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

Headmaster Cross's eyes lit up and he touched his cheek.

"She called me father!" He cheered and launched out to give her a huge hug.

Yuki dodged out of the way with an awkward smile, which caused the Headmaster to fall to the ground in front of her.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut at the Headmaster's childish behaviour.

"If you are done, may I leave now?"

The Headmaster glanced up from his spot on the ground, "Yes, yes." He waved him away, "You can go."

Zero bowed his head and made a beeline for the door. Yuki saw him do this and turned to follow him out.

"You're leaving me too?" the Headmaster whined.

Yuki gave him a smile and a small wave, "Happy Valentine's Day, father."

The Headmaster's mood immediately lifted and he rolled on the ground and threw his arms around himself, hugging himself.

Yuki smirked and closed the door behind her.

She turned around to see Zero stalking off with his hands in his pockets; his head bowed down, arching his back.

His name was teetering on the edge of her lips.

She reached out a hand for him, wanting to go to him.

But she remembered how she was going to go about this and told herself not to.

Yuki bit her soft bottom lip with her white teeth and pulled her hand back into her chest and tightened it into a fist; clutching it to her.

And even though it killed her to have to watch him walk away from her ... Yuki had to let him go.

* * *

><p>Classes dragged on and Yuki found it difficult to concentrate on what the teachers were saying. She was writing and taking notes, but honestly, it was just going through one ear and out of the other.<p>

Yori even had to waker her up once.

She rested her head in a hand and leaned her elbow on the table and sighed. The teacher in front of the class was rambling on about something or rather; she had lost interest about twenty minutes ago.

This is why she could never be Class Rep.

Her ability to actually sit in class and listen was frightfully mediocre.

Instead, Yuki turned her attention out the window.

It was a sunny day outside and she longed to be out there, rather than sitting in a boring classroom. Sighing, she turned her head back towards and slumped over with a board expression on her face at the teacher as he droned _on_ and _on_ and _on_ and _on_ and _on_...

_RING!_

_Finally._

Yuki swiftly backed up all her stationary into her book bag and raced down the rows of desks and out of the classroom.

Yori had only just got out of her seat, when she witnessed Yuki fly out the door.

_Where's she off to so suddenly?_

Yuki knew that she had to be at the gates as soon as possible- because all the fan girls were going to be lining up- but she had something that she needed to do first.

On her way to class, Yuki noticed that some of the first year Day Class students were selling little boxes of chocolates. And because she was so upset and exhausted last night, she didn't have the opportunity to make Kaname anything.

She lined up in front of the stall that was in front of the Sun Dormitory. Even though there was only three girls in front of her, the line moved incredibly slow. It took the third girl _forever _to pick which ones she was going to buy; she was torn between the white chocolate heart and the box of six little chocolates.

Yuki jumped in, "Personally, I think you should take the white chocolate heart."

The girl pondered this for a moment and then decided. "I'm going to go with the heart."

She purchased her gift and then moved out of the line, a happy smile on her face.

Yuki then stepped up to the table and looked over what was left; another white chocolate heart and the box of six little chocolates.

She was mortified when she thought about giving the heart to Kaname, so she settled for the latter.

Happy with her purchase, she smiled at the people running the stall, thanking them and then raced off over to the gates; hoping that she would make it in time.

By the time she got there, it was so crowded –bustling with excited students- that Yuki could hardly make it to the front. She saw one girl even try to climb the gate, not getting very far before she fell back down.

She sucked a deep breath in; psyching herself up. She then ran up and used the branches of a nearby tree to swing herself up onto the top of the gate, landing perfectly on her two feet; her arms out to her sides keeping her balance. She smirked proudly, doing a little victory dance inside her mind.

This act alone caused many of the students to stop pushing and glance up at her in awe. But just for good measure, Yuki dug into her pocket and blew her whistle loudly.

This caught everybody's attention. It's not every day that you see a girl standing on a 16ft gate, blowing a whistle.

"Okay!" she called out, "I know you are all excited about today!"

A large cheer rippled through the crowd.

"But we do have to have some order about how this will run! We don't want anybody getting hurt, so you are all going to have to line up behind one of the booths," She gestured at the booths that lined the walkway, "if you are going to give a Night Class student a gift! They will not accept gifts that are thrown at them or if you aren't behind a booth!" she reminded them.

"Okay!" Yuki clapped her hands, pleased that they all listened to her, "Line up behind a booth and we'll get started!"

All the students quickly dispersed from the gate, running around frantically and waving their gifts up in the air, and began lining up behind different booths.

Over the gate Yuki could see the Night Class starting to make their way out of their dorms. She assessed the distance between her and the ground and decided it would be best to get down how she got up; she would've probably broken a bone if she tried to jump.

She leapt from the gate and her hands caught the branch, which she then used to swing off –not before spinning around it for fun- and land safely on the ground.

"Nice dismount."

Yuki spun to see Zero leaning against the gate, his expression was indifferent and his hands were in his pockets.

She gaped; stunned that he was talking to her.

"T-thanks." She stuttered, as he pushed himself off the gate and walked over towards her.

"Next time, try not to spin." He turned to walk away, "I think a few guys got excited when they could see up your skirt."

Yuki blushed deep red and her jaw dropped; she felt as if someone had just dropped an anvil on her head.

"You don't just say that to people in public!" she yelled after him.

But Zero didn't turn around. He just disappeared into the sea of Day Class uniforms.

Yuki was still stunned that he had actually spoken to her; even if he did leave before she could do anything.

But _still_...

A small smile grew on Yuki's face and she walked back over to watch over the afternoon's activity; a little skip in her step.

* * *

><p>Once Zero had spoken to her, he knew that it was a mistake.<p>

A _huge_ mistake.

The flames engulfed his throat when she spoke, causing her scent to be more prominent. It swirled all around him; inviting him, beckoning him forward.

It was teasing him, taunting him; showing up out of nowhere then running away from his grasp.

He knew that he shouldn't have gone over to her.

But he couldn't help himself.

When he saw some of the male students stare at Yuki when she swung from the tree –her skirt flying up for a second- his blood boiled. His jealousy flared and he stared them down, with a murderous glint in his eyes.

He wanted to go over to them and threaten them, _hurt_ them; to make sure that they never looked at her so filthily every again.

He wanted to gather Yuki up in his arms and take her away so they couldn't ogle at her.

Instead, against his better judgement, he went to speak to her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

He shook his head. The damage was done now.

... and he'd have to get Yuki to hate him all over again.

* * *

><p>Aww, poor Zero<p>

Please note that REVIEWS will make him feel better

...

okay I was lying, but they would make me extremely happy!

(you know what to do)

all my love,  
>glistening teardrop<br>xxx


	4. Midnight Snack

**What's this?**

**Another chapter?**

**Four days in a row?**

What can I say, I'm on a roll

thanks for all the support guys.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing, nadda, ziltch :(

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On the other side of the gate, Senri – the young vampire with the mahogany hair- sighed heavily. He didn't enjoy socialising with the Day Class; their overexcited and idolising nature made him exhausted. He would much rather just sit in the Moon Dorm and relax, rather than having gifts and boxes thrust into his face.<p>

"Do we really have to go through with this?" he asked no one in particular, in his bored tone.

Rima –another young vampire with orange ponytails- turned towards him with an apathetic expression and said, "Suck it up, Senri. It won't be that bad."

Senri huffed, "Still..."

"It's demonstrating our school spirit." Kaname looked over his shoulder, reminding him from his spot at the front of the line.

Taking Kaname's words seriously, Senri bowed his head, "Yes. Of course, Lord Kaname."

"Okay!" Yuki stood in front of the gate with her hands on her hips. She could see the anxious and excited looks in all of the Day Class students' eyes as they were ready to give their gifts. Some of them were even shaking.

She smirked, pleased to see their reactions.

_I hope this runs smoothly. _

The anticipation was growing in the air, so much so that you could feel it.

"This is it!" she called out to the energized crowd, "On your marks..."

She held up her whistle.

"Get set..."

The Day Class students started to get restless.

"And _remember_ to have some fun!" she added, then she blew her whistle loudly and the gate open behind her. Yuki ran off the path and out of the Night Class' way. She then spun around and watched as Kaname lead the Night Class into the activity.

Noise erupted all around Yuki as she was deafened by the Day Class students as they began calling out the names of the Night Class from behind the booths; desperately trying to get their attention, so their gifts wouldn't go to waste. Members of the Night Class dispersed from their group and walked over to where their names were being called out.

Aido, being one of the most popular members of the Night Class and of many of the Day Class girl's dreams, was being thrown gifts left, right and centre.

"Aido!" the girls called out.

"Please accept my gift!"

"No, accept mine!"

"Mine's better!"

"Mine was made with love!"

"You come to me in my dreams Aido!"

The handsome blonde vampire just laughed with a charming smile, taking it all in. He _absolutely _loved the attention.

"Ladies, ladies," he smiled at them, "Please calm down. There's plenty of Aido to go around!"

They all shrieked loudly, holding their hands up to their face and jumping up and down. One girl that he grinned at _actually _fainted!

"We love you Aido! We love you!" they chanted.

Yuki shook her head in amusement.

_The power of a vampire._

"Akatsuki!"

The tall redhead vampire looked over his shoulder at his attention loving cousin.

"What?" he huffed, he didn't really enjoy this.

"Come on," Aido elbowed him in the ribs, "Let go a little. Have some fun! Here," he threw a small box at Akatsuki. Akatsuki's hand flew out and snatched it up before it could hit the ground, "have one of mine!"

Akatsuki frowned at the box his cousin threw at him.

"Why'd you throw this at me?"

"You look like you could use a present," Aido smirked, "Don't worry about making it up to me though, I've been given so many I can hardly hold anymore!" Despite what he just said, Aido spun around in a circle with a joyful smile on his face and danced over to more girls who were screaming his name.

Akatsuki shook his head at Aido and tightened his fist around the small box.

"You better wipe that frown off your face if you want to get any Valentine's Day presents."

He spun around to find Ruka –a tall Night Class student with long flowing, dirty blonde hair- standing behind him with her arms folded across her chest.

She raised one perfectly sculptured eyebrow at him.

"That's only if I wanted to get anymore."

She tsked, "That's not the spirit Akatsuki."

"Well what about you," he questioned, glancing pointedly down at her empty hands, "where are your gifts."

"I don't want-"

"Ruka!"

They were interrupted by the cry of the Day Class, Class Rep. He shook on his spot, so nervous to be so close to the beautiful and elegant Ruka.

"I-I got you this gift" he stuttered out and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Akatsuki tried to cover a snicker and Ruka shot him a look, then she rolled her eyes; seeing where this was heading.

" ... as a symbol," he continued, oblivious to Ruka's frown, "of my undying love for you!" he bowed his head and held his gift up to her face, "Please accept this!"

Ruka leaned back away from the box that was just thrusted at her with an uneasy expression on her face.

Akatsuki laughed, "Good luck with that."

"Don't you dare leave." She sneered at him.

He just waved a hand and turned around. Ruka fumed on the spot, and then with an exasperated sigh she turned back to the pitiful boy who stood in front of her.

Dorm vice-president Takuma stood in front of a booth, graciously accepting gifts from the Day Class as they passed them out to him. Takuma had always been the most humane of the vampires in the Night Class; he doesn't possess that dark atmosphere that surrounds most vampires, causing him to get along well with the humans.

"Please accept this gift, Takuma!"

He gave a charming smile to the young girl.

"Thank you very much."

She squealed, jumping up and down, and then left the line.

The next girl came up quickly came forwards.

"I made these especially for you." She told him, handing him a box full of chocolates.

"Home made?" he raised an eyebrow as he accepted the gift, "I appreciate your effort, thank you."

The girl's heart soared and she swayed out of the line.

"Well, well, well." Aido –his arms overflowing with presents- interrupted Takuma as he was accepting another gift, "I wonder who wins this year."

Takuma rolled his eyes.

Every year Aido would challenge him.

It was simple.

Who ever received the most gifts would win bragging rights for the rest of the year. Aido would only compete against Takuma. Seeing as the two blonde vampires were the most popular with the Day Class, Aido saw it as a challenge; and he loved a challenge.

Takuma just found it annoying.

Basically because Aido was either a bad winner or a sore loser.

A lose/lose situation for Takuma.

"I am just happy that I am receiving any gifts." Takuma told him sincerely and he turned back towards the girls, thanking them for their gifts.

"Uh, ah, ah," Aido leaned into Takuma's personal space and nudged him, "That sounds like loser talk to me!" he sang and danced away before Takuma could hit him upside on his head.

Sometimes Aido could be so irritating! Takuma let out a huff and shook his head, clearing it, and then he turned back to his fans girls with a charming smile.

"Now," he asked, "Where were we?"

Yuki strolled around the booths of students, with her hands clasped behind her back. She was keeping a close eye on their behaviour; making sure that none of them over stepped their boundaries.

_Everything seems to be going smoothly._

Then out of the corner of Yuki's eye she saw Class Rep standing in the middle of the walk way, thrusting a gift into Ruka's annoyed face.

_Well, there had to be one._

Yuki marched over towards them, being careful to keep out of the other members of the Night Class' way.

"Class Rep!" Yuki called out to him and showed off her Disciplinary Committee arm band. The desperate boy snapped his head up and glanced around. His gaze fell upon Yuki and the authority in her eyes and he glowered at her.

"And what do you want, Yuki?" he was irritated that she was interrupting his time with Ruka.

"It is against the rules to give the Night Class a gift if you aren't behind a booth," she reminded him and folded her arms across her chest.

Class Rep immediately started sweating; averting his gaze and jumping uneasily from foot to foot, "I ... um ... I was just ... er..." he struggled for an excuse.

"Yep," Yuki grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him away from Ruka, "That's what I thought."

"No!" he cried and tried to escape her, "No, you don't understand!"

Yuki felt him struggle against her, so she tugged at his ear tighter and he yelped out in pain.

"Ow!" he cried and struggled to keep up with Yuki.

Ruka sighed in relief as she watched the small brunette drag the desperate boy away. She was silently surprised at the amount of strength that the Disciplinary Committee member had, for being so petite.

"Ouch! ... Hey!" Class Rep complained the entire time Yuki dragged him away from the activity area.

Once they were out of the way, Yuki let go of his ear and stepped back, placing her hands on her hips.

The Class Rep's hand immediately went to his sore ear and he began massaging it. He scowled at Yuki, "I could report you for this!"

She wasn't fazed by this comment, "I'm just doing my job," she shrugged unconcerned.

He opened his mouth to retaliate, but Yuki cut him off.

"You, on the other hand," she advised him, "should learn to follow the rules."

The Class Rep's jaw dropped and Yuki smirked, spinning on her heels, and started to make her way back towards the activity.

"Oh!" she called out over her shoulder, "Be sure to line up next time!" She then waved at the stunned boy and continued on her way.

Zero stood right beside a huge, bustling crowd of girls. His frown was ever present as he kept an eye on the activity that was proceeding before him. He was trying to stay hidden from Yuki, by surrounding himself by excited girls jumping up and down and screaming. Surely he wouldn't be noticed in the sea of black uniforms.

Instinctually, his eyes scanned for the slender brunette; praying that she wouldn't sneak up on him. He couldn't spot her.

_She must be on the other side._

He let out a relieved sigh and rested his head in his palm.

Good. That was good.

His thin control wouldn't be able to endure anymore meetings with Yuki. It was hanging by a thread as it is.

The celebrations started to die down as the sun began to set behind the trees. Most of the Night Class students had moved on to their classes and the Day Class were starting to leave in groups; the excitement of the day was wearing off.

Yuki was strolling around, watching the last few people exchange gifts, when she remembered...

_Oh!_

Yuki shoved her hand into her blazer pocket and dug for the little box. She had been so busy today, patrolling and watching over the students, that she forgot about giving her gift to Kaname.

Yuki spun, glancing around her. The setting sun was painting the sky glorious colours, leaving a trail of purple, red and yellow behind it; all blending together in scenic harmony.

She squinted as her eyes fell upon Kaname's tall figure. He was standing side on from her and was speaking closely to Takuma.

She bit her rosy bottom lip with her white teeth.

_Could I really do this?_

She turned the box inside her pocket, playing with it...

_Yes, okay._

She squared her shoulders and set a determined look on her face, before she marched over to Kaname.

Her resolve quickly faltered as she stood a few feet away from him.

_It's not too late to turn around, is it?_

Just as Yuki was about to go when...

"Well, hello there Yuki." Kaname greeted her with a smile.

She slowly turned back around with an awkward grin on her face, "Oh, hello Kaname," she scratched the back of her head, "Takuma."

"Afternoon Yuki." Takuma replied with an easy smile, then he turned to Kaname, "I'll see you back at the dorm." He bowed to both Kaname and Yuki.

"Yes, thank you Takuma. I shall see you there."

"So Yuki," Kaname turned towards her, "how have you been?

"Oh, fine," she replied quickly, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Well, I'm better now."

She flushed and ducked her head, "I-I came over here to," she toyed with the box in her pocket. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a glowering Zero stalk past her. Zero felt her gaze on him and glanced up over at her.

Their gazes locked.

They were the only two people on the planet.

Her breath caught.

"Yuki?"

Kaname's voice broke the connection between her and Zero. Zero blinked a few times, trying to gather his thoughts.

_What just happened?_

He just shook his head and stormed off, never giving Yuki a backwards glance.

Yuki watched her silver haired friend go and then she slowly turned back to Kaname.

"Sorry," she gave him an apologetic smile, "What was I saying again?"

"You were saying how you came over here to do something." He refreshed her memory.

"Oh!" she remembered the present in her pocket. Her hand drifted over the top of it. Suddenly she didn't feel right giving it to Kaname. It felt ... strange.

_What is this feeling?_

"I-I ... um," she stuttered, "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day." She rushed out.

Kaname smiled tenderly down at her, "Thank you Yuki," he pulled her small frame to his and gave her a hug, "that's very kind."

Yuki flushed as Kaname pulled her close. Her face was pressed up against his shoulder and he ducked his head into her hair. She felt uncomfortable in the embrace that she was been in so many times before.

_Why?_

"What's the matter Yuki?" Kaname asked, holding her back at arm's length when he released her. "You don't seem like your usual self."

She felt uneasy as Kaname studied her, and ducked her head; letting her hair sweep the sides of her face.

"Sorry, Kaname," she bowed at him, "I've got to go." She turned to leave, hoping that he would understand, "Guardian duty and all that."

"Okay. It was nice seeing you Yuki," he waved to her, "Take care."

"You too, Kaname!" she waved back to him with a smile and then turned to head back to her dorm.

_Why? _She wondered.

_Why couldn't I give Kaname that gift?_

It seemed so strange to Yuki, so ... so unfamiliar.

She dug out the small box from her pocket and turned it around in her nimble fingers.

_I'd given him gifts before ... why was this so different?_

As she studied the box, an unsettling feeling churned in Yuki's stomach. Confused and irritated, she shoved the present heatedly back into her pocket and stalked off back towards her dorm.

_I don't understand._

Yuki stood outside her room and knocked lightly on the door.

There was no response.

She pushed open the door carefully and flipped on the light. Her eyes fell upon an empty room. That was strange; she thought that Yori would have been in here.

_She must be in the showers._

Glad for the peaceful time alone, Yuki trudged over and flopped ungracefully unto her bed. The old mattress squeaked and the worn-out springs screeched in protest below her as she bounced, landing on her stomach. She stuffed her head into her pillow and huffed.

She tried not to think about anything ... but to be honest that was just really, _really _hard.

Yuki buried her head even further into her fluffy pillow, causing the soft ends her short hair to tickle the sides of her face, when her mind kept on going back to this afternoon.

_What is wrong with me?_

Yuki couldn't understand why she acted like that. Kaname had been nothing but a kind and caring friend towards her after all these years; always looking out for her, even when they were young. She even thought she had a crush on him for goodness sakes! So why ... why did she act like that? Why couldn't she give him that Valentine's Day gift?

Her hand dug for the box again. As she pulled it out, she lifted her head out of her pillow and brushed her hair out of her face.

Huffing, Yuki rested her elbows on her pillow and twirled the box in her fingers in front of her.

Why ...?

She thought back to the look that Zero gave her as he stormed away while she was with Kaname, and her heart tugged.

... because there was someone who needed it more.

An idea hit Yuki and she jumped up from her bed and rushed over to her chest of drawers. She started searching through each drawer, digging through her clothes for something...

_I know it's in here somewhere..._

Suddenly her hands had touched what she was searching for and she pulled it out.

_Ah ha!_

A victorious smirk proudly grew on Yuki's face.

She then went and unzipped her pencil case and took out her scissors and sticky tape and dropped them on the floor. She then searched the room for something she could use as wrapping paper, but the only thing she could find was an old newspaper that was under Yori's bed. She laid on the floor and stretched her arm as far as it would go and snatched up the paper.

She hit the paper up against her leg, trying to get rid of the dust that it had accumulated.

_I sure hope Yori doesn't mind. _

She frowned at the boring paper in her hands for a moment, but then shrugged; she had no other options.

_Newspaper it is, I guess._

She went to work straight away, wanting to get this done before she had to go to night duty.

After a few minutes later –and a whole lot of attempts struggling as she sat cross legged on the floor; sticking her tongue out in deep concentration (and she may have unconsciously started WWIII with the roll of sticky tape; somehow managing to get it stuck to her hair) - Yuki held up her finished product. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and let out a relieved breath. Even though nobody had taught her to wrap presents before, she never would have suspected it to be so _hard_.

Though she didn't make it out completely unscathed. Somehow Yuki had managed to reopen the wound on her palm that she had made the previous night, so she had to create a makeshift bandage out of an old bandanna.

_Zero better appreciate the effort._

She smiled with delight, very proud with what she had done. Even the newspaper wrapping didn't look half bad. She couldn't _wait _to see Zero's face.

_Surely a _real _present from me will cheer him up._

To add the finishing touch, Yuki sticky taped the bottom of the chocolates on top of the present.

_Finished._

And not a moment too soon. The sun had finally set in the distance, welcoming the dark night that appeared outside Yuki's window. It was time to go.

She gathered up her gift in her arms and waltzed out of the room; flipping the light off and closing the door behind her as she went.

The school grounds were quite as she patrolled. It was a cloudless night; allowing the small flickering stars to shine above Yuki. The refreshing night air was still and calm; it was oddly peaceful.

And there were no Day Class students in sight.

This afternoon's activities must have worn them out ... or maybe they just their fill of the Night Class for one day.

Either way, Yuki was pleased.

_At least tonight will be easy._

After circling the grounds twice, Yuki started to feel disheartened. She hadn't run into Zero yet and duty was soon going to be over. She raised her head up to stare at the stars; silently stunned at their beautiful twinkling lights.

Usually whenever she did this, Zero would always tease her.

"_Hey air-head. If you don't quit doing that, the wind'll blow and you'll be stuck that way." He would tell her._

"_Just cause you don't realise natural beauty when you see it!"She would punch him in his side and then fold her arms across her chest, pouting._

"_Hey!" he'd grumble and rub the spot that she hit, "I'm just giving you a heads up. Don't come crying to me when it happens." He'd push her back lightly. _

"_Hey!" she'd complain loudly, "don't push girls you big bully." She shoved him back hard._

_And then, of course, they'd start shoving each other until Zero would declare himself the winner by laughing at her expense._

_Secretly, she didn't mind. _

Subconsciously, she clutched the present closer to her body, remembering how things used to be between them.

Yuki stopped walking when she realised that she was in front of the classroom building. She glanced up through the high glass windows and found Kaname sitting at a desk, his head resting in the palm of his hand as he flipped through the pages of a book, while a teacher was speaking to the class.

She couldn't help but still feel bad about how she acted with him today. After all that he has done for her ... he didn't deserve that.

Yuki hung her head and turned away from the window.

Her shift was up.

Crestfallen, she decided it was time to go back to her dorm and get some sleep.

_I'll just have to find Zero tomorrow, I guess. _

To add to her bad night, the dorm bathrooms were locked, so she picked up her pyjamas and made her way up to the Headmaster's guest room. He always let Zero and herself use that bathroom after their shifts, because sometimes they wouldn't make the dorm bathrooms in time and they'd miss out.

She stood outside the bathroom, dejected. She had really hoping to see Zero tonight; she was really excited about giving him her present.

Because of feeling this way, Yuki didn't notice what the bathroom light was already on.

As she pushed open the door, her wide eyes fell upon a shirtless Zero.

Zero had his back to her and she noticed that his hair was wet; he must have just gotten out of the shower. But then she gasped loudly as he pulled his white t-shirt over his head, watching the muscles in his back move.

Upon hearing Yuki's loud gasp, Zero spun around and his eyes narrowed on the wide-eyed, flustered brunette that stood in the doorway.

Why did she have to keep appearing wherever he went? They were like magnets.

"Knock next time, will ya." He spat at her and picked up his clothes.

He was about to push past her when she reached out a hand and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wait!" she called, tugging at his arm so that would turn around and look at her.

Zero closed his eyes and sucked a deep breath through his nose, "What is it, Yuki? I'm busy."

She could see the strain in his face, and couldn't let him leave, "I've got something for you." She told him desperately.

Despite his better judgement, Zero turned back towards her, slightly interested.

"You ... you know how when we were younger," she started rambling, "and I'd always give you a crappy present on Valentine's Day, something like 'Yuki's bed making services for a week' or ... or 'A free specially made Yuki smoothie'."

Zero's brow furrowed, confused with where this was going.

"Well I ..." she bit her bottom lip, feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach, "I just got you a little something. As a peace offering."

Yuki held out the newspaper wrapped present in front of Zero.

Unable to help himself, Zero gaped at the gift in her hands, then his wide eyes travelled up to Yuki's frantic expression.

_A peace offering?_

"Y-Yuki," he stuttered, "What-"

She cut him off.

"I need to apologise." She ducked her head, ashamed, "I know I've been really, _really_ pushy lately and bugging you about things. Which you must be completely irritated with me."

The surprises kept coming to Zero.

He didn't understand why she should be apologising.

_It's all my fault. Not hers._

Zero thought that his actions were causing her to hate him. Never in a million years did he believe that she would put them blame onto herself.

"And I ... I understand if you don't accept this." Yuki continued, "But you have to know," Yuki sucked in a deep breath, psyching herself up. She lifted her head and finally looked Zero straight in the eye, "that I've only been acting this way because ... well, because I care." She confessed.

_She cares?_

He shook his head.

_Of course she cares; she's Yuki; even if it is wrong, even if it is dangerous. She has no self-preservation. _

"I care about you, Zero." She repeated, "I worry when you run away from me ... or when you ditch class. I worry about where you are and _how_ you are, and if you are alright." Yuki could feel the familiar prickling sensation begin in her eyes and she tried to fight back the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Zero, "It hurts me when I see you in pain, and knowing that there is _nothing_ I can do about it!" She cried, frustrated.

Zero was stunned into silence. He gaped wide-eyed down at his small emotional friend as she beared her soul to him.

"I think," she wiped under her eyes as the tears were threatening to overflow, "that is why I have been acting so pushy lately. It's because I want to help you and I don't know how to, and sometimes that just makes me feel so _helpless." _She sniffled and ducked her head; guilt flooding through her body, "And all this time, I've only been thinking about myself. About how _I _can help you, or how _I _feel. It hadn't occurred to me until last night that you probably don't _want_ me to be forcing information out of you, that maybe you don't _want_ my help." She concluded, the words ringing true to her ears.

All this was new to Zero; he was feeling completely overwhelmed, trying to take in all that Yuki was telling him. He couldn't believe that she thought that she was being selfish. Yuki selfish? Those two words would never fit into a sentence together. Yuki was the most unselfish person he had ever met.

Zero knew that his actions the past few days had been hurting her, but he never once thought that she would once blame herself for the horrible way he was treating her.

_Oh, Yuki. What have I done to you?_

He reached out a hand, wanting to console her but then he hesitated and pulled it back.

"Yuki ...I-"

But Yuki held up a hand, "And if that is the case ... I'll just leave you alone. But know Zero," she gazed up at him with piercingly determined eyes that knocked Zero speechless, "that I'm never too far away if you need _anything_, anything at all. Just call and I'll be by your side."

Yuki couldn't hold back the tears any longer, so she quickly placed his present on the bathroom sink.

"I'm so sorry, Zero." She cried and turned away from him, making a beeline for the door.

Zero watched as the tears in Yuki's pained eyes overflowed and ran down her face.

His heart clenched.

"Yuki." He murmured, his low voice filled with emotion. Acting purely on instinct he reached his hand out. He couldn't let her go.

Not now...

... not like this.

Yuki went to open the door when she felt Zero grab her hand and tug her back. She glanced back over her shoulder to find him staring down at her hand; a hungry flash passed through his eyes. Her makeshift bandage had come undone and Yuki could see some blood still oozing from the small cut.

Having the intoxicating scent of Yuki's fresh and undiluted blood circulating around in the tiny, confined room made Zero's head spin. The intense and demanding hunger pounded in his head and scorched his dry throat.

In that split second, all of Zero's control and willpower crumpled; turning to dust.

And he gave into the beast that raged inside of him.

_Yuki should have ran when she had the chance._

Zero grabbed Yuki by the waist and pulled her slim body up against his; her back against his chest, keeping her prisoner there.

"Zero," she gasped wide-eyed, staring at the door in front of her, "What are you doing?" Her voice shook as he cupped her face, tilting it gently to one side.

Zero leaned down towards her neck and ran his nose up the length of it, inhaling. He sighed, breathing against her skin. He had never smelt something so mouth-wateringly delicious in his whole life.

Without hesitating, Zero poked his tongue out and licked up the side of Yuki's neck, relishing in the taste. He was in heaven.

"Zero!" Yuki gasped loudly as she felt his hot tongue on her neck. Her legs started to quiver and she began feeling very weak and light-headed; a blush coursed up her neck and painted her cheeks red.

Zero was overwhelmed by the feeling of warmth that suddenly radiated through Yuki's skin and, unable to take it anymore, suddenly he opened his mouth, showing his sharp fangs, and bit down on Yuki's soft, milky white skin; piercing it easily.

Blood started pouring from her neck and Zero wasted no time in lapping it up mercilessly; not wanting to waste a single drop. His grip on her tightened.

Yuki's mouth fell open in shock. She could hear the sound of Zero sucking at her neck echoing through the confined bathroom.

_Zero ... what are you doing?_

Slowly, Yuki raised a hand and gripped the back of Zero's head, weaving her fingers into his soft hair and tugging at it.

"Zero," she murmured, "Stop."

Then realisation suddenly flickered in her eyes. Yuki could still hear Zero drinking from her and tried to pull away from him.

"No, Zero!" She cried, turning around to shove hard against his chest. "Let go!"

He was not expecting her to push him so hard, that his grasp on her slackened; allowing Yuki to push herself away from him, staggering backwards until she fell against the door.

She stared at him across the room with fearful eyes; her chest heaving.

His eyes were glowing bright red; so much different from his normal light lavender colour.

That was a dangerous sign, she had always been taught...

_Never trust a vampire with glowing red eyes. _

She shivered as she stared at Zero and his blood lusting eyes.

Crimson blood was dripping from his parted lips –she could see his fangs- running down his chin and down his neck, disappearing beneath his shirt.

_My blood._

Yuki's hand instinctually reached for her neck; her horrified eyes never leaving Zero's. She touched the spot that his lips had been and brought that shaky hand up to her face. Her eyes bulged out of her head as her fingers were covered in the same crimson red blood that covered Zero's mouth.

She brought the bloody hand to cover the whimper that escaped her mouth.

She forcefully shook her head from side to side. She squeezed her eyes shut, causing the fresh tears to pool up in the corners.

_No, no, no._

This couldn't be happening. She prayed that it wasn't true.

However, when she opened up her tearful eyes, the same Zero appeared before her; lustful bright red eyes ... and covered in her blood.

As much as she wished that it wasn't true.

There was no mistaking it...

... Zero was a vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun!<strong>

P.S. don't forget to push that review button  
>... you know you want to ;)<p>

all my love,  
>glistening teardrop<p> 


	5. All The King's Horses

**HAPPY EASTER!**

I hope the Easter Bunny was good to you all :)

_Disclaimer:_

ME: "Come over here Zero."  
>ZERO: "Nope." shakes his head<br>ME: "But I own you."  
>ZERO: pulls out some papers<br>ME: "What are they?"  
>ZERO: "Copywrite certificates. Is that your name and signature on the bottom?"<br>ME: "No..."  
>ZERO: smug, "I rest my case."<br>ME: "Your so mean to me," I whine  
>ZERO: throws a gorgeous smile, "You love me."<br>ME: shrugs shoulders, "True."

(read between the lines.) I don't own Vampire Knight, nor do i own Zero :(

**Story time! YAY!**

* * *

><p>Zero's head swirled.<p>

He felt so strange ... full.

...And yet he still wasn't completely satisfied.

_Blood._

He wanted it ... he wanted _more_. He need it, the _beast_ that was controlling him needed it. It was raging inside his mind; pulling and pounding, pulsing and throbbing. The torment inside his mind was sending him into a frenzy. It was _demanding_ more.

_Blood._

He felt empty when the source of blood was ripped from his grasp, halting the pour of precious and tantalizing blood from running down his throat; cooling the burn that engulfed his throat. It was like he had just been winded from a kick to the gut, leaving him breathless and weak.

_Blood. _

His head snapped up in the direction of the freely flowing blood that was coursing out of his victim's slender neck. Zero's blood-crazed eyes didn't even realise who it was shaking against the door; her terrified form appeared very small.

An easy target for Zero.

His eyes were locked on her neck, as he stalked towards his vulnerable, trembling prey again. The crimson liquid was taunting him, calling to him, and he licked his lips.

_Blood. _

Though in the dark, back corner of his mind –locked up in chains- was the other Zero, the one that wanted to fight the beast with everything that he had, and he was struggling to come to the surface; desperate to save the brunette from the despicable beast.

He thrashed against the chains, shrieking out loudly; hopelessly. He prayed that the beast would give in and let the girl go.

_No! You can't have her! Not her!_

But the beast wouldn't listen to him.

His legs mechanically moved towards her; wanting her, desiring her.

_Blood. _

He stopped right in front of the shivering girl.

_So close..._

He could still taste her on his tongue and his craving soared.

_No! Stop-_

At that moment, his internal struggle became too much and caused Zero's head to erupt with pain; he was aching all over and he toppled over, clenched fists clutched at his hair, yanking at it.

He was in a world of pain; divided in half. Half of him wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into the snow white neck and give into the pleasure of drinking the delectable blood, but the other half –the sane half- was trying with all his might, with all his strength and willpower to stop the monster and save the girl who he knew was so important to him. This resistance was almost as tortures as the intense and commanding bloodlust.

Though everything stopped once he heard the small, quivering voice.

"Zero?"

The monster was shocked for a moment when he heard the voice; it was so frightened that it stopped him for a split second.

But that was all that Zero needed to gain control of himself again.

He broke through the heavy chains that held him prisoner in his own mind and pushed his way back into the foreground of his consciousness. His fighting light overshadowed the beasts black soul and pushed it back into the depths of darkness were he belonged, keeping him locked up and restraining him.

Finally he looked up and saw the girl for who she really was.

_Yuki. _

The small brunette trembled, resting against the bathroom door. Her small fist was clutched to her chest, the other held her bleeding neck, as she cowered over to the side slightly. Fear pooled in her wide maroon eyes along with betrayal, and another emotion. Was it shock ... or grief? And yet they remained perfectly free from any tears.

This, above all, puzzled Zero.

_Why?_

_Why isn't she crying from fright?_

_She must be petrified. _

A small trail of blood was still oozing out from the two bite marks that he had created on her swan-like neck. He loathed those marks, and all that they encompassed. They were proof ... they were proof of the animal that he had become; a vampire. A filthy bloodsucking parasite!

The bloodlust dimmed from his eyes and they returned to their usual pale lavender colour. He raised a hand to his mouth and wiped Yuki's stained blood from his lips. It rubbed off onto his hand and he could see it, he could smell it ... and in the small, back corner of his mind, he still wanted it.

He was disgusted with himself.

How could he allow this? How could he allow himself to attack Yuki? To bite her innocent neck? To drink her pure blood?

Zero hung his head in repulsion and gripped at his untidy silver hair in tight fists. He did not deserve to look at her ... he did not deserve to call her 'friend' ever again.

_Yuki..._

Yuki leaned against the door, quivering with wide alarmed eyes. It was all happening too fast; it was all too much for her to take in.

_How..._

_... How did this happen? _

But more importantly...

_When?_

Yuki squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shook her head.

_Zero is a vampire?_

The idea was so foreign ... so impossible to Yuki; absurd. But yet, the blood from her neck was proof ... the blood that was on Zero's lips –_her blood_- was proof.

Her entire world was flipped upside down and turned inside out. Was nothing what is seemed anymore?

_Zero is a vampire?_

Did Yuki really know truth about anything?

_A vampire?_

Was anything real anymore?

Movement caught her from out of the corner of her eye, and she saw Zero's wild, glowing eyes fade back to their usual colour –the familiar colour that reassured her that her old Zero was back- and then anguish flashed across his tortured face and he hung his head and yanked at his silver hair in torment.

_Oh, Zero..._

Forgetting all about the wound on her neck, forgetting all about her blood on his lips, and forgetting all about the noises that echoed through the bathroom as he drank from her neck; all Yuki wanted to do in that moment was to go over and comfort Zero.

Her dear friend was broken.

And that broke her heart.

_Zero..._

After all this, she still wasn't scared of him.

He looked so vulnerable right there in that bathroom in front of her, so ... so ...

No, she could never be scared of Zero.

She took a shaky step away from the support of the door and made her way out on her wobbling legs over towards him.

"Zero?" a deep voice called from behind the bathroom door, "Are you okay? You've been in there for a while."

She recognised Headmaster Cross's carefree voice.

"You might want to finish up," he continued, "Yuki will be here soon."

Zero didn't respond and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want the Headmaster to come in here and see all the blood. He would realise that Zero was a vampire and that wouldn't be good. What would happen to Zero then? Would he be sent away?

_It couldn't be good._

"Zero?" the Headmaster asked again, though this time his voice grew more concerned, "Can I come in?"

"No!" Yuki exclaimed, then her eyes grew wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth, realising what she'd just done.

"Yuki? Are you in there with Zero?"

She bit her lip and her wide eyes flickered around the room, searching for an escape.

"I'm coming in." The Headmaster told her and then he barged in through the door.

He gasped as his eyes fell upon the scene before him.

Yuki was standing in front of him with a fearful expression and Zero was behind her with his head hung in his hands; oblivious to the world around him.

_Well, at least they still have their clothes on._

Then Headmaster Cross saw the blood.

He saw it on both of Zero's and Yuki's clothes. It was dry and crusty on Yuki's neck and he noticed two small puncture marks on the skin there.

_Oh, dear._

His gaze then snapped over to Zero and he could see the blood that stained around the collar of his shirt.

He knew what this meant.

It was something that he was waiting for ... it was only a matter of time.

With a small, sad smile he walked over to Yuki and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

_She must be so scared and confused._

"Come on, Yuki." He guided her out of the room with a gentle voice, "Let's get you cleaned up."

She snapped her gaze up to him, "But ... but what about-"

"He'll be okay," he cut her off, but Yuki couldn't help but glance back at Zero anyway.

_It was too much. It's too much._

"Please go to the infirmary," he steered her out of the room, "I need a moment alone with Zero." She blankly nodded her head, in a trance.

"Take care of yourself, Yuki." He told her.

"The present!" her eyes went wide and she pleaded with him, "Make sure that he gets the present."

Headmaster Cross didn't know what Yuki was speaking so ardently about but he nodded his head anyway.

"Of course." He replied before he slipped inside and closed the bathroom door on her, separating her from Zero.

She stared vacantly at the door, but not really seeing it. She raised a hand towards her neck, but held it hesitantly in the air, inches from the spot that Zero had drunk from her, and then dropped it back again, unable to touch it.

_He bit me?_

A moment of vertigo passed through Yuki and she swayed unsteadily on her feet. She began feeling quite drained and lightheaded and so pressed a palm to her forehead.

_What's happening?_

At that moment she really needed to lie down and then decided that it would be best to go to the infirmary, so she turned around slowly and shuffled away, dragging her limp feet and leaving her needy friend behind her.

She slowly made her way to the infirmary, staggering along, but the closer she got the more that she had to use the corridor walls as support. Her body was sagging over and her limbs felt so weak; Yuki was afraid that her legs would collapse from underneath her.

There was nobody inside the large white room filled with hospital beds, so she swayed over and flopped in a heap onto a bed, not even bothering to get under the blankets. Her body was worn out, as if she had just run a marathon, and she melted into the mattress.

The room was quiet and peaceful, and Yuki was finding herself drifting gently to sleep but it wasn't before long that the doors creaked open and she was disrupted.

"Oh, Yuki."

Despite her fatigue, she immediately pushed herself up and twisted her body; snapping her head in the direction of that voice.

In the doorway stood a concerned looking Kaname in his Night Class uniform. Even from the distance between them she could see his dark burgundy eyes gazing down upon her concerned. She watched as he made his way over to her and she kept her gaze on him as he sat down on the edge of the bed, causing it to dip under his weight.

"Kaname," she question, her brow was slightly puckered; confused, "Why aren't you in class?"

He gave her a tender smile and reached out to cup the side of her face, "You've had a traumatic night, haven't you Yuki?"

Her head dipped causing her hair to fall down, framing her face. She could feel the pricking sensation in her eyes start up and tears started to pool in the corners of her eyes. Being remembered of what had happened with Zero, caused these emotions to bubble over.

Kaname sighed at her reaction and reached over into the drawer besides him and pulled out a bandage and some tape.

"Here," he tilted her head back up with a finger. His small smile fell as he noticed the tears watering in her wide heartbreaking eyes.

"Does it hurt?" he asked concerned, "The spot where Zero bit you?"

Yuki gasped and recoiled away from the tall, dark haired man.

_How does he-_

Instinctually, her hand rose up and cupped the puncture wounds on her neck. They felt rough beneath her finger tips.

Her brow furrowed, "Why would you suspect Zero?" her voice cracked. She didn't want Kaname to know that Zero was a vampire, but she also was curious ... as to why he was suspecting him.

"I've known about Zero ever since I've been at the Academy," Kaname explained as he cut a piece of bandage and started wrapping it around Yuki's neck, "and I can also smell him on you."

_He's known?_

_... and for that long?_

_Zero has been a vampire for that _long_?_

Yuki was stunned speechless.

All those years ... all those years Yuki and Zero have been together, living together, eating together, going to classes together ... all that time she had been at his side, ever since they were children, never ... never had she even once suspected that he was a vampire! All that time, and he never mentioned a thing! And he had to go through it alone! He had carried that burden with him in silence and it was eating at him from the inside out. That must have been complete _agony_ for him.

_Why didn't he tell me?_

Overcome with grief for her suffering friend, the tears that were pooling up started spilling over and falling freely from her pain-stricken eyes.

Kaname stopped mending to Yuki's neck and his heart fell. He hated seeing her cry.

"Is it too tight?" he asked, starting to pull the bandage off, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

The sobbing brunette shook her head, "I don't ... I don't understand!" she wailed, searching his eyes for answers, "Why didn't he ... I never ... suspected ... he was ... he was all alone! He never said ... Why? I ..."

Kaname enveloped the hysterical girl in his arms and rocked her, trying to soothe her, "Shhh, it's okay Yuki." He whispered into her soft hair. On the inside he narrowed his eyes, cursing Zero for making Yuki upset.

Yuki clutched at Kaname's collar with tight fists and buried her head into his chest. Her salty tears were staining his shirt as sobs wracked through her small frame.

"I should've seen ..." she cried, "his _pain_ ... how could I have been so _blind, _Kaname?"

_Why, Zero?_

_Why did you keep this to yourself?_

_Why wouldn't you let me in?_

Yuki couldn't take it; there were so many questions why.

And there were so little answers.

"Yuki," Kaname ran his fingers through her hair, marvelling in the soft texture, "Zero wouldn't want you to worry over him."

She sniffled and her stomach started aching from her anguished crying, "But how can I not? I've just found out that he ... that he is a _vampire_. How," her voice cracked through a sob, "could he not tell me?"

"I don't know Yuki. It does seem ironic though," he mused, "that he has become one of those beasts that he hates so much."

Yuki remembered what Zero always would say...

"_They're parasites," he would spit, his piercing eyes narrowed, "Beasts in human form; monsters. And they should not exist!"_

"_Zero!" Yuki would scold him, "Don't talk about the Night Class like that. They are good, respectable people."_

"_People," Zero would scoff, "That is just their facade, Yuki. Don't be sucked in by it." He'd warn her, "Underneath they're all the same, all bloodthirsty beasts and when I stop playing bodyguard for celebrities, I am going to end every single one of them."_

Yuki had always known that Zero hated vampires. Even the Night Class all knew that Zero hated them. But now ... now that Zero was a vampire ... it brought on a deeper meaning. Zero hated _every_ vampire no matter who it was so that would have to mean that Zero...

Yuki gasped and covered her mouth with her palm.

_He's hated himself._

She finally realised why Zero was always cold and unpleasant. It was because he loathed that he had become something that he sees as a beast, something that shouldn't exist. He couldn't move past it and because he didn't tell anybody, he had kept it all bottled up inside before it had finally become too much and all the pent up anger had exploded.

_For all this time, and for all those years, Zero had been living with this hatred of himself!_

Yuki's heart broke inside.

_What has happened to you Zero?_

"Please don't cry, Yuki." Kaname wiped the tears off her cheeks, "Here," he said, "I'll patch up your wound."

But nobody could patch up Zero's wound.

So Yuki just sat there, staring numbly at the wall behind Kaname as he sat on the edge of the bed and bandaged her neck; covering Zero's bite marks, covering a sin. She couldn't talk, she couldn't _think _anymore. It was just all so much to take in. And the worst part is that she didn't know how to fix it, she didn't know how to fix Zero and make everything alright again, just like before.

_All the King's horses, and all the King's men, couldn't put Zero back together again. _

There was nothing she could do, except sit ... and be numb.

* * *

><p>Headmaster Cross closed the door carefully on the confounded Yuki who was at a loss. He just prayed that she would follow his advice and go to the infirmary. It would do her no good to ignore him; she needed the medical help and the care for her neck.<p>

It must have been such a shock for her. Knowing Zero for so long and being his close friend, but never really knowing his deepest secrets and what he was trying to hide; Yuki must be so confused.

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Yuki._

With a sigh, he turned around to face the bathroom.

Zero still had not moved from his tortured position, gripping at his head in fury.

Headmaster Cross's heart went out to Zero. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be to be fighting the bloodlust all these years, then for all his hard work to fall apart when the first human he drunk from was Yuki; his only true friend.

He walked up to Zero's bent over form slowly, cautiously; not wanting to scare or upset him. Zero did not need to deal with anymore of that tonight.

"Zero?" he stopped at Zero's side and placed a comforting hand on his back, but Zero didn't look up.

Headmaster Cross frowned sadly. It hurt him to see the boy who he had considered his son for a long time in so much pain; his emotions running wild.

"I know how difficult this must all be for you Zero," Headmaster Cross spoke in a low voice, "But I am proud that you have held onto yourself."

Zero shook his head in his hands and let the guilt course through him, unable to free himself from the darkness of his actions.

"Yuki," his tormented voice broke as he muttered in his hands, "Yuki, I..."

Headmaster Cross felt Zero's shoulders shake and peered down at Zero's hand covered face.

Zero's words were caught in his throat and was unable to speak anymore, unable to think ... think about anything else than Yuki.

"Come on, Zero." Headmaster Cross pushed on Zero's back, urging him to move forwards. It took some effort before Zero was able to unfreeze his feet and take some small uneasy steps.

"That's it," Headmaster praised softly, "Let's get you back to your room."

As he guided Zero out of the bathroom, his eyes caught something that was sitting on the sink.

He saw a small, modest package wrapped up in newspaper with a small box on top.

_That must've been the present Yuki was talking about._

Keeping his word, he reached out and snatched it off the sink with one hand, before he steered Zero out of the room.

During the walk back, Zero didn't speak a word. The cold wind gusted outside, sending his hair flying around his face; and yet he still didn't fell the cold. His movement was robotic. He felt strange, as if he wasn't really in his body anymore, but he was ... in a way. It was an uneasy sensation. And the pressure of Headmaster Cross's hand was the only thing that kept him going forwards, moving; otherwise he would have just fallen into a heap on the ground. Zero had gone into shock.

Seeing Zero's unstable state, Headmaster Cross grew concerned and was eager to get him back into his dorm room so he began walking them faster.

Once inside the safety of Zero's room, Headmaster Cross led the staggering boy over to the edge of his bed and sat him down gently and saw him stare blankly at a spot on his wall.

"How are you feeling, Zero?" Headmaster Cross asked.

Zero didn't respond and continued staring at the wall in front of him.

He wasn't sure how to proceed with the young silver haired man. Headmaster Cross had dealt with many things in his life and has seen things that people should never have to see, but ... he was at a loss about how to console the broken Zero.

"Should I ... should I leave you alone?" he asked, not sure whether he was going to like the answer.

But Zero didn't respond again.

Headmaster Cross sighed heavily –wishing he could do something to ease Zero's suffering- and pushed himself off the edge of Zero's bed, causing the mattress to sink and then bounce back up again, the old springs squeaked.

Zero still did not move.

He toyed with the present in his hands -then glancing back over at Zero's still form fixed on the wall in front of him- he strode over to the dresser and sat the present on the top of it.

"Yuki wanted you to have this." He told Zero.

Zero didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Headmaster's face fell and then he turned slowly and he made his way over towards the door. Disappointment flooded through him when he realised that Zero wasn't going to get over this soon.

_He's going to be in for a tough night._

Headmaster Cross was about to step through the door and leave Zero to his thoughts, when he heard a low voice.

"I didn't mean to ... I..." Zero muttered softly, then he snapped his head over in Headmaster Cross's direction. Headmaster was stunned at the obvious and raw pain that swam in Zero's eyes, and his hand froze on the doorknob.

"... I never wanted ... to hurt her." Zero confessed, anguished.

Headmaster gave him a small, yet sad smile, "I know, Zero." He whispered gently, "And Yuki knows that too."

Zero gave one last glace at Headmaster Cross before he turned his head back and stared at the same spot on the wall.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Zero." Headmaster apologised, wishing that things could be different, "Please get some rest." He then gave the young man sitting on his bed one last look before he stepped out of the room and gently closed the door behind him.

Headmaster Cross rested his back against the door and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

_I wish you didn't have to go through this Zero._

He then pushed himself off the door, shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly made his way back to his office.

On the other side of the door, Zero could hear Headmaster Cross's retreating footsteps getting fainter and fainter, until they completely disappeared.

Finally alone and in silence, he sucked in a deep, shaky breath and hung his head –the silver strands danced around his face- and let his arms fall limp resting on his legs.

Zero could feel it.

He could feel each pulse from his heartbeat ringing in his ears. Each beat sent his blood racing through his veins around his body, going to his muscles and his organs. But now ... but now it wasn't only his blood coursing through his veins ... now his blood was mixing with another; combing and weaving until they flowed together.

_Her_ blood.

_Yuki's_ blood.

He could fell it, sense it running through him.

Zero stared down as he clenched his hands into tight fists, watching the white skin grow taunt and the veins protruding from his skin. He unclenched his fists and threw his hands side in disgust.

_Yuki._

How could he do that to her? He shook his head roughly from side to side.

He remembered the frightful look in her wide, maroon eyes when she saw her blood staining his lips and felt it on her neck and the terrified tone in her shaky voice when she cried at him to stop drinking from her.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut in agony and slid off the edge of his bed and hit the wooden floor hard.

_Stop!_

_Someone, please make it stop!_

An unfamiliar sensation started prickling in his closed eyes and Zero sniffed, feeling the wetness welling up.

_What have I done?_

The water in his eyes started seeping out from the corners and began running down his face leaving trails of wetness behind them.

Zero opened his eyes and raised a hand to wipe his fingers under his eyes. He pulled back his hand and inspected it. Little drops of water were smudged across his fingers as if he had just held his open palm out in the rain; they glistened in the light of the moon that shone through his bedroom window.

_I'm ... crying?_

Zero was stunned for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried.

_Yuki ... I ..._

_... I'm so sorry, Yuki._

His shoulders shook uncontrollably as he sobbed into his hands. He had tried so hard ... so hard to control the monster, to keep it locked away. But now look at what had happened.

Zero pulled his head out of his hands and sucked in a tired breath. His tongue darted out to lick his dry lips and then he gently rested his head back up against the side of his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He wondered what Yuki would think of him now. Would she ever want to be around him again?

That thought cut him in his very soul and he winced. Yuki was the only person that kept him going all this time, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, teasing her. If that was to all suddenly disappear ... well, Zero didn't know what he would do.

_I'm so sorry, Yuki. _

There was no stopping the tears falling freely now.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews gives our sad little Zero a hug.<strong>

**Come on, I know you all want to give him a hug (winks suggestively)**

**all my love and more,  
>glistening teardrop<br>xxx**


	6. Nothing Like A Bad Boy

**Why, hello again :D**

**I'd just like to clear something up. I got a review (sorry, they won't let me type your name up **:S** ) ****and I'd like to say that I thought that Zero's eyes were blue but it wasn't until recently that I found out that they weren't. So sorry for the confusion about that :)**

_Disclaimer:_

ME: rubs a magic lamp and out pops a genie  
>GENIE: "I shall grant you three wishes." he crosses his arms across his chest<br>ME: "I wish to own Vampire Knight."  
>GENIE: shakes his head, "No."<br>ME: "I wish to own Zero."  
>GENIE: shakes his head again, "No."<br>ME: huffs, "Well, can I at least have Senri?"  
>GENIE: "No," shakes his head, "Your wishes are all used up. Goodbye." and then he vanishes back into the lamp<br>ME: pouts and then goes to sulk in a corner.

I don't own it :(

**I want to thank you all for your support, so spread the love guys, spread the love!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Yuki rolled over restlessly in the bed, getting tangled in the sheets. She groaned when she heard a door creak open and pulled back the sheets that covered her head and squinted one eye open. The onslaught of light that shone through the multiple open windows caused Yuki to squeeze her eyes tightly shut and cringe back under her sheets again.<p>

_Since when has my bedroom been so bright?_

Curious, Yuki stuck her head out again and she peered around the bright room half blind. She pushed herself up against the headboard and sat up quickly when she realised that she wasn't in her bedroom.

She was in a large white room with rows of hospital beds in front of her. Why was she here?

Just then the school nurse waltzed into the room carrying a tray of delicious smelling food and Yuki's stomach grumbled loudly, causing her to flush with embarrassment.

"Good morning, dear." The nurse smiled down at Yuki and placed the tray on the table next to Yuki's bed. Yuki hungrily reached for the toast and started taking large bites out of it, before swiftly following it down with a glass of milk, making content little noises.

"How are you feeling this morning?" the nurse asked her as she held her palm to Yuki's forehead, checking her temperature.

Yuki froze with the toast halfway in her mouth awaiting another bite and her eyebrows pulled down at the corners. How am I feeling? She was confused to why the nurse was taking her temperature ... and now that she thought about it, she was confused as to why she was here in the infirmary.

"How am I feeling?"She repeated, perplexed.

"Yes," the nurse continued with her inspection, "You had a rather nasty fall while you were on duty and have a cut on your neck. But it's all bandaged up now."

Yuki's eyes went wide and she dropped her toast on the sheets and snapped a hand up to her throat, feeling the bandage that was wrapped around it.

_What the-_

But then a memory hit Yuki with powerful force and knocked the air out of her lungs.

"_Does it hurt?" Kaname asked concerned, "The spot where Zero bit you?"_

Did Zero bite her? No. Yuki shook her head. No, that was impossible. But as Yuki closed her eyes another memory attacked her.

_Yuki shook her head, "I don't ... I don't understand!" she wailed, searching his eyes for answers, "Why didn't he ... I never ... suspected ... he was ... he was all alone! He never said ... Why? I ..."_

_Yuki clutched at Kaname's collar with tight fists and buried her head into his chest. Her salty tears were staining his shirt as sobs wracked through her small frame._

"_I should've seen ..." she cried, "his _pain_ ... how could I have been so _blind_, Kaname?" _

Yuki had little time to recover and process these memories before another one hit her hard.

_His eyes were glowing bright red; so much different from his normal light lavender colour._

_That was a dangerous sign, she had always been taught..._

_Never trust a vampire with glowing red eyes. _

_She shivered as she stared at Zero and his blood lusting eyes._

_Crimson blood was dripping from his parted lips –she could see his fangs- running down his chin and down his neck, disappearing beneath his shirt._

My _blood_.

Yuki was brought back to the present gasping loudly for breath, clutching at the sheets in front of her.

She remembered ... she remembered it all; the blood, the pain, Zero's secret ... his agony. She remembered coming to the infirmary feeling so drained and exhausted and Kaname coming in to bandage the bite marks.

She remembered it all ... and yet she wished that she could forget it all.

Yuki flung the sheets off her body and leapt out of the bed, leaving behind a bewildered looking nurse and her tray of food.

"Where are you going?" she called out to Yuki.

Yuki didn't stop as she raced out of the room, "I just remembered that I've got to be somewhere. Thank you for your help!" she called out over her shoulder before she disappeared out of the room.

Yuki ran past groups of Day Class students in their uniforms as she raced through the corridors and back to her room.

They all gave her strange looks as she flew past them, watching the flustered brunette as she sped away in a crumpled uniform and bed hair. But once she left their sight they just shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing. Yuki was known to always be doing strange things.

The last corner before she had made it to her dorm, Yuki ran into two girls hard, knocking them backwards.

"Hey!" one of them stormed, an angry expression on her face "Watch where you're going!"

Yuki bowed her head, not noticing at all who she had ran into, "I'm sorry." She apologised and then spun on her heels and raced towards her room. She barged through the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Yuki then slouched against the door and rested her head against it. Her breathing was erratic and she could feel the blood pulsing through her veins, echoing in her ears.

She closed her eyes and took in some deep breaths, trying to calm down her heaving chest.

Yuki just wanted to escape all the people, and all the questions and all the responsibilities. She just wanted to escape _everything._ If she didn't just stop, she felt that she was going to go insane.

When had everything gone so wrong?

Yuki felt like, that in just a day, her entire life had been flipped upside down and all that she once used to know, was now unfamiliar.

_Zero is a vampire._

Yuki sucked in a deep breath –the noise was deafening in the still silence of the room- and counted to ten.

_Zero is a vampire._

She opened her eyes slowly and then reached her hand up and carefully touched the bandage around her neck.

_Zero is a vampire. _

It was true.

No matter how hard she wished it wasn't; it was true. And there was nothing that she could do about it.

_I wonder what Zero is doing right now?_

Yuki glanced at the alarm clock on Yori's bedside table.

_8:50am_

She realised that her classes were about to start in ten minutes.

_Crap._

Yuki quickly threw on a new unrumpled uniform, ran a brush through her hair a few times, popped a breath mint in her mouth and snatched up her book bag. She looked in the mirror at her appearance.

_Not bad for three minutes._

Yuki then spotted the noticeable bandage that was wrapped around her neck and frowned.

_How am I going to cover this?_

She wracked her brain on how she could conceal the bandage. A scarf, maybe? No, it was too hot outside...

She gave up on that idea and shook her head deciding that she'd have to leave now if she ever wanted to make it to class on time. So she pulled up her collar in a vain effort to hide the bandage and then raced out of her room and across the grounds, towards the classrooms.

Despite racing to her class like a cheater –her nimble feet barely touched the ground as she flew across the grounds- Yuki was still didn't make it in time.

She stopped just outside the classroom and bent over, leaning her hands on her knees. Yuki's head dropped heavily and the soft ends of her short hair danced around, framing her heart-shaped face. Her heart was beating one hundred miles an hour and she tried taking in some deep breaths to calm herself down before she entered the room.

_In through the nose._

_1, 2, 3..._

_Out through the mouth._

_1, 2, 3..._

Yuki finally started to get her breath back. She stood up tall and pushed her fringe out of her maroon eyes with one hand, and then she tugged at the edges of her uniform trying to straighten it out before she opened the door gently and peeked her head inside.

All the students were already in their seats and were looking down at the teacher who had already begun his lecture at the front of the class.

Yuki stealthily crept into the classroom, biting at her plump lower lip nervously, and closed the door as quietly as she could behind her. She sneaked in on her tiptoes, trying to make as little noise as she possibly could. She pressed herself up against the wall right besides the door, scared to even breathe. But the teacher still hadn't noticed her yet. He was just prattling on about atoms and electrons to the bored looking class of students.

Yuki's gaze searched around the large, open classroom. She was trying to figure out how she could get halfway up the stairs to her seat without the teacher realising that she was late and then end up giving her a detention.

Yori slumped over in her seat, resting her head in her left hand. Wispy tendrils of caramel coloured hair swept in front of her sluggish eyes. She had heard this all before. Yori already knew about atoms and what they are made up of and who first came up with the theory, so she was finding this class particularly boring and her concentration and interest was lost. That's why she found herself doodling lazily on a blank page in her notebook while the teacher's words were all mumbled into a blur all around her. Which was a first for Yori. She usually enjoyed going to class, but maybe it had something to do with ...

The seat next to Yori that usually occupied the charismatic brunette was empty.

_Where's Yuki?_

Last night Yuki hadn't come back to the dorm –which albeit wasn't _that_ strange- but she also wasn't there in the morning when Yori had woken up. And she couldn't find her cheery friend anywhere.

_I do hope she's alright._

Yori sighed as her eyes left the empty seat next to her and turned back towards the front of the classroom again.

It was then that some movement caught the corner of Yori's eye and she flickered her gaze over towards the classroom door. There she spotted a frazzled Yuki who appeared to be stuck; her eyes anxiously scanned over the room, and she was biting down on her lip uneasily.

_At least she's here._

As Yuki's eyes travelled around the room, trying to determine how she would go from here, she spotted Yori glancing down at her from her seat in the classroom. Their gazes locked for a brief moment and Yuki shot her loyal friend a pleading look.

Yori nodded her head and gave Yuki a small smile before turning to attention out of the window she was sitting next to.

She was going to create a diversion.

"Fight!" Yori cried loudly to all the students in the class and pointed frantically out of the window into the empty courtyard below, "There's a fight down there!"

This loud exclamation caught the attention of all of the students in the class, their heads snapped in Yori's direction with interest, and suddenly their demeanour peaked.

"There's a fight!" Yori called out to them again and suddenly a whole mob of students jumped out of their chairs; causing them to screech painfully across the floors and sending pages and books flying everywhere, and rushed over towards the window, leaning up as close as they could to get the best view.

"Where's the fight?"

"Ow! You're pushing me!"

"Hey, move it!"

"I wanna see!"

"Get your hand out of my face!"

"Who's fighting?"

"Has it finished?"

"Ouch! Get off of my foot!"

"I can't see anything?"

"Students!" the teacher called out and quickly rushed over towards the bustling mob as they were pushing and pulling at each other in front of the window. He jumped from foot to foot, trying to see over the students and get their attention, "Now, now." His attempts to calm them down couldn't be heard over the loud chatter emitting from the sea of black uniforms of confused and excited students.

Yuki watched from besides the door at the scene in front of her and she took this as the perfect time to creep up to her seat.

_Thanks, Yori._

She had almost made it there undetected until somebody threw a book out of the mob and straight at her head.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed as she ducked, holding up an arm to shield her head.

The teacher heard a voice cry out from behind him and he spun around to find Yuki Cross crouching down a few feet away from her seat, with her book bag still on her hand.

"Yuki Cross!" he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and glowered at her.

_Aw, crap._

Yuki gingerly pushed herself up from her crouching position and scratched the back of her head with an uneasy laugh.

"Did you just try to sneak into my classroom?" he asked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Um ... well," her false smile fell as she struggled to find an excuse, "I ... I was just ..."

"As I thought." He shook his head, "Detention." He informed her, "This afternoon."

"_Oh_," Yuki wined, annoyed and slumped down into her chair. She tossed her book bag onto the table with a _thud _and then she cupped her face in her hands, resting her elbows on the desk, and she huffed.

Detention was _so _boring. Especially if she was the only one there; unless Zero was with her, in that case she'd just talk his brains out. She was a usual in detention, and not because she was a bad kid, it was because she kept always falling asleep in class. So it's not really her fault ... _really ..._

While Yuki was pouting at what was ahead her today, the teacher managed to get the students under control –only because they had finally realised that there was actually no fight, which made them very disappointed- and sent them back to their desks so he could continue along with the class.

Yori came back and sat down next to her friend who was slouched over the table.

"Sorry, Yuki." She leant down and whispered to her.

Yuki shot back up straight and gave Yori a faux grin, "Don't worry about it, Yori." She brushed her fringe out of her maroon eyes, "Detention is a breeze."

The teacher coughed loudly from his spot in front of the blackboard and shot a look at Yuki and Yori, silencing them, before he then started droning on to the class again.

Yori glanced quickly over towards Yuki and noticed the bandage wrapping around her neck and her brow furrowed.

She leant over towards Yuki and whispered to her, keeping her eyes still on the teacher, "What happened to your neck?"

Yuki tilted her head and gaze Yori a perplexed look.

_My neck?_

Then Yuki raised up a hand and touched the bandage and gasped.

"Oh!" she had completely forgotten about that and subtly hiked up the collar on her blazer, "This?" she asked and quickly laughed it off, "I got cut by a tree branch last night on patrol, so I had to go to the infirmary."

"You got cut by a tree branch?" Yori repeated suspiciously.

"Yeah," Yuki replied with a carefree smile.

"But why didn't you come back to the dorm?"

"Well ... um ..." Yuki wracked her brain for a suitable answer. She couldn't tell her the truth, "They wanted me to stay in the infirmary over night," she lied, "just for precaution."

"Oh, dear!" Yori gasped, "Is it that serious?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"No, no." Yuki waved it off with an easy smile, "It's no big deal. You know nurses," she rolled her eyes, "always so paranoid."

Yori was concerned why Yuki was being so blasé about it all, "If you say so."

Yuki pretended to be suddenly so interested in what the teacher had to say, finding his lecture fascinating. She was hoping that Yori would just drop the subject. She felt a small prang of guilt about lying to her friend. But she couldn't tell her about Zero and how he ... and how he is ... a vampire. No, she shook her head. It was best for Yori not to know the truth.

The truth is scary.

Though she couldn't relax until she felt Yori's gaze finally leave her and settle back on the teacher in front of them.

Once the bell rang to signal class was over, Yuki overheard some of the girls whispering animatedly in the row in front of her.

"Zero isn't here again today." The girl with the long black hair pointed out.

This caught Yuki's full attention and she quickly snapped her head in the direction of Zero's desk, diagonally behind her. And sure enough it was empty.

_Zero didn't come today?_

Yuki shook her head.

_Of course he didn't. Zero wouldn't be fit to come to school so soon. _

"I know," another girl with thin glasses glanced up at his vacant desk, "It's a shame."

"Yeah," the third girl with braids agreed, "He's a nice sight to see in our class. He could almost pass as a Night Class student." The girls giggled simultaneously.

Yuki balked at this statement.

_Almost a Night Class student._

How little did they know...

Yori noticed that Yuki lingered as she was packing her books away.

"Are you coming, Yuki?" she asked her.

"Later," Yuki gave her a smile. She was too interested in what else these girls had to say about Zero, "You go on. I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay," Yori gave Yuki one last concerned look before she then waved and made her way out of the classroom.

Yuki then turned her attention back towards the girls again.

"He's not as nice as the Night Class though," the girl with the black hair commented.

"No," the girl with braids agreed with a sigh, "but he does have that dangerous –let-me-just-sweep-you-off-your-feet-onto-my-motorbike kind of sexy look going on."

_Sexy?_

Yuki was stunned.

_They found Zero sexy?_

She pondered this thought for a moment; imagining Zero's tall, lean frame, his intricate black ink tattoo on the side of his neck, the small glimmer of his ear piercings, his sharp silver hair that fell into his piercing lavender-grey eyes that would cut you right though you to your very soul...

_Sexy?_

A blush lightly painted her cheeks red and she raised a hand to the bandage that covered his bit marks on her neck.

_Well I suppose he is..._

Then Yuki quietly gasped, realising what she had just been thinking and shook her head, trying to clear her mind of those thoughts.

_What am I thinking?_

"Hey, Yuki."

Yuki snapped her head in the direction of the voice. The girl with the black hair was calling out to her.

"Yeah?" she replied indifferently, pretending to pack up her book bag.

"You're pretty close to Zero, right?" the black haired girl asked. Yuki turned and nodded her head, trying to figure out what she was getting at, "What's he really like?"

Yuki back tracked for a moment, not expecting this question at all.

"Um ... well ..." all the three girls leaned towards her very interested, "He's not much different to how you see him ... _really."_

"But you're friends with him though, right?"

"Um ..." Yuki's eyes flickered around the room, trying to find an escape. She really didn't want to be dragged into this, "Well, I _guess_ I am. Zero's ... Zero's pretty hard to be friends with, but I try my best. We get along. "

The girl's eyes widen up with excitement and this started on a whole new round of questions.

"What's his favourite food?"

"Does he play sport?"

"Does he ever smile?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Do you sleep in the same room?"

"Have you ever seen him without his shirt on?"

"Have you ever seen him without his _pants _on?-"

Yuki was blushing furiously and cut them off.

"Sorry," she apologised, picking up her book bag and racing out of the classroom, "I've got to go!"

"Hey! Wait!-" They called out after her.

Yuki slammed the door behind her and bolted down the busy corridor –dodging the sea of black uniforms- wanting to get as far away from their firing questions as soon as possible.

Why were they suddenly so interested with Zero? He was no different. Or ... or had the girls always reacted to him like this and Yuki just had never noticed before? It seemed strange to Yuki. Zero had never been popular because of his moody attitude all the time, but ... but maybe that actually _made _him popular ... it _made _him desirable. The girl's were probably all going wild for his brooding and mysterious aura that he had.

_I wonder what Zero would think about all of this?_

He had never had a girlfriend and Yuki had never seen him hang around with anybody but herself. Though secretly this made her feel elated that she was Zero's only friend; she felt special, she felt _wanted. _

Then a thought hit Yuki and she wondered what would happen to them when Zero does get a girlfriend. Where would she stand in the scheme of things? Would he still want her to be around? Would Zero still associate with her, or just let her fade out of his life?

That thought flickered a pained expression across Yuki's face and made her feel queasy in her stomach. Her heart began fluttering one hundred miles an hour.

_I hope it doesn't come to that._

But then again, Zero is a vampire after all. He probably wouldn't get close enough to any of the girls so that his deadly secret isn't revealed.

Choosing to believe this instead –whether because it was right or because she wished it to be true-, Yuki sighed in relief and her heart began to decrease in tempo. She remembered what the girls in the class had said.

"_He's not as nice as the Night Class though," the girl with the black hair commented. _

"_No," the girl with braids agreed with a sigh, "but he does have that dangerous –let-me-just-sweep-you-off-your-feet-onto-my-motorbike kind of sexy look going on." _

The more Yuki pondered that, the more she could understand what the girl with the braids was saying. That dangerous edge that Zero had could be very appealing ... even incredibly sexy.

Yuki shook her head with a soft chuckle –scolding herself lightly for thinking that- and smirked.

There's nothing like a bad boy to drive the girls wild.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: "Who likes bad boys?"<br>Chanting group of girls: "We like bad boys!"**

Hehe, nuff said.

**REVIEW **if you like bad boys :P

all my love,  
>glistening teardrop<br>xxx


	7. Lonely Dark Nights

**I just want to start out by saying a massive **_THANKYOU! _to **all you awesome people who are reading and reviewing and all that jazz.  
>You are amazing because everytime I get a message that has to do with this story it makes me soooo happy!<br>so thank you!**

**Sorry it's taken basically a week to get out ;)**

_Disclaimer:_

**ME: Watches the night sky then sees a shooting start soar past  
>ME: Excited and closes eyes "I wish for Vampire Knight"<br>STAR: Explodes once I wish on it  
>OMINOUS MYSTERIOUS VOICE: "No, you can't have it"<br>ME: Frowns. Crosses arms and sulks.**

yer ... not mine

ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed uneventfully; a haze in Yuki's ruby eyes. Nothing was distinct; separate. She just seemed to flow from one moment to the next, all the lines were blurring together, as if in a daze but still completely aware of her surroundings and her body. She was on auto-pilot.<p>

Yuki went to classes, paid attention –for once-, did her work; she was the perfect student. But her mind was somewhere else. It was in the boys' dorm and in the dim, impersonal room at the end of the long corridor.

It was with Zero.

She'd lost count of all the times that she had glanced up to the back of each classroom as she walked through the door, wishing to spot her silver haired friend sitting in his usual seat with the same indifferent expression on his otherwise handsome face. And every time –without intending to- she got her hopes up ... and every time her heart dropped.

His seat was always empty...

... always empty.

And that cut through Yuki. Disappointment weighed down her body; slouching her shoulders and bowing her head. Her usual cheery persona had been deflated like a balloon that had just been popped by a pin; all the air and life whistling out of it.

She longed to see him, to comfort him, to be there for him. She yearned to hear his deep, rich voice scolding her or teasing her, like he would have only a few days ago. But, on the other hand, she also realised that he would need to be alone right now, to deal with these thoughts on his own, to clear his head and to figure things out on his own.

And his needs were higher on her priority list than her own.

But even then, even after she had rationalised everything, the unrealistic side of her wished that everything would be alright again, just like before.

It was a catch 22.

_I want to go back to when things were simple and easy._

Yuki wished for the days when her greatest worry was about the change over from the Day Class to the Night Class in the school grounds.

_I want to go back to when life was carefree._

Yuki wished for the days when she was just a girl without a care in the world. She missed that girl ... and she missed the Zero who'd roll his eyes at her cheery nature and shake his head at her with a slight hint of a smile in his lavender eyes.

_I want to go back to before ... before all of this_

But it was a vain wish.

It'll never be like before.

She really just wanted to talk to Zero. She knew that he must be hurting right now, at the fact that he had turned into something that he had loathed with so much passion for so many years.

_A vampire._

Yuki's eyes slipped closed as she shook her head.

All she wanted to let him know that she wasn't mad at him, that she wasn't _scared_ of him, and that she didn't resent him or what he had become. Not at all. It had been a shock, yes ... a huge shock. Her entire world had been turned upside down and flipped inside out. All that she'd known suddenly wasn't right anymore. But she had to let him know that she didn't feel about him the way he felt about himself.

_Zero could never be a monster in my eyes. _

She just wanted to ease his suffering.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sunlight was pouring through the evenly placed windows in the crowded corridor, sending vibrant oranges and yellows angling down into Yuki's path as she made her way to detention; side stepping the groups of Day Class students that were all huddled in tight little niches scattered all around the corridor.<p>

Before she made it to the room she heard her name faintly being called out behind her, gradually getting louder each time it was called, and she spun around on her heels stretching her neck to scan over the students. In the distance she spotted Headmaster Cross jogging towards her, weaving in and out of the bodies, waving his hands wildly in the air.

"Yuki!" he called out in his gleeful spirits, a stupid grin on his face. "How lovely it is to see you!"

Yuki walked up towards the joyful Headmaster and tilted her head to the side, causing her short hair to dance around her face.

"What is it, Headmaster?" she asked him.

He bent down towards her, grinning and whispered conspicuously, "I've come to spring you out of detention."

Yuki raised an eyebrow and a smirk started to tug at the corner of her lips, "You can do that?"

"I can do anything I want," he stated, standing tall and pounding a fist to his chest, "I'm the Headmaster."

Yuki gave him an apprehensive smile, trying to figure out what was going on.

_He's never gotten me out of detention before..._

"Come with me, Yuki!" he sung and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steering her in the opposite direction, "I need your help with something?"

Yuki had no chance to argue, or even give a backwards glance at the detention room, before she was whisked away by the Headmaster into the direction of his office.

"What is it that you need my help with?" she asked him as they walked.

"I'll tell you once we get there." He sung in an ear-splitting high pitch –causing Yuki to cringe- giving nothing away.

The Headmaster held his office door open for Yuki with a toothy grin, and then skipped around her small frame and dropped down into his cushiony chair; resting his elbows on the desk and cupping his face. His red and pink Valentine's Day decorations were still hanging up around the room.

Yuki teetered around the doorway, apprehensive.

"Come in! Come in!" Headmaster Cross ushered her into the room.

Yuki walked into the room and sat down in the seat before his desk; placing her book bag to rest against the legs of the chair.

"I heard that the Valentine's Day activities went off with a bang!" Headmaster Cross beamed, "I'm very happy that you did your job exceptionally well!"

Yuki nodded her head, acknowledging his praise, "Thank you, Headmaster."

Headmaster Cross's expression dropped, his eyes getting teary from behind his glasses, "Oh," he whined, "You stopped calling me father. You called me father yesterday."

Yuki leaned away from the blubbering Headmaster and bit her plump lower lip, trying to think of a way to stop him from crying.

"What ... what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yuki quickly changed the subject.

She noticed the Headmaster's expression shift swiftly from his childish blubbering to solemn.

"Yuki," he started, pulling his glasses down the bridge of his nose and glancing over the top of the frames, "I actually wanted to speak to you for a serious reason."

"And what's that?

"Well," he paused, trying to figure out a way to phrase it, "I actually wanted ... to talk to you about Zero."

_Zero._

Yuki stopped short; her ruby eyes snapping up, "Oh." He had immediately caught her attention

Headmaster Cross nodded his head, "Yes."

"W-what ..." she stuttered, "what about Zero?"

"Yuki, I'm so sorry," the Headmaster apologised to her, "that you had to find out that way; that you had to find out about Zero _that_ way. You have to know," he explained, "that I wanted to let you know, but ... you know Zero," he glanced pointedly at her, "he was so distraught that I didn't know what to do. So ... I'm sorry, Yuki."

Yuki sat still, silently; staring blankly at the wood of the desk in front of her, memorising the patterns of the grain in the wood.

"So ..." Yuki cleared her throat, "so you knew ... about him that first night?"

"Yes," Headmaster Cross bowed his head; ashamed.

_Zero –that scared little boy- was a vampire that first night._

It was a lot to take in.

Yuki nodded her head slowly, processing this information, "How ... how did it ... happen?" she lifted her questioning gaze to his.

"Zero," Headmaster Cross began to explain, "was born into a very highly regarded Hunter family, the Kiryu's. Both of Zero's parents were very skilled, very experienced vampire Hunters, who would set out to kill _Level E_ vampires that were on the Hunters Association execution list."

Yuki interrupted the Headmaster, "Wait, what's ... what's a _Level E_?"

"A _Level E_," the Headmaster clarified, "is a vampire that was once originally human. Only pureblood vampires have the power to change a human into a vampire, but you wouldn't wish that upon anybody. Human's that have been turned into vampires cannot control their bloodlust like a pureblood or an aristocrat vampire, and eventually are consumed by their thirst; they are driven to the brink of insanity by it and then pushed violently over the edge, losing any thread of humanity they limply held onto."

Yuki gaped at Headmaster Cross with wide eyes. She held one hand up to her mouth, "That's ... that's _horrible."_

Headmaster Cross nodded his head sombrely in agreement, "Yes. Level E stands for End; it is the end of their lives."

"Does that happen to all Level E's." Yuki asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." The Headmaster sighed, "There is no escaping the grim fate of a Level E."

Yuki's heart clenched. She felt for those poor souls who had been turned into Level E's. It just didn't seem fair.

"But," she interjected, "what has this got to do with Zero."

"Well, Yuki," Headmaster Cross continued, folding his hands on the wood of the desk, "you see, Zero's parents were murdered that night by a pureblood vampire."

Yuki gasped loudly, her gentle hands flying up to cover her gaping mouth, "They were murdered?"

She had always wondered as to why Zero had moved in with them. She was always under the impression that his parents had died, but she had guessed it happened by a car crash or something unfortunate like that. But his parents were murdered? How heartbreaking. That would be enough to scar any young child for the rest of their lives.

But then Yuki also pondered another thought. Was Zero's parents' being murdered any worse than them dying in a car crash? Either way, they aren't around anymore.

_Zero must be so broken inside. _

Headmaster Cross nodded his head gravely, "But that is not all."

_What else could there possibly be?_

"This vampire didn't want to only kill the Kiryu's, but they wanted to bring pain and torture to their lives. So before the vampire left, it grabbed Zero and ... and bit down on his neck. The pureblood vampire then drank his blood ... sealing his fate."

Yuki's maroon eyes widen out in shock, "A pureblood? So ..." her quiet voice shook, "so Zero," she sucked in a deep breath, "Zero's ... he's a ... a Level E?"

Headmaster Cross's face looked sunken in, he appeared much older than he was and tired, so tired, "Yes." He sighed, "Zero ... he's a Level E vampire."

Yuki sat in stunned silence.

On top of it all, on top of Zero _being _a vampire ... he's now a Level E?

Level E.

Level End.

The End.

_The end of Zero._

No, no, no, no, no!

Yuki couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Zero had been given this bleak fate. Who up there decides things like this? Angels? God? The Devil? Didn't they realise that he has had to deal with so much already. Couldn't they show a little compassion to somebody who desperately needs it?

_A Level E._

She tried to think of a future that Zero could have, but she couldn't come up with anything. What would he do? Where would he go? How would he survive?

If his bloodlust was going to become too much and consume him, what could she do to help prevent that?

Determination flashed in Yuki's ruby eyes as her penetrating gaze caught the Headmaster's, "What can I do to help him?" she asked, tripping over her words, not getting them out fast enough; adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Headmaster Cross shook his head dejectedly, "Unfortunately, nothing."

Yuki would not accept that as an answer.

"There has to be something," she urged, "_Please _tell me."

"I'm so very sorry Yuki," the Headmaster was at a loss. He could see that the petite, yet determined girl before was serious –it was evident in her emotional eyes- but he didn't have an answer for her ... or more so, he didn't have the answer that she _wanted_. He wished ... he wished so much that he did. It appeared that Yuki wanted to help Zero just as much as he did.

Yuki's determination deflated, sitting back down into the chair. She felt as if a heavy weight had just been dropped onto her shoulders and all her energy left her body in one breath.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." The Headmaster repeated.

Yuki nodded her head robotically, not glancing back up to him.

_Zero has no future anymore._

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, not knowing what to do.

_I'm so sorry that this has happened to you Zero. _

_I'm so sorry._

But 'sorry' is only a word, it doesn't fix anything.

* * *

><p><em>Dark nights used to be my time.<em>

_Now they are just lonely._

Yuki slowly wondered around the deserted school grounds. Not a Day Class student in sight. Her light footsteps against the pavers and her slow steady breaths were the only sound that could be heard in the still of the night. A cool, silent breeze swept around her; ruffling her short black skirt around her slender, creamy thighs and causing the loose brown tendrils to dance around her heart shaped face. A sudden shiver ran down Yuki's spine and she folded her arms across her chest, trying to shield herself from the crisp night air.

The petite brunette couldn't wait for her patrol to be over. She didn't like having to do it by herself. She didn't like walking around the empty school grounds by herself.

_It isn't the same. _

When Zero was with her ... well, she enjoyed being out; she would look forward to every night when they would share their playful banter (playful on her side, irritated and annoyed on his side; nothing new) and she secretly thought that Zero did to; though he'd never admit it to himself, let alone her. But right now, all she wanted at that moment was to crawl into the warm embrace of her bed and drift off into a sound sleep.

_It isn't the same. _

Yuki sighed with relief when her patrol ended and she was able to go back to her dorm room and out of the cool, dark blanket that covered the silent school grounds.

_It must be too cold for the Day Class students to try and sneak a glance at the Night Class. Good._

The slim brunette was just about to turn towards the girl's dorm when something caught the corner of her ruby eyes.

Yuki glanced up at the left hand side of the Sun Dorm where all the boys were sleeping in. She thought that she had caught a glance of a shadow in one of the windows up on one of the higher floors.

She knew that window.

_Zero?_

But before Yuki could make anything of it, the figure had disappeared so quickly that she wasn't even sure if she saw it in the first place. Were her eyes playing tricks on her?

After staring at the window for a few moments, she sighed.

_What am I doing?_

Yuki then grudgingly turned away from the window and made her way slowly towards her dorm room. She prayed that she would be able to see him tomorrow ... but doubted very much that it would happen.

A torn Zero Kiryu ripped his lean body away from his bedroom window and pressed his back up against the wall right besides it; covering his eyes with his palm.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

He prayed that the wide-eyed brunette gazing up at his window hadn't caught him watching her as she was slowly ambling from her patrol and back towards her dorm room, hanging up her duties for the night. Darkness encompassed him and the room; the only light source being that of the crescent moon's white light glowing through his window. Yet, Zero still couldn't hide. No matter how hard he tried, no matter the darkness that he cloaked himself in, he couldn't hide from what he'd done.

Zero was battling with conflicting emotions.

Half of him –the half that wanted to make things right again- wanted to race out from his bedroom and catch up to Yuki as she walked away from him; begging and pleading on his knees for her forgiveness over what he had done towards her. He never wanted to hurt her the way that he had; he never wanted for her to _find out_.

But he couldn't.

One thing that was holding him back would be her reaction towards him. Having not spoken to Yuki since he bit her last night in the Headmaster's guest bathroom, he had no clue how she would react to him. Would she forgive him? Would she resent him?

His heart clenched at the thought of Yuki resenting him, never wanting to be around him again. He would never have the privilege to see her warm smile, to hear her carefree laughter ... to even having to put up with her lecturing him.

All those things ... all those things he would miss, if she rejected him.

And Zero was too much of a coward to have her reject him.

So he just stood there, back glued against the wall.

Zero barked out a dark laugh at the irony of it all. He had always warned Yuki to be careful of the Night Class and of that _Kaname_ _Kuran_ ... but he had it completely wrong; she didn't need to be careful around them ... she needed to be careful around him.

Zero shook his head.

_And the disgusting beast I've become._

Grounding his teeth in frustration, Zero pushed himself from the wall and stalked around his bedroom. He balled his fists at the sides of his body, straining them so that the skin had turned white around the knuckles. His body shook with blind rage.

Every single rhythmic heartbeat that pounded through his chest haunted him. Every time it pulsed, sending blood around his body, he knew that _hers _was pumping with it to.

_Hers. _

And if it wasn't Yu- ... if it wasn't _hers _it would have been somebody elses.

Then the beast had a thought.

_You wouldn't want it to be anybody elses._

A picture of Yuki's innocent face and her charming smile appeared behind his closed lids. She was laughing and waving at Zero.

The beast was taunting him.

"Ugh!" Zero growled, snapping his lavender eyes open with a murderous glint, "Shut up!"

Zero spun to the wall besides his dresser and pulled his balled fist back and then letting it snap forwards with such strength as he punched the wall. The force behind the blow caused Zero's fist to go through the plaster of the wall. He had punched a hole.

Pieces of plaster and paint fell from the wall and dust and small particles floated gently to the ground around his feet. His ragged breathing slowed as his mind started to clear. His chest heaved with his breaths. He slowly pulled his fist out from the wall and then sagged against it, collapsing onto the ground. Zero ran a shaky hand through his silver hair, causing strands to fall into his tired eyes.

What frustrated Zero the most ...

... was that he knew the beast was right.


	8. Whatever She Desires

**Yer, so I had origionally posted this with the chapter before it but then I decided that I wanted to split them. Don't ask me why cause I don't really know :)**

**hope this doesn't piss to many people off**

**I love you!**

_Disclaimer:_

**ME: lining up in front of Santa's workshop  
>SANTA: "Next"<br>ME: skips up onto his lap  
>SANTA: "Now, what would you like for Christmas little girl?"<br>ME: "Well I'd like a pony and 24 puppies and 1million dollars and a tiger like the one in aladdin and to own Vampire Knight"  
>SANTA: "Sorry little girl, but somebody alreay owns Vampire Knight"<br>ME: "But I want it" whines  
>SANTA: "Can somebody take this crying kid?"<br>ME: picked up by an elf and is put into the childrens crying pen of broken dreams**

Boowho Santa! ;)

on with the story!

* * *

><p>It's been two days.<p>

Two _whole days_ without Yuki seeing her silver haired friend.

Yuki could never recall being apart from him for this long.

_Two whole days!_

It was just so wrong; it felt so foreign to Yuki. She walked around the school grounds by herself, her happy and carefree aura had fizzled out. She felt as if she was missing something, as if a part of her wasn't right. And she didn't like it ... no, she didn't like it at all.

Tonight, again, Yuki was alone; wondering slowly through the tall dense trees around the school grounds. She folded her arms across her chest as a chilling breeze ruffled her black uniform and her short brown hair into her eyes, while it picked up rustling leaves from the trees and blew them around her shivering frame. She ducked her head, trying to shield her face from the brisk breeze.

_Nights are too long_.

Yuki made her way back to her dorm room early that night; slowly placing one foot in front of the other as she walked against the chilling night wind. The school grounds were silent and still under the deep navy sky, everybody was where they were supposed to be. She wasn't needed anymore.

Though, as Yuki ambled closer towards the Sun Dorm, she noticed that there was a bright, yellow light glowing from a high up window. She stopped short and gazed up at the window, her head tilting slightly to one side.

_Zero?_

Zero was busy grabbing clothes out of his dresser and stuffing them into his duffle bag, creating a big mess. He was going to leave. He couldn't stay here anymore. It wasn't the place for him.

It wasn't the place for him ... because of _her._

Zero needed to get away. He needed to try and escape all of this _guilt, _before it completely consumed him. It was more painful than the bloodlust that he constantly felt.

He zipped up his duffle bag that sat on his bed, and then rested his palms on the mattress. He was really going through with this. The handsome, in even his dismal state, man bowed his head, causing long silver strands to fall into his closed eyes, and exhaled a deep breath.

But beneath his right hand he felt a cool, hard metal and his eyes snapped open. Underneath his pale hand was his _Bloody Rose. _A vampire Hunter weapon. He gripped the gun.

Zero stood up straight and raised the death sentence to his temple. He closed his lavender eyes.

_It could be so easy._

He sucked in a deep breath that whistled through his clenched teeth all the way to his toes.

_3_

There's no turning back now.

_2_

His small pink tongue darted out and wet his dry lips anxiously.

He was about to think 1, just as he heard his door swing open.

Yuki stood in Zero's doorway, horrified with what she saw before her; Zero pointing the _Bloody Rose_ to his head. Her ruby eyes widen in shock.

"No!" a shriek ripped from Yuki's throat and in a split second she hurled herself across the room at Zero. She knocked him backwards onto his bed in a desperate attempt to stop him and fell on top of him.

Zero's eyes snapped open and he saw the petite brunette laying across his chest. His lavender eyes narrowed and all in one swift movement he flipped Yuki underneath him so that he was straddling her hips, and thrust the _Bloody Rose _into her hands tugging it to make her weak hands point it at his face.

Yuki trembled beneath the dangerously handsome silver haired man. Her trembling hand caused the gun to shake. She was suddenly aware of how close his body was to hers and the position they were in. Yuki could feel a strange sensation growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Zero ... what?"

"Shoot me." Zero ordered her, locking her fearful gaze with his own.

Yuki gasped, "Zero?"

_What ... what is he doing?_

"Shoot me, Yuki." Zero insisted and tugged the gun closer to his face, "I want you to do it."

"I- I can't do that."

"You _have_ to," Zero told the small girl beneath him, "before I turn into a level E ... before my hunger becomes too much and overpowering that I lose my humanity –giving in to the _despicable_ beast that rages inside of me- and massacring innocent people in a brutal bloodbath!" he closed his tortured eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "I'd rather die than to be reduced to that." He whispered, his rich silky voice cracked in thick pain, "I'd rather die than _you_ see me reduced to that."

Yuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mind was spinning as she lay frozen beneath the handsome man; her limp hand loosely rested on the cold metal of the gun.

_Shoot Zero?_

_How could he ask her to do such a thing?_

But Zero wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"So do it," he demanded, staring her straight in her wide ruby eyes, "do it now!"

Zero reached down a finger and lightly stroked the side of her neck where he had bit her, still wrapped up in a bandage.

"I did that to you." His eyes blazed down at the place where he knew his fang marks had pierced her pure white skin. "I know you heard me, that you could hear the sound of me drinking your blood echo around the bathroom."

Yuki shuddered when she felt his fingers on her neck ... and it wasn't from fear.

"Admit it, just admit it." He chuckled darkly; without humour, "You're afraid of me right now, aren't you?"

"No," Yuki barely whispered and shook her head, unable to tear her gaze away from his piercing eyes, "No, I'm not ... I can't."

She reached her shaking free hand up from besides her and gingerly brushed the fallen strands of silver hair out of his eyes, "I can't ... I can't kill you."

Zero glowered darkly at the compassionate girl beneath him.

_Why did she have to make things so difficult? _

Irritated, he yanked his head back away from her soft, comforting hand and heatedly thrust the gun down to Yuki and leapt up off the bed.

Yuki felt Zero weight shift the bed until it had disappeared. She laid staring at the ceiling. She was frozen; trying to make sense of what had just happened. Her trembling hands clutched the gun tightly to her chest. Adrenaline pumped through her veins while her heart was beating out of her chest as it rose and fell with her gasping breaths. Yuki began to hyperventilate.

"Fine then." Zero sneered and picked up his duffle bag, swinging it over his shoulder. Without a second glance at the frozen Yuki laying on his bed –afraid that if he would his resolve would crumble into dust- he spun on his heels and stalked out of his bedroom.

Concentrating on calming her breathing and her racing heart down, Yuki laid on Zero's bed for a moment.

She could feel the familiar prickling sensation start to well up in her wide maroon eyes. She slowly pushed herself up by her elbows and stared at the gun in her hands. The cold, silver metal haunted her and she tossed it onto the bed besides her as if it was suddenly contaminated.

_Why, Zero?_

Yuki watering eyes scanned the empty room; so cold ... so vacant. What was he doing? Where is he going to go? Why is he _doing this?_

Her gaze fell upon Zero's chest of drawers and the only object she could see in the room that wasn't furniture was sitting on top of it, still in the untouched newspaper wrapping.

_He didn't open it._

Without a second thought, Yuki leaped up off the bed swiftly and snatched up the present on her hands.

_He can't leave without this._

Then she sprinted out the door, hoping that she would catch Zero in time.

The dark night's gentle breeze ruffled Zero's jacket as he slowly made his way towards the Academy's entry gates. It took everything that he had inside of him to not turn back around and go back; back to his school, back to his life ... back to Yuki.

But he couldn't stay; not when all he wanted to do was drink the blood of innocent people. He didn't belong there anymore. He didn't belong in Yuki's world anymore.

"Zero!" called Yuki's faint voice.

_Oh, God._

_Yuki?_

Now even his mind was playing tricks on him.

But then the calling got louder and louder, more defined. Puzzled, Zero spun around –the wind blowing strands of silver hair into his face- and he spotted the only person he wanted to see sprinting towards him and before he knew he was suddenly knocked backwards as Yuki launched her small yet powerful determined body into his chest; knocking his duffle bag off his shoulder and hitting the ground with a dull _thud_.

Her thin arms wrapped around him and she hugged him fiercely –with a strength that Zero didn't know that she possessed- terrified that he was going to disappear right before her eyes.

"Don't go," Yuki begged into his open jacket, "Please don't go, Zero."

Zero gasped down at the girl in his arms, it all seemed too unreal; his facade slipped.

Suddenly remembering his resolve, Zero's expression turned into a cold mask; the only thing that he could do to try and keep Yuki away.

"There's nothing here for me anymore." He turned his head away, keeping his arms stiffly at his sides; no matter how hard they were itching to wrap around her.

"That's not true," Yuki protested, shaking her head against his clothes, grabbing the fabric of his open jacket in tight little fists, "You're needed here." Her voice was muffled against his clothing, yet she didn't move her face. She felt safe ... warm.

"You're a part of the Disciplinary Committee. You have an important job that can't just be given out to anybody; the Headmaster needs you. I ... _I _need you; who else will be there to help me keep the Night Class fan girls under control? Who else will have my back when Aido tries to take another snap at me? I'm here," she whispered to him softly. Yuki raised her gaze up to his and their eyes locked; unable to break away, "We've been friends for so long, Zero. Don't just walk out on me. Or was it that unimportant that you are just willing to throw a lifelong friendship away; did it mean so little to you? Do _I_ mean that little to you?"

The handsome man was startled she would even ask this and was taken back, regardless of trying to be cold towards her.

"Of course not, Yuki-"

"Am I important to you?" she demanded –her ruby eyes ablaze- interrupting him.

"More than you know" he replied instantly.

"Then stay here." Yuki's grasp tightened as she hugged him tighter, pressing her face against his muscular chest, "If I mean anything to you at all; you'll stay here with me."

Zero stared down at the small brunette who was buried against his chest. He marvelled in the feel of Yuki pressing her warm body up against his own and he sighed.

_I was fighting a losing battle._

He gave into his deepest desires and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her in even tighter and then he gently rested his chin on top of her head.

It was going against everything that he thought was right, that he thought was the best. But Zero was too weak ... he was too weak to resist anything that Yuki's heart desired.

"You're a dangerous creature, Yuki. Did you know that?"

Yuki titled her head back to get a better look at her silver haired friend.

"How?" she asked, peering up at him perplexed, "I'm tiny."

He just shrugged, "You can make me do anything that your heart desires." He explained to her, "That's a dangerous power you hold, so be careful of what you ask of me."

"I'm not afraid of you." She spoke defiantly.

Zero shook his head in amusement and hugged her tighter, breathing in her delectable scent which was just so ... Yuki.

"You should be."

Yuki blushed and hid her red face into his chest.

They stood like this for a few still, silent moments. Neither of them wanted to move and destroy the little perfect moment of peace that they had.

Over the top of Yuki's head, Zero noticed the present on the ground that Yuki had dropped when she launched into his chest.

"What's that, Yuki?" he gestured to it with a nod of his head.

Yuki looked up and peered over her shoulder, wondering what he was talking about.

"Oh!" she untangled herself from Zero and bent down to pick the newspaper wrapped gift up.

"This was your present." She explained, "I didn't want you to leave without it."

"Oh." Guilt started picking at Zero; he had completely forgotten that Yuki had gotten him a present.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand with a new found enthusiasm and led him over towards a bench that sat near the trees facing the walkway. She plopped down and patted the spot besides her.

Zero dropped down besides her and gave her a questioning look.

With an eager grin, Yuki placed the gift on his lap.

"Come on," she urged, "open it."

Zero peered down at the present. He gingerly reached out a hand and plucked off the box of chocolates that was sitting on the top.

"Chocolates?" he questioned.

"Don't worry," Yuki grinned with a teasing tone, "I didn't make them, so you won't be sent to the infirmary suffering from food poisoning. I've learnt from my mistakes."

_An excited Yuki raced out of the kitchen in a white apron and cheifs hat, which was covered with white flour and splattered with chocolate. In her hands she carried a tray of freshly backed chocolates that she had just taken out of the oven. Steam was still rising up from them as she skipped through the Headmaster's room trying to find somebody to taste them._

_She had put a lot of time and effort into these chocolates and was so proud of whhat she had made._

_Yuki was beeming._

_As she searched the rooms for somebody to try them, she spotted Zero sitting at the kitchen table with his head suck in a text book. He was chewing on the end of his pencil and was intently reading about something. _

_Grinning from ear-to-ear, Yuki danced over to him._

_"Zero!" she exclaimed, causing the studious boy to jump._

_He glanced up at Yuki and eyed the tray in her hands. He noticed that state of her apron -covered in flour- and noticed that she had some flour on the tip of her nose and across her cheek. He inspected the tray that she held out and turned his nose up at the smell it gave off._

_"So that's what all the racket was about in the kitchen," he said as he turned back towards his text book, "It sounded like you were killing something in there."_

_Yuki poked her tongue out at him childishly and placed that tray on his text book, causing him to jump again._

_"Try one." she insisted._

_Zero eyed them dubiously, "Do I have to?"_

_"Yes." Yuki picked up one of the balls of chocolate and dropped it into his hands._

_Despite his better judgement, and really only because she was right besides him, Zero popped the chocolate ball into his mouth._

_"So?" she asked anxiously awaiting his response, "How are they?"_

_Zero face puckered like he had just suck on something sour. Who would have thought that Yuki could make chocolate taste so disgusting!_

_"What's with that face?" she frowned._

_Zero pushed himself away from the table, "I think I'm going to be sick." and then he made a beeline for the bathroom._

_"Oh, c'mon." Yuki picked up a chocolate, "They can't be that bad." she dropped it into her mouth and heaved at the taste._

_She spat it back out straight away without even taking a bite._

_"Ugh! Gross!" she wiped her mouth on her sleeve wanting to get rid of the taste._

_"Well," she picked up her tray, "back to the drawing board." _

_As she walked towards the kitchen she heard Zero throwing up in the bathroom and cringed as he groaned._

_Oh, Crap. _

Zero remembered the disturbing incident and placed the box of chocolates next to him and started picking at the paper.

Watching him taking his sweet time, Yuki rolled her eyes, "Hurry up Zero. It's newspaper. I won't be offended if you rip it."

Zero grinned on the inside at her impatience and then ripped the paper off. As he got a good look of what was inside he gasped.

Inside the paper was two simple photo frames. Inside one of them was an old photo of a much younger version of himself and Yuki. They had both fallen asleep on the lounge in the Headmaster's home. The young Yuki was leaning on Zero, her head resting in his neck; her little rosy lips parted slightly in a cute childish pout. Zero's head was resting in top of Yuki's and he had a small smile on his lips, as if he was having a pleasant dream.

Zero was choked up with emotion.

_How did she do this?_

The other picture he pulled out looked like it had been taken recently. It was of Zero and Yuki again, but this time they were standing outside in the bright sunlight and in their black Day Class uniforms. Yuki was beaming in the photo. She had an arm wrapped around Zero's shoulders and was leaning to one side, giving a thumbs up to the camera. Zero on the other hand wasn't looking at the camera, but was gazing down at the carefree brunette who was hanging from his body; completely oblivious to the world around him.

"When was this taken?" he held the recent picture up to Yuki.

She peered at it, "Oh that? A few weeks ago, when Yori got her new camera for her birthday. Do you remember?"

He nodded his head silently.

"Thank you, Yuki." His voice was thick with emotion as he glanced up at her content face, "You don't know how much this means to me."

A satisfied grin made its way onto Yuki's face. This was exactly the reaction she was hoping she would get out of him. It's very rare that Zero would ever let this side of him show.

Yuki wrapped her arms around him, hugging him sideways and snuggling into his side. She felt happy there, with a small smile playing on her rosy lips.

"You aren't alone anymore, Zero," She told him. Her sweet voice flowed around Zero like a gentle breeze embracing him, "just like you weren't back then. I was there for you then, and I'm here for you now. No matter what you say or what you do, you can't scare me away. You're stuck with me for life, so you better get used to it." She joked lightly, and then sighed.

"I know it isn't going to be easy," she admitted, "but I'm here for you and will stay by your side even when things get so tough that you won't want to go on. But we'll get through this together." She promised him.

Hearing her say those words so unwaveringly, Zero was overcome with emotions for his caring friend who was buried into his side. Exhaling deeply, causing mist to flow from his mouth and into the dark night before them, he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Zero's lavender eyes drifted closed as he let his usually tense body relax against hers.

_She will never know how much I need her._

"And when you feel like you can't go on," she whispered gently tapped the photos, "just look at these pictures and know that I am here for you and that I care for you." Yuki glanced up at him, smiling tenderly with her wide ruby eyes.

"It'll be okay." She reassured Zero, and he relished in the feeling of her warm fingers stroking the side of his face, "you'll be okay."

And this was the first time that Zero was actually starting to believe in hope.


	9. Fighting Never Felt This Good

**Hey most awsome people on the Earth!**

**I'm really glad that you all liked the last chapter scene between Yuki and Zero. (it was soooo much fun to write ... so there will be plently more of them!)**

_Disclaimer:_

**ME: Using a metal dector on the beach trying to find VK copyrite in the sand  
>METAL DECTOR: starts beeping<br>ME: squeals, gets excited and starts to dig  
>ME: slouch down on the sand and cross my arms and huff. it turned out to be a fake.<strong>

**Pooh :(**

still not mine.

But please enjoy me playing around with the characters anyways!  
>xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Zero was floating on a soft cloud; peacefully dreaming his first calm dream in a long time. There was no fire; there was no burn, no constant flames licking at his throat begging for the crimson sinful liquid to flow down his throat to quench the thirst. There was no torment, there was no beast and there was nothing here to haunt him; to leave him waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat as horror images flashed behind his closed eyelids.<p>

And it was all because of Yuki and her serene spirit.

Though his current peaceful slumber was violently disturbed when his curtains were drawn back and the bright morning sun beamed through his window, attacking his vulnerable state and restlessly waking him up.

"What the hell?" he croaked out in his hoarse sleepy voice. Zero raised a hand and rubbed at his squinting eyes as they stung trying to come accustom to the blinding light. He slowly sat upright, his sheets falling to his lap, and he strained to see out into his room.

His squinting gaze fell upon his bedside table and the two new additions that sat there.

Last night after he walked Yuki back to the dorm rooms, Zero had carefully and attentively placed the two precious photos that Yuki had given him onto his bedside table. And he drifted off to sleep that night looking at himself and the only person who would stand beside him.

Though the picture of Yuki was suddenly replaced by the real thing.

The small brunette's grinning face appeared right in front of Zero out of nowhere, startling him. She was so close that her small nose was lightly touching his. Zero tried to focus on her face and her wide ruby eyes but just ended up going cross eyed in the process and getting a headache.

"Gooooood morning, Zero!" Yuki greeted her sleepy friend cheerfully, amused by his reaction to her.

Zero threw an arm over his tired eyes and groaned loudly.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" he complained, "You know I'm not a morning person."

Yuki, unfazed in the least by his sour mood, began to tug his sheets off of him.

"Come on, sleepy head. Get up! The day's a wastin." She gripped his large hands in her small ones and used all her strength to pull the tired Zero out of his bed.

Zero, surprised by her strength, was yanked right off his bed and stumbled half blind as he tried to right himself.

It was only then that Yuki realised that Zero was in fact, not wearing a shirt. She couldn't help but be drawn to the athletic physique of his muscular torso. As she glanced down his body she saw how his pyjama pants hung on his hips, a V shape disappearing underneath them. She flushed as she realised that she was staring and quickly averted her gaze.

"What is it with you and not wearing a shirt to bed?" she complained, "You don't see me doing that."

Zero squinted down at his annoying friend, his lavender eyes were still trying to adjust.

"If you don't like it then you can leave. No one is forcing you to stay."

"Hey!"

Yuki started to retaliate but Zero just patted her on the head and lifted one hand to pinch her rosy lips together between his fingers.

"Shhh." He leaned down and shushed her, "Use your inside voice."

Yuki folded her arms across her chest and gave Zero a pointed look. He released her plump lips and she began racing around his room, picking things up, so fast that his eyes could barely follow her.

"Ugh!" her speedy movements made his sleepy head whirl as she raced around in a blur, "What have you eaten this morning? You're acting like the energizer bunny on crack. Did someone slip something into your water?"

"Nope," Yuki grinned as she dug through his chest of drawers.

Zero staggered over to the brunette and peaked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Yuki spun around and thrust a handful of clothes into his naked chest.

"Put these on." She ordered him.

"Who are you? My mother?" Zero squinted down at Yuki and gave a big yawn, "Why?"

"Just do it quickly," she told him, "I'll be waiting outside."

Then suddenly Yuki had spun on her heels, her short pink skirt twirled with her swift movement and she raced out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Zero swayed, dumbfounded in his bedroom, holding a pile of clothes in his hands. He cocked an eyebrow.

_Why was Yuki acting stranger than usual?_

Shrugging it off, Zero did what he was told and began putting on the clothes. He threw his pyjama pants onto the foot of his bed and made his way out of his room.

He hadn't stepped two feet into the corridor when Yuki grasped his hand and yanked hard in one direction and was suddenly off sprinting. A stunned Zero got his feet tangled underneath him and was getting dragged behind the energetic girl.

_People shouldn't be so enthusiastic this early in the morning._

_It's not natural._

They sped through the corridor hand in hand. Yuki was always two steps in front of Zero as he was trailing behind her.

Suddenly she stopped short in front of a door and Zero was flung out behind her, losing his balance.

He glanced up to see where they were and automatically recognised the door.

_Headmaster Cross's room?_

"What are we doing here?" Zero questioned Yuki, but before he could get an answer from her the door swung open.

On the other side stood a cheery Headmaster Cross beaming down at Zero and Yuki in a pink frilly apron and matching oven mitts on his hands.

Zero deadpanned at the sight before him.

_Being a morning person must be a Cross thing._

"Yuki! Zero!" Headmaster Cross greeted them in a loud and joyful voice, "Come in! Come in!" he ushered them inside. Zero uneasily followed Yuki inside as the Headmaster swung the door closed behind them and skipped off into his kitchen.

"You're just in time." His voice floated out from behind the kitchen walls.

Zero's brow furrowed.

_What was going on?_

"In time for what?" he called out to the Headmaster.

In the next second, Headmaster Cross emerged from the kitchen holding a tray which sat two steaming bowls.

"To try my new secret breakfast recipe." He cheered, delighted and motioned for Yuki and Zero to come and sit at the table.

Zero leaned down to Yuki, "You woke me up early for this?" he whispered into her eat.

A shiver ran down Yuki's spine as she felt Zero's warm breath against her ear.

_Why did that happen?_

Then she shook her head, blowing the feeling off, and shot Zero a look, rolling her ruby eyes.

"He was excited about it." She defended herself and then sat down at the table.

Zero glowered, irritated that he peaceful sleep had been interrupted because of this, but followed suit and sat down opposite Yuki.

Headmaster Cross clapped his hands together, overjoyed and then placed the two steaming bowls in front of them.

"Enjoy!"

They both eyed the food before them, not quite sure what to make of it. It _looked _like some kind of porridge ... but they couldn't be sure. They wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be alive and just slithered right out of the bowl and across the table. There was something completely unappetising about the beige sloppy goo, and the stench that was wafting off it ... well let's just say that porridge isn't meant to smell like that.

Nevertheless, Yuki bravely scooped up a spoonful of the _porridge _and popped it into her mouth. The unpleasant texture sat uncomfortably on her tongue and she had to force herself to swallow it. She could feel the lumps and bumps slowly slide down her throat and then sit heavily in the pit of her stomach. The after taste of dirt and squashed snails made Yuki scrunch up her face as if she had just taken a bite out of a lemon.

"How is it?" Headmaster Cross was excited for her opinion.

Yuki laughed nervously, "Good," she faked a smile, not wanting to hurt his feelings, "It's good."

Zero, seeing Yuki's reaction, eyed his portion doubtfully. He picked up his spoon and scooped up a spoonful and then watched I disgust as it glumped back into the bowl in chunks.

"It looks lumpy." He observed and screwed up his nose.

_Surely he couldn't expect us to eat this?_

"I think cooking skills run in the family." He stated and dropped his spoon back down into the sludge.

Yuki grounded her teeth together at that comment and pulled her foot back and then let it snap out hard and forcefully kicked his shin under the table.

"Ow! Hey!" Zero clutched at his throbbing shin and shot her a look from across the table, glowering.

Yuki shot him a pointed look. She didn't want the Headmaster to become upset because then she'd have to make him feel better somehow and she wasn't one for the family hugs.

She flicked her spoon in his direction as she gave him a look.

Food flew of the spoon and across the table, to land with a splat on Zero's nose. Yuki's eyes widened and she slapped her hand to her mouth, covering her snicker that threatened to bubble through.

Zero was startled when he felt the food hit his face and went cross-eyed to try and see it.

Seeing Zero go cross-eyed was a funny experience and Yuki, unable to hold in her amusement, cracked up laughing.

Unimpressed by Yuki laughing at him, Zero wiped the porridge off of his nose with a flick of his thumb. Though, Yuki couldn't stop laughing at her annoyed friend and Headmaster Cross joined in, laughing at Zero's expense.

Feeling ganged up on, Zero folded his arms across his chest and pouted, "Should've just stayed in bed." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, come on Zero." Yuki chuckled, "You have to admit, that was a pretty good shot. I couldn't do it again even if I tried."

The silver haired man didn't say a thing, though on the inside he wouldn't let her know ... but he did agree.

Then a mischievous smirk grew on Zero's face and he picked up his spoon and with a flick of his wrist he flung food back at the laughing brunette at the opposite end of the table. A clump of food flew off the spoon and ended up hitting her cheek, splattering into a mess.

Yuki's jaw dropped and she raised a hand to her sludge covered cheek.

"Sorry," Zero feigned an apology, "my hand slipped."

She narrowed her maroon eyes at Zero playfully and smirked at him.

"Oh, it's on Kiryu."

And with that the food fight of the century erupted.

Yuki picked up her bowl and began firing spoonful after spoonful of porridge into Zero's direction, getting it all over his clothing and in his hair.

She ducked for cover behind the table as Zero began retaliating right back at her, sending clumps of food flying over the chairs and splattering into heaps on the ground around her feet.

Yuki was shrieking loudly with laughter as she tried to duck Zero's attacks and fire her own. And though the silver haired man wouldn't admit this to himself, he was actually having a good time playing in the food fight. His best shot, by far, would have been when he flung a spoonful which hit Yuki directly in the face and getting all through her hair.

This went on for what seemed like hours. Both the teenagers were running wild around the table ducking and diving, shooting and flying. Food was splattered all around the room; it covered the floor, painted the walls and they even managed to get some on the ceiling somehow. It was the most fun that either of them had had in a long time.

"Eat porridge!" Yuki would yell, flinging food at Zero and then erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Just surrender Cross! We all know how this is going to end!" Zero would respond with his own firing of porridge, and then the cycle would continue on.

While they played, Yuki realised that they had never been like this before. They had never been so carefree around each other before like this.

_It's so much better than before. _

But then Headmaster Cross just had to come in and ruin things.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Headmaster Cross cried and raced in between the playing teenagers who were covered from head to toe in porridge. He ripped the now empty bowls from each of them and cradled them to his frilly pink apron covered chest, rocking, "all my hard work..." he wailed.

Reality catching up with her, Yuki ducked her head. She had been in a world of her own; a world where only those two existed and she didn't realise the mess that they had created.

"Sorry, father."

That's right; she pulled the 'father' card.

"Yeah," Zero wiped some of the porridge off of his face, flicking it to the ground and then folded his arms, "you should be. You started it."

Yuki just pocked her little pink tongue out at Zero.

The Headmaster sighed, dejected, "Just go get cleaned up." He told them while he made his way slowly into his kitchen, sulking over his spilt food.

Watching Headmaster Cross sulk away, Yuki couldn't help the chuckle that burst out escaping from her lips. Her gaze caught Zero's from across the room. They both looked like two little kids who knew that they had been caught doing something that they shouldn't have done, but knew that they were going to get away with it anyway.

"Until next time." She put on her best soldier voice and saluted Zero, a grin playing on the corners of her rosy lips.

Zero just watched her, but as she turned to leave the room, Yuki swore that she saw him grin at her.

The hot water shot out from the shower nozzle as Yuki tried to get all of the porridge off her petite body and out of her short hair. It was a good thing that she always kept a spare uniform in Headmaster Cross's bathroom, otherwise she would have been in a world of trouble with nothing clean to wear.

She shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying off her slim wet body with a towel. Yuki walked over towards the sink and mirror and wiped her hand across the mirror that had been fogged up by the steam from the shower. She quickly towel dried her short brown hair and then began sliding her red underwear on.

Yuki had just done up her short Day Class uniform skirt when the bathroom door swung open and an oblivious Zero waltzed into the room. Yuki stood there flabbergasted as she watched him stride in without a care that she was practically half naked! And to make matters worse and whole lot more mortifying, Zero began unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged it to the floor; allowing Yuki's eyes to glaze over at the sight of his exposed chiselled chest.

Reality catching up with her, Yuki squealed and covered her well developed bra covered chest with her arms.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her face flushing a bright red; the same colour as her bra, "I could've been naked! You can't just waltz in!"

Zero peered over his shoulder at the frazzled half naked girl as he let his shirt fall to the tiles. His lavender eyes subconsciously trailed down her slender frame. They swept over her flat stomach and past her slim waist –which gave her a sexy hourglass frame- and landed on her arms covering her well developed chest; pushing her porcelain cleavage up and out of her crimson bra. His eyes were fixed on her.

He cleared his throat as he stared at her body. The small noise echoed through the bathroom and he quickly ripped his eyes from Yuki and turned his head away.

An unreasonable wave of jealousy passed through Zero and he narrowed his eyes.

_Was she wearing that for somebody?_

_Who else has seen her the way he had just seen her?_

_Which boy –_take note the word 'boy'- _had captured her ruby eyes?_

Who would've known that underneath her clothing, Yuki –the girl he had grown up with- looked like such a _woman. _

Once Zero's piercing gaze had left her body, Yuki unfroze and was able to quickly throw on her white school blouse and button it up, covering her chest.

"Don't worry," it was an effort for Zero to make his voice indifferent, "you don't have anything that I want to see."

_Such a load of crap._

Zero shook his head at his subconscious.

_Shut up in there. You're supposed to be on my side. Remember?_

At Zero's comment, Yuki scowled; offended and folded her arms across her chest. Yuki wasn't dumb, she knew that she wasn't the most attractive person on the planet, but she also knew that she wasn't ugly either ... in fact she had quite a pretty face. She knew that she should never take anything that Zero says seriously ... but that comment cut at her.

_Why should I care if Zero finds me attractive or not?_

"I was here first," Yuki squared her jaw, stubbornly, "I just had a shower, but I'm not finished in here, so you better leave."

She leaned over the sink and pulled back her damp brunette hair and tied it into a small ponytail.

Zero watched as his small, yet annoying friend tied her short hair up at the back of her neck. As she leaned over the sink, the delicate skin of the column of her neck was revealed and elongated. He could vaguely see two small marks on her smooth white neck.

_My marks._

Saliva filled Zero's mouth as he remembered how intoxicated by her tantalising aroma; how it made his head whirl and how he lost all sense of reason in it. Haunting memories of how it felt to bring his lips down to her soft, porcelain skin and pierce the delicate flesh there with his fangs bombarded his mind. He remembered the way that her delicious blood seeped out from the puncture wounds and how relieved he felt as it trickled down his scorching throat.

The intense thirst suddenly pounded in Zero's head, causing him to crouch over in agony. He scrunched up his face and clutched at his wayward strands of silver hair.

He glanced up at his position to stare at the oblivious Yuki, who had no idea just how she was innocently provoking the raging beast inside him. Every move she made, every flick of her head, every single pump of precious blood that ran through her neck excited the beast; it enticed him.

It was an internal struggle between what Zero wanted, _desired_ and what was right. He couldn't bare it ... he couldn't bare it if he bit Yuki again. What if it was the last straw? That she finally realised that she was terrified of him? What she never wanted to see him ever again?

He couldn't have that.

With some hidden and fiercely determined willpower, Zero managed to rip his blood lusting gaze away from Yuki and her delectable swanlike neck and spun on his heels into the shower behind him; slamming the door loudly once he was inside.

Yuki heard a bang from besides her and found herself in an empty bathroom. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

_Where'd Zero go?_

She saw the door to the shower shudder in its hinges. Yuki dropped what she was doing and slowly made her way over to the door.

She pressed her ear up against the door, but she couldn't hear anything on the other side through the wood. So she raised a small fist and lightly knocked on the door.

"Zero?" concern for her silver haired friend laced through her tone, "Zero, are you in there?"

She didn't receive any answer but she knew the truth.

"Are you ... are you okay?" she asked in a quite whisper.

Through the door, Yuki could hear Zero gasping for breath. His voice sounded ragged and dry; much different to his usual deep and velvety tone that could make you weak in your knees.

_Did he run ... because he was thirsty?_

Understanding flashed across Yuki face. She sighed heavily, her heart going out towards her friend who was suffering on the other side and there was nothing she could do to help him. Then out of the corner of her ruby eyes, Yuki spotted a small box that had fallen out of Zero's shirt pocket. She slowly walked over to it and picked up the small black box in her nimble fingers.

_What's this?_

She used the pad of her thumb to slide the lid off and then inside she saw half a dozen tiny white pills. She picked one up inspecting it.

_Why did he have pills?_

Though upon further inspection she noticed some numbers that were bar-coded into the side. Yuki knew these numbers.

_Oh. _

_Well of course he has blood tablets._

Looking back at the door, Yuki gathered the tablets up and took them over. She then kneeled down on the cold tiles and pushed the small box through the gap under the door.

Placing an open hand on the door, Yuki wished that she could do more; that she could reach out to him better ... but this was the best she could do for him at the moment.

"Feel better soon, Zero." Her tender voice whispered through the door full of compassion. Taking in a deep breath, Yuki then pushed herself up from her kneeling position and started to make her way towards the bathroom door, picking up her black blazer on the way out, to give him a little piece of privacy.

Flames engulfed Zero's throat, charring it from the inside out, as he rested his head up against the shower door. One of his tense white hands clawed around his neck as he gasped from breath. But every breath that he sucked in whistled like frozen fire down his throat and would take to it like a branding iron.

Then suddenly a little box was slipped under the door and caught Zero's attention. He reached down, kneeling in front of the door and picked it up in his shaking hands.

_My blood tablets._

He heard a small tender voice float through the door, "Feel better soon, Zero."

His head snapped up.

_Yuki..._

His heart welled up due to caring brunette on the other side of the door and her sweet action.

The handsome silver haired man placed an open palm on the door and rested his forehead just above it. He wished to reach out to Yuki through the door, just like how she was always reaching out and looking out for him. He wanted to give her a little of the joy that she has unintentionally brought to his bleak life just by being in it.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't even stand to be in the same room with her in fear of losing control around her and her intoxicating blood.

He was so _weak._

Zero spun on the floor and rested his back up against the door. In a shaky hand, Zero picked up the pills and dropped one into his hand. He brought the small white sphere up to his eyes and stared it down.

"I can do this." he sucked in a deep breath, "For Yuki ... I can do this."

Then without hesitating, Zero popped the pill into his mouth and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. For her sake he was going to do this.

But no matter how much willpower he had, he couldn't control his body's reaction to the pills. It was only a matter of seconds before Zero was heaving and dry coughing up the pill; unable to digest it, rejecting the faux blood supplement.

Frustrated and thirsty, Zero picked up the box of pills. His lavender eyes glared down at the small box that was causing him so much trouble and pain. He tightened a fist around the box and then in the next second he hurled the pills with such strength at the wall across from him and watched as the small white spheres fell out of the box and scattered all around the cold tiles.

Zero sucked in some much needed breaths, trying to control his breathing, and then rested his head up against the wall behind him.

He eyes drifted shut and the tip of his pink tongue poked out and licked his dry lips. Though he couldn't satisfy the dryness in his scorched throat, which was still blinded by the engulfed red hot agony.

That night a concerned Yuki wandered the lonely dark corridors going about her usual duty as a Guardian. As she turned a corner she noticed a light glowing out from a doorway at the end of the hallway. Curious, Yuki strolled down the corridor and hiked up her Disciplinary Committee band around her arm, ready to show off to any Day Class students who were out of their dorm rooms at night.

As she got closer, Yuki's ears picked up a low hum of deep voices. But these voices were familiar, she knew them from somewhere. Her brow furrowed, curious.

Stealthily, Yuki peered around the door frame to find Kaname in his white Night Class uniform, leaning over Headmaster Cross's desk. To Yuki, they looked as if they were talking about something very important and confidential.

_What is Kaname doing with Headmaster Cross?_

Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, Yuki quickly pressed her back up against the wall besides the door and strained her ears to find out what was being discussed in the room.

Headmaster Cross sighed at the tall dark haired vampire in front of him. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, trying to loosen the tense sensation there. It had been a long day ... and now an even longer night.

"I just ..." Headmaster Cross opened his eyes and glanced up at Kaname, "I just don't see how that will help Zero."

"It is the best for everybody involved," Kaname insisted, leaning over the table, "to put Zero into the Night Class."

Headmaster Cross shook his head, "You know that it is no secret that Zero _loathes_ vampires. I can't just send him off into classes when all that is all that he would be surrounded by. It's not fair to him."

Kaname may understand why the Headmaster was so apprehensive about Zero transferring classes, but that doesn't mean that he has to agree with him.

"If you want your peaceful ideology to continue," Kaname reminded him, "this is the only thing you can do."

Headmaster Cross didn't want to believe it, "It will cause too much of a scene." he argued, "No student has ever moved from one class to the other. And then all the students will want to swap and I can't have that. It's too dangerous."

Kaname sighed and pushed himself up straight. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to change the Headmaster's mind. Kaname was positive that Headmaster Cross was making this decision with his heart than with his head.

"I can only advise you from what I believe you should do." He held himself and his opinions in, now more resigned, "Though you after all are the headmaster. You have the final say. But please," he pressed, "consider my view point."

"I will, Kaname." Headmaster Cross sighed, pleased that the discussion was over and that he could now slink off to his warm bed. "And thank you for being so understanding about Zero, I know it mustn't be easy for you."

Kaname nodded his head curtly in acknowledgment.

"It is not for his sake, why I do it."

"Nevertheless," Headmaster Cross pressed, "I appreciate it very much."

While the two men exchanged pleasantries quickly, Yuki was frozen with wide ruby eyes on the other side of the wall.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Kaname wanted Zero to transfer classes?

He wanted to transfer Zero into the _Night Class?_!

The was ... that was absurd!

Zero couldn't change classes ... he just ... he just _couldn't._

Yuki's head snapped up as she saw Kaname begin to walk in the other direction.

She had to talk to him ... she had to explain to him...

"Kaname!" Yuki called out and raced after the dark haired vampire.

He spun around as he heard Yuki's voice call out after him. She halted, her breathing short, right in front of him.

"Yuki." His brow furrowed, confused, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be patrolling?"

Ignoring his questions, the petite brunette peered up at Kaname with determined eyes, "Please don't out Zero in the Night Class!" she pleaded with him.

Suddenly understanding flashed across Kaname's face and he gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry, Yuki. But that is what is best for him and for everybody."

"But it's not," Yuki shook her head, defiant; "He couldn't survive in the Night Class, Kaname."

The dark haired vampire leant down and cupped Yuki's heart shaped face in his gentle hands.

"Please don't fret over this Yuki. It is between the Headmaster, Zero and myself."

"But-"

Kaname cut her off, "Now you should go off to bed Yuki. It's late" He dropped his hands from her face and turned to walk away giving her a small wave over his shoulder, for which Yuki was grateful. She felt uncomfortable while the handsome man was so close to her.

_Why do I feel like that?_

* * *

><p>After his conversation with Kaname, Headmaster Cross slowly made his way towards Zero's room. He gave a gentle knock on the door.<p>

"Zero?" he asked through the wood, "can I come in?"

A grunt managed to pass through the door, and Headmaster Cross took this as a 'yes'.

He let himself in the dark room to find Zero lying down on his bed with his hands tucked behind his head and his eyes closed. If he didn't know any better he would've guessed that Zero was asleep. The Headmaster walked over towards Zero's bed and sat himself down on the edge of the mattress, completely unaware of the frown that tugged at the corner of the silver haired man's lips. His weight dipped the mattress, causing the old springs in the bed to squeak.

"Sounds like this bed could use some oil, huh Zero?"

The Headmaster's bad joke fell upon deaf ears.

Headmaster Cross's smile fell and he sighed.

"How are you, Zero?"

"I'm fine." He replied quickly, really wanting the Headmaster out of his room and to leave him the hell alone.

Both men sat in a few moments of awkward silence. Neither of them really knowing where to go from there.

"Why are you here?" Zero asked rudely, sick of the silence, without opening his eyes.

Headmaster Cross sighed heavily. He _really _didn't want to have this conversation with Zero. "I actually wanted to speak with you about school."

Zero's frown intensified.

_Of course._

"What about it?" Zero questioned in a bored tone.

"Well," the Headmaster considered his words, "have you ... have you thought ... considered about transferring to the Night Class?"

The mention of the Night Class caught Zero's full attention and his eyes immediately snapped opened.

"No."

"'No', you haven't?" Headmaster Cross clarified, "Or 'no' you won't."

"No, I won't." Zero gave the Headmaster a heated death stare. He couldn't believe that the Headmaster was asking him about this. Did he not know Zero at all?

The Headmaster sighed and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "I was afraid you would say that."

"Did _Kuran_ put you up to this?" Zero demanded.

"Kaname? No, but this could be the best thing for you."

Zero scoffed even before the Headmaster had finished trying to persuade him. "Yeah," his silky voice dripped with sarcasm, "me being in a dorm full of reeking disgusting beasts is the best thing for me." He shook his head, "Have you lost your mind old man?"

Headmaster Cross ignored the way Zero had spoken to him. He had bigger issues to deal with anyway.

"I won't make you do anything that you don't want to," he reassured the silver haired man, "But I would advise you to think about it."

Zero nodded his head, not intending to think about it at all. He already had made his mind up.

"What does Yuki think?" He asked the Headmaster just before he opened the door. It didn't escape Headmaster Cross at the change in Zero's tone when he mentioned Yuki's name; how much softer and more gentle it became.

"She wants the best for you, like always." He gave Zero a small smile, "Take her out into town tomorrow to buy some plaster to fix that wall, won't you Zero?" he gestured over to the hole in the wall with a tip of his head.

"Aren't you worried that I'd drink her dry?" he asked sarcastically.

Those words should have frightened Headmaster Cross, but he just smiled at Zero instead.

"I know you Zero ... as much as you would hate me to admit it." He joked lightly, "Anything that has to do with my daughter, I know that you are the first person that I could trust her with. And I don't take things with Yuki lightly."

"You can't hurt her," he explained simply, "because you could never betray her. You should give yourself a break, Zero. You are much more in control of yourself than you think."

Zero propped himself up onto his elbows at the Headmaster's words. He was surprised that the man thought so highly of him ... and he was lost for words.

Headmaster Cross saw the perplexed expression develop on Zero's face and he smirked.

"Goodnight, Zero." And then he left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Zero stared at the spot where the Headmaster had just stood and shook his head.

_He shouldn't trust me so freely._

Despite that fact, Zero was secretly glad that the Headmaster had given him this errand so that he basically had Yuki all to himself tomorrow.

He just prayed that he would be able to keep the beast locked up in the chains in the back of his mind for the entire day, so that he didn't ruin things.

_Maybe it's my time to wake Yuki up at the crack of dawn tomorrow and see how she likes it._

But in the back of Zero's mind, he knew that she would always be one step ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Zero'll take you out into town!<strong>

**ZERO: "No I won't."  
>ME: "shhhh!"<strong>

***awkward moment***

all my love,  
>glistening teardrop<p> 


	10. Tell Me, Fortune Teller

**WOW. what's this?**

**another chapter?**

**two days later?**

**YAY!**

_Disclaimer:_

**ME: playing an arcade cran game and the prize is the rights to Vampire Knight  
>ME: picks it up with the cran and brings it back over towards the vent<br>ME: sticks tongue out in concentration, "come on, come on..."  
>ME: drops the game before it reaches the vent<br>ME: "Oh, come on!" exclaims  
>GAME: "You lose, give up."<br>ME: scowls at the game and stalks away**

nope, i never won Vampire Knight in an arcade game :(

Now, what trouble will our favourite couple get into while out in town ...?

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Why, oh why, had Zero agreed to this?<p>

If he knew that she was going to be this much of a handful he would've gone by himself ... whether he got to spend time with her or not.

Ever since they left the sleepy Academy that was bathed in the early morning glow of warm oranges and yellows, and ventured into the small town just in the valley below the school, she couldn't stop from bouncing up and down; excitement and anticipation radiated from her small frame.

It was exhausting just to watch.

She was making up for his lack of energy, so he didn't even have to try.

Though Zero could understand why.

Students weren't able to travel into the town unless they were with a teacher or if they were on an excursion. This was Headmaster Cross's way of making sure where all the students were at all times, otherwise he's have students running off left, right and centre and could easily risk losing one of them.

So due to this and the rare occasion that they were allowed outside the Academy's gates, Zero had to deal with the bustling brunette as she raced around the town –her bright pink short skirt was easily recognisable in the dark tones of the streets-, stopping in front of little stores and marvelling in the windows with a flash of wonder in her wide, excitable ruby eyes.

"Hey, Yuki!" Zero called out to the carefree girl as she skipped away from him and disappeared into a crowd of people. His arm automatically snapped out to catch her but she just danced out of his grasp.

_Damn!_

He stretched his neck to scan over the crowd, but he couldn't spot her. Groaning in frustration, Zero chased after her, weaving in and out of the people.

He managed to get through the crowd quickly and found Yuki standing on her tiptoes as she was pressed up against a bakery shop window, cupping her hands around her eyes to get a better look as she glanced in. The slender brunette looked so innocently cute.

"Tell me where you're going before you run off, Yuki." He scolded her as he neared closer towards her.

"Oh, lighten up, Zero." She waved him off with a happy grin.

A frown tugged at the corners of Zero's tightly pressed lips. He was not impressed.

"Hey!" Yuki motioned for Zero to come closer, "look at that one." She pointed at a beautiful wedding cake. It was a white glaze cake that was three levels high in the shapes of hearts with roses placed all around the edges and fancy swirling patterns were drawn into the icing.

"I can practically _smell_ it." She closed her eyes and pressed her nose up to the glass, sighing, "I'm going to have one just like that at my wedding."

Zero stiffened besides her.

_At her wedding?_

What? She's ... she's too young! Why would she even be thinking about that?

_Why is she thinking about wedding cakes?_

Zero glanced down at the girl who was off in her own world. Her ruby eyes had glazed over and he could only guess that she was actually _imagining_ her wedding.

_Do all girls do this?_

_Or is it only Yuki? _

Then an errant thought passed through Zero's mind and he wondered ... who was she imagining at the end of the isle?

Though ... he should've known...

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, "And who do you plan on marrying? _Kuran_?"

The brunette flushed a deep red and averted her gaze from Zero.

"O-of course not." She stuttered, "Like ... like he'd marry me."

Zero's lavender eyes hardened at the idolising tone that laced through her voice.

"You're so obvious," he gritted out through a locked jaw, "it's pathetic."

Yuki tore her gaze from the stunning cake from inside the window and glanced up at the silver haired man whose handsome face was set in a cold mask.

"About what?" she queried, cocking her head to one side, causing the short tendrils of her hair to dance around her face; swaying with her movements.

Zero rolled his eyes.

_She is so naive._

"Oh, come on Yuki. We all know that you love the guy."

Yuki's eyes widened at her friend's accusation and a cherry blush painted her cheeks. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Zero." She awkwardly scratched the back of her neck and averted her embarrassed gaze from his. "There is a difference between admiration and love. And I-I admire Kaname. Besides," she sighed, "he could have whoever he wanted; someone tall and beautiful and graceful," she then glanced briefly down at her small chest, "and bigger _assets _if you know what I mean." She chuckled quietly at herself ... she could not compare...

Raising her gaze to meet Zero's hard lavender eyes, she shrugged, "Why would he pick me?"

Her belittling words melted Zero's frozen stare. His features softened, his jaw relaxed. Zero opened his mouth to speak, to comfort her somehow ... but he couldn't form the words. His voice just wouldn't come out.

_Surely ... surely she doesn't really think that..._

Zero couldn't help the memories that flashed through his mind of yesterday when he had walked in on Yuki while she was getting dressed in the bathroom. He remembered how he was captivated by the curves of her sinful body; how each dip and smooth surface memorised his eyes, forever burnt in his memory. He didn't like it when she complained that her _assets_ weren't big enough. Sure, some men may like big breasted women, but the way Yuki's red bra cupped her C-cup breasts and pushed them up would make any sane man fall to his knees.

Zero shook his head, mentally scolding himself.

He shouldn't think of Yuki that way, it wasn't right...

...but he did.

_She doesn't see herself clearly._

_She's ... she's perfect. _

_Any guy would be insane not to pick you._

Yuki, oblivious to Zero who was in deep thought over what she had just said, spotted another store a few blocks down the cobble stone street and her eyes lit up.

"Zero!" she squealed, breaking him out of his musings, and grabbed his large hand tightly in her small one and tugged at it.

"Look at this!" and she was off in that direction, tugging a trailing bewildered Zero behind her.

_Here we go again._

Yuki stood silently next to Zero as they waited behind another customer at the register in the hardware store. The ruby eyed girl was able to drag an irritated Zero to another three stores and wander around inside; looking at things, _almost _breaking things –Yuki had accidently knocked a lamp off the counter of one store, but luckily Zero was there with his sharp reflexes and was able to catch it before it hit the ground. _Thank God,_ because he wouldn't let her live that one down-, before he put a stop to her fun and steered her off into the direction of the hardware store.

"Are you _sure_ we can't get some paint, Zero?" Yuki asked glancing up at the silver haired man. Her gaze then shifted to lock onto his intricate ink tattoo on the side of his neck and she had the sudden urge to reach up and stroke it with delicate fingers.

"For the last time, Yuki; we aren't painting my bedroom." He told her, exasperated. Zero raised a hand and rubbed it over his face, sucking in a deep breath.

"Stupid rules," she grumbled, scuffing her shoes into the floor, "It would've looked really good."

Zero glanced down at his sulking friend and smirked with his eyes; a small grin played at the corner of his lips. It was a strange sensation for Zero; he hadn't been close to smiling in a very long time.

"We'll talk to that old man you call father when we get back," Zero reassured her, raising his free hand to pat her head. He marvelled in the soft texture and threaded his long fingers through her brunette locks before he pulled his hand away and dropped it to his side.

"I'm not a dog." She pointed out as he stopped patting her head; though she did find the action strangely soothing.

"Never said you were."

Yuki immediately perked up and grinned up at Zero. He may the only person who can irritate her so easily ... but he can also make her smile when she is down. And why? Well, she doesn't know.

"Next!" barked out the grouchy balding worker from behind the counter and Zero and Yuki stepped up to get served.

While Zero was preoccupied paying for the supplies that they needed to fix the wall, Yuki's gaze drifted away and out of the store window behind them. Through the scratched glass of the window, Yuki spotted an ice cream trailer across the street and her eyes immediately lit up.

As if on cue her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten since breakfast early this morning and she hadn't realised until now that she was famished.

Yuki quickly peeked up at Zero. Her silver haired friend was too busy at the register to notice her.

_Surely he won't mind. _

_I'll only be gone for a second._

_He won't even notice._

Making as little noise as she could humanly possible, Yuki tiptoed backwards –keeping her eyes on Zero in case he noticed her absence turned around- while she retreated out of the store and into the street.

A little victorious smirk grew on Yuki's face as she made it out of the store undetected. As she walked past the window, Yuki quickly glanced inside. Zero was still at the counter with his back to her. She'd have to be quick.

So on that note, Yuki spun on her heels –causing her little pink skirt to dance around her slender thighs- and skipped over towards the ice cream trailer.

"Could I please have one Sinful Chocolate Delight." She politely asked the lady working the trailer.

"That'll be $3.50."

Yuki looked down and dug her hand into her skirt pocket, fishing for coins. She gathered all that was in her pocket and pulled the handful out. She then counted the money ... and a dejected expression swept over her face.

She only had $2.50.

"Oh," she whined, "I'm a dollar short."

She felt a person come to stand besides her. Yuki glanced up besides her to find a tall boy with blonde hair and narrow green eyes looking down at her with a charming smile. He then winked at her, causing Yuki to blush and avert her gaze.

"Could I get one Sinful Chocolate Delight?"

He just ordered the ice cream that Yuki wanted and she frowned.

_That's just cruel._

The lady passed out the ice cream to the blonde haired boy and he suddenly turned towards Yuki.

He held out the ice cream, as if he wanted Yuki to take it. She eyed him and her brow furrowed, confused.

"It's on me." The blonde stranger gave her a charming smile and handed the ice cream to her.

A big grin lit up on Yuki's face and she eagerly took the ice cream.

"Thank you, this is very kind of you." She thanked the blonde haired boy with a bow of her head and then licked the chocolate ice cream. The delicious chocolate sent her taste buds into a frenzy and a satisfied smile spread across Yuki's plump lips.

"Good?" the blonde boy asked.

"Delicious." Yuki replied and then took another lick.

"Hey," he asked, "do you wanna come over with me and my friends?" he gestured to the group of older looking guys behind them with his thumb.

Meanwhile an oblivious Zero had just finished paying for the supplies back at the Hardware store. After getting his change from the grumpy man, he lifted the plastic bags off of the counter and down at his sides.

"Ready to go, Yuki?" he asked the unusually quite girl.

He then turned his head to the spot she had just been standing and his lavender eyes bugged out wide when he found it empty.

"Yuki?" he called out over his shoulder, but she didn't appear. He swiftly spun around scanning the room.

_Where'd she go?_

Gathering his things, Zero quickly searched through all the isles in the store. He must've looked like such a freak as he ran down every isle; but he wasn't thinking about that. All he could think about was the girl that he'd lost.

_This girl needs a tracking device! _

He raced back out to the counters, hoping to find her there. Straining his neck, Zero tried to search over the heads of the other customers in the store but he couldn't spot his brunette friend in the short pink skirt anywhere.

_Shit, Yuki. The Headmaster will have my head!_

While Zero was freaking out, he glanced out of the store window and saw a flash of pink. He ran up to the window and focussed on the spot he had just seen it. And there on the other side of the street stood Yuki.

Zero exhaled heavily in relief. At least he had found her now.

He then watched as he saw a tall blonde boy give Yuki an ice cream, and Yuki rewarded him with a charming smile.

Zero's blood _boiled_.

Without hesitation, Zero stormed out of the store and made his way over towards Yuki and the _boy. _His jaw clenched tightly, his teeth grinding together and his tense fists clenched tightly around the plastic bags at the point of almost breaking them. Zero's eyes narrowed menacingly at the boy, it looks could kill...

"Hey," Zero was now in earshot of the two of them, "do you wanna come over with me and my friends?"

The silver haired man saw as the blonde boy's eyes were glued to Yuki's chest as he gestured to the group of older looking men behind him.

_No freakin way in hell._

Not being able to control himself now, Zero strode up next to Yuki and snaked an arm protectively around her tiny waist and pulled her close into his side.

Yuki gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance of her silver haired friend and stared up at him with wide eyes. His tight grip on her waist sent a shiver down her spine making her knees go weak and without her permission her eyes fluttered closed.

"She's with me." Zero spat at the boy though clenched teeth, staring him down with a murderous expression. His possessive tone caused Yuki's eyes to snap open and she peered up at his expression deadly glint in his amethyst eyes. And right there at that moment she didn't there would be anyone stupid enough to cross him.

"Come on, man. Easy." The blonde haired boy put his hands up in defence and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being spoken down at by this newcomer. "We just wanted to have some fun with her."

"Yeah?" Zero raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, "Well playtimes over. No go run along to your friends over there."

"Zero!" Yuki exclaimed and hit Zero's muscular chest. The way that he had spoken to the boy had shocked her. What was coming over him? The boy had only bought her an ice cream for goodness sakes!

He paid no attention to Yuki's slap, "Come on." He began to steer her away from the blonde boy –not letting his vicious gaze slip from the boys, letting him know whose boss- keeping his arm wound tightly around Yuki's slim waist, "Let's go."  
>Yuki was fuming silently while they were walking, but once they got far enough away she turned on Zero.<p>

"What the hell was that?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" he glared down at the seething girl, "Why the hell did you run off? I was worried _sick _about you Yuki!"

"I was fine!" she defended herself and unconsciously took a step in closer to the man who was making her so frustrated, closing the gap between them. They could practically taste each other's heated breaths as they yelled in each other's faces. "I'm a big girl now, Zero. I can take care of myself. And you didn't have to be so snarky to that guy. He just bought me an ice cream."

"He was staring at you like you were a piece of meat!" Zero growled, his lavender eyes flashed with fury.

She couldn't help it, though she knew she shouldn't, Yuki shivered at the way that his liquid fire eyes penetrated her.

Unaware about Yuki's feelings, Zero continued, "It was degrading to you!"

The enraged girl was sick of how he was acting. He was making such a big deal out of something so unimportant and she was over him treating her like a child!

Irritated, Yuki placed her hands on her hips and glowered at the sexy silver haired man, "And so what if he was? Isn't in _my _decision whether I choose to talk to somebody or not? I don't see what _you _have to do with it!"

Zero was shaking all over, unable to hold it in anymore. He was _livid!_

"Well, I care! Alright?" he exclaimed loudly, which caused some of the passerby's around them to jump, but he paid to attention to them. However his outburst caused Yuki to stop short. White jealously burned through him and he balled his hands into tight fists at his sides, fuming. "You deserve so much more than someone who only wants you because of how you look, Yuki! You deserve someone who will treat you with respect and who worships the ground that you walk on! Who will be there to catch you when you fall, or will help you with your homework late at night. You deserve so much more than you realise, Yuki. Not some vile little _boy _who tried to hit on you while a whole group of his friends are egging him on!"

All the things that he had said, all the things that he had _yelled ... _why did it sound like he was describing himself?

Yuki was frozen.

Shocked.

Stunned.

Her ruby eyes were wide open; unblinking.

Her feet were glued to the cobble stone ground below her. If a heard of bulls had suddenly started rampaging down the street, she wouldn't have been able to move out of the way.

Her heart was beating out of rhythm, pounding rapidly, trying to break out of her chest.

_Did he ... did he really mean all of that?_

Yuki was baffled. She wondered, how had their argument change so rapidly? How had their topic changed so drastically? How had it turned from then fighting over ice cream to Zero lecturing her on her life; about love and about what she did and didn't deserve?

It made Yuki's head spin.

_I only wanted some ice cream. _

Out of the blue, guilt stabbed at Yuki's stomach and her face fell; downcast. She never realised just how opinionated her silver haired friend was about her and she suddenly felt a wave of remorse wash over her. She hadn't acted right.

_He was only looking out for me ... like always._

"I'm sorry, Zero."

After sucking in a much few needed breaths, Zero snapped his head down at the repenting girl in front of him; her head bowed causing her short brown hair to fall and cover her face. He sighed heavily. All the tension and anger and rage slowly seeped out of his body with each breath and he felt a calm state wash over him; his muscles relaxed out of their tense state.

He then reached out and wrapped his arms around her slender figure and pulled her body up against his chest, tucking her head underneath his chin. Feeling the warmth of her petite frame up against his was blissful and Zero's eyes gently drifted closed.

Yuki gasped in surprise at Zero's forwardness as she felt him take her in his arms and her maroon eyes grew wide. Her breathing caught in her throat and her heart started beating double time. Because of how closely pressed together they were, she was positive that Zero could feel her heart's erratic beating.

"I'm sorry, too." Zero's rich, velvety voice whispered, lightly caressing Yuki and relaxing her. She then melted into his muscular chest, pressing the side of her face into his jacket and gripping his collar with one hand. She inhaled his musky scent which reminded her of the dark midnight sky; dark, rich and enticing; mysterious. How it enveloped her in a dark haze just like the night sky that she knew so well back at the Academy while she patrolled. Night was home to Yuki. It was comforting.

_Just like him._

They stood like that in each other's embraces for an unmeasurable about of time. Town's people who were walking by would look at the pair in confusion. But the two friends were oblivious to the world around them.

When they let each other go, Yuki grinned up at Zero with a strange look in her eyes.

Zero stared down at the beaming brunette perplexed.

"What?"

Yuki just pulled out a hand from behind her back and held something out to him.

"Do you want some of my ice cream?"

* * *

><p>As the afternoon sun shone down on the town, covering it in a sunburnt orange, Yuki had managed to plead with Zero to let her look around for a little while longer.<p>

"Please, please, please, please, please!" she repeated annoyingly in Zero's ear, bouncing up and down beside him as they walked.

Her voice was like an annoying buzzing in Zero's face that he could get rid of and he snapped.

"Okay!" he threw his hands up in frustration, and Yuki clapped her hands rejoicing. "If I say yes, will you stop with the infuriating racket?"

Yuki just squealed and raced off down the street, excitement emitting from her every which way.

"Hey!" Zero called out and immediately chased after the skipping brunette, "Wait up! What have I said about running away from me?"

And that's how they found themselves in front of a purple tent with a sign out the front saying _'Madam Lulu's Fortune Telling'_ in fancy swirly writing.

"No way." Zero folded his arms across his chest and locked his jaw tight. There was _no way _in hell that he was going to go in there and get his 'fortune told'. It was just a whole lot of mumbo jumbo; a scam, a way of deceiving people for fast cash.

"Please." Yuki gripped his sleeve tightly in one fist, staring intently at the tent with eager eyes. This had been something that she had always wanted to do. Seeing as she never knew about her past, she had always wondered if the fortune teller would be able to uncover anything.

"Five minutes," Yuki compromised, "all I ask is five minutes." And before Zero could argue once more, the small girl had managed to drag him into the tent with just one hand pulling at his jacket.

Her ruby eyes widen in wonder at the sight before her. Golden glitter covered the floor inside the purple tent and little golden stars hung from the roof. In the middle there was a desk with a purple cloth with golden tassels across it and was covered in candles. A large crystal ball glowed in the middle of the table. Behind it sat an older looking woman. She had deep wrinkles around her eyes which were covered with dark eyeliner. She was dressed in the same purple and gold that surrounded her, with a purple scarf draped over her head and her big earrings and layered necklaces and bracelets rang like bells with every move that she made; echoing through the small room.

She couldn't wait to get started!

"Hello, child." The woman greeted Yuki. Her voice was coarse with age, yet still soothing and mysterious, "Come and zsit. We haz much to tazlk about."

A wide grin lit up on Yuki's face and she eagerly skipped over to sit down in a creaky wooden chair in front of the table.

A cautious Zero followed her in slowly. He was still quite sceptical and his narrowed lavender eyes scanned the room; dubious. Uneasy, he walked to stand besides an excited Yuki who was peering intently at the crystal ball.

Zero sighed heavily.

_Five minutes, my arse._

"I zee fog." Madam Lulu told Yuki, as she ran her hands over the crystal ball.

The brunette's brow furrowed and she leaned down to peer into the crystal ball herself, but she couldn't see anything, "Fog?"

"Yez," Madam Lulu nodded her head, causing all her jewels to jingle, "Zour future iz very unclear."

Anxiety set into Yuki, "Unclear?" her voice trembled.

"Yez. I zee two pathz that zyou can take."

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing! And she even put on that fake accent! He just rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

"What a load of crap." He mumbled.

Yuki snapped her gaze away from the crystal ball and glowered at her silver haired friend. She pulled her elbow back and then snapped it out, hitting him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he grabbed the spot that she had just hit him and shot her a dirty look.

Yuki just raised one arched eyebrow at him as if to say '_you sooo deserved it'._

"Yez," Madam Lulu continued, oblivious to the exchange between the two friends, "I zee two pathz for zyou young one. One iz covered in red ... itz zlooks like blood."

This caught the young brunette's attention and she immediately leaned forwards staring intently into at the crystal ball, but not knowing what she was looking for.

Her soft voice shook, "Blood?"

Madam Lulu nodded her head gravely, "it iz ztained in blood. If zyou follow tiz fate I zee no happy endingz for zyou."

"And what about the other?"

The fortune teller gazed down intently into the crystal ball, concentrating very hard; her withered and wise hands fluttered over the ball.

"I zee you laughing," Madam Lulu smiled up at Yuki, "but zyou look a little different. Zyour hair haz grown."

Unconsciously, Yuki raised a hand and ran it through the soft ends of her short hair, "It's grown?"

"Zat iz what I zee."

Yuki pondered this.

_What does she mean?_

Was she trying to tell Yuki that if she grew her hair she would be happy?

_Well that's just stupid._

She shook her head. It didn't matter what she looked like and she found it very difficult to believe that having her hair grown would make her happy.

Maybe Zero was right ... maybe it is just a load of crap...

"Wait!" Madam Lulu exclaimed and her hands immediately went to the crystal ball.

This caught Yuki's attention and she stared intently at the fortune teller.

"Beware of the red."

The brunette frowned perplexed. She definitely had not expected Madam Lulu to say that.

"What red?"

"Don't trust the red." The fortune teller pressed as she repeated her warning.

Zero, who had been standing next to Yuki silently all this time, had finally had enough. He shook his head at the fortune teller ... at this whole situation.

"I'll wait for you outside." He told her and patted her on the head.

She peered over her shoulder and nodded at Zero, watching him leave the tent, and then turned back towards Madam Lulu intrigued.

"Sorry about him." Yuki apologised with an awkward smile.

"Hold onto zat young man," the old woman told her, "he iz very good for zyou. He zwill show zyou somethink zat zyou haz never zeen before."

"What's that?"

"Nuh, ah," Madam Lulu laughed and waved a finger in front of Yuki, "Zat's zomethink zyou haz to figure out on zour own."

Yuki let out a little chuckle and pushed herself up and out of the creaking chair.

She then bowed her head slightly towards Madam Lulu, "Thank you for your time."

"Pleasure." The mystic woman bowed her head back with a smile, "Zyou are a pure child andz he will zlook out for zyou. Ztay close to him."

"Who?" Yuki tipped her head to one side, "Zero?"

As Madam Lulu nodded her head, her jewellery jingled through the small space; like tinkling bells. "I zee him continuing to grow in zour life. Be zafe fair Yuki."

The thoughtful brunette glanced over her shoulder, thinking that Zero was just outside the tent.

_He's going to continue to grow in my life?_

She wondered how much more of an impact he could possibly have on her. How much closer could they get?

Though Yuki was glad that Madam Lulu told her that he was going to grow and not fade. She'd never want him to fade away...

"Thank you." Yuki grinned at the fortune teller bowing her head once more. She then spun on her heels and made her way out of the tent.

She squinted and raised an arm to cover her eyes. She hadn't realised just how dimly lit the tent was until she stood out in the bright afternoon light; it startled her for a brief moment while she tried to gather her bearings.

"Did she drug you or something?" a velvety voice asked suddenly besides her and Yuki jumped gasping; startled. It was only Zero.

"Don't creep up on me like that." She scolded him; her eyes adjusting to the light, "And no. She didn't. It's just really bright out here."

Her handsome friend just rolled his lavender eyes and began walking off. Yuki stumbled on her feet and then hurried to catch up with him.

As they walked away from the tent, Yuki peered back over her shoulder. Then she had an errant thought...

_I never told that woman my name..._

_... how did she know?_

"So ..." Zero began talking and she snapped her head away from the tent and over to him, "did she give you any mystical guidance?" he teased, "Any voodoo to keep the bad monsters away? Cause admit it, you need it."

The amused brunette playfully narrowed her ruby eyes at her friend and elbowed him in the ribs again, though not as hard as the first time.

"Oh, put a sock in it." She joked and side stepped Zero as he tried to muse up her hair.

Yuki let out a loud laugh and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"Catch me if you can." She winked at Zero and then suddenly she was off like a bat out of hell.

"Hey!" the startled silver haired man called out after her as he watched his friend fly down the busy street.

"Yuki!" he shouted in frustration and immediately chased after on, purely driven by instinct, "What have I told you about running away from me!"

The only response he got was a carefree hysterical laugh that was music to his ears.


	11. I'll Be Your Shield Too

**Helloooooooooo my friends!**

Long time, no see aye?

Sorry i've been MIA the past few weeks but i've had exams to study for an all that exciting jazz ... but i'm BACK NOW YAY!

_Disclaimer:_

**ME: Trying to knock over can at a carnival game. The prize is the rights to Vampire Knight  
>ME: Only has to hit one more can over. Sticks tongue out in concentration<br>ME: Misses and bangs head on bench!  
>CARNIE GUY: "Never mind, here's a stuffed bear instead."<br>ME: take the bear dejectedly, "Thanks," i grumble.**

_No, I did not win the rights to VK :(_

but i did write this chapter so it's all good

ENJOY!

xxx

* * *

><p>A glower tugged down the corners of Yuki's pink lips as she trudged behind her tall friend emitting negative energy in the form of black lines waving out from her body. She had to walk faster than she would've liked to show how miffed she was at him, but his long lean legs were too powerful and made his strode longer so she had to skip after him to keep up, lessening the impact she was aiming for. Her scowling gaze was burning holes into his back as they zigzagged through the bustling, cluttered townspeople trying to make their way back to the Academy. If looks could kill, he'd be dead, stamped on and buried 10ft underground.<p>

Yuki didn't want to leave.

And she wasn't impressed.

She folded her arms across her chest in annoyance and huffed loudly –exaggerating her point- making sure that Zero knew that she _was not happy._

The silver haired man worked hard to remain oblivious to the sour mood of his petite friend who sulked behind him and continued on his path to get back to the Academy. Now wasn't the time for any interruptions; he had already had too many –with the _boy_ who _innocently (_note the thick sarcasm dripping in his tone) bought Yuki an ice cream and the visit to Madam Lulu's tent- and he just wanted to collapse down onto his bed with a huff and gentle drift off to sleep. If he was positive of nothing else, it was always an adventure when Yuki was around.

It was beginning to get dark as the sun started to set sleepily behind the hills surrounding the town and he wanted to get them both back to the Academy before night fell. Who knows what could happen if he had to protect Yuki when he couldn't see her; he had a hard enough time doing it already! Despite his chivalrous intentions, he could _feel_ her piercing ruby eyes burning holes straight through his back and annoyance was practically radiating from her ... so much so that people were leaving a gap between them and the sulking brunette; their instincts telling them to keep their distance.

Zero shook his head.

It was insane!

It wasn't his fault that they had to leave. It was starting to get dark anyway.

_But I guess I understand to an extent ... we hardly ever get to come out here..._

The silence between them was thick and uncomfortable. He wasn't used to it. This was Yuki! This was the talkative, pesky, yet caring girl who always wanted to laugh or joke around. Usually he could never shut her up, but this silence ... he didn't like it ... no he didn't like it at all.

"You might want to ease up on the glowering," he teased lightly over his shoulder trying to break the tense mood in the air that surrounded them, "you look like you're going to stab somebody. If you're not careful the police are going to come over and arrest you on grounds of looking suspicious."

Yuki threw him a dirty look, "Oh har har."

"Just giving you the heads up." He shrugged his shoulders –smirking on the inside because he got a reaction out of her- and turned back around, "I don't really want to have to visit you in juvy."

The petite brunette chose to ignore that comment and snapped her head to one side with a "_hmph"_ and jutted her chin out stubbornly.

"If you think that I should get locked up for this, then what about you!" she countered, "Mr Wouldn't-Know-How-To-Crack-A-Smile-Even-If-It-Came-Up-And-Smacked-You-In-The-Face!"

The silver haired man just rolled his eyes, "You just contradicted yourself, you know that right?"

"I don't care!" she growled and threw her arms up in frustration. But out of the corner of Yuki's eyes she saw a red blur fly past her. She whipped her head in the direction and through the bustling townspeople her eyes focused on a little child in a vibrant red jacket.

_Red?_

Zero, oblivious to the scene that was unfolding before his brunette friend, continued teasing her, "Well you should care because you're going to need to know about these things if you ever hope to pass an English test in your life."

His teasing just went through one ear and out the other as the wide ruby-eyed girl watched as the small child ran over to random adults. The child would tug on the coat of some adults who just paid no attention to him so the child would leave them and race over to another adult hoping to get their attention. He managed to capture one man's attention, but then man just knocked the child off of his coat and onto the ground hard in a heap and marched away, leaving the little boy on the ground in the middle of a busy street.

Yuki raised a palm to cover her jaw which fell open, her eyebrows arched up. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed, raw emotion laced through her tone.

Unaware of what Yuki had just witnessed, a look of confusion just swept across Zero's face.

_Did Yuki's voice just break?_

Maybe he had gone too far with that last comment ... and now even to his own ears it sounded ... it sounded cruel. Zero may be many things; he may be moody, irritable, snarky and a downright unpleasant person to be around, but he was never _cruel. _The silver haired man quickly spun around ready to apologise to her when he noticed that she wasn't glowering in his direction ... in fact she wasn't paying any attention to him at all!

"Yuki?" he asked as he made his way over to the wide eyed girl's side. His confused lavender eyes followed the path that Yuki pointed out with her finger and his gaze fell upon the small boy who had been pushed on the ground.

"A horrible," Yuki began explaining, never taking her eyes off the boy, "nasty man just pushed that poor child onto the ground. I think ..." she glanced up at her tall friend, "I think that he might be lost. I couldn't see any adults around who appeared to know him or even acknowledge him."

The two friends both stood in silence as they watched the small child pick himself up off the ground and wipe all the dirt off his pants and straighten out his red coat. Yuki couldn't believe that all off the people walking around him, not one of them stopped to see if he was alright.

_Has compassion just gone completely out the window?_

And then she saw it ... from all the way across the street ... glistening on his cheek.

A tear.

"Come on." The determined brunette grabbed her unsuspecting friend by his hand and dragged him behind her as she marched over to the little boy. The tear was the last straw and it tugged at her compassionate heart; now she couldn't _not _help but help him.

The lost child was suddenly the last thing on Zero's mind once Yuki grabbed his hand and held it in her own small, gentle one. The warmth of her small hand brought with it a strange, tingling sensation which passed through him and it stopped him short. His amethyst orbs widened and he was unable to look anywhere but at his small friend's determined yet compassionate expression as she dragged him along; his wide lavender eyes were glued to her. And at that moment he would've happily agreed to go anywhere that she wanted, anywhere she desired, as long he could be this close to her. It was quite pathetic actually.

Yuki's hard expression suddenly melted once she dropped to her knees in front of the young boy. A small gentle smile swept across her face and she felt her eyes automatically soften.

"Hey," she murmured in a gentle, soothing voice; not wanting to scare the child already than what it appears he has been, "are you lost?"

The only response she got out of the young boy, who refused to met her gaze, was a hiccup. The raised a small, chubby hand to wipe his runny nose, smearing dirt across his face. Quickly she snapped her gaze up to her tall silver haired friend with desperate eyes but he only shrugged, at a loss at what to do ... so she tried again.

"Is your mummy or daddy around here?" she asked the child; her voice was sweet and gentle like soft feathers caressing the air around them.

But the young child seemed agitated and his eyes flickered everywhere bar at her concerned face. He was anxiously jumped from one foot to then next and he took a swift jump backwards away from Yuki.

"Hey!" this movement startled the brunette and her voice came out louder than she had intended it and one of her hands instinctually reached out towards the child. The young boy's eyes opened up wide as he misread her good intentions and he quickly backed away, frightened, from the young brunette on her knees. The child then spun on his heels and starting racing away down the street without a glance back at the two friends.

"Wait!" Yuki called out, her voice was lost in the chatter of the busy street and she started to follow the child. But then she felt a restraining hand placed on her shoulder which halted her in her tracks.

"Hang on," She glanced up to find Zero holding her back, his expression uneasy as he studies her and then the child was raced away, "didn't that old hag mention something about red?"

This was probably the last thing in the world that Yuki had expected him to say and despite herself, she felt a smirk pull up the corners of her lips.

_So Zero was paying attention to what Madam Lulu was saying..._

_King Eternal Ruler of the Forever Suspicious. _

She snickered under her breath and shook her head.

_Who would've guessed? _

A small chuckle bubbled through her lips, "What happened to that being a whole load of mumbo jumbo?" she countered raising an eyebrow.

The sexy silver haired man scowled down at her and she shook her head, snickering.

"Let's go," she grabbed his large, warm hand again and pulled him along behind her. Zero was quite surprised at the strength she had to be able to drag him along, "before _we _lose him."

And like Zero said before he'd follow her anywhere...

... that is until they found themselves in a deserted, dim lit alleyway with the young boy in the vibrant red coat nowhere in sight.

"Well," Zero muttered sarcastically, "Wasn't that productive."

Yuki just rolled her ruby eyes at him as she walked past her annoyed friend and ventured further into the alleyway, hoping to find the little boy by calling gently out to him.

"So she was helpful after all," Zero allowed, "_'beware of zee red'_. We'll she nailed that one of the head." But then he spun to the empty alleyway and loudly emphasised his second point, "though she could've mentioned that the kid would get us lost!"

His deep, velvety voice ricocheted off the high brick walls and bounced around, echoing loudly around the two lost friends.

Yuki deadpanned at the handsome glowering man. Then she reached down and picked up a small pebble that was on the ground and rolled it around in her nimble fingers. Then she stood at an angle to Zero and closed one eye and stuck her little pink tongue out in concentration. Then with a sharp flick of her wrist she hurled the pebble right smack-bang into the back of his silver head.

_Yes!_

"Shut up, will ya?" she called out to him, a laugh in her bright, warm voice.

A triumphant smirk spread across Yuki's face and she threw her arms up in the air.

_That was a pretty good shot if I do say so myself._

"Ow!" The unsuspecting man complained, his brow instantly furrowed, "Hey!" Zero spun around in the direction the offending object had come from, rubbing the tender spot in the back of his head.

"What?" the smirking brunette questioned innocently and raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and then spun on her heels and wandered further into the dim lit alleyway to search behind a dumpster.

"Come on, Yuki." Zero rubbed a hand over his face, "the kid isn't here. Let's go."

She shook her head, "I _swear_ I saw him run in here." She pressed persistently, not wanting to leave before she found him and knew that he was safe.

The silver haired man sighed and let his head fall back, stretching out the tight muscles in his neck. Though just then something caught his eye.

Zero raised an arm above his head and squinted up at the top corner of one of the buildings that bordered the alleyway and noticed the shadow of a figure.

_What the ...?_

As his lavender eyes focused on the figure he began to make out the outline of it. It was crouching down and strangely reminded him of a predator stalking its prey and had long knotted hair covered its face. Zero could even make out the long skeletal fingers that were just emerging from the oversized trench coat. Then so quickly that he wasn't sure if his eyes were deceiving him, he saw a long, snake like tongue flick out and lick its thin, scaly lips.

_No ... it couldn't be ..._

However, his worst nightmare came true when he saw them.

The long sharp points that were protruding from its mouth.

Its fangs.

_Fuck!_

Though the beast's blood crazed eyes weren't locked on Zero ... no they were locked on something much more important ... much more precious.

_Yuki_.

If he didn't have cat-like reflexes ... or if he had hesitated just one moment longer ... he wouldn't have made it.

Knowing instinctually that he had to protect the petite brunette at all costs, Zero sprinted forwards and grabbed her by the shoulders, tucking her into his muscular chest and knocked them both to the ground; covering her small, fragile body with his. Because if she was okay they _both_ would be okay, no matter what happened to him; she was all that mattered.

_She is all that matters. _

Using his body as a barrier between the beast and Yuki he put himself on the line, which the beast greedily accepted. It slashed its long, jiggered claws into Zero's back in one swift swipe and ripped his jacket and shirt and drew crimson blood from his back.

The slashes to his back caused Zero to cry out in anguish as agonising stabs of pain scraped through his body like nails on a chalkboard. The shock of the attack weakened the silver haired man's resolve and his strong muscular arms that were holding himself above Yuki buckled, giving way under the pressure of the pain and he feel on top of the flabbergasted brunette; unconsciously letting all his weight crush her.

The raw pain and torture that broke in Zero's cry haunted Yuki as it echoed in her ears.

"Zero!" she shrieked wildly, her voice cracked in her dry throat. Her ruby eyes widened in horror and the traitor tears started pooling in her eyes against her will. She'd never heard Zero in so much pain and it frightened her ... one of the strongest people she had ever met shouldn't sound so vulnerable ... it wasn't right.

It wasn't easy, but she managed to push the injured, heavy Zero off of her tiny body and sit him up right. He swayed on the spot. Long strands of his silver hair fell into his eyes and he fell limp. Gasping, Yuki quickly grasped at his broad shoulders and sat him upright again.

Her wide fearful eyes frantically searched his blank, pale face, "What happened?" she cried.

Then she noticed a small movement behind Zero and snaps her head up causing wayward strands of her short brown hair to tickle the bridge of her nose. She could see a crouching figure covered in the shadows and her eyes narrowed. She immediately jumped up from the ground and stepped into a defensive crouch in front of her injured friend. With one hand she wielded _Artimas _and held him out in front of her, her fierce gaze never leaving the figure.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her deadly voice echoed all around them.

_If it wants Zero, it's going to have to get through me first._

The figure didn't answer.

Instead it stomped on the ball of its foot and pushed it back like a bull that was getting ready to charge. Then it flung itself out from the darkness of the shadows shrieking wordlessly and lunged towards Yuki.

The unwavering brunette tightened her grip on _Artemis _until her knuckles were white and she was just about ready to swing until she really noticed the figures features. It had a skeletal face with sunken in cheek bones and hollow eye sockets with deep bags under the eyes like it needed a good night's rest. Its eyes were wild and blood crazed swimming with crimson. She had seen eyes like these before. And its lips were thin, like they had been burnt off, and her eyes widened in fright when she noticed the two long fangs protruding from its mouth.

_No! _

_It ... it couldn't be!_

_I know vampires ... I go to school with vampires._

_They're good!_

And as the beast raced closer, Yuki felt her bravery crumble into pieces around her and she was unable to move, frozen; glued to the very ground.

_What is it?_

She was frightened stiff; she couldn't defend herself ... she couldn't defend _Zero. _At that moment she felt _Artimas_ slip out of her numb fingers and fall to the ground hard. The sound of the metal clanking against the cement ground pierced through her ears and the only thing left she could do was to close her eyes.

She waited for the pain.

She waited for the agony.

She waited ...

... but it never came.

Confused, she opened her eyes to herself face to face with the beast's horrifying expression as if it was in pain; it's jaw was slack and it's long, snake like tongue lolled out. Her ruby eyes widened in fright and she gasped, staggering backwards. A hand flew to her chest, feeling her racing heart beating erratically. It was then that she realised that _Artemis _had been ploughed straight through the beast's heart. She peered over her shoulder to find Zero holding the end of _Artemis _with a murderous expression on his frightenly sexy face. She swiftly snapped her head back to the beast just in time to watch is crumble to dust right in front of her very eyes and land in a dirty pile on the ground before her.

A sharp breath escaped Yuki's slightly parted lips and with that she collapsed to her knees and then sunk to the ground with a glazed over expression. Her mind was spinning out of control ... she couldn't ... she couldn't make any sense...

_What ... what was it ...?_

Zero watched as the beast crumbled to a pile of dust on the ground, satisfied –though only for a brief moment.

Because then Yuki's body went weak, trembled and then she collapsed onto the ground.

"Yuki!" Zero cried and his lavender eyes widened, horrified. He immediately tossed _Artemis _to the side and raced over to drop to his knees in front of the shaken girl. With more gentleness than he ever believed he possessed, Zero carefully cupped her heart shaped face in his hands as though he was afraid that she was break. Using the pads of his thumbs, he tenderly wiped some dirt off of her cheeks and brushed some loose tendrils of chocolate brown hair away from her face. He tried to catch her attention by gazing concerned into her eyes. But the tiny girl before him was staring blankly at the pile of dust before her, not even registering that he was there.

"Yuki?" his velvety voice was low and laced with worry, "Yuki are you alright? It didn't hurt you at all, did it?" He began to grow anxious and starting inspecting her for any injuries, which _thank the Lord _he couldn't find.

"W-what," the silver haired man snapped his head back down to her as she weakly stuttered, relieved that she was speaking, "what was that?" she barely whispered, her voice hoarse.

Zero sighed. He really didn't want to have to tell her ... he never wanted her to know.

_Let her know what she's getting herself into._

He couldn't argue with himself there.

"That was a Level E vampire." He told her.

Yuki broke her gaze with the pile of dust and stared up at him, not fully registering the phrase or his beaten expression.

"That's a Level E?" she pondered this thought for a moment ... then it hit her; so forcefully that she couldn't believe that she didn't come to that conclusion before. The nature, the blood crazed, wild eyes, the _fangs. _

_A Level E..._

_Wait!_

She then snapped her wide eyed gaze to meet Zero's with a horrified expression, "So ... so that's ..."

Her friend nodded his head gravely, "That's my future."

Yuki shook her head.

_No, no, no!_

That couldn't happen to Zero.

She wouldn't allow it.

She _will not_ see her friend reduced to that.

"Over my dead body." She argued; fierce determination in her voice.

Zero chuckled darkly at just how true that sounded, "Probably."

The young brunette was starting to feel like her old self again and shot him a look, "Let's not talk about that right now, alright?"

She let out a deep breath which she felt like she had been holding that entire time and with it went all the tense and negative energy in her body.

"Sounds like a deal," he replied and held out his hand to her. Yuki grasped onto it tightly and use his strength to help pull her upright onto her shaky legs. Though in the process she heard a small wince escape Zero's clenched lips and she gasped loudly noticing the deep wounds on his back.

"Zero!" she exclaimed and spun him around to tenderly inspect the slashes on his back. They were red and raw and painfully inflamed, but thankfully it didn't look like he'd need stiches. Then she had a light bulb moment and began patting down the pockets in Zero's pants.

"Uh, Yuki..." Zero's usually self-assured voice broke as he felt her pat a little too closely to the front of his pants and he tensed up, feeling something coil in the pit of his stomach. He could feel heat rushing up his neck and onto his face. "W-what are you doing?"

"You're losing blood." She told him and then pulled out what she was looking for; "Aha!" she held out his tiny box of blood tablets, "Here, take these."

Zero's stomach immediately churned at just the sight of the tablets and he pushed them out of his face, "No, stop Yuki."

She frowned, "Why are you being so difficult?" she complained. "Just take them."

"Quit it!" he waved her away like she was a pesky fly, just buzzing in his face. Where's the bottle of Morteen when you need it?

Thrusts the box into his face, "No, take them!"

"Get them away from me!" Zero roared, his blood boiling in his veins, and he hit the tablets out of Yuki's hand, sending them flying across the alleyway and into the darkness.

A shocked expression crossed Yuki's face as she held her throbbing hand up against her chest. She could still hear his roar echoing in her ears. She watched as the silver haired man buckled forwards and gasped for air.

_Zero..._

Cautiously, careful not to startle him, the slender brunette walked slowly up to Zero and gently ... tenderly ... cupped his face in her small hands and tilted it up so that she could look at him.

He was gasping for breath as his wild lavender eyes searched her calm ruby ones ... searched for understanding ... searched for forgiveness ... searched for support. They stayed like this for an unmeasurable amount of time until Zero could think clearly once again.

And when he could, he hung his head in shame, letting long strands of silver hair cover his face, "I'm sorry, Yuki." He apologised, "I can't control my temper."

"Hey now," she gave him a small smile and forced him to look at her. Then she pulled him down and held his head against her chest and stroked his soft hair in soothing patterns, "It's okay. It's okay." The caring brunette crooned like she was comforting a small child.

Zero let out a deep breath and relaxed against her slender body. It felt oddly comforting being able to hear her heartbeat, though the rhythmic pumping was his most favourite sound in the world because it meant that she was here ... that she was _alive._

That he hadn't drunk her dry ... _yet. _

"Why won't you take them?" she whispered gently in his ear.

"I can't." He admitted.

Yuki lifted his head up and locked her gaze with his.

"You can't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Zero sighed heavily, "I don't know. I just ... can't." He settled for that lame word for the lack of his thesaurus at that present time, "My body rejects them."

"Rejects them?" Yuki's brow furrowed.

The silver haired man nodded his head solemnly.

"So..." Yuki pondered this, "so if you can't take them ... what have you been doing?"

His reply was short and blunt.

"Nothing."

The ruby-eyed girl's jaw dropped, "Nothing?" she thought this over, "So you haven't been able to get any blood? Any at all?"

Zero nodded his head again.

"That's insane!" Yuki exploded, "You _need _it. Why didn't you ... why didn't you tell me?"

He waved a hand in front of him gesturing to her, "Because I knew that you'd worry like this."

"Of course I'd worry like this Zero! I'm here for you. Why won't you tell me important things like this?"

"I'm sorry." He apologised, but for what he was entirely sure...

Yuki shook her head, processing this new information, "Surely ... surely there has to be _some _way. There has to be _something_ we can do to get you blood. There _has _to be..."

"Please Yuki." Zero pleaded with her, wanting nothing more than for her to drop the subject, "Just let it go."

She glanced at him and scowled, though she wasn't scowling at him, but at the entire situation. But then her heated expression melted and her face relaxed as she took in her friend's distressed expression.

Yuki let out a deep breath and gave in, "Okay." She stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around his waist –careful not to touch his wounds- and hid her face in his muscular chest. His delicious scent was enough to calm her down as she inhaled it ... and then exhaled, letting all the tension leave her petite body. She might let it go ... for now, but she wasn't going to forget this.

And Zero shouldn't expect her to.

* * *

><p><strong>Want the next chapter out sooner than later?<strong>

**You know what to do ;P**

**xxxx**


	12. The Forbidden Sin

**Sorry guys :p**

**I got sidetracked by the awesomeness that was another story.  
>Please don't shoot. I promise I come bearing gifts!<strong>

_Disclaimer:_

**PEOPLE: "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you  
>Happy birthday Glistening Teardrop, happy birthday to you!"<br>****ME: all excited, "Yay! Presents!"  
>FRIEND: "I know you've wanted this for a long time."<br>ME: rips open wrapping to find a pair of diamon earings  
>ME: "Where's the rights to VK?"<br>FRIEND: "Somebody already has that so these were the next best thing."  
>ME: grumbles, dejected, "Thanks for the earings."<strong>

So as you can probably tell I did not get the right to VK for my birthday.  
>So, no I don't own Zero and Yuki.<p>

But this website let's me do fun things with them!

Thanks Fanfiction!

**Oh! and here's that present for you! Another chapter!**

Enjoyxx

* * *

><p>"Zero, he's probably in bed." Yuki tried to coax her friend into letting her stay in her own room. They stood in the dim lit hallway just outside Headmaster Cross's room and Yuki kept scanning the area around them with anxious eyes, watching out for any students that were wondering around. She tried to pry his arm away from the Headmaster's door –by tugging at his muscular forearm- to stop him from knocking, but he was just too strong.<p>

_What does he _eat _for breakfast?_

_Steroids? Chickens pumped with dangerously high levels of hormones? _

_Geez. _

"Please just don't argue about this with me, okay?" The silver haired man sighed as he shook her tight hold on his arm off. He didn't want her to go into shock with no one there to calm her down (and no he didn't count Yori because she doesn't know about vampires).

"Zero, please-"

But Yuki's pleading was cut off by the wooden door swinging open, revealing a yawning headmaster. He stretched his arms up and over his head with tired eyes, popping out his stiff joints, and groaned. He wore a flannelette pyjama set with an 8-pack picture on it saying '_I'm too sexay for dis shirt bra!'_

Yuki and Zero stopped their squabbling and deadpanned at the sight in front of them.

_God help us..._

"Yuki, Zero." Headmaster Cross rubbed his eyes with a fist, "What do I owe this pleasure at," he squinted, checking his watch, "9 o'clock at night?"

"Well-" Yuki began to explain before Zero cut her off.

"Can Yuki stay here tonight?" he asked not looking down at the brunette.

"Stay _here..." _Headmaster Cross yawned again, "...Why?"

Yuki tugged at Zero's sleeve with a desperate look on her face, "Come on, Zero. Let's just go."

"_Yuki_." Zero groaned and rubbed his face. She was making things much more difficult than they needed to be ... like always.

"Can we just come inside, or can't we?" He shot at the headmaster.

Headmaster cocked his one to one side, confused about what was happening –and the silver haired man's tone-, but nevertheless he stepped to the side and gave room for Zero to drag a resisting Yuki inside by the hand.

"I could sue you, Zero, for assault." She tried with all her might to squirm away from him, but Zero's hold was unwavering and she couldn't break it. There was nothing wrong with her! He was just blowing things widely out of proportion! And anyway, she didn't need Zero to look after her! She never asked him to!

"Do you have any masking tape?" Zero asked the Headmaster darkly as they made their way into the living room.

"No," the headmaster stopped, "Why?"

"Cause I need something to cover Yuki's mouth. Her voice is giving me a headache."

The annoyed brunette shot him a look and then hit him upside the head.

"Ouch." Zero muttered under his breath and raised a hand to rub the tender spot.

Yuki just gave him a tight lip grin and sauntered over towards the plush longue in front of the TV and dropped down onto it, folding her arms across her chest.

"_Now," _she emphasised the word, "you'll have a headache."

Zero sighed heavily.

_God, she could be so infuriating!_

_So resistant for any kind of help._

Headmaster Cross sensed the tension in the air even in his sleep deprived state and his brow furrowed as he look at the pair; Yuki with her head titled stubbornly in the air and Zero rubbing his temples.

"What's going on here?"

Yuki shot Zero a look to say '_well you brought me here. You tell him."_

He returned her gaze with the same amount of fervour and walked over towards the armchair to the left of the lounge and fell into the cushions.

"We ran into a Level E."

That was all he said.

... and that was enough to send Headmaster Cross into a frenzy; filled with arm flapping and everything to go with it.

"A Level E?" he exclaimed and raced over to Yuki and asked her questions in his irritatingly fatherly way, jumping around her trying to inspect her.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did it hurt you at all?"

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!"

"Is that dirt on your clothes?"

"Is it dead?"

"When did it happen?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!"

"Oh my poor baby! You must be terrified." He cried while he lifted the petite brunette off the lounge –who gasped out loud in shock- and squeezed her in a bone crushing hug; swaying from side to side.

"No, really." She tried to gasp out, having little air to form words seeing as the Headmaster had gone into his crazy father state and was hugging the life out of her, "I'm fine."

_Zero was the one who got hurt anyway. _

_Why was this all about me? _

Yuki managed to push herself free from the suffocating embrace and wobbled backwards, unsteadily on her feet, with a faux smile on her lips.

"So?" inquired a lifeless voice behind them.

The Headmaster glanced over his shoulder to find Zero pushing himself out of the armchair and over towards them.

"Huh?"

The silver haired man raised one perfectly arched eyebrow; his thin lips set in a hard line.

"Oh!" Headmaster Cross snapped his fingers, remembering the initial question, "Of course Yuki can stay here! My little princess," he smiled lovingly over towards his adoptive daughter and then floated off, his arms waving out behind him like two ribbons floating in the breeze, out of the room, "I'll just go and get you a towel." He sung.

One he left the silence in the air was thick between the two stubborn friends; no voices, no talking ... just the sound of their even breathing filled the room so loud that it was ringing in their ears. Yuki face was set in a cold mask. She didn't want to be fussed over. She would have been perfectly fine back at her dorm ... but now she had to deal with an emotional Headmaster who would watch over her and be his usual caring yet irritating self.

"I'm fine," she told Zero with narrowed eyes and spun on her heels to stalk off to the guest bedroom, "You should've just let it go."

Zero's jaw dropped.

_She did _not _just say that?_

Scowling, he marched, following her. He was not going to let her make him feel guilty about looking out for her! It was insane! Normal girls would love it to be cared for ... just like they love wearing makeup and gossiping about boys ... but not Yuki. Yuki had never been normal ... never one to follow the crowd. She danced through life with a cheery grin on her face and a fiery spark in her ruby eyes; like molten lava. Maybe that's why she was the only one who could hold his attention for longer than three seconds. Her endearing, innocent charm fascinated him. Maybe that's why he felt...

_No._

He had to mentally stop himself from that line of thought.

It was too dangerous.

It would hurt him more than that Level E ever could.

Because it was always _Kuran_ on her mind.

_Never me, never me. _

_It's always _him.

No, Zero shook his head; she doesn't react normally, so why should he expect her to act any differently?

Nevertheless, she still could be _too_ self-sacrificing...

...and that was going to end with Zero in a mental institution.

_Fuck, I'm in way too deep._

And he couldn't get out even if he wanted to.

Yuki grasped the doorknob of the guest bedroom she had been practically _ordered _to stay in and yanked it open with a huff. This was so stupid! She sulked, feeling like a misbehaving child who had been sent to their bedroom without dinner!

"Next time I see Zero," she muttered under her breath, "I'm gonna, I'm gonna ..."

She took a step inside the dark room and was just about to slip the light switch when a pale hand darted out and captured her slender wrist. Her heart skipped a beat. A loud gasp escaped her slack mouth and bounced off the walls of the dark room. In a matter of blurred seconds, the figure managed to spin her around and push her roughly up against the wall –slipping their leg in between her quivering ones and pushing their body right up against hers. She could feel every line of their hard body pressed up against her slender frame and the heat radiating from them; suffocating Yuki- covering her open mouth with one palm and the other strong arm hit the spot just to the right of her head with an open palm blocking any escape. As she stared up at the tall figure in the shadows, through pieces of dark hair that fell in her eyes, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as if she were to open her mouth it would jump out and run away. Adrenaline raced through her veins and her breathes were coming out in short, shallow puffs against their palm.

"What are you going to do?"

"Zero!" Yuki squeak was muffled, recognising his velvety, delicious voice instantly and her eyes bugged out wide. After the initial shock her wide eyes began to adjust to the dark room and she could make out her capturer; tall, lean body, signature silver hair, intense amethyst orbs, dangerous yet sexy silver piercings in his ears that glimmered in the moon light and his lips slightly open to let out mirroring puffs of air. The sweetness of his breath washed over Yuki, fanning her flustered face.

"Is it so wrong of me to want you safe?" he pushed himself closer up on Yuki so that there was no space between their heaving, breathless bodies as they were trapped in each other's eyes.

She couldn't answer, not trusting her voice. She had become exceptionally aware of how close their bodies were ... how she could feel every line of Zero's muscular physique pressed against her in all the right places and how both their chests heaved in sync. A warmth rose up her cheeks, a light red flush, as she realised that Zero's chest was brushing against her breasts and she averted her gaze, embarrassed. Yet she couldn't shake the tingling sensation that shot down to her core as his body made contact with them.

Electricity sparked between their heaving bodies, racing through their veins like adrenaline and then igniting the air around them. From an outsider it would look like two lovers in an intimate and passionate moment, completely unaware of the world around them. In fact, the pairs scattered thoughts were on the same wavelength. But there is a difference between thinking about something and then acting on it ... a _big _difference.

"Well?" the incredibly sexy silver haired man pressed in his passionate anger. He removed his hand from Yuki's open mouth and placed it on the wall at the other side of her head and leaned in closer, trapping her. Zero could basically taste her delicious, _tantalizing_ scent on his tongue and his mouth watered ... and not from thirst this time. He gazed into her wide ruby eyes; so full of emotion, so full of life. Suddenly she caught her plump bottom lip in between her white teeth and bit down, causing Zero to groan deep within his throat and close his eyes. Did she truly not understand how she affected him? How one innocent little action from her could spark the deep desires of his heart and turn them into sinful pleasures? It was wrong. It was so wrong for him to think of her like this; to think about how easy it would be to lean down and press his lips roughly against her pink ones and kiss her with all the passion he could ... too easy ... and too wrong.

Despite this, he couldn't control the longing that was building deep in his core and without a second thought he leaned his head down and stopped when his lips were just inches from Yuki's.

The breathless brunette froze in shock when she watched the silver haired man duck his head so that he was level with hers. Her eyes bulged out wide when he stopped just inches from her own lips that were parted slightly. If either one of them was to move a fraction they would have collided. Yuki couldn't believe it. What was she doing? What was _Zero _doing? Why was her heart beating a mile a second? Why were her breaths coming out in gasps? Why _didn't_ this feel wrong? Why wasn't she stopping this ... stopping him? Why was she _waiting? _

Then suddenly, like breaking through rough water and sucking in a lifesaving breath, the pair heard loud footsteps thudding down the hallway and they blinked in sync.

The magic had broken.

Zero's eyes widened as he realised what he had just about to do and he let out a shaky breath and rested his forehead against Yuki's.

"Good night, Yuki." He murmured and then pushed himself off her slender frame and raced out of the room in a flash; haunting Yuki with the memory of the intensity of his lavender eyes piercing through her very soul as if she were naked under his gaze.

She placed a trembling hand to her racing heart and sucked in some much needed breaths, trying in vain to calm herself down.

_What just happened?_

"Oh! Goodnight Zero!" her head snapped in the direction of the Headmaster's cheery voice and she immediately leapt from the wall on unstable legs and into the middle of the room. She quickly straightened up her clothing and brushed the wayward strands of hair out of her face, hoping she didn't look how she felt ... frazzled, hot and bothered, and aroused.

"Yuki!" Headmaster Cross entered the bedroom, carrying a towel, some pyjamas and a toothbrush and gave her a quizzical look, "Where was Zero off to in such a hurry?"

"Uh-" she quickly cleared her dry throat, "Um ... he ... he had some ... school ... things ... to do."

"Oh, that's a shame," Headmaster Cross frowned, "He should've stayed to keep you company."

Yuki just gulped and gave him a trembling chuckle.

After some brief small talk and a few comforting words from the Headmaster, he set the toiletries down on the end of the bed, which Yuki thanked him for and left to go back to bed.

The warm shower did nothing to calm down her overheated skin, so much so that she had to turn the cold on full blast if she was ever going to get to sleep that night.

As Yuki laid in the foreign bed and stared out the open window and into the dark night, she started reliving the afternoon. Every time she closed her eyes she could picture that ... that thing! That ... Level E! She could see her own horrified expression in its blood crazed eyes as it ran towards her; eyes that swam with crimson liquid, taunting her. She could see the long, pointed fangs that protruded menacingly from its lips. How many innocent necks that those fangs fouled? And she could see the sharp, beast like claws that were used to slash through Zero's back and caused him to cry out in fiery agony. But most of all she could remember just how _easily _she could see the human still in the beasts face! It's terrifying sunken in face was symbolic of how it's life ... it's _human _life –if you can even call being that _beast_ a life- ... had been sucked away and consumed by the monster it had become. That would've been somebody's child, it could've had a family, it could've had a pet, and it could've had a job. Now all those possibilities were taken away and overcome with this demanding blood lust!

Yet that wasn't all.

No, that part that frightened Yuki the most ... what chilled her to her very core ... was that this could be Zero.

Zero could be that beast.

That _monster._

The concept seemed so foreign to Yuki, because of what had just occurred between them and how she reacted to him and how her _body _reacted to his. The man before her wasn't a monster ... yet he _could _be.

Irrational tears started forming in her ruby eyes, pooling along the edges. She rolled over onto her stomach and pressed her face into the pillow, willing them to stop.

She didn't want to see her friend stoop to that ... she couldn't even begin to imagine it. No longer would he have those lavender eyes, they'd be replaced by haunting crimson red.

Yuki didn't _want_ to be afraid of him, and right now she can confidently say that she isn't ... but she _is _frightened that she _will_ be afraid of him if he does fall to a Level E. She is petrified of the unknown because she doesn't want to lose that special bond that she has with him ... that bond that they have had since childhood ... and just that thought alone chills her to her very core.

_I don't want to lose him!_

Loud sobs wracked her body and she stuffed her fluffy pillow into her mouth –biting down with sharp teeth-, desperately trying to muffle the gut-wrenching sounds were escaping from her trembling fragile frame from under the blankets.

In the back of her she realised that Zero had been right.

Again.

* * *

><p>Zero had not slept well that night.<p>

He couldn't get her out of his mind.

He kept tossing and turning, tossing and turning. But every time he closed his eyes he could see her flustered face starring back at him with that same spellbound expression that mirrored in his eyes. And those lips.

Oh, God. Those lips.

So sinful in their sweet innocence.

She haunted him by day ... now she haunts him by night.

Which goes to show just why he didn't sleep last night, and why he was dead to the world when the very same brunette he couldn't escape, had tiptoed into his bedroom with a bucket, paintbrush and plaster and began to mend the whole in his wall.

The bright morning sun shone directly onto Zero's face, causing him to shift a few times in his sleep. This movement irritated the undressed slashes on his back and he groaned; his rough voice thick with sleep. His eyes flickered open and he rolled away from the invading light from the window. But as he moved he did not expect to find a slender girl kneeling down at the wall across from him with a bucket at one side and the unmistakeable locks of short brown hair.

_What the hell?_

Zero pushed himself up onto his elbow, causing the sheets to fall exposing his naked torso.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" he asks groggily.

The small brunette peered over her shoulder and gave him a warm grin, "Well good morning to you too, Zero? How's your back?

Disregarding her questions, the silver haired man staggered out of bed wearing only a pair of flannel pyjama pants and rubed his eyes with a lazy fist, "It's had better days," he groaned as he stretched out his back, feeling the slashes burn as he did so, "What time is it?"

"Don't worry," Yuki told him as she turned back towards the wall, "We don't have classes today. You can go back to sleep if you want."

Zero took time to look at what she was doing, _really _look. He staggered over towards her, still unsteady on his feet in his sleepy state, "Why are you doing that?"

He was confused.

_If she could remember what happened last night she clearly didn't show it..._

"It's my way of apologizing."

..._Okay, scrap that._

"You don't need to do that."

"I'm helping you out," she pressed, "What's that line you used ... oh, yeah 'just don't argue about this with me, okay?'"

"Let me help." He insisted.

He bent down on his knees besides the working brunette and watched as she painted over the puttied up hole trying to find something useful to do than just squat there and take up air.

"No need." Yuki smirked at her handy work, quite proud of herself, and wiped her dusty hands on her short pleated skirt which showed off her slender thighs to Zero, "It's all done."

The pair then both tried to stand up at the same time and knocked into each other. Zero instinctively reached out his arms to steady Yuki, but in doing so brought his open mouth dangerously close to her porcelain white, slender neck.

A horrific mistake.

His eyes shot open and he saw a blinding hot white light behind his eyes. A cord pulled at his scorched throat like they were starting up a hot air balloon and his throat was engulfed by flames. He needed something ... _anything _that would soothe the fire and the blood pumping through her veins that were just within reach was the only relief he would get.

His long fingers curled around Yuki's thin arms and gripped tightly as his breaths were coming out in short gasps.

_Blood._

His saviour.

He wanted it.

He _needed _it.

But then he heard a small voice ... a small voice that brought him back from the brink of disaster.

"Ow, Zero."

Realisation flashed past his eyes and the fog that had covered his sanity had cleared momentarily. Yet, that was enough for him to realise what was happening and release the tight grip he had on her arms and stagger over towards the other side of the room.

Zero's shoulders shuddered with every breath he took. He could still taste Yuki in the air ... he could still taste her on his tongue. He had not had blood since he attacked her in the bathroom and now after that attack from the Level E, it had left him weak and wanting.

He _wanted _her.

And she needed to leave.

Now!

A clawed hand reached up and clutched at his throat, "You need to leave ... Yuki." He told her, his voice hoarse and parched.

His petite friend watched the struggling silver haired man across the room and realised what was going on.

_He's thirsty._

Then came in another voice; her subconscious ... although the voice wasn't totally her own.

_Of course he's thirsty you idiot!_

Yuki shook her head.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

The voice replied.

_He needs blood doesn't he?_

Yuki nodded her head.

_Well?_

The voice pressed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Give him blood!_

The forcefulness of this voice made Yuki step back for a moment.

_Give him blood?_

_My blood?_

Her eyes lit up.

_Of course!_

Why hadn't she thought of this before! It all seemed so easy now!

She could keep him alive by giving him her own blood. Never would Zero go hungry again, never would she worry over him turning into a Level E. It was the perfect solution!

But little did Yuki know about the repercussions of her actions ... but that's for later.

"You're thirsty," she stated calmly as she slowly walked over towards him, "aren't you Zero?"

He just coughed, warning, "Stay back Yuki."

"It's okay Zero." She said gently. She forced him to face her and she placed her opens palms on his heaving torso. Silently she marvelled at the muscular lines of his chest and how strong and hard they felt beneath her small hands.

_Who would've thought that little boy would grow into this man before me. _

Using all her strength she pushed him backwards until she heard the heels of his feet hit the wall. Zero kept his stunned eyes on her the entire time causing Yuki to avert her gaze to the ground. They then both slid down the wall and Yuki found herself kneeling inside Zero's open legs.

"Yuki ... what-?"

His voice stopped short when he saw Yuki's nimble fingers reach up and undo the first button of her white blouse.

_What ... what is she...?_

His eyes stayed locked on those fingers as they reached down further and undid the next two buttons underneath the previous. He could now see, just peeking out from underneath her blouse, her supple creamy white cleavage which was being pushed up by a lacy red bra.

He was captivated.

He knew that he was being so completely obvious with his gawking but he couldn't help it ... she was just so ... sinful ... so ... _perfect_.

Though, somewhere in the back of his hazy mind, he wondered if red was the only coloured underwear that she had...

...and if it was there was _no way in_ _hell _that he was complaining.

"I've always said," Yuki began explaining, which caused Zero to snap his eyes away from her chest and back up to her face, "that if there is a way that I could help you ... that I could ease your suffering ... I'd do it, no matter the cost. And now I've realised," she shifted closer towards him, her skirt riding up her thighs slightly, "the way in which I can help you. Zero," her fiery eyes were burning with determination, "I want you to drink my blood."

There was no mistaking the loud gasp that escaped from Zero's lips. He was shocked. "No! I could never ... not again ..."

He could not believe what she was suggesting!

Did she even understand it herself?

Yuki had guessed that this would be how he would react.

"Yes, you can." She smiled tenderly up at him, trying to ease the fright from his wide eyes, "I told you that I wasn't going to let you suffer through this on your own, didn't I?"

She was getting too close ... too close and Zero was starting to lose his mind.

Her scent ... it was everywhere.

Encasing him.

Inviting him.

Zero may be a strong man, but even strong men could only take so much.

And now here with Yuki in his lap with her blouse undone and her skirt riding up and her sweet, tantalizing blood. His head was spinning.

Zero was going to crack.

"Not ..." his breath was raspy, "not like this."

"It's okay," Yuki soothed, "if giving you my blood will halt the transformation," Zero shook his head, not believing that it would work; but she continued anyway, "and ease the pain, if only temporarily, I will do it happily. I'll heal back up quickly anyway ... I always do. So don't worry about me, Zero. Just do what you need to do."

The brave brunette then pulled down the collar of her blouse to reveal her swan-like neck to Zero.

It was all too much.

It was all too much for him.

She was so close ... and the fire was so hot...

Unable to resist any longer, Zero gave into the wicked desire and brought his fangs down to her neck. His warm breath tickled the small hairs on Yuki's neck and a shudder past through her body ... though it was not from fright.

_We both know that this is the most sinful act, to willingly give your blood to a human turned vampire to keep them alive and sane and halting the transformation into a Level E vampire. _

_It is frowned upon by the highest class._

_Purebloods do not tolerate it. _

_What we are doing is wrong._

_Dangerous._

_Forbidden. _

"We shouldn't be doing this." Zero let's his fangs graze lightly across her neck, taking in the sweet aroma that is Yuki.

"I know."

"This is wrong." His mouth widens and Yuki could feel the heat right on the side of her neck.

She grasps at his broad, naked shoulders and squeezes her eyes shut, scrunching up her little nose.

"I know."

Without a second's hesitation, Zero then bit down on her glorious stretched-out neck letting his sharp fangs pierce her delicate skin. Her life essence started seeping from the puncture wounds and he began lapping it up eagerly, as if his life depended on it –which strangely enough it did.

Yuki moaned softly and arched her back, raising her neck closer towards Zero. He grasped at the nape of her neck and titled her head backwards and his other arm was wrapped around her tiny waist, keeping her propped up and drinking deeper.

Yuki could feel that same tingling sensation grow in her core as she held on tighter towards Zero's broad shoulders. This action pulled her closer towards him and caused her chest to brush against his naked torso. They both gasped out loud at the contact, a spark ignited between the pair. Yuki's heart was sprinting in her chest as was Zero's. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were coming from Zero as he drank with fervour from her body, a deep moan erupting occasionally from satisfaction.

The rest, and the loudest, were escaping Yuki's slack open mouth. She felt a strange thrill of pleasure –which frightened her- as Zero's lips brushed against her neck. Heat raced up her face, but she was too far gone to be embarrassed by it.

Small mew's and moans that fell from her lips floated around Zero's ears, egging him on. Her reaction and sounds she was making were as delicious as her blood itself. He couldn't help but imagine –what he had done many times before back in his bed- themselves in a different situation but with the same beautiful sounds that she was making.

Little did they know that this act ... not as innocent as they then believed ... would be just the beginning of something much more devastating, which was ill-fated from the very start.

The dead was done.

_And there is no turning back. _


	13. Your Vixen, My Vixen

**Hey my lovely's.**

**You all impress me time and time again with your reviews. I LOVE THEM so thankyou.**

_Disclaimer:_

**ME: at a musem and spots the rights to VK in a class case  
>ME: "OMIGOD, OMIGOD, OMIGOD"<br>ME: sneaks around and sets off the fire alarm  
>PEOPLE: start running around like maniacs<br>ME: smashes open case with radom hammer I found and snatch up the rights  
>ME: races out the door with all the other screaming people<br>COP: picks me up and out of the mob "What have you got there?"  
>ME: freaks out "Nothing!" and throws rights in his face and piss bolts away<strong>

Yeah, I didn't steal the VK rights and I didn't own them in the first place. So not mine.

**WARNING! WARNING!**

_Because the story is becoming deeper and is vearing away from the innocence of the anime and manga, I would recommened anybody who is uncomfortable with reading more _mature _and _adult _scenes to stop reading this (not because I don't want you to, but because I don't want to offend any people or anything like that) and for the rest of you lovely people out there who keep on comign back for more..._

_...ENJOY!_

**P.S. This is my longest chapter yet :D**

* * *

><p>They tried to act as normal as they possibly could; to forget all about yesterday and all that happened between them. It was easier said than done, much easier. The feelings, the touches, the moans, the bite ... the <em>urges. <em>

They tried, and had to be commended for their efforts...

...but their efforts were in vain.

Who could remove those memories from their minds? So powerful, so forceful ... so sinful. How could they forget something like that?

God! They were _unable_ to forget.

Nevertheless they pretended that they had, for the sake of their own sanity. It was too dangerous to give in; to let the fierce animalistic passion take over and consume them.

_Far too dangerous._

So that was why Yuki tried so hard to return to her younger innocent self when they were on patrol that night. She didn't want to feel so uncomfortable around Zero. She didn't even know why she did! But she knew that she wanted it to stop.

_Heel ... toe ... heel ... toe... _

Lose strands of brown hair fell around her pretty face as Yuki concentrated on placing once foot in front of the other as she tiptoed across one of the high branches in the forest of trees that bordered the pathways around the Academy. She held her arms out besides her like a tightrope walker performing a circus. Every now and then her pink, little tongue would dart out to one side in fierce concentration.

All the while an agitated Zero –who was paying close attention to her and her childish actions from the safety of the sturdy ground- was always in the right spot if she happened to slip and fall, ready to reaction in an instant.

The silver haired man also was trying to forget about what had passed between him and the petite girl –with no such luck. Every time he looked at her -merely glanced at her! - his eyes would automatically flicker to that spot on her neck ... _that _spot. So he did his best not to look at her, he actually had to basically _force_ himself not to. But he should've known that it was a lost cause. How could he not look at Yuki? She ... she was everything that irritated him and what drove him crazy all wrapped up in one sexy little creation which he solely believed was put on this Earth to torture him; and in more ways than one.

_Since when was God so cruel? _

So Zero also tried to go back to the moody, grumpy, irritable man that he usually was to most people. He needed to hide these feelings that were growing inside of him if he was to succeed in keeping them from Yuki. And the best way to do that was to wear his unemotional and cold mask.

Yet, even though this was planted firmly on his face, little cracks would split and his underlining feelings would break through.

And right now she was really testing his patience.

"Get down from there Yuki. You're making me edgy."

The silver haired man frowned as he watched one of Yuki's slender legs wobbled and she tipped to one side.

"Oh, lighten up Zero." She laughed, disregarding his concern and righted herself straight so she could continue with her little game.

Though what she did not notice –and something that couldn't escape Zero's notice- was how her Day Class short black skirt flew up as she wobbled and then again as she straightened herself, giving the silver haired man a quick peep show of her black lacy panties.

_Panties_

_Lacey_

_**Black**_

_Oh, God._

Zero almost came undone right then and there.

He ran a hand over his flustered face.

_How fucking embarrassing._

He could see just how the conversation would play out.

_YUKI: "Zero?" she will ask, glancing down at his pants, "What's that?"_

_ZERO: "I split some ice-cream on my pants before duty and didn't have time to clean them."_

_YUKI: gasps, "You had ice-cream and DIDN'T TELL ME?"_

_ZERO: "You wouldn't have liked it anyway."_

_YUKI: "I bet I would've." _

_ZERO: "Trust me, I made it myself."_

_YUKI: "But you can cook. Can you make some more?"_

_ZERO: tries to conceal his uneasy cough, "Uh ... s-sure. There's always some when you're around."_

_YUKI: claps hands, "Great! Next time you're getting it ready come and tell me. Who knows, maybe you'll let me help."_

Yep, Zero shook his head, that would not turn out good.

Sighing he glanced back up at the girl that had him so flustered and confused. Thankfully –or not, he wasn't quite sure- he couldn't see up her skirt anymore and he let out a breath that he had been holding.

"I take no responsibility if you fall," he stated, his cold mask was carefully slipped back into place, "and I won't clean up the mess either."

"I won't fall." She sung in a bell like voice which whistled through the night air.

Though he wasn't reassured.

"Are you sure you aren't light headed?" he asked without glancing up at her, "I mean, you did lose a lot of blood."

The petite brunette stopped walking along the tree branch and straightened up; taking notice of her friend's words. Zero hadn't noticed her reaction and continued on believing that she was right behind him.

Yuki cocked her head to one side as she watched the muscular planes of Zero's back as he walked away from her. Despite his hardest attempts not to, she could still tell that he was worried for her wellbeing and this thought made her smirk.

_FLASHBACK_

Some shreds of humanity glowed back into Zero's bloodlust eyes filled with crimson desire, turning them back to their sexy lavender colour. Realisation setting in, he gently pulled his fangs out of Yuki's neck and brushed his soft lips against the tender bite mark. He tried to sooth some of the pain that he knew she _must _have endured for him.

_Always so giving._

_Always so selfless._

_Doesn't she know it's always the innocent ones that get killed?_

Guilt flooded through his being as he let go of his tight hold on her tiny body. He had no right to touch this pure creature.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." He whispered in apology and hung his heavy head.

Yuki just giggled and swayed gently on the spot, as if she hadn't slept in days. Her vision was slightly blurry and the sounds around her were muffled, like she was wearing ear muffs, yet she couldn't wipe the lazy grin off her plump lips. Probably because of the fact that strands of Zero's hair was tickling her bare shoulder. She raised a drained hand and patted the top of his head.

"You're ... silly ..." her voice slurred.

Upon hearing her voice, Zero glanced up from under his dark lashes and his eyes immediately come into contact with her neck and his bite mark which was still red around the edges. He braced himself for the onslaught of bloodlust ... but it never came.

How strange?

Though, happy from the release of its power and his new revitalised energy, he pushed himself up off the ground.

"Stay here." He told the girl on the ground, and then he shook his head at his own words.

_As if she could move. _

He watched her sway light-headedly and moved swifter.

"Don't move." He pressed.

_Shit man, you really have a way with words, don't you?_

He shook his head at his sarcastic inner monologue and then raced out of the room.

Yuki was confused when she watched him move so fast. His figure was blurring in front of her eyes, but then again, so was everything else.

_W-where w-was he going?_

But she didn't have to wait long –or maybe she did. She was too far gone to notice- before Zero raced back into the room carrying a glass of water, a bread roll and a roll of bandages.

Her eyes lazily followed him as he kneeled down in front of her and thrusted the glass of water into her hands.

"Drink this." He ordered and Yuki obediently raised the glass to her pink lips and took a slip ... and another ... and another until suddenly she had downed the entire glass in less than five seconds. Who would've known she was that thirsty?

"Here," Zero shoved the bread roll into Yuki's slightly open mouth, "Chew on this while I bandage you up. It'll make you feel better."

Too tired and out of it to argue with him, Yuki started eating the bread roll immediately.

Zero, satisfied that she was doing what she was told for once, picked up the roll of bandages that he had dropped on the floor besides his knees and he unravelled it. Taking some scissors and medical tape, he cut a long strip of the bandage and scooted closer to Yuki. He felt much more comfortable being this close to Yuki while she was in this state and he honestly didn't know why, but he was relived nonetheless.

Yuki noticed through the haze in her brain, that despite his cold attitude towards her, he was being very gentle and careful when he was tending to her neck. His hands weren't soft because of all the manual labour and physical work he did, but they were still warm and fluttered delicately across her neck with the lightness of a feather. He didn't wrap the bandage too tight that it was suffocating her, yet it was tight enough to hold and do the job properly. When he finished a simple caress from his fingers sent a shiver down her spine. She realised that even in this state, he still managed to revoke this kind of reaction from her.

Now all this time, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that Zero wasn't wearing a shirt and the fact that his chiselled torso was only a few inches from her face. But suddenly his half nakedness was at the forefront of her mind. Her droopy, ruby eyes were glazed over as she stared at his pecs and the pink nipples that stood out from his pale skin.

"You still don't have a shirt on." She stated obviously.

The silver haired man just lent back, rolled onto his heels and shrugged, "It irritates the cuts."

Yuki raised onto her knees, a head taller than Zero, "Give me that," she took the bandage out of Zero's hands, "Spin around." She ordered, still eating her bread roll.

Zero didn't argue with her and slowly spun around, doing what he was told, and faced the wall while Yuki leaned in closer and began wrapping the bandage around his torso; from all the way up and under his armpits down to his hips bones and the V that protruded from his abs and pointed down highlighting the path towards his manhood which laid hidden under his flannel pants.

Every now and then she would accidently brush against Zero and he would immediately catch his breath, causing them both to jump. But she would just brush it off and continue along like nothing happened.

In one particular instance, Yuki wrapped her arms around Zero's waist to grab the bandage which had just passed his chest and thread it through when she dropped it.

"Oops," she murmured. She then innocently –to her own eyes- bent forwards and through his muscular arms in an attempt to reach it –as it had fallen into his lap- but as she stretched her chest pressed up against his naked back.

Zero had to stifle a groan as he felt her supple breasts pressed up against his skin. Just the _thought _that there was only a piece of flimsy material separating them made his lavender eyes roll back into his head. And only, as if to tease him a little more, her hand that was stretched out in an attempt the grab hold of the bandage ran blindly down his abs and stopped just above the waistband of his pants.

The silver haired man shuddered, and his muscles rippled under her touch. Her small hand was so close ... so _close _to the place that he most secretly desired it.

Surely, she _had _to realise the effect she had on him.

Then she snatched up the bandage and carried on with her job, finishing it without anymore close encounters.

"There," she smirked; her energy was coming back to her, though her words were muffled by the bread roll that she was sucking on, "all done."

Zero had no control over his actions, but for some bizarre reason, he turned his head to one side and leaned closer to Yuki. He stopped just a fraction of space away from Yuki's face and smirked on the inside as he watched her ruby eyes grow wide. How many times in the last 24 hours had they been in this same situation? He then leaned down towards her plump lips and ... took a bite out of the end of the bread roll that was sticking out of her mouth.

Yuki almost let the roll fall out of her mouth in shock, but she quickly fixed her expression.

Zero leaned back, giving her some space. He chewed on the roll happily, as if nothing had occurred between them –that he couldn't feel the spark in the air that he was fighting to deny.

The frazzled brunette let out an uneasy chuckle and pulled the roll out of her mouth, "I feel like we just had a Lady and the Tramp moment."

"Lady and the Tramp?" Zero frowned, "Isn't that a dog movie?"

Yuki rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about the spaghetti scene. You know, where they are eating the same strand of spaghetti and they don't realise it until they kiss-" her eyes widened as she realised what she was implying and began backtracking immediately, "B-but obviously w-we didn't k-kiss."

Zero averted his gaze from Yuki. How he wished that they had...

"Can't say I've seen it."

A loud gasp escaped Yuki's mouth and she gaped at him, "How could you not? It's a children's classic!"

Zero scoffed at her, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Classic?"

"You are a sad soul if you haven't known the wonders of a Disney classic."

"Yes, yes." He waved her away, "I know I am a pathetic excuse for a person who has never seen that movie."

Yuki opened her mouth to retort to that comment about himself. She didn't like it when he spoke himself down like that, but he cut her off.

"Just shut up and eat your bread."

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yuki? Hey Yuki? Earth to Airhead?"

The slender brunette snapped out of her thoughts, blinking a few times and snapped her head in the direction of the voice. She spotted Zero below her gazing up at her. She noticed how the moonlight hit Zero's lavender eyes just at the right angle to make them shine like the amethyst stone. He was waving a hand up at her spaced out face, trying to get her attention.

"What?" she countered.

"If you keep on spacing out like that, you really _are _going to fall out of that tree. So quit it, will ya?"

He was irritated by her. That much she could tell by the stiff way he stalked off away from her with his hands in his pockets. A mischievous glint flashed in her ruby eyes. An irritated Zero was an entertaining Zero. And how Yuki _loved _to have fun.

She smirked devilishly and trailed behind him, following by jumping through tree to tree. She used her fantastic balance and fine footing to gracefully leap from one branch to another without so much as a slip. Her feet would lightly land on the branch before she would bend her knees to help propel her and then spring off onto another. Sometimes she would even somersault in the air just for a little dangerous fun.

"What was that I could detect, Zero?" she smirked mid leap, "Are you actually _concerned _about me?"

"No." Was his immediate response in that flat, lifeless tone.

"Are you _sure?"_

No response.

This made Yuki's grin grow wider, "I think you _wereeeee." _She sung, "You were worrying about me weren't you Zero? Come on, admit it. I know you are. What if I do this?" She then held out her hands in front of her and jumped onto them, rolling into a cartwheel across the tree branch. These were the times when her training for becoming a Guardian came in handy. And like always, she dismounted the trick perfectly without a hiccup.

Zero scowled, yet he kept on walking. He knew that she was trying to rouse a response from him and he wasn't going to give in and lose their little game.

Yuki knew she was getting under his skin –she could see his fists tightening into balls in his pockets- and tried a different tactic.

"What about this?" She jumped to catch a branch above her and used it to swing. Once she gained enough momentum she flung herself at a nearby branch and caught it like a trapeze artist.

If he wasn't so irritated, Zero would have applauded her, the movement was very graceful.

Yet, instead he spat, "Don't be so stupid, Yuki."

The carefree brunette just kept swinging from branch to branch, as if she did it all the time; catching and swinging ... catching and swinging... a little somersault every now and then ... catching and swinging...

Zero rubbed his palm frustrated over his face, "Don't make me come up there." He warned her darkly.

The threat fell on deaf ears and Yuki let out a sweet bell like laugh that rung around Zero, "You couldn't! Even if you wanted to old man!"

"Right!" Zero threw his arms up exasperated and in defeat, "That's it!" he stalked over towards the base of the tree that Yuki was currently swinging in and grabbed onto one of the lower branches in his reach.

Excitement lit up Yuki's eyes with ruby fire.

_Finally!_

She squealed loudly with both mock and real fright and then let a loud chuckle bubble out from her throat. She stopped swinging and dropped down onto the branch just below her feet –yet she was still much higher up than Zero was- and clutched to the trunk of the tree.

"If you won't come down _right now_, I'll _bring_ you down!"

Yuki couldn't wipe the grin off her face even if she wanted to. This game was turning out much more fun than she had first anticipated!

But she couldn't have it end just yet.

"Zero, look!" she gasped, astonished and pointed behind him, "Day Class girls are trying to climb the fence!"

Suddenly back in Guardian mode, Zero snapped his head in the direction that Yuki was pointing and scanned the area.

"Where?"

Yuki couldn't believe that he fell for that. Come on, this was _Zero _we were talking about here! He never falls for anything! She laughed jubilantly, using this time to make her escape, and raced off through the trees, leaping swiftly from branch to branch and leaving a trail of whistling leaves behind her.

"Huh?" Zero spun back around at the sound of her laughter and caught a glimpse of brown and black blurring off into the distance, her voice still floating out behind her like a blanket, covering him.

Zero deadpanned and turned to thump his head against the trunk of the tree.

"_Fuck."_

He then sucked in some much needed breaths through his nose in a desperate attempt to calm himself down. Then he pushed himself from the tree and sprinted off after her disappearing figure with narrowed eyes.

"Yuki!" he roared, scaring away some birds who were sitting in a neighbouring tree, "If you survive this ... I am going to _kill you_!"

Yuki was too far away to hear exactly what threats Zero was roaring out after her, but she understood the intent behind it and this made her snort loudly. Her cheeks were aching from the grin that she was unable to wipe from her face and her stomach was cramping up from her constant laughing, but she couldn't help herself.

Zero was just so much_ fun_ to annoy.

* * *

><p>Kaname Kuran was leaning against the classroom window with an open book in his hands –not really reading it. The Night Class had to teacher tonight and were just doing their own independent research.<p>

Though the word _research _was a stretch for Aido and Atkaski. They were fighting over the state of their dorm room, instead of doing anything constructive at all.

"I can hardly get to my bed with all your _junk_ that's in the way." Atkaski sat at his desk and flipped through a text book while Aido lent over the front of Atkaski's table and was fuming in his face.

"Junk!" the handsome blonde vampire exclaimed, "It's not junk! How dare you speak out my things that way!"

Ruka, the dirty blonde haired vampire, shot him a dark look from across the room, "Shut your mouth Hanabusa. You're giving me a headache."

"I'm giving you a headache? _I'm _giving you a headache!" he pointed to Atkaski, "What about him!"

"No." She shook her head, "It's just you."

"Yeah," Rima, the vampire with orange ponytails, sat up the back of the classroom swinging on her chair legs and was busy feeding Senri his favourite snack, "Shut up Hanabusa."

"What is this!" Aido huffed like a child and folded his arms across his chest, "Gang up on Aido Day!"

"What a good idea," Ruka smirked and opened her diary, "I'll pencil it in so we can do it every week. How does everybody feel about that? Good?"

A snicker rippled through the classroom causing Aido to fume.

"No! No!" he charged over towards Ruka, who was not phased in the slightest that Aido was stalking over towards her. She found that he was about as dangerous and frightening as snail ... and just as fast as well.

"Give me that!" the frazzled blonde vampire tried to snatch the diary out of Ruka's grasp but she wouldn't let go of it that easy.

"Hey!" she tugged back growling, "Let go!"

"No! You let go!"

"Why should I! It's mine!"

All while this entertainment was happening in the classroom Kaname turned his attention out of the window and stared into the trees that framed the main pathway to the building. His head suddenly twitched as his sensitive ears picked up a sound he knew only too well.

_Yuki. _

Kaname cleared his voice and then entire room fell silent; still. Even Ruka and Aido stopped squabbling and glanced up at him.

"I'm going to take a stroll outside." He informed the class and then began making his was gracefully out of the room.

"Look what you did." Ruka scowled at Aido and tugged at her diary, "Now Lord Kaname is leaving."

"What I did? What I did!" he exclaimed and tugged back, "You're the one who was yelling."

The beautiful vampire just rolled her eyes, tugged roughly at the diary and then hit him over the head with it.

"Ow!" Aido cried, "Hey!" and raised a hand to rub the tender spot, childishly sulking.

"You're a vampire." Ruka stated as she sat back down in her chair unfazed, "Toughen up."

"Oh, you don't know anything about tough-"

Kaname closed the door on the row and sucked in a deep breath. He then casually made his way out to where he knew his favourite little human would be.

He spotted her unmistakeable slender yet curvy frame passing through the tree branches just outside the building. She was cackling to herself like there was some kind of secret joke. The sound of her laugher caused a tender smile to grow on Kaname's face. He loved to see Yuki happy.

"Yuki!" he called out as he walked closer towards her, "What are you doing up there?"

The carefree brunette stopped dead in her tracks and her brow furrowed.

_Where did that voice come from?_

She scanned through the trees but she couldn't find anybody.

"Down here Yuki!"

She spun around to find Kaname Kuran waving at her from his spot on the ground. He had a warm smile playing on his lips as he watched her.

"Oh!" Yuki exclaimed, surprised to find him there, "Kaname! What are you doing out here?"

The handsome vampire chuckled at her bewildered expression and strolled over towards the tree she was standing in.

"Well, I was in class but I could hear this _laughter," _he smirked pointedly at her, "And I knew it was you. Only you could have such a beautiful laughter."

Yuki ducked her head in embarrassment. And surely enough her cheeks were painted red; she could feel the heat radiating from them.

Please with the response he got from her, Kaname grinned. "Would you care to come down from there, Yuki?" he asked, stretching up to hold out his hand for her, "You are giving my nerves a heart attack just standing up there."

"Oh, I apologise Kaname," and Yuki politely took his large hand and let him help her down from the tree.

"That's better," he smiled at her as she landed safely on the ground, "What were you doing up there anyway?"

The young girl smirked, "Annoying Zero."

Kaname's eyes darken unconsciously at the mention of Zero's name. "Oh, that's right. Kiryu patrols with you."

Yuki noticed his sudden change in demeanour and nodded her head slowly; keeping a watchful eye on his expression.

"Well," Kaname spoke again, the darkness lifting from his eyes and they became friendly once again like the Kaname she always had known and respected, "How are you, Yuki?"

"Good." She reassured quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. She suddenly felt like she was being scrutinised ... like under a microscope during Science Class. An unsettling sensation grew in the pit of her stomach and she wanted desperately to cover the bandage that was around her neck and hide. She _did not _want Kaname to find those bite marks. And she was paranoid. She was paranoid that Kaname could see right through her and that he knew exactly what was going on.

"I heard about what happened with the Level E a few days ago."

"Oh," She glanced up in surprise, though she shouldn't have been. Of course Kaname knew ... he knew _everything_, "You did?"

"Yes," he nodded his head solemnly, "And I am very sorry that it happened to you."

"Don't be silly, Kaname." She smiled and scratched the back of her head, trying to lighten the mood, "There was nothing you could've done-"

Yet her voice died off as she watched the dark haired vampire run his hand over his face.

"And it is that fact that pains me the most." He admitted, "I want to protect you, Yuki."

"You've already saved me once Kaname," Yuki interjected, "you don't need to do it again."

But he ignored her as if she had never spoken and continued with his ranting.

"And when I can't ..." he sighed heavily, "though I do regret not being able to end that Level E with my own hands."

The tension in the air around them was becoming thicker and thicker. Yuki let out an uneasy chuckle, "If somebody should deserve your condolences it would be Zero. His injuries are much worse than mine."

"Zero is a grown man," Kaname waved that thought off, "I'm perfectly certain that he is capable of looking after himself."

"I am."

Yuki snapped her head in the direction of the deep, husky voice, to find Zero glaring menacingly at Kaname. His chest was rising and falling from the running he had just done to catch up with his agile friend.

"Ah, Zero." Kaname turned towards the newcomer and returned the expression with the same fervour, "Yuki and I were just talking about you." Though it was unmistakeably clear from his tone, that in Kaname's eyes he was not welcome.

Zero detected this and just rolled his eyes, not phased in the slightest about the antagonism that the most powerful vampire held for him.

"Your thirst has subsided it seems..." Kaname noted. His dark eyes flickered between Yuki and Zero. He could definitely sense that something had occurred between them. He had never seen Yuki so jumpy around her lifelong friend before...

The small brunette eyes widened and she went rigid at that comment from Kaname. Yuki's first instinct was to raise her hand to cup her neck where she knew the incriminating bite marks were hidden, to keep them from his view. But she had to physically restrain herself from doing so.

"Well, I can't say." Her silver haired friend was in the same boat. His stance also suddenly tensed up. Yuki could see his hands clench into balled fists at his sides and she could detect the slight strain in his voice.

He knew it too.

They had been caught out.

"It comes and it goes." Zero tried to appear casual, though it wasn't without effort, "Though I'm sure," he let his lavender eyes naturally narrow at the dark haired vampire, "you being a vampire would understand that."

Kaname glared back at Zero, "So it would seem."

Through their exchange, Yuki could sense that they were quickly losing their resign to hold their _real _thoughts back and that it would be much healthier and _safer _if she could get them away from each other as soon as possible, _before _they started a war.

So she casually danced in between the two glowering men and laughed uneasily, trying in vain to break some of the tension, "W-well," she stuttered, "Zero and I better get going and catch some Day Class students." She then flicked her head in Kaname's direction and gave him a charming smile, "You should head back to the classes Kaname."

Breaking his stare-off with Zero, Kaname glanced over to Yuki and his expression softened, "It was good to see you again, Yuki." He said and in three long strides he stood in front of her and pulled her petite frame into his chest for a tight hug. He buried his head into her lush, brown hair and breathed in deep. Yuki's scent was the most sweet that he had ever come across and he couldn't wait for the day when he would taste it. But he would have to be patient and wait; now was not the time. It wouldn't take it by force –no, he was too much of a gentlemen to do that- he would only do it when Yuki would be at his feet begging for him to do it. And that day would come, he _knew _it would.

So with that thought in his mind, Kaname raised his head and glanced over at Zero with a victorious smirk on his face, knowing that he had already won this fight.

Zero could not think of anything more _disgusting_ than Kaname's hands on Yuki's slender body. If he could, he would've gone over there right that very moment and ripped him away from her. He felt as though his very gaze should be able to physically burn Kaname's hands off of Yuki's petite body. And the part he hated the most was that Yuki probably liked it, _enjoyed _it. Nothing gave Zero more pain, more _agony_ to know that how he had touched Yuki in the past few days wasn't only his privilege, because she wasn't _his. _He knew that it was illogical because she wouldn't –she was too innocent to- but she _could _do what she allowed herself to do with him, with any other person on this planet. _Kaname, _God forbid, could hear those delicious moans and mews that escaped Yuki's mouth when Zero was drinking from her, if he decided to drink from her himself. And he hated it!

He hated that one day she might _kiss_ Kaname, she might _touch _Kaname, she might _sleep with-_

No! He couldn't allow himself to think that. Bile rose in his mouth at the thought of Yuki quivering under Kaname as he ploughed into her fragile body.

No!

_Get out of my head!_

Thankfully he was brought back by Yuki's angelic voice.

"You to Kaname." She said with a polite smile and stepped out of his embrace.

The dark haired vampire nodded his head at her and then turned towards her fuming friend. "Zero."

With his teeth clenched tightly shut, and his hands balled at his sides, all Zero was able to do was give a curt nod of his head.

Then without a second glance, Kaname spun on his heels and strolled back towards the class building and out of sight.

Yuki then let out a breath that she hadn't noticed she had been holding that entire time and began literally _freaking out! _

"He knows," she whispered and clutched her hair in fists at the side of her head like a madwoman, "He knows. I think he knows. Do you think he knows? Oh, God he _knows. _I just know it!"

Zero turned his glower from Kaname's retreating then disappearing form to his freaking out friend, "And so what it your precious Kaname knows?" he huffed and stalked off in the opposite direction. He hated how that filthy pureblood was always on her mind.

_Never me ... it's _always _him._

Yuki snapped out of her daze and noticed Zero's absence, "Hey! Zero!" she called out and raced after him to catch up with him, but he refused to look at her, "Of course it matters! We could get into trouble! Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?"

The silver haired man turned his head stubbornly away from her and kept on walking, ignoring her.

"Obviously not." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Yuki frowned and reached out a hand to grab onto his arm and she tugged at it, forcing him to turn around and look at her. "This is important. Look at me!"

Zero groaned in frustration and reluctantly turned to face her.

"What?" he spat darkly.

"No." Yuki firmly shook her head, "You don't get to speak to me like that. You don't get to ask me that. I'm the one who should be asking you! What's with this? Why are you suddenly so _angry? _I can't keep up!"

Zero's cold mask faltered for a moment and his tiny friend's outburst as she threw her arms up in the air exasperated. Then his expression turned sour.

"If I had known that you were going to get so worked up about this I wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place! It was a mistake, okay? Clearly you think that it was a mistake. So let's just leave it at that, clear?"

Yuki's eyes widened, "Wait, wait, _wait."_ She murmured, backtracking, "You think that _I _think that what we did was a mistake?" she searched his stone cold eyes for any glimpse of his less guarded self.

"Didn't you?"

"No!" she exclaimed, flabbergasted. She was stunned that he would even suggest such a thing, "Of course I don't think it was a mistake! I was helping you! Are you _insane?_ I was only worried because of the serious trouble that you would get into for biting me! I never once thought ..." her expression softened as she watched Zero's mask slip away and reveal the vulnerable man that lay hidden behind it; he was tormented ... and he was _beautiful_. She raised a gentle hand and tenderly cupped his cheek and slowly, very slowly, she saw his stone cold eyes melt into liquid molten lava.

_That's better._

"Isn't it nice?" she asked, "Not wanting blood every single second of every single day now?"

The silver haired man nodded blankly, unable to tear his eyes away from hers. He was captured ... and he would surrender to her without a fight.

Yuki smiled tenderly, "Well then, it was worth it, wasn't it?" her whispering voice and warm breath softly caressed Zero's face.

"A mistake." She murmured under her breath and shook her head, "I could never ... helping you would never be a mistake."

Zero raised his own hand up slowly and covered Yuki's small one and secured it against his check; relishing in the feeling and the warmth. His eyes, on their own accord, gently drifted close and he sight; at peace.

_This is what I want_

_Yuki..._

* * *

><p>Hidden within the shadows and safety of the trees just metres from the pairs intimate moment was Kaname. His entire body was shaking with rage after hearing what he had just heard. He had to force his fist into his mouth and bite down on it to keep himself from doing something rash and completely and utterly idiotic.<p>

_He bit her?_

_No!_

_She was supposed to be mine!_

_She was supposed to be _mine!

_After I had told her everything ... she was supposed ... she was supposed to come with _me_!_

He turned away from his Yuki and that filthy _Level E_ in disgust. His hands balled up into tight fists at the sides of his trembling form. He then pulled one of them back and then let it snap out forwards with the full force of his brute strength into one of the unfortunate trees he had turned his fury upon. The tree buckled under the force of the blow and snapped in half, crashing to the ground.

Kaname sucked in some much needed breaths and tried to calm himself down and straightened up his Night Class uniform; it would not do him any favours if Yuki found him like this.

Resigned, he decided that he'd have to work harder if he was going to make Yuki fall in love with him. But the only way to do that was to get _Zero Kiryu _out of the picture.

_If I was you Kiryu, I'd be sleeping with one eye open..._

* * *

><p>A thunderous sound somewhere in the distance broke the atmosphere between Zero and Yuki and the confused brunette slipped her hand out of Zero's –much to his disappointment- and spun around in the direction she thought it was coming from.<p>

"Did you hear that?" she asked Zero as she scanned the neighbouring area.

"Hear what?"

Yuki took a few steps forwards and searched through the dense trees that surrounded the pathway, but she couldn't find any clues of a disturbance. The night was still, there wasn't a student in sight, and all she could hear was the gently whistling of the cool night breeze. She shook her head with a small smirk. She really needed to calm down. She was becoming _way _too jumpy lately.

"Nothing." She waved it off and walked back towards Zero, "I'm just going insane, don't mind me."

"Like always."

She pulled a face at her teasing friend and snapped her elbow out, hitting him squarely in the ribs.

"Yep," he gasped out breathlessly and rubbed the tender spot, "like always."

The cheeky brunette gave him a charming grin.

"Come on," he ushered Yuki off to the direction of their dorm rooms with his hands firmly on her petite shoulders, "patrol's over. Let's head back."

Oblivious to the reason of his sudden wish to leave the area, Yuki let him guide her away; happy that he was back to his old self again.

Though what Zero knew, that Yuki didn't, was that they weren't alone out there. He narrowed his lavender eyes at the shadow of _Kaname Kuran's _outline from within the trees. He held Kaname's murderous gaze with a deathly stare of his own as he hurried Yuki along. He wasn't going to lose Yuki to _Kuran_. He was going to fight ... until he could fight no more.

* * *

><p><strong>"oooooohh"<strong>

**If you want to watch our favourite silver haired sexy vampire fight for Yuki...**

**You know what to do ;)**


	14. Caught By The Dreamer

**Hey, long time no see huh... (Dodges old beat up shoes being thrown at me)**

**okay, okay, okay. I know I havn't been around lately (sheepish grin) but I've got a new chapter YAY! **

_Disclaimer:_

**PIRATE: "Aragh!" pokes at a treasure chest  
>ME: "It is in there?"<br>PIRATE: "T'is matey, T'is."  
>ME: breaks the treasure chest open, snatches up rights to VK<br>PIRATE: snatches it off me, "Tis shall be mine!" races off  
>ME: "HEY!" watches as he runs away and sulks<strong>

_Okay, so the lesson here boys and girls is to never, **ever, **trust a pirate  
>that is all...<em>

**STORY TIME YAY! xxx**

* * *

><p>The Cross Academy cafeteria was bustling with lively bodies; the big the small, the short and the tall. It was so cramped that it was a miracle that the whole room didn't explode! All the students were excited for the break in their lessons; their voices buzzed, vibrating off the plaster walls as people were running in every direction, pushing and shoving, laughing and joking.<p>

Yuki was bamboozled by the craziness of the zoo before her as she breezed through the cafeteria's swinging doors. For as long as she could remember, being at the Academy had been just like this; lovably wild.

She stayed away from the heard of students in the middle of the cafeteria, in fear of being trampled on.

While she scanned, like she did every day, for her loyal friend, Yori, she accidently overheard two students talking anxiously in hushed voices –as hushed as they could be to be heard in the deafening cafeteria.

"I'm _sooo_ exhausted," the first girl with short black haired sighed, exasperated. She rested her palm against her forehead and fluttered her eyes closed like she was about to collapse.

"_Same," _the second girl with a long blonde ponytail agreed with her friend in the exact same whiney voice. "It's these stupid exams. I stay up all night studying and studying and _studying _then when I wake up in the mornings and I can't remember _anything! _So then I stay up the next night but the same thing just happens again!"

"I know!" the black haired girl sympathised with her friend and leaned on her shoulder, "I do the exact same thing! And it's horrible, isn't it? But class rep is basically at my throat because I failed the last one we did and she doesn't want to have the losing class this year!"

Yuki watched on intrigued as the two friends trudged away over to the food line with their arms hooked together. She was interested in their conversation. She hadn't heard of any exams coming up ... or perhaps she just hadn't been paying enough attention in class –and that wouldn't be such a stretch.

And the losing class? What did she mean by that?

But there would be someone who could clear everything up for her; someone who always listens and always pays attention. Yori of course!

Like always, she found the fair haired girl standing at the front of the lunch queue holding her tray against her stomach.

Yuki began to move towards her friend by twisting, ducking and dodging through the black sea of students until she emerged on the other side and tripped on her feet.

"Hey, Yori!" she straightened herself up and waved with a friendly smile on her face.

Recognition lightened up Yori's eyes and she waved back, "Oh, hi Yuki!"

The slender brunette reached across Yori and snatched up a tray from a neighbouring table, then got in the line besides her. "Why is everyone talking about these exams like its life or death?"

Yori began talking animatedly about the exams that Yuki _had no clue about _and she just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"You know what happened last year," Yori rolled her eyes knowingly, but Yuki didn't get it. It just went over her head, "I've been studying a lot, cause you know, Headmaster Cross said that the class that gets the worse results has to set up the dance."

_Huh? _

Yuki's brow furrowed.

"The dance?" she questioned slowly as if 'dance' was a foreign word that she had never heard before, "What dance?"

Yori rolled her eyes at her confused friend and let out a light chuckle. Sometimes she truly wondered what went on in Yuki's mind during classes, because obviously it hadn't had anything to do with what their teacher was telling them.

"Oh, come on Yuki! You know what I'm talking about. The _dance?" _she noticed how the blank expression didn't leave her friend's pretty face, and sighed. It was like trying to budge a brick wall! "It's only the dance that everyone has been talking about for the last _month_!"

"_Really?" _Yuki questioned and arched one perfect brow, "I mustn't have been paying very much attention."

"Yeah," Yori's teasing tone immediately became sombre as she studied her friend, "You've seemed a little distracted lately..."

"Oh," the petite brunette placed a faux smile on her lips and scratched the back of her head, "Have I?" she chuckled lightly, "It's just been a little hectic at patrol and all that..."

Yori noticed how her friend's demeanour instantly changed as she tried to please her and she became suspicious. Though thinking it through Yori decided to let it go. If Yuki wanted to confine in her she would wait until she wanted to do it and not push her.

Both the girls carried their now full trays of food and stepped through the doors and out into the Academy grounds. The bright sun shone down on the two girls as they made their way through groups of students and across the lush green grass over towards their usual table that they sat at for lunch.

Being the good friend that she is, Yori gave a knowing nod, "Yeah. But we should get together and study for these exams coming up."

Yuki deadpanned.

_God, studying._

_My arch-nemesis._

_It appears we shall meet again._

"Sorry Yori." Yuki apologised, "But I study better on my own-" _lie-_cough-_lie, "_you know, silence and all that jazz..."

Yori glanced over at the stuttering brunette as she was trying to get out of the idea. A smirked tugged at the corner of her lips, "You mean that you'd prefer to pretend study on your own than pretend to study with me, right?"

"Right." Yuki snickered, shaking her head, "You know me too well."

Both the close friends laughed together, leaning against each other while still trying to balance their trays of food.

They skipped past a small shrub bush on their way to their table, when suddenly a figure jumped out before them, halting them right in their path.

Yuki jumped backwards with a high pitched shriek bubbling out of her throat and she took her friend with her, accidently knocking her water bottle off of her tray.

Though as Yuki's eyes focussed on the figure that startled them so, she straightened up realising that she knew this person.

Yori had realised this as well.

"Class Rep!" she yelled, "What are you _doing?"_

The nervous, awkward Class Rep, slid his oversized, geeky glasses off and wiped them on the end of his shirt before he then tucked his shirt back in and then pushed them up the bridge of his nose. A determined looked swept across his boyish face as he stood in front of two fuming girls. Not a very smart move ... he remained oblivious.

"You almost scared me half to death!" Yuki had gotten over her initial shock and was now glaring at the boy.

"Yuki Cross!" he turned on her and narrowed his beady eyes from behind his frames, "I refuse to set up the dance _three years in a row! _So if you do not wish to feel my _wrath!" _his eyes bugged out wide and steam erupts from his ears. Though she couldn't help the snicker that escaped her lips at his threat. He was the least threatening person she had ever met! "You will study and _ace_ these exams!"

Yuki had been yelled at by the Class Rep before; many, _many _times before. She believed that it was his favourite thing to do. But she had never seen him so desperate ... except of course when he was giving Ruka his Valentine's Day gift which she interrupted... Aha! A knowing smirk played on the corners of her lips as her eyes lit up with amusement.

"I need the chance to dance with my one and only love Ruki!" he continued babbling, completely unaware that the girls had stopped listening to him and simply didn't care. "And make her realise that we are meant to be together forever! And once she sees my dance moves that I've been practising, there will be no way that she could resist me anymore!" He then gave Yuki, which she believed was _supposed _to be, a stern look, "So don't screw up!" he then finally noticed her mischievous expression and caught on, "What are you smirking at Yuki Cross?"

The smirking brunette hooked an arm through Yori's and balanced her tray with the other and turned them both around, "I wonder how long it'll take me to understand _everything_ we have done this past term?" she teased loudly, knowing that Class Rep was in hearing distance. Both the friend's glanced over their shoulders to see his round face turn bright red and they bursted with laughter.

Yori shook her head, chuckling, "I don't know," she sung, "the dance _is_ only next week..."

"You better take this seriously YUKI CROSS!" he cried out behind them.

Yuki leaned against Yori for support as her stomach started cramping from her amusement.

"HEY!" Class Rep's voice boomed out and even scared a few pigeons from a tree and made them fly away in a flutter, "Are you listening to me? I demand you to turn around!"

The cackling slender girl waved behind her, "I know, I know!" She called, "Study, exams, ace! How hard could it be?"

Class Rep fumed on the spot. His fists tightened and he shook in his boyish body, "YUUKKKIIIII CROSSSSS!"

Yori wiped the tears that had spilled out of her eyes from her amusement and stretched her jaw, trying to loosen the tightness from laughing so much. While Yuki just hang limply from her friend trying desperately not to fall over while she rolled about in hysterics.

"He must- _laugh- _seriously –_laugh_- be considering killing –_laugh- _me!" Yuki cackled.

Yori doubled over laughing, "I think –_gasp- _so!"

The loyal friend then wandered over towards their usual spot. But through the haze of her delight, Yuki spotted a flash of silver hair in the corner of her eye. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed her sexy friend bent over a table out of the hustle and bustle of the Academy grounds at lunch.

She took particular notice to how he was separate from everybody else, as if there was a barrier between him and the rest of the student body.

_I wonder what it's like..._

_He must be lonely. _

Yuki stopped walking forwards and Yori notices, glances over her shoulder and tugged on her friend's arm, "Yuki? What are you doing?"

Yuki smiled warmly at her friend and pulled her along in the opposite direction with her, "Come on, Yori! Let's sit over here."

They crossed the stretch of grounds as they walked over towards Zero, who was hunched over the table; a sandwich in one hand and had his head in a text book.

Yuki plopped down onto the seat and slid across from Zero, setting her tray down on the table.

"Well good afternoon, Zero!" she beamed at her handsome friend, going back to the innocent young friend she hadn't been for the past few days.

Zero lifted his head slightly from his book and long silver strands fell into his eyes. He grimaced once he recognised Yuki's voice and smiling face. But she didn't let his attitude faze her in the slightest and motioned for Yori to sit down besides her –who does exactly that but keeps a watchful eye on Zero.

_Finally, we're getting back to normal. _

"That's no way to greet your bestest friend, Zero." She scolded him playfully.

"Forgive me," he said in a monotone voice –yet it was still completely silky and delicious- "but I've had a little too much Yuki to handle lately. I need a detox. So could you ... you know, piss off?"

Now a comment like this would usually hurt a normal person if their friend had said that to them, but this was just how her relationship with Zero usually worked ... or how it had, before the vampire revelation. So Yuki just grinned and took a bite out of her cheese and tomato sandwich, "Same old Zero. For a minute there I was afraid that we had lost him."

"Never fear, old Zero is here."

Yori watched her friend interact so easily with the brooding Zero and was surprised at how easily they lightly bickered and yet she knew that their connection ran so deep ... she was almost jealous. And yet she stifled a chuckle that escaped her lips at the sexy man's monotone voice.

Zero snapped his head up in the direction of the snicker and stared blankly at Yori, his lavender eyes bored into hers. Then, seeming uninterested, he turned his attention back down towards his textbook.

Yuki noticed Yori's fluster and scowled back at Zero.

"Don't give her that attitude. She's only laughing at your lame joke to make you feel better. You should feel honoured."

The handsome silver haired man shot Yuki a look and she caught her breath; yet only for a moment. The way that his amethyst eyes pierced into her wide ruby ones reminded her of the precarious situations they had been in the past few days and how close they had gotten and how she ... _she reacted _to how close he was to her. The strange tingling sensation started to grow in her stomach and she fidgeted in her seat, rubbing her slender, milky white thighs together. New feelings were surging through her body and she didn't know what they were or how to deal with them. It was all so _very confusing!_

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Zero's question brought Yuki out of her revere and she snapped her head back in his direction.

"I saw you were all alone," she explained, "so we came over to give you some company."

"Yes," he rolled his narrowed eyes, "Cause that's just what I need."

Yuki rivalled his irritated expression with an impressive one of her own, "Well you do because all this lonerism isn't good for you."

"Lonerism isn't even a word-" he pointed out.

_Smartass. _Yuki thought.

"-you do realise that don't you?"

"It doesn't matter," she retorted, "It's not healthy."

The frustrated man let out a heavy sigh.

_Why is she even here?_

_Isn't it bad enough that she plagues my dreams?_

"If you are going to sit here you _really_ need to shut up."

"Can do." Yuki saluted him and then zipped her plump lips and threw the imaginary key over her shoulder.

"Really?" he raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yep."

Zero rolled his eyes at her little control.

She then realised this and exclaimed, "Damn!"

Yori cover her mouth to muffle the chuckle that was threatening to break through.

Yuki then smacked her forehead on the wooden table, "Not you too!" she groaned into the wood, "Okay." She pushed herself up and the brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face, "Starting now!"

The three friends sat in silence for a few moments. The only sound around them was that of the other students in the distance and the leaves that whistled in the soft wind.

That was, until, Yori snickered and asked her brunette friend, "Do you want some of my muffin?"

Yuki's ruby eyes lightened up. Muffin! "Oh, yes. Please!"

Yori, hoping that this would be her reaction, cracked up laughing.

Yuki glanced around, trying to figure out why Yori was laughing. Then it hit her like a semi trailer.

_I spoke again!_

"Oh, damn!" she groaned and face palms.

"I'm _trying _to study." He emphasised, as if the two girls had forgotten his presence.

Yuki turned towards the irritated sexy man and groaned, "Oh, don't say that word around me _please."_

"You sound like you have a stomach ache? Is it that time of the month? That'd explain the mood swings."

"No it's not!" she cried and hurled an apple off her tray at him, which his swiftly dodged, "and just _thinking _about studying gives me a stomach ache."

"Is that why you never do it?"

Childishly, Yuki pulled a face at Zero.

"_Is that why you never do it?"_ That comment hit home ... it really did. Yuki never got the hang of studying, and that made her feel so very incredibly ... _stupid._

"I just..." her voice was much softer this time, so much more fragile, "I never get anything that we do in class. I just..."

Yuki's desolate tone floated around the table and settled heavily; causing Zero to snap his head up at bore his eyes into hers. All joking aside, he hated how down on herself she got; believing that she wasn't good enough or smart enough or pretty enough –and freakin hell how that was _not _true. She was the sexiest most deliciously desirable girl he had ever come across and the scared him so. The way she made his body react was almost embarrassing! Sure, she may not be the smartest student at the Academy or even try very hard, but she has this spirit about her which makes it impossible to _not _like her. Her positive attitude to everything she did and her determination was always on her sleeve and her naive, happy-go-lucky attitude shone with her friendly smiles which you didn't have to be the smartest or the fastest or the sexiest person to see. She may not be the smartest, but she _was _the kindest, most caring and beautiful girl in the entire world. And in the end, isn't that more important?

_She is the complete opposite of me,_

_And she always will be._

Later that evening, a frustrated and irritated Yuki was letting her problems become known to everybody who was in the vicinity of Headmaster Cross's kitchen. Yuki had changed out of her school uniform and into her comfortable red singlet and grey cotton short pyjamas. She sat hunched over the wooden dining table with books upon books sprawled out in front of her. Her head was stuck in an open textbook and her eyes were furiously scanning each page before she quickly flipped it over and started again. All the while she daintily sucked on the end of her pencil, which was covered in little teeth mark dents. It was almost comical to how she was completely oblivious she was to her surroundings!

_Newton's three laws of motion..._

_Okay, I can do this..._

While letting her fragile eyelids flutter close, she encouraged herself on.

_Okay the first law is ... an object will remain as is unless acted upon by an outside or unbalanced force._

Yuki sneakily peaked out of one ruby eye at the answers in her text book.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and pumped her fist into the air. Finally! She had gotten something right.

But her joy was only short lived.

"The second one," she muttered as she hit her head on the open book in front of her, "The second one ... What's the second one!"

_God! _

_I bet Yori didn't have this kind of problem._

Due to her sudden outburst, it was obvious that the frazzled brunette was oblivious to the fact that her sexy silver haired friend was sitting on the lounge in the connected living trying to do his own study. Which was strange because ever since she had found out that he was a vampire, she was always hyperaware of whenever he was around; somehow –and she didn't know why- her eyes would always search every room looking for him, without her even knowing!

So again, it was _strange _to how she had completely blocked him out.

But he couldn't block her out.

Not even if his life depended on it.

It was a curse.

Zero Kiryu snapped his head up in the direction of Yuki's wailing voice. She had been like this _all_ afternoon; murmuring to herself, reciting things out loud, groaning, hitting her books, hitting her own head.

_Someone really needs to teach this girl how to study._

The silver haired man really tried to focus on his own work but he couldn't block out Yuki's constant mutterings and groans of frustration.

He pushed the book from his lap and onto the lounge then leant back and closed his eyes. If he was going to get any work done he was going to have to help her or solve her problems so that she will shut up.

With a heavy sigh, he slowly pushed himself out of the soft cushions of the lounge –knocking his pens off his lap in the process- and strolled over towards the frazzled brunette at the kitchen table with his hands in his jean pockets.

"You know," he said and eyed the untouched mug of steaming coffee that Yuki had sitting next to her pencil case, "coffee helping you study is only a myth. It doesn't really work. And in your case it'll just stop you from sleeping, you know how you get with caffeine; crazy and all that." Zero chuckled in the inside when he remembered the last time she had coffee ... let's just say that he was deaf for a week. "You really shouldn't drink it."

"Shut up, Zero." Yuki murmured without even a glance up at him, "I'm studying."

"Uh huh?" he walked around and then leant over her shoulder, "and how is that working out for you?"

"Perfectly fine," she answered stubbornly, still refusing to look at him.

Zero smirked at her pigheaded determination, "Really?" he folded his arm across his chest, "I find that very difficult to believe."

The irritated brunette sighed and sat back in her chair, glancing up at her friend, "Don't you have something else to do other than stand there and mock me?"

Zero tapped a finger against his bottom lip and pretended to contemplate that, then he shook his head, "No, not really."

He watched as Yuki groaned in defeat while she hunched over again and held her heavy head in her hands.

He then glanced over her shoulder and read the maths question that he guessed she was having trouble with. Under the question were lines and lines of scribbled out writing and dented paper which had been stabbed in frustration.

2/3 + 2a/6 = 8

Zero read through the question only once and then he glanced back down at his petite friend. His expression softened at how hard he realised this must be for her and if nobody would take the time out to help her, she would never learn. And then she would be unhappy.

And his heart broke when he saw her unhappy.

There was nothing that Zero wouldn't do to make Yuki laugh or see that twinkle in her eyes that made his heart skip a beat.

And if helping her study made that happen, so be it! **(AuthorsNote: Zero sounds like a superhero in that line ****haha 'swoooon')**

Carefully, Zero slipped the pencil out of Yuki's small hand and crouched down besides the table. His lavender gaze kept flickering between his sulking friend and the textbook.

"If you times the 3 denominator by 2, you'll get 6 which is the same denominator as the other fraction." Zero then did what he just said and then changed the question to 4/6 + 2a/6 =8.

"See? Now you have the same denominator for both fractions and you can cross them out like this," He then crossed both the 6's out with a straight line, "and now you can solve it like a normal equation."

Yuki seemed to peek out from her little shell against the table and began watching Zero with wide, fascinated eyes.

"Now 4+2a=8. So you minus the 4 over to the other side to get 4." Does this with the pencil on the paper, "then to get the a on its own, you divide the 4 by 2. Then the answer is a=2."

Pleased with his work, Zero then dropped the pencil back onto the table and spun around to walk back over towards the lounge.

_Hopefully she gets it now..._

_...then I can get some work done._

But what Zero turned too quickly to notice, was how Yuki's eyes bugged out wide and how her jaw had dropped to hit the table. He had done it so easily! She had _only _been trying to figure it out for the past half hour! She ... she was flabbergasted!

Slowly and stiffly she removed her gaze from the textbook to Zero's retreating tall figure. Through his t-shirt she could see the definition of the coil of muscles in his back.

"H-how...?" she only managed to stutter out. Her throat was dry, so Yuki swallowed a few times and tried again, "Zero."

The silver haired man heard his name being called in a voice as light as a feather and he spun around, "Yeah?"

"H-how...?" Yuki shook her head and then smiled to herself.

_Of course Zero could do it._

_He can do anything._

"Can you..." she glanced up and captures his gaze, locking them together. Amethyst and ruby stones, "Can you ... would you mind showing me that again?"

Zero's amethyst eyes bore into Yuki's. He was taken aback by her request. Not that he didn't want to ... but more so that he didn't think she would ask him.

Then he heard her breath catch.

It was the same shallow gasp that he had the pleasure to hear whenever he accidently brushed up against her. The same breathy tone ... the same instant fantasies ran through his head. The sinful sound shot straight to his core and shook him.

Quickly, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wondered what Yuki would think if she could read them. He was mortified! Would she be disgusted ... or thrilled?

Carefully getting control over his fleeting emotions, Zero walked back over towards her. He leaned back over her shoulder and scanned the rest of the questions that she was doing.

"Wait a second." He pressed quickly and jogged back over towards the lounge to snatch up his reading glasses. He quickly slipped on the thin frames and walked back over towards his brunette friend, pulling a chair next to her and sitting down.

Yuki's jaw dropped.

I mean, it literally _dropped. _Like it 'hit the table' kind of dropped!

Like the kind of dropped that happens to guys when they see a sexy women strutting her stuff in a bikini three sizes too small for her with her breasts practically falling out.

_That_ kind of dropped.

"Glasses?" Yuki breathed, unable to find her voice, "Since ... since when have you worn glasses? I've never seen you wear glasses before? Has anybody else seen you wear glasses before!" she then stuttered wordlessly, "... I can't ... believe it ... ... Glasses!"

The silver haired man automatically ducked his head from her view, instantly self-conscious. "They're for reading. I've had them for a while," he explained in a low voice, really wanting to just get off the subject, "but I don't like wearing them in class."

"Why not?" Yuki's shrill voice was still high pitched from the shock. _Glasses?_

Zero just shrugged his shoulders and angled away from her gaze.

_Great, just fuckin perfect._

_Now she thinks I'm a total nerd, a geek. Ugh!_

He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed heavily. Then, trying to move on, he pulled her textbook towards himself and began intently reading the algebra problems she was working through.

"Is this where you were up to?" he asked, pointing to the questions on page 213 without glancing up at her.

"Huh?" the flabbergasted brunette replied quickly. She was still too busy being stunned silent by the shock of this new revelation. Yuki swiftly shook her head from side to side, causing wayward strands of silky hair fall in her eyes. Brushing them out of her face, she glanced up at her handsome friend who was peering down at her through a pair of thin black frames.

"W-what?..." she stuttered. Her wide ruby eyes fixed on his face, "What were you saying?"

"The questions?" he repeated patiently, unaware that Yuki was unabashedly gawking at him, "These ones?"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved away, not quite hearing the question. Her voice was light and breezy as if at any moment she could simply drift out of the open window. She was only half aware of what she was saying.

_Glasses._

_Oh my God. _

_Glasses. _

_Holy _shit_!_

While all of these frazzled thoughts swept through Yuki's head, our favourite silver haired vampire was completely oblivious to that fact and began walking her through the first few questions on the page, not realising that she wasn't all there.

Though, back in the craziness of Yuki's mind, everything seemed in a daze, like time was moving slower or something completely warped like that. She only had one coherent thought that kept on repeating itself over and over and over again, like a mantra.

_God, he looks fuckin sexy in glasses. _

* * *

><p>For hours Zero had been helping Yuki with her work. There had been arguments and fights, tears and tantrums, but in the end he had managed to <em>finally <em>get through to her.

Zero let out an exhausted sigh, pulled off his glasses and massaged his temples with his long fingers. The dull orange glow from the light above the table was the only in the room and was making him drowsy. Books, sheets, pens and paper were all strewn out across the wooden table in a complete and utter mess. He could tell were his work started and Yuki's ended. Nevertheless, it was a very constructive study session.

Through hazy eyes, he peered across at little red digital clock that was on the microwave. _23:44. _

He leaned back in his chair and stretched his long, muscular arms above his head, cracking the stiff bones.

A light, soft snore caught his attention.

His droopy eyes fell upon his petite friend's sleeping position. She was slouched, lying over the table resting her head on her hands and had her face slightly turned towards Zero. A few strands of brown hair fell in her face and danced a little with every small breath that escaped her slightly parted lips. Her small body moved up and down with every even breath.

Unconsciously, Zero leaned down closer towards her and rested his head in his hands. Gazing down at her from this close angle, he noticed how her cheeks had a slight pink hue to them and how her long, black eyelashes brushed against her cheeks with the softness of a feather. But what captured Zero attention the most, was how her plump pink lips parted slightly, welcoming him ... beaconing him in.

Zero leaned in a little closer until he was only an inch away from her. His own thin lips parted by instinct, breathing her own breaths in. The delicious, tantalising scent that was Yuki swirled all around him, intoxicating him. He sucked in a deep breath and her scent, so close, whistled down his throat like a vortex. The _taste _of her on his tongue, something so sinful and desirable, caused his eyes to roll back into his head.

Then suddenly a slight movement startled Yuki and she started to shift awake.

Zero immediately snatched himself away and rigidly stood up, causing his chair to screech against the floor in protest.

"Z-zero?" Yuki sighed, peeking up at him through thick, drowsy eyes, "W-what...?" she rubbed her face with scrunched up fists half the size of his own and pushed her hair away from her face, creating a mess of it.

The silver haired man smirked on the inside at her childish tendencies and moved towards her.

"Come on," he said and opened his arms to lift her up. He bent down and in one swift movement he had the sleepy girl in his arms as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. He had to continually remind himself that _'yes, even though I am grasping Yuki's slender, smooth, milky white thigh, doesn't mean that I can ravish her right here and now_.' And the fact that her red singlet strap slipped off her shoulder, revealing more and more of her silky, porcelain white cleavage, making him want to bury his head in there and worship until his heart's content did nothing to assist his deteriorating efforts. His neck strained tightly to stop himself.

Yuki didn't complain like he thought that she would've –and mind you, she was probably so out of it that she had no clue what was going on- instead she curled up against his muscular chest, clutching his t-shirt in a little fist, and burying her face into his chest. She was safe there.

Zero carried her gently into the Headmaster's guest bedroom and laid her down on the double bed, pulling the blankets back and then covering her in them to keep her warm. Stepping back, Zero watched as she snuggled into the blankets and sighed in her sleep with a content smile on her plump lips.

Without even contemplating the ramifications, Zero leaned down towards Yuki and placed a gentle, sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Yuki." He whispered in the dark room and then turned to leave.

He was almost out of the door when a small, sweet voice whispered so faintly he wasn't even sure if he heard it. His hand froze on the doorhandle.

"Goodnight ... Zero."

Silence.

His eyes bugged out wide and his jaw dropped, hitting the floor.

_She was awake..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Holy FUCKKK! _

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, yes holy fuck indeed Zero.<strong>

**Want to find out Yuki's reaction?**

**You know what to do ;)**


	15. Dance With Me

**Heloooo:)**

**I'm actually writing this because I'm sick and I had nothing else to do on my day off ;) haha**

**I love all the support that my story had been getting and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

_Disclaimer:_

**ME: "What do we want?"  
>GROUP: "VAMPIRE KNIGHT!"<br>ME: "When do we want it?"  
>GROUP: "NOW!"<br>COPYRIGHTS: "No! I belong to Matsuri Hino!"  
>ME: "Damn."<strong>

_Enjoy my lovelies xxx_

* * *

><p>It had been one week since that night.<p>

Since the night that Zero had a lapse in judgment and made one stupid, _stupid _mistake.

Since the night that Zero had kissed a sleeping Yuki's forehead as he tucked her into bed with tenderly, gentle care.

Since the night that Yuki was, in fact, not asleep at all and felt his soft lips brushing against her baby smooth skin and place a sweet kiss her forehead.

One _freaking _week.

And for something that was never dared to be spoken about –never even hinted to in the tense atmosphere-, it was always in the forefront of their minds. But of course they couldn't talk about it! Of course they couldn't! That wasn't something that they would even entertain I their minds. Hell no!

It is strange though, how you can have an awkward conversation without actually _having _the conversation at all; how –now- a single movement closer or an accidental brush could suddenly take on a whole new unintentional meaning. As if they needed anymore complications to interfere with their conflicting emotions! They were enough trouble as it is.

_Not_ talking about what happened that night was more awkward than actually _talking_ about it. As strange and impossible as it sounds that was the most certain they could be about anything at the time. Because they both knew the dicey subject was there but neither one of them was brave enough –or stupid enough- to bring up the subject, and that just made everything a hell of a lot more awkward!

_Both of them know it,_

_...But neither will say it..._

The morning after Zero's horrifying mistake, he had been so anxious; his usual calm demeanour was shattered with his heart taking it upon itself to beat rapidly and out of time. He was fidgeting –which is something that he _never_ did- his eyes kept snapping around the room and his throat ran dry. He was waiting for the slender brunette to make her appearance and then gruel him over what happened the previous night.

Never, and I repeat, _never, _had Zero _ever _kissed Yuki before; not even when they were younger. Never, ever, _ever! _

He would have to get his story straight.

But every excuse he could come up with was pitiful and there was no way in hell that Yuki was going to swallow them.

_ZERO: "Yuki, I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss you. And believe me, there are more embarrassing places where I could've done that, so you should count yourself lucky."_

Nope. That wouldn't go down well.

_ZERO: "Yuki, I accidently tripped when I was pulling up your blankets and I fell forwards and somehow –blame gravity- I landed with my lips coming into contact with your forehead."_

She may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she wasn't that stupid.

_ZERO: "Yuki, there was a bee on your forehead."_

Oh, well done Zero; because everybody gets rid of bees with their lips. What a wonderfully imaginative place your mind is.

_Not. _

He rolled his eyes and scolded his subconscious.

_It's your fault that I'm not coming up with anything imaginative._

His subconscious scoffed at him.

_I'm only a voice Dickhead. I can't control your brain. If I did you wouldn't be so stupid._

Zero glowered darkly with a snarling retort.

_Then why are you in here? Piss off if you don't do anything._

It is not healthy to argue with your subconscious, yet alas it argued back.

_I'm here to order you around and make you feel guilty for shit. It's great –_the voice sighed- _I love my job._

One of Zero's hands clenched into a tight fist; the tendons protruded out.

_Fuck, why did I get stuck with you? You're supposed to be on my side._

The voice snorted, laughing at Zero expense.

_Believe me I ask myself that all the time..._

Zero closed his lavender eyes and sucked in a deep breath trying to calm himself.

_Shut the fuck up. _

The voice just laughed again.

Yes, so when his friend rounded the corner with a spring in her step he had no excuse he could come up with. And he couldn't admit the truth to her ... no he could not do that ... because he couldn't admit the truth to himself yet!

"Morning Zero!" The cheery brunette skipped up beside him with bright smile to match her wide ruby eyes. Her black skirt swished around her creamy white thighs, gently caressing them, which suddenly captivated Zero's attention. His lavender eyes glazed over as he longed to reach down and stroke the supple flesh that peeped out from under her deviously short skirt. He had to physically restrain himself from doing something which he shouldn't.

_I can't afford any more mistakes._

He silently chided himself and balled his hand into a fist and held it tightly at his side.

His friend just rolled her wide ruby eyes, unaware of his internal struggle, "Oh! Good morning Yuki. How are you this morning?" she mocked, pretending to be him seeing as he wasn't saying anything. "Oh, I'm fine Zero." She continued.

Taken back by her breezy nature, Zero peered down at her warily. He wasn't sure why she was acting like she didn't remember anything...

_Maybe she doesn't remember?_

The silver haired man's hopes rose as he pondered this and his heart beat began to rise.

_Are you fuckin slow in the head?_

Ah, crap. That voice had fought its way back into Zero's head, and his eyes narrowed.

_I thought I told you to fuck off._

_Yeah well, you say many things. Doesn't mean that I listen to them._

Zero scowled and shook his head in a desperate attempt to clear his mind.

_Of course she remembers..._

His heart fell back down to his feet.

_She was awake._

Yuki rolled her eyes at her handsome silver haired friend who had appeared to be lost in his own mind. She did not care in the slightest that he wasn't all there with her, and after all these years she had known him she had learnt to just go with the flow and not ask too many questions. That being said, she tugged at his blazer sleeve, "Come on," she used all of her strength to drag him inside their classroom, "We're going to be late if we stay out here."

Zero just followed her in like a lost puppy.

It continued on like this for the rest of the week.

Yuki would pretend that everything was okay; that nothing had changed between them and Zero would just trudge along with an incredibly sexy confused look on his panty dropping face; wondering just where they stood.

It was just two days before the dance when the scores were given out to all the students; but most importantly, it was the day that the students found out which class would have to set up the dance and supervise the night so that there were no hiccups.

Yuki squirmed anxiously in her chair as she sat in the classroom. Their stocky teacher paced back and forwards as he began handing back the test papers with the student's marks on them.

"Yuki," Yori leaned over towards the uneasy brunette and whispered in her ear, "your sweating bullets. Calm down."

"Huh?" Yuki breathed and raised her palm to wipe the perspiration off of her forehead.

"What's up with you?" Yori asked, suspicious, "It just a test. I've never seen you this worked up before."

_It because..._

_... because Zero helped me, and I ... I ... I don't want to let him down._

But other than saying that to Yori –which would have been _way_ too embarrassing she just gave her friend a reassuring smile, which actually came across more as a grimace.

"Yuki Cross."

Yuki snapped her head in the opposite direction to the voice and saw her teacher drop a flimsy piece of paper onto her desk and then push his oversized glasses back up the bridge of his big nose. "You surprised me, Cross."

"Huh?" Yuki's brow scrunched together as she dived towards the paper. She snatched it up in her shaking hands, accidently crinkling it as she went, and forced her eyes to quickly focus on the letter in a thick red pen which was scribbled across the front.

She squealed.

_B._

_... B?_

_B?_

_I got a freakin __**B?**_

Yuki's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. She could not _believe_ it! She couldn't help the enormous smile which beamed across her face.

_How ... how did I ... what?_

But it didn't matter how or when or even why. All that matter is that she got that mark and she _didn't fail!_

This time Yuki's squeal was much, _much _louder and ear piercing. The high pitched sound erupted from her throat and shot out causing all those students around her to clutch at their ears and cower in their seats. But she was too excited to worry about that.

She bounced out of her seat and jumped on the floor, holding the paper above her head and staring up at it.

She could not _believe _it!

"Yuki?" Yori had just recovered from the slender brunette's loud outburst and she peered up at her friend in confusion, "What-"

"Look! Look Yori, look!" Yuki shoved the piece of paper into her friend's face and then pulled it back again before Yori had time to register what was on the paper. "I didn't fail! I didn't-"

Yuki then cut herself off when she spotted a flash of silver hair out of the corner of her eyes. She then registered the fact that Zero was sitting right behind her. He had his head ducked as he was staring intently at his paper on his desk.

With a skip in her step, a beaming Yuki raced up the stairs two at a time towards his desk and then threw herself at him almost knocking them both to the ground; wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and ducked her head into his soft strands of silver hair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she sung as she rocked him back and forth, murmuring into his hair, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

Zero was so stunned when he felt his petite friend's arms embrace him, that his lavender eyes bulged out wide and his jaw dropped open. He wobbled backwards in his seat and had to grip tightly onto his desk in fear of falling off his chair.

He was about to say something but was cut off by Yuki hugging him tighter which then caused his head to be forced downwards and be pressed right up against her chest.

_Holy shit._

His eyes immediately snapped open as he realised that his face was right smack bang in the middle of Yuki's breasts. The softness of her womanly figure enveloped him. As she hugged him tighter against her body he was pressed in closer and closer. He was practically being squashed into them! And he had to bite back the embarrassingly loud moan that threatened to escape his lips.

Did she honestly not know what she was doing to him?

Zero's pursed lips were right in the middle of her soft, heaving breasts and his wicked mind was rapidly filling up with sinful and arousing thoughts of what he could do to his defenceless petite friend. He quickly fantasized as to how easy it would be to just tug her blazer off of her shoulders and then rip the white blouse from her body, popping her buttons off and sending them flying everywhere. He imagined laying her forcefully down on his desk and running his hands up her milky white thighs and parting them slightly so he could step in between them and how his eyes would roll back into his head at the feel of the warmth radiating from her core. The sounds of her deep and raspy breath begging him to stop as she thrashed beneath him and then begging him _not _to stop drove him crazy. He imagined just how it would feel to send his rough fingers travelling up the tight skin of her flat stomach, over her little belly button and up to her supple bouncing breasts; how it would feel to hold them in his hands and tweak her rosy pink nipples which pebbled at his touch, how it would feel to hear her moaning his name through those plump lips, how it would feel to watch her arch under his touch...

However, Zero was shocked aggressively out of his fantasy back to the sad reality when he heard their teacher yelling out their names, "Cross! Kiryu! Either keep your clothes on and get back to your seats or leave my classroom!"

His wide eyed friend also jumped back immediately, jostled by their teacher's voice and a warm blush coloured her cheeks which accompanied her mortified expression. She inconspicuously dipped her head down to Zero's ear just before she left.

"Really, thank you." She whispered, her warm breath fanning out around Zero's face. Then she quickly, as if it didn't even happen, pressed her soft lips against his cheek. Though the sensation was over as soon as it had began and Yuki spun on her heels and raced back down towards her desk, wearing a flustered face the entire way there.

Zero just sat there dumbstruck.

He didn't know what to do.

_She just kissed me._

_She just _kissed _me..._

_She just kissed _me?

What? How?... he didn't know what was going on. Does that mean that she knew about him kissing her last night on the forehead? Does ... does that know mean that they are on equal footing seeing as they have now kissed each other?

Zero's mind was a mess of incoherent babble as he watched the gentle sway of Yuki's hips as she raced back to her seat. Slowly, he raised two trembling fingers and gently, with the lightness of a feather, placed them on the burning spot that her lips had graced.

As he did this, it was then that he realised that he had a _big _problem –ahem- downstairs. He gazed down and groaned at the tent he had pitched in his black pants, probably during his little fantasy.

The uncomfortable silver haired man ran his hands over his flustered face and sighed. Clearing his throat, he raised his hand until he had caught his teacher's attention and then asked, "May I please go to the bathroom?"

* * *

><p>"Aww! My little Yuki is all dressed up. Come and give daddy a hug, princess!"<p>

It was the night of the long anticipated ball and all of the Day and Night Class students were gathered in the Great Hall wearing their best clothes; the girls in pretty, floaty dresses and the boys in their smart looking black Day Class and white Night Class uniforms. The crescent moon glowed through the large floor length windows, letting in scattered white light which illuminated the white tiled floor. It and the candles that were placed strategically all around the Hall were the only light source, but added to the atmosphere.

Red ribbons and banners wove around the roof decorating the vast Great Hall and there were vines of roses wrapped around the columns both inside and outside of the Hall, lacing and tying in with the red ribbons. Tables were set up around the edges of the hall, leaving plenty of space in the centre for students who wished to dance under. This is where Headmaster Cross found Yuki, Yori, and an uninterested Zero standing around and sipping on their champagne flutes of orange juice (the Headmaster doesn't condone underage drinking).

"Oh, Headmaster," Yuki groaned as she stopped his with one arm and desperately tried to push him away, "It's nice to see you to." She grimaced through her clenched teeth.

"But you just look so pretty!" he pouted and slung an arm over an agitated Zero's shoulders, "Don't you agree Zero?"

Yuki flushed and she averted her gaze as she felt Zero's lavender eyes appraising her. She hadn't put much thought into what she was going to wear tonight and it was lucky that Yori was roughly the same size as her otherwise she wouldn't of had anything to wear.

The dress that Yori had lent her was strapless and a soft rose pink which complemented her fair skin very nicely. The bodice was ruched with a line of silver jewels lying just under her breasts –which were cupped and pushed up giving her great cleavage since she was a bigger cup size than Yori-, and it then fell into a skirt with soft chiffon fabric which was short at the front and longer at the back. With every step that Yuki took the dress floated with her as if it was dancing all on its own. It was as though the dress was made for her. A masterpiece! **(A/N: dress on my profile)**

Zero noticed all this and even more, but of course he would never say that to the Headmaster or even to Yuki's face, "I've seen worse."

Yuki shot her grimacing friend a pointed look and tossed some of her loose curls behind her shoulder.

"Oh, Zero. You're so mean." Headmaster Cross pouted and squeezed Zero's shoulders tighter, completely unaware of the scowl that grew on the handsome man's face, "Don't pay any attention to him Yuki. And promise you'll save me a dance for later."

"Okay, okay." She agreed with a small chuckle at his irritatingly loving ways which appeased the Headmaster and he floated away to go and annoy somebody else.

Yuki let out a soft sigh when he left and turned back towards her two friends.

"Ahh, Yuki?..."

The slender brunette snapped her head over towards Yori to find her friend not looking at her but in fact behind her.

"What is-?" she started to say but the rest of her words got caught in her throat when she realised that Kaname Kuran was standing behind her in all his white suit and dark haired glory.

"K-kaname!" she exclaims due to her surprise.

"Well, good evening Yuki." He smiled down at her, "Are you enjoying your night?"

Yuki's mouth opened and closed a few times before she could actually make any words come out, "Y-yes, I-I am ... very much."

"That's very pleasing for me to hear." His voice was gentle as he took a small step towards her, "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Would you like to dance with me, Yuki?"

"Oh!" the young girl subconsciously took a step back from the advancing Kaname. For some strange reason she didn't feel as though she thought she would have when he asked her. This was all she could ever dream about when she was younger! So why ... why did she not feel the same way? What had changed? It did not make any sense to her...

A perplexed expression flittered across her pretty face, "Sorry Kaname," she apologised, finding an excuse, "but I- I'm not very good at dancing. I'm afraid that I would tread on all of your feet."

He smiled warmly down at her even though she _knew _that he knew that she was lying and she felt her heat drop to her feet. Why did he have to be so nice?

"It's all in the leading." And he held out his hand as an invitation but she shook her head, declining.

"Sorry," she apologised once again, "but I'm here on duty. I have to be on my guard."

Hearing the second rejection from her, Kaname's face dropped, "I understand," he said in a solemn voice and then turned to leave, "if you change your mind you know where to find me." He raised a hand to wave over his large shoulder, "Have a good night Yuki."

"You too, Kaname!" she called out after him.

_What was this strange feeling?_

What was Yuki doing? This had been the only thing she had ever wanted; for Kaname to want her. And now? She was just turning him down. Who does that?

With confusion furrowing her brow, Yuki turned back towards Yori and Zero. Yori's eyes were wide and she gaped wordlessly at Yuki.

"Wow." Yori breathed, stunned, "I never thought I'd see the day when you turned down _Kaname Kuran." _

Yuki just strugged, wanting to get off the subject. To occupy herself she picked up one of the flutes of orange juice off one of the tables and raised it to her lip-glossed lips and sipped from it, "Neither did I." She muttered to herself behind the glass.

Zero watched Yuki's demeanour change from before Kaname came to after and he picked up the subtle changes in Yuki's expression and the flickers in her eyes that nobody else would have been able to read. But still, even after knowing her for so long, even he couldn't figure out why she had turned her –or who he had supposed her ultimate crush was- down.

_Why did she turn _Kaname Kuran _down?_

The dance, from then on, passed on virtually uneventfully. All the Day Class students were behaving and none of the Night Class were trying to whisk away one of the Day Class students for a secret rendezvous –a.k.a having a go at drinking their blood. The Headmaster would be proud, Yuki thought.

Close to the end of the ball, she noticed Zero leaning against the back wall, looking completely ravish worthy in his uniform which had one single red rose that she added at the beginning of the night. His arms were folded against his chest and his narrowed eyes were flickering as he scanned the dance floor. Sometime, during gazing at him, her big heart skipped a beat.

"Having fun?" she teased as she made her way over towards him.

Zero just lolled his head to the side to shoot her a look.

Yuki chuckled, shaking her head and held her hands up in peace, "Okay, okay." She said and took the spot next to him.

The pair then turned their attention to the couples that were whirling and twirling around on the dance floor. The sound of high heels tapping against the white tiled floor and the laughter of the students echoed all around the Great Hall. Dresses spun and suits shined in the light of the moon and the flickering candles.

Yuki turned her head so she could look at Zero. He stood tall and confident with an almost intimidating air about him, but Yuki knew better than to believe that. His jaw was strong and angular which lead all the way up to the base of his ear which was were his silver piercings caught the light just right and glimmered. His long strands of striking silver hair fell into his eyes and she longed to just reach up and gently brush it away so she could get a good look at his panty dropping eyes. But what caught her attention the most, and what always had, was the intricate black ink tattoo on the side of his neck. It was the mark of the Hunters, something that Yuki still didn't quite understand.

But nothing, _nothing, _about Zero's past _or _future could scare her away. And that thought brought a smile to her lips.

"Hey Zero?" she asked in a sweet, bell-like voice.

He glanced down at her with his amethyst orbs, "Yeah?"

She stepped out in front of him and placed her hands on her hips, "Dance with me."

Zero was startled by her request and if there hadn't been a wall behind him, he most surely would have jumped back. He studied her for a few moments, wondering if she was serious, and then he furrowed his brow, sceptically, "I thought you didn't dance. That's what you told Kuran."

Yuki flushed, embarrassed that he had remembered her saying that, "Well for you, I just might." She then reached forwards to unfold his arms. Taking one of his large hands in hers, Yuki led her dubious friend out into a clear space into the dance floor.

Getting them in the right position, Yuki stepped closer towards Zero which caused him to catch his breath. She placed her small palm on his broad back and lifted his hand with her free one. Without even thinking about it, she intertwined their fingers together, and yet it felt so natural to them both that neither of them questioned the action. Although Zero's hands weren't smooth, they were large and warm, and Yuki felt safe when she was in them.

The silver haired man was surprised by the forwardness of his petite friend and watched with wide eyes as she got them into the right dancing position like everybody else was in.

_It's okay._

He had to psyche himself up.

_She won't think anything of it. You can do this._

So Zero loosened his arm that was balled up at his side nervously and wrapped his free arm around Yuki's slim waist. He then pulled her closer towards him with a small tightening of his arm which pressed them flush against each other; heaving chest on heaving chest.

This new sensation was so innocent –much more innocent then those of the days that had passed- and yet it still thrilled him.

_Yuki is here..._

_... she is here I my arms._

Oh, how wonderful it felt for him to be able to say that!

Still on a high at his newfound forwardness, Zero ducked his head down to Yuki's ear and whispered as softly as the night's summer breeze, "I hope you don't stand on my feet."

Yuki just smirked, "I think your feet will survive."

The pair lost track of time as the twirled around the dance floor. One foot in front of the other. It was so easy. They flowed together in perfect harmony; as peaceful as clear water trickling down a stream. As if they were created to be in each other's arms.

As they danced, a young boy zigzagged his ways through the swaying couples on the dance floor and made a beeline once he spotted Yuki gracefully spinning in Zero's arms. He straightened up his tie and cleared his voice.

"Excuse me."

Zero heard the voice of the feeble boy who was fidgeting with his hands and gazing at the girl in his arms. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh!" Yuki only just noticed the boy's presence and gave him one of her trademark friendly smiles, "Hello."

"I was wondering if you would liketodancewithme." He stuttered out so quickly that Yuki barely caught all of the words.

"Sorry," she gave the boy an apologetic smile and explained, gesturing with her head –seeing as she hadn't taken her hands off Zero the entire time-, "My hands are full."

The boy bowed quickly and scurried away through the people, as if he had known her answer all along.

Zero glanced down at his petite friend as she watched the boy race away and he couldn't help the small sense of victory that came over him as this gorgeous creature chose to be with _him_ than that little boy. A smile almost graced his lips ... _almost_.

After the interruption by the boy, the pair started to get back into their groove again. They didn't feel the need to talk; just being in each other's company was enough.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Yuki asked, gazing up into Zero lavender eyes which she felt were so impossible to read.

"It's durable," he lightly teased, and pulled her in closer towards him –loving the feel of her sinfully curvaceous body pressed up against him- with a playful smirk in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kaname Kuran was standing at the back of the Great Hall, watching Zero and Yuki together with intense eyes.

Aido, the blonde, flirtatious vampire, walked over towards Kaname noticing that his eyes were glued on the couple twirling out on the dance floor.

"Are you okay with this, Lord Kaname?" Aido stood next to the dark haired vampire and watched the pair, just as his lord was doing.

Kaname sighed heavily, then raised his flute to his lips and took a sip of the blood tablet. "It makes Yuki smile."

And then, as if on cue, Yuki let out a loud cackle that echoed off the vast Great Hall walls and bounced all around. She doubled over with laughter and pointed at the expression on the unimpressed Zero's face as he noticed a group of first year Day Class girls in pretty dresses pointing at him, whispering and sighing.

"But, Lord Kaname-"

Kaname raised a hand to silence Aido and turned to leave, "Yuki is happy, but it time to will realise just where she is meant to be."

Aido bowed his head at Lord Kaname and followed him solemnly out of the Great Hall; he hated to see Kaname in pain which Yuki caused him.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" Headmaster Cross praised both Yuki and Zero as the last of the students left the Great Hall. The entire night had gone off without a hitch and the Headmaster's idealistic views were once again proven that vampire and humans could peacefully co-exist.<p>

Zero had left briefly to go and clean up some of the discarded flutes and put the ribbons that had fallen down and been ripped in the garbage bins. During this time, Headmaster Cross thought it would be the perfect opportunity to tease his beloved daughter.

"I noticed how close you and Zero were getting when you were dancing..." he leant down and whispered.

Yuki gasped, a blushed crawled up her neck, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Headmaster Cross laughed, "I came to find you and dance but you were too busy."

That stumped Yuki. She didn't realise that she had spent the majority of the night dancing away in Zero's arms.

Wait! Hold on a minute!

_In Zero's arms?_

That sounded way too lovey dovey and she flushed once again.

Headmaster Cross watched as Yuki was at a loss for words and he tapped his nose, CIA style, "I'll keep your secret." He smirked.

Yuki ducked her head to avoid his knowing gaze and get control over herself again, when she noticed Zero coming back with a garbage bag in his hand.

"You ready go to?" she called out to him.

Zero nodded and thrusted the garbage bag at the Headmaster.

"Here old man, take this."

"Me?" Headmaster Cross whined, "Why do I have to?"

"I did all the hard work. You just have to throw it in the dumpster."

Despite sulking, Headmaster Cross took the bag and let Zero walk Yuki out of the Great Hall.

"Goodnight Headmaster!" Yuki called out over her shoulder as she and Zero walked off, "I'll save you a dance next time."

Headmaster Cross waved back, "I'll hold you to that." He called in response and smiled tenderly as he watched Yuki hook her arm through Zero's and how she remained oblivious when Zero glanced down and smiled at her; the first real smile the Headmaster had seen Zero smile ever.

He spun on his heels and wondering around the Great Hall putting more things into the garbage bag and sung quickly to himself, "Yuki and Zero sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"How are you feeling?" Yuki asked Zero clutching at his blazer which was wrapped around her shoulders as they walked back to their dorms. The late night breeze was chilly, so Zero had shrugged off his jacket and placed it tenderly on her.

"Fine." He answered, glancing down at her with a furrowed brow, "Why?"

"You're not ... you're not hungry?"

Zero's face hardened as he realised what she was implying. He didn't want a perfectly good night to be stained by his thirst.

"I'm always hungry." He replied honestly, in hoping that it would end the conversation; but he should've known better.

Yuki stopped walked and pulled her gentle curls away from her neck.

"Yuki," Zero's eyes widened at the sight, "What are you-?"

"It's okay," she said softly with a tender smile, "I know it'll make you feel better. So come on."

Zero's eyes locked on the delicate skin of her swanlike neck and felt his mouth begin to salivate.

"Don't," he struggled with himself as he gripped her arms tightly, "Don't just give it to me."

"I want you to do it, Zero." Yuki raised a small, reassuring hand and cupped his face. The soft pad of her thumb caressed his cheek as she used this position to pull his head down to her outstretched neck.

The hunger grew and grew and grew inside Zero until all he could think about was blood.

Blood, that was circulating through Yuki's petite body.

Blood, that he wanted to have pour into his awaiting lips.

Blood, that he would kill to have.

And he needed it.

Right now.

Unable to control the raging beast inside him any longer, he descended onto her fragile neck. His pink tongue poked out and licked a path up Yuki's porcelain neck, causing her to shiver –but she was not scared-. He then parted his lips and breathed her scent in, letting his hot breath fan out across Yuki's skin. Sharp fangs protruded from his lips menacingly and he hovered them over her skin, barely touching it until he suddenly pierced it. His need was so intense that he couldn't help devour all that he could. It had been too long ... too long. Crimson blood was spilling out and trickled down his chin, but it was also running down Yuki's neck and pooled at the bodice of her dress, escaping under staining it and into her amazing cleavage.

Yuki's head lolled back and she clutched at Zero's white sleeve desperately. She could feel herself becoming more and more tired and drained, "Zero," she mumbled sleepily.

Hearing Yuki mumble his name caused the silver haired man to snap out of his frenzy. He swiftly ripped his mouth from her neck and wiped the remains of her delicious blood that was on his face onto the end of his sleeve.

He had to quickly catch Yuki as she wobbled unsteadily on her feet, with one arm around her waist and the other propping up her head. Seeing Yuki so out of it and drained tugged at Zero's heart.

"Yuki," his voice cracked, thick with emotion, "I'm so ... sorry." He was disgusted. Completely disgusted that he had allowed himself to take so much blood from her tiny body that she could hardly stand up! His eyes still made their way back to her neck and he could see small amounts of blood still trickling out of his bite marks. Those marks mocked him.

He groaned, frustrated with himself, and clutched the unsteady Yuki to his chest, "I ruin everything." He muttered into her soft brown hair.

"No, you don't." She disagreed.

"You don't hold a very convincing argument." He countered and then sighed. He was surprised that she was so easily allowing him to hold her even after what he had just done; that she still wanted to be around him.

_She is truly an amazing person. _

"It's okay, Zero." She mumbled against his chest, "Do you feel better?"

He grudgingly nodded his head.

"Then I forgive you. So please, forgive yourself."

The silver haired man sighed at her soothing voice and clutched her closer to his body, relishing in the feeling of her slender frame being pressed up against his, "I don't think I can."

"I really wish that you would."

The couple stood like this in silence, letting the cool air whistle around them. The dark cover of night made them feel like they were the only two people on the planet. Not even a bird was chirping; letting the pair have their moment together.

"Zero?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

The slender brunette yawned into her friend's chest, "I'm really sleepy."

"Okay," he looked down tenderly at her. Contemplating on the easiest and fastest way to get her to her bed, he placed an arm at her back and the other behind her knees, and then he hitched her up and carried her bridal style, "Time for bed."

Yuki let her tired eyes flutter shut and tucked her head in, letting it rest against Zero's muscular torso, while he carried the sleepy girl all the way back to her dorm with that look in his eyes as he gazed at her peaceful face that only Yuki could ever bring out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Zero will put you to bed!<strong>

**ZERO: "No i won't!"**

**ME: "We'll I tried."**

**lots of love, hugs and kisses xxx**


	16. Strictly Educational Favour

**HELLO :)**

**Now to all my lovely readers please be kind. I have never attempted something as scary as writing my first semi-lemon before. I hope you enjoy reading it. Fingers crossed ;P**

_Disclaimer_

**ME: holds a knife to Matsuri Hino's neck, "Give me VK."  
>MHino: "No."<br>ME: "Give me Zero."  
>MHino: "No."<br>ME: "Give me Shiki."  
>MHino: "No."<br>ME: "Give me... give me..."  
>MHino: "No."<br>ME: "Wait! I didn't even get to say-"  
>MHino: "No."<br>ME: "But-"  
>MHino: "No."<br>ME: "Ooooh." and drops the knife, dejected and sulks away**

Me no ownie ;P

ENJOY xx

* * *

><p>As quick as Yuki tried to run, as fast as she pushed her lithe body forwards, the ground kept on sliding her back, like she was trying to run forwards while an escalator was going backwards. Impossible. Unachievable. Keeping you in the same spot. Short, sharp puffs of air escaped her slightly parted, plump lips and sprawled out into the icy air before her in little white mists.<p>

The bitter, chilly wind bit at her soft skin, raising goosebumps all across her porcelain white skin. A shiver shot down her spine, sending tremors out through her numb limbs. If she were to stop, Yuki would most surely freeze.

So she ran.

She ran and she ran and she ran, but she was getting nowhere.

She couldn't see where she was going either. A black veil of darkness covered the sky, blocking out any sources of light from the moon or stars or sun. Everywhere she looked it was black.

Blank.

Nothing.

Time had slipped away from her a long time ago. Was it night? Or midday? She couldn't tell and she had to trust her unsteady feet to continue to move her forwards. It was like she was running blind. She didn't know what was in front of her. She couldn't see. She could have ran into anything or fallen down a hole. It was dangerous moving forwards, but it was more dangerous going back. Because _he _was after her. _He _was chasing her.

Possible death going forwards.

Certain death going back.

All she knew is that she had to keep on running.

The ghostly figure closed in on her, suffocating her with its large body. Yuki struggled and put up a brave fight. Why were her hands so small? Why couldn't she push him away? She used all the strength she could muster in her petite body but running for so hard and for so long took all of her energy. She had no will to fight anymore.

_Let it be quick. _

That was her last coherent thought before the figure descended onto her.

With her last saving breath she gasped out a name. A name that had never slipped from her lips before. And yet, she called it anyway, just as her captive's sharp, bloodthirsty teeth pierced her delicate flesh; her lungs burst with the ear-splitting shriek.

"Akiko!"

* * *

><p>Yuki shot up out of bed with a start. Eyes wide and staring. Every heave of her chest pounded her frantic heart beat through her eardrums. Her gasps were wild, whizzing down her throat like a tornado, as if she couldn't get the oxygen into her lungs quickly enough. The evening glow from the crescent moon shone through her window and scattered beams of white light throughout the room; illuminating random tuffs of dust on the floor and the end of her bed. As Yuki's terrified, wide eyes began to focus on the scene before her, her shallow breathing started to slow with more even breaths and her heart decelerated to a gentle <em>thad-ump<em>. Little by little, Yuki began to calm down ever so slightly.

_Thad-ump._

Gasp.

_Thad-ump._

Exhale.

She was sitting straight up in her dormroom bed with her sticky sheets plastered to her sweaty legs in her lap. Everything was still and silent; familiar. A polar opposite to where she had just been.

Relief flooded through Yuki's rigid body and she slumped her shoulders, sighing.

_Nightmare._

_It was just a nightmare._

With that reassurance, Yuki ran her clammy palms over her face; brushing her messy marron strands out of her face.

She glanced over her shoulder to her left so see if she had disturbed her sleeping friend, but was surprised when she found Yori's bed empty.

It looked like it had been slept in; the sheets were crumpled and pulled down; the pillow was tilted at the 25degree angle that Yori moved it every night to, to sleep; and her slippers that always sat at the end of her bed were missing.

Yuki's brow crumpled, perplexed.

_Where did Yori go?_

The puzzled brunette was about to fling back her sheets and jump out of bed, when suddenly she heard the familiar creak of her wooden door.

Her head snapped towards the sound, causing her messy bed hair to dance around her face –caressing it softly.

Yuki relaxed back against the wooden headboard of her bed, "Yori," she asked mid yawn, "where have you been?" Yuki raised her arms above her head and stretched out her sleeping muscles and popping the joints.

"Yori who?"

Yuki froze mid stretch and her eyes swiftly snapped open. Her heart rate started up double time, jolting as if a ghost had just jumped out in front of her and screamed '_Boo_!'. She could feel the moisture start to gather on the palm of her hands once more.

She knew that voice.

My God, she knew that voice as if it was her own.

_That voice..._

So you can completely understand why Yuki was unable to remove the shock from her pretty, innocent features as she stared with wide, ruby eyes as Zero, in all his sexy silver haired, white wifebeater and piercing eyed glory, strode into her room. A lazy expression was on his face, though he was slightly smug, as if he was glad that he had caught her off guard. Raising his foot, he kicked the door shut behind him and strolled into the middle of her room with his hands dug deep into his jean pockets.

"Zero?" Yuki was in disbelief that he was in her room.

_What?..._

_What was going on here?... _

She sat up with her brow furrowed, causing her sheets to fall and reveal her black pyjama singlet. And she instantly felt self conscious. If she had known she'd have male company, she would've worn a bra.

Her eyes were glued to his form as Zero continued walking until her had reached the end of her bed.

"W-what..." Yuki stuttered and her small, pink tongue darted out to lick her dry lips-a nervous reaction, "what are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason?" Zero countered, rocking back onto his heels.

"But," Yuki's eyes flickered to her bedside clock. The glowing red numbers read: _02:38._ "it's so _late_."

"Or early," he pointed out, shrugging his broad, muscular shoulders, "depending on how you look at things..."

Yuki rolled her eyes. That was a typical Zero reaction.

"Well," she argued, "no matter how you look at things, this isn't a good time for a heart-to-heart conversation; be it early or late. I don't see what was _so_ important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow. Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?"

"And look how that turned out for you." He shot back quickly, "You aren't doing a very good job."

Yuki's voice rose, "That's because you woke me up!"

"Oh." Zero clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and folded his arms across his chest, "I see how it is."

Yuki sighed heavily, "And how is it?"

_Why are you here?_

_I just want some sleep!_

"Can't give your old friend the time of day? Ouch," he mocked and placed his palm against his chest as if he was holding his heart, "that hurts. That really hurts Yuki."

Yuki folded her arms across her chest and shot him a pointed glare. This wasn't the time to be joking around. Yuki wasn't impressed.

Zero sighed heavily and the puzzled brunette –despite her best efforts- couldn't keep her eyes off his fingers as he ran his long, nimble fingers through his silver hair.

"Okay, you've caught me," he confessed, "I do have a secret agenda for coming here tonight."

This intrigued the curious girl, "And what's that?"

He raised his sharp lavender eyes to hers and Yuki felt as though she was trapped like a rabbit in the eyes of a snake.

Dangerous.

Deadly.

And yet, she was unable to look away.

"I need some help." Zero admitted.

Oh! Yuki's mind immediately snapped to the obvious.

_He must want blood. _

But there was something ... something in his demeanour that didn't completely match up, like some puzzle piece that didn't quite fit. She thought that he seemed to be in complete control of himself. So unlike how he had acted when he had taken her blood previously. But then again, who was she to say whether he was hungry or not.

So with that thought in her mind, she angled herself to the side and gathered her hair to one side, "Well come on then," she stretched her delicate neck out in invitation towards her friend, "but make it quick, Yori might come back soon."

When Zero didn't move instantly, Yuki glanced at him over her shoulder questionably.

Zero shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about."

Yuki turned back slightly to face him and her eyebrows dipped inwards, "Then ... then what?"

"In class," Zero began and he wandered around to sit on the edge of Yuki's bed.

Her heart flip-flopped.

His weight caused the mattress to dip and the flushing brunette felt her breasts bounce with the movement. She may have been seeing things, but she was _almost _positive that Zero's eyes flickered to her breasts for a split second when they bounced then snapped away in the next, as if it had never happened, "we've been assigned to write a story, and mine has been coming along really well-"

Yuki interrupted him, "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait," she backtracked, holding her palms out to halt him.

_What is he talking about?_

"You want me to help you with a story? Me? As in Yuki Cross? Yuki Cross who had just gotten her first B in her _life_? Me?" she exclaimed, "Are you serious?"

Swiftly a long finger was placed against Yuki's lips to silence her.

"Wait." Zero hushed in a low, gravelly voice.

The brunette couldn't control the shiver that rippled through her body –to the ends of her finger tips and to the tips of her toes and everywhere in between. His finger caused a spark against her lips and she shut up to let him continue.

"As I was saying." Zero shot her a look which caused Yuki to flush a deep red, "I've been writing this story but I've come to a scene which I don't have any _good_ experience with –I mean I have had experience, loads!, but none of them were anything spectacular- and I was hoping you would help me so I can write with experience and knowledge of the _good_ kind."

"Of course," Yuki agreed, though not quite knowing what she agreed to. But whatever it was, Yuki had always said that she would help him, though she never believed it'd have something to do with school work, "but why are you here so late?"

Yuki was startled by his response.

Her silver haired friend leant forwards towards her, causing Yuki to lean back as far as she could until she hit the headboard and couldn't go back any further.

Her eyes grew wide.

_W-what ... what is he d-doing... _

And yet, Zero kept on advancing on her until their lips were only an inch apart. She could see every line of his masculine face perfectly and every glint of his ear piercings that caught the moonlight just right. With every gasp she sucked into her slightly parted lips, she could taste the breath that had just passed out from Zero's warm mouth. The taste of mint, the night sky and moonlight swirled around her tongue. Yuki's ruby eyes bludged out as she waited for Zero's next move. He was completely in power. Even if she _wanted_ to, Yuki couldn't move. Her body was frozen.

The brunette felt the mattress dip at either side of her and she realised that Zero had trapped her with his body, strong, muscular arms encasing her on either side.

Yuki had never felt her heart beat this fast before.

"Well," Zero's warm, delicious breath fanned out against Yuki's face and her eyes rolled back into her head, "I couldn't very well do this in the middle of the day, could I?"

And with that he leaned down and, with the lightest, softest touch of a white feather, he brushed the smooth skin of Yuki's swan like neck with his pale pink lips , causing a gasp to escape from her lips, and then pressed his soft lips tenderly against her skin, kissing her neck sweetly.

Okay, strike that.

_Now, _was that fastest that Yuki had ever felt her heart race.

Her body was shrieking in protest, but somewhere in her consciousness, some_how_, Yuki managed to raise her trembling hands and place them on Zero's broad shoulders _-God, you aren't helping here with giving him these arms!-_ and pushed him firmly away from her gasping body.

"A-are you asking what..." she shook her head violently, "what I think you're asking?" The frazzled brunette's voice travelled two octaves higher than usual as her chest heaved uneasily.

"You said you'd help me with anything," he reminded her with blazing eyes that demanded her constant attention, "Why is this any different?"

_Why?_

_Well ... it's different because ... um ... uh ... it's well ... it's just different!_

Yuki tugged her plump bottom lip between her white teeth and averted her gaze. She would do something dangerous if Zero kept on staring at her like that. She remembered that she said that she would always help him, but ... ugh! She nervously toyed with the hem of her black singlet top, "but..."

"Strictly homework." Zero stated, interrupting her. He leaned forwards again, advancing on her like a predator stalking its prey. He crawled his way towards her slowly, as if he was giving her the choice to leave, to run before it was too late. Though, this time Yuki did not scramble away as far as she could. No. Instead, this time she was frozen, paralysed by the fierce expression on his face; the obvious hunger for her that raged behind his calm demeanour threatened to break through.

She could _see_ it.

She could _sense_ it in the air.

There was a growing spark between them. Yuki could _feel _it. And she felt as if she was a villain to resist the call that wanted to throw herself into his arms. And that scared her stiff! She couldn't decide what to do. Her mind was telling her to run; to run far away and never look back. But her body, well, that wouldn't let her. It wanted to close the small gap between them; the urge was almost overwhelming.

The closer Zero advanced towards her, the faster her heart raced, the faster her breaths gasped, the wider her eyes grew, the quicker adrenaline shot through her veins.

And his eyes.

_Oh, God. His eyes..._

They were glued to Yuki's so powerfully that she cowered under their stare. She rested back on her elbows and gazed up at him as the mattress moved with every one of Zero's advances.

Yuki's voice got caught in her throat as she felt Zero lean in once again towards her neck. His long, lean legs rested outside of her own as he straddled her hips. Every small movement that he made brushed against her womanhood and she felt as though she wanted to gasp out. Heat grew from her core and began radiating out and each rock from Zero against her made it more and more unbearable.

The overwhelmed brunette had to take her lower lip in between her teeth and bite down on it to stop herself from calling out.

_What ... what are these feelings?_

The young girl had never been so emotionally confused.

She felt the soft strands of Zero's silver hair caress her cheek as his lips hovered just inches from her slender neck again.

"Strictly educational."

This time, Yuki couldn't help the gasp that escaped her parted lips. The delicious sound of his deep, velvety voice whispering against her overheated skin shot down to her very core and tightened it; twisting her insides. She squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her nose, trying to shake the feeling off.

But she couldn't.

Instinctively, Yuki rubbed her slender legs against each other, trying to create the much needed friction to ease the throbbing that was building in her pussy. But she felt no relief.

Embarrassment flooded through her petite body at the current position she was in; trapped by Zero, feeling his warm breath fan out against her neck giving her goosebumps, and having his voice make her wet.

_God!_

Yet, all this embarrassment and chagrin went completely out of the window as soon as she felt Zero's warm, soft lips press gently against her neck for the second time this night.

His lips scolded her, burning their print into her neck more than his fang marks ever could. This was _more_. Completely on a different level. Slow and sensual, like a molten river building just underneath the surface - just waiting; just _waiting- _for the moment to explode and paint everything with the fiery, soul burning passion.

A low moan bubbled out from her lips and her eyelids fluttered half-closed. There was all this new energy surging through her slender body that she didn't know what to do with it. Clenching her hands into tight little fists, Yuki twirled her clammy sheets in between her fingers and tugged on them.

"See," Zero's lips curled into a smirk against the skin of her swan-like neck and another small sound escaped Yuki's lips, "it's not that bad."

But the brunette underneath him wasn't even listening anymore. She couldn't think straight –all her thoughts were jumbled into an incoherent mess!- and she had no control over her body; she had no control over the fact that it wanted Zero, was practically _begging_ for his touch, nor did she have control over the reactions that he stirred out of her.

"Now," Zero started and slipped an arm behind Yuki's small back to slid her back down on her bed so that she was completely underneath him now –breathing heavily, chest heaving, heart jolting- and he could lean over her, completely in power, "it starts with the male protagonist coming into the females protagonist's room in the middle of the night and waking her up with feather light kisses all over her face."

With this, Zero leant forwards slowly –shifting his weight on his forearms that were resting on either side of Yuki's flushed face- and placed a soft, tender kiss on her right closed eyelid then repeated the delicate action on the other. His lips then traced a slow, fiery trail from her left temple all the way down to her chin then back up to the other side, placing sweet butterfly kisses along the entire way. He even kissed a path trailing from her forehead and down along her petite nose, -pressing his own against the tip of hers, like an Eskimo kiss- breathing deeply and then letting his tantalizing breath wash over her.

Every kiss, every contact with his lips, was like its own individual branding mark. They sent scorching shivers of pleasure radiating down her spine and out into her arms and legs, making them tremble underneath the silver haired man skilfully seducing her.

Yuki let a small sigh escape from her lips. Yet, some errant thought somewhere in the back of her mind wasn't fully bound by Zero's spell and broke through. She couldn't believe that she was letting him do this, but ... but it just felt ... it was just _so good. _It was almost criminal. Her petite, trembling body was like putty in his very experienced hands.

The brunette wriggled underneath him, causing their sex to brush –her loud gasp caught in her throat-, as Zero let his long, nimble fingers travel up her sides, pushing up her singlet as he went. He pushed it until the fabric was scrunched up under her heaving breasts. Yuki flushed a deep red as she felt his hands get so close to the sensitive skin there and her breath caught, and then she let out a small sigh of relief when he moved them away. Then he flattened his palms and fluttered them back over Yuki's tight, flat stomach.

Another shiver passed through her body at the warmth of Zero's hands on her bare skin. His touch left a fiery trail wherever it went. There was a spark igniting and Yuki felt her stomach muscles coil and contract underneath his fingers. Though, what was surprising was that Zero's hands were not smooth, not at all. They were coarse and hard and calloused, showing off his long days doing physical labour and tiring work; just like him. Zero was not smooth, he was complex, rough and jagged; but underneath that hard exterior was a kind and gentle soul. Yuki was reminded of this every time she touched his hands; their one redeeming feature. They were _so _warm.

And it was this warmth as Zero lazily traced the tips of his fingers up her sides, dipping in at her small waist, which caused the wetness to pool in her panties.

"Then to wake her up," Zero pulled back slightly and whispered, he himself was having difficulty keeping his breathing under control, "he would lean in slowly and tenderly, lovingly kiss her plump, awaiting lips."

_Oh, God! _

How much more of his deep, husky voice could Yuki take!

Then out of nowhere, Yuki felt his lips press against hers and her eyes snapped open.

And that was it.

The last strand of her reality had snapped.

And there was no stopping the fire now.

It was out of control.

Burning wildly and deeply; dangerously and devilishly.

It got under their skin, down into their core and shot through their veins like a bat out of hell.

The molten lava that had been building up and up and up underneath the surface had finally burst through and the pair exploded with the intense passion that had consumed them.

Just a kiss.

That's all it took.

Just...

...one...

...kiss...

Yuki's hands that had once been fisted in her sheets had now found a better place and where tangled in the strands of the silver man's hair, who was on top of her, as she tugged them in all kinds of directions.

Limbs intertwined; Yuki hooked her heels together behind Zero, squeezed her slender thighs together to imprison the sexy man in her grasp as her frantic hands touched every part of his muscular torso as she could. She couldn't get close to him quick enough.

Wild gasps panted through Yuki's lips in the split second when Zero had broken the kiss to catch his own breath.

But the frenzied brunette couldn't have that. No.

By some strange amount of confidence surging through her veins, she threaded her fingers through his soft silver hair and pulled his lips down to descend upon hers, gasping into the kiss.

But Zero was quick to take control once again.

He shifted his body slightly so that his hips grinded against Yuki's and she wrapped her shapely legs around Zero's waist. As they buckered their hips against each other's the brunette gasped out loud at the sensation that passed through her core, causing her mouth to fall open. Zero took the opportunity to crash his lips down onto hers; powerfully, possessively and he thrust his tongue into her unsuspecting mouth.

For a moment Yuki was too stunned to move. Her eyes shot wide. She had never been kissed like this before.

No, strike that.

She had never even been _kissed _before!

But despite that fact, she was not lost. It just felt so _right. _Like a manual for kissing Zero had been imprinted into her brain somewhere and knew exactly what to do.

She clutched to him tighter, clinging to him almost, as Zero's tongue skilfully explored her mouth. While he attacked her lips, his tongue tangled recklessly with her own, dancing along to a dark, deadly temptation.

If Yuki thought that he smelled delicious, then Zero's taste was absolutely _tantalizing_. The flavour sent her taste buds into a blazing frenzy. He just tasted _so _good and _so _sweet, like a cool breeze with a hint of mint on the darkest midnight sky. She couldn't get enough.

It would never be enough.

If Yuki only had to survive on one thing, one thing forever, it would be this; Zero's taste. And she would die a happy woman.

The couple continued on like this; touching and pulling, yanking and tugging, kissing and licking, nibbling and biting. There was so much. Zero was everywhere. He was all that Yuki could see, all that she could feel –her body refused to put any amount of distance between them, no matter how small- and all that she could smell and taste. Loud moans, gasps and groans echoed through Yuki's bedroom and pounded back into their eardrums again and the sound of slapping skin spurred them forwards, and builded up that uncomfortable sensation in Yuki's core.

The rest of the outside world didn't matter.

For all they knew, they were the only two left on Earth.

It sure as hell felt that way.

Though, somewhere in their frenzied groping of each other, Zero had managed to tug his singlet off over his head. Yuki's palms had immediately travelled to the planes of his muscular chest, feeling the muscles ripple and contract under her mesmerising touch. They roamed all over his chest and over onto his back as well. But it was never enough.

It was never enough.

Yuki glanced up at the man on top of her and her breath caught.

His eyes were closed gently as his neck arched, the veins strained there. A serene expression washed over his face and Yuki could have sworn that he was a Greek God carved out of stone. Her wide eyes refused to leave his face. You could not look away from something so beautiful. It was a sin.

She continued to run her hands and nails over his chest; exploring, possessing and she was greatly rewarded by a small moan vibrate out of Zero's lips as his head lop forwards. Strands of silver fell into his face and caught a scattering of white moonlight and illuminated his hair and every smooth contour of his glorious face.

_Beautiful._

Yuki had never seen anyone look so beautiful in the moonlight. And a tender smile passed over her face as she sighed softly.

In the blink of an eye, Zero had managed to rip Yuki's black singlet off over her head and tossed it onto the floor besides them, discarded.

Yuki's cheeks immediately flushed, a warm red feeling travelling from her face down to her chest, and she self-consciously angled her arms to cover her exposed chest the first moment she could. She turned her head sideways and averted her gaze, dropping it to the ground. Embarrassment flooded through her body like a tidal wave. This was the first time anyone had seen her topless.

Zero cupped her chin in his palm and turned her head to force her to look at him.

"Don't hide from me." He whispered down at her, his voice husky and breathless, sending shivers down the embarrassed brunette's spine. He brushed her sweaty brown hair away from her face.

She was locked in the silver haired man's penetrating stare and as he moved her arms, let them fall from her chest and onto the soft sheets crumpled up besides her, exposing her large breasts.

Without even a second passing, Zero had descended upon her heaving breasts, causing Yuki to gasp out loud. Her voice, loud and clear, echoed through her own ears. His lips had captured a hardened peak and he circled it with his warm experienced tongue and yet his breath felt cool on her overheated skin that every time his delicious breath washed over her breast it raised goosbumps. While his hand palmed her other breast roughly, kneading it, tweaking and flicking the pebbled nipple, the overwhelmed brunette tangled her fingers into his hair and securely held his head to her chest.

Every sensation was new to Yuki, every touch and every reaction. And this isn't something that she would be quite comfortable to tell you, but this not-so-innocent brunette is _extremely _verbal. Moans and gasps, one after the other, continued on like a symphony. All that could be heard was Yuki's intense reactions to the pleasure that Zero was giving her.

She groaned in protest as Zero's lips left her breast but only to be replaced by his other hand while crashed his lips back onto her swollen lips once more; claiming her as his.

While his rough thumbs brushed over her erect nipples, the difference in texture sending another jolt down into Yuki's core, the silver haired man's lips latched themselves onto her slender neck and sucked on the porcelain skin there. Every now and then, he bared his sharp teeth and bit down onto her skin, never drawing blood, but drawing out a deep animalistic growl from deep within Yuki's throat.

The brunette's thin arms clutched at Zero's broad shoulders as she felt his hand travel down between the valley between her heaving breasts, across the plane of her flat stomach and slip underneath the material of her red cotton shorts.

"Oh, God."

These were the first words that Yuki had gasped out all during the situation she had found herself in.

And they kept repeating over and over, like a mantra.

"Oh, God," her voice cracked as she wriggled underneath the sexy silver haired man. "Oh, God." He had slid his finger inside of her cotton panties and was lazily tracing his finger along her lower lips, slipping the tip in ever so slowly into her hot, tight, wetness; teasing her maliciously. "Oh, my God, Zero."

Yuki squeezed her marron eyes shut tightly and arched her back, her mouth falling open. She rocked her hips forwards, trying to bring Zero's finger further inside of her. The passion between their two gyrating bodies kept on building and building.

"You like that, don't you Yuki." A knowing smirk appeared in Zero's deep, husky voice as he pushed his finger in a little further, causing Yuki to call out wordlessly as he touched the slender girl where she had never been touched before, "you like it when I play with your pussy, I know you do." Yuki's fingernails dug into the skin on Zero's back as she trembled underneath him. "I can tell. You're so wet for me. So hot and wet; which makes it easy to do this," he plunged his finger in as far as if could go, to demonstrate his point, and curled it inside of her tight centre, causing Yuki to cry out.

"That's right." He crooned, his lips against her ear, "it feels good, doesn't it? I can make you feel _so _good."

Yuki flung her head from side to side, her core was cramping up into knots. She couldn't control the pleasure that was threatening to burst from her; there wasn't enough room in her body. She felt like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode.

"Oh, God Zero. Please, please Zero." She panted wildly, not knowing what she was asking for. "Ah! Zero!"

"Tell me what you want," his finger thrusted faster now and Yuki raised her hips to met his movements, "Do you want me to make you feel good? Is that it? Just say the words."

"Yes!" she cried out, her nails biting into the plane of his muscular back, "Please, Zero! Oh, God! Zero!"

"Just remember," he breathed as he slipped his finger out of Yuki's wet, pulsating pussy, causing Yuki to groan in protest. No! She didn't want him to stop. It felt as if would kill her to have him stop, "that this is my finger," Zero kept his eyes glued to Yuki's as he raised his finger to his mouth and pushed it inside, twirling his tongue around and sucking off Yuki's juices that were on his finger.

Yuki watched, captivated, as his lids half closed and he hummed, "Yuki..."

The brunette felt overwhelmingly jealous of his finger at that moment. She wanted to be in that position. She wanted Zero to touch her again like that and never, ever stop.

"And remember," he said as he locked eyes with her once again and ran his hands along her sides as he slid down her slender body, coming to a stop as he cupped the undersides of her thin, yet shapely thighs. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs slowly, teasing her as he inched higher, closer and closer to the sensitive skin where she so desperately wanted him to be.

"Zero," Yuki moaned and thrusted her hips –meeting nothing to help ease the throbbing sensation-, and was unable to control the intense feelings surging through her anymore, "_Please_."

"My, my, my." He teased and slid his palms up to pin her hips down to the mattress, "Impatient aren't we?"

Then, with the sped of a cobra strike, Zero dragged Yuki's red cotton shorts off her shapely legs, dragging her black lacy panties soaked with her juices with them, and he tossed them onto the floor, long forgotten.

The feeling of the cold air against her newly uncovered, overheated, sensitive skin evoked a loud gasp that fell from Yuki's swollen lips. She moved to shut her legs together but Zero had other plans.

"Nah, ah, ah," he crooned and captured Yuki's thighs, and to her horror, he bent her knees up and spread her legs out as wide as they could go.

"That's a girl," the piercing eyed man praised, "no man has ever seen your pussy before, have they?" and he leaned forwards on his knees and ran his fingers through the small tuff of wet black hair that crowned her most private part.

"Well after this," he stated, "you won't want another."

Yuki trembled at his words and felt herself getting wetter just by the tone of his delicious voice.

"Oh," Zero stopped short after he curled his hands back around Yuki's slender thighs and glanced up with a wicked smirk in his lavender eyes.

"And remember," he said and licked his lips and Yuki almost died at the way his eyes turned a deep shade of purple, his hunger evident in them, "that this is my tongue."

**(A/N: Haha. I had actually planned on ending the chapter right here. You would've loved me for that, I know :P )**

Yuki felt as if she had died and gone to heaven...

...or hell.

Whatever it was, she didn't care.

Any why would she?

She had the most drop dead sexy man's face right between her legs.

And oh, Lord was he amazing.

His skilful tongue began lapping up her pussy juices immediately as if it was life saving water to a dehydrated man in the desert. Yuki's face contorted in pleasure and her little hands fisted the crumpled sheets besides her. Loud, unintelligible moans erupted from Yuki's throat and fell out, just as Zero hummed against her core and sent vibrations of pleasure shooting through her trembling. Her hips thrusted up on their own accord, to be met by Zero's tongue plunging itself in and out of her tight little pussy and his precise fingers toying with her clit; teasing it and driving her _absolutely_ crazy.

"Zero! Oh, God!" Yuki screamed out as she thrashed about on the mattress, "Don't stop ... Ah!" her voice almost begging. If he were to stop now, she would most surely die. But he didn't, if anything he increased his speed, slipping inside then out again.

"Oh! Oh ... Ah! Zero ... oh, God ... Zero, Zero, Zero..." her hands tangled in his hair to keep him between her legs. Yuki felt as if her heart was going to burst, and words just spewed out of her mouth, "Oh! Oh, God ... God, Zero, Zero, Zero..."

Then with one last thrust of the silver haired man's tongue into her tight, wet, throbbing pussy and with one last tweak of her pulsating clit, Yuki came undone.

Her voice was hoarse as it called out unintelligible moans as wave after exhilarating wave of ecstasy washed over her body. The white lights behind her eyes were all that she could see. Her back arched, jutting her breasts out as she gasped her air, and her legs trembled. Yuki had never experienced anything quite like it. Who would've thought that a person could feel this much euphoria, this much pure bliss, at one time. It should be illegal. Nothing could compare; like a bolt of lightning, striking through her trembling body again and again and again.

Then suddenly Yuki shot straight up in bed.

She was gasping for much needed breath and was sweating furiously. She could feel the sticky perspiration that had plastered her damp brown hair to her forehead and the nape of her neck. With a shaky hand she brushed the wet hair out of her face and then dropped it down to rest on her racing heart. It pounded against the palm of her hand furiously, as if she had just run a marathon while a pride of lions were chasing her. Though, she tried in vain, to calm her heart down by sucking in some deep, much needed breaths.

Her eyes focused on the scene in front of her and then her brow furrowed, perplexed. She was in her room, though that wasn't what had confused her. No; it was the fact that her pyjamas were on, Zero was nowhere to be seen and that Yori was sleeping soundly in the bed at the other side of the room.

_No, no, no, no, no._

_This cannot be happening..._

_No freaking way..._

Yuki shook her head violently and ran her hands over her overheated face. No. No! She refused to believe it! She absolutely refused to believe that she had just had her very first sex dream with Zero as the star! It was insane! Completely impossible!

But she couldn't shut up that annoying voice in the back of her mind replaying just how _good _it felt. The way that Zero had touched her and the reactions he evoked out of her body –she got shivers just _thinking_ about it- were completely amazing.

But, no. Yuki shook her head again, trying to clear her mind. It wasn't real, it wasn't real.

_It's wasn't real. _

But then curiosity got the better of the young brunette and she lifted her blankets and took a swift glance inside.

And there it was.

A dark, wet spot that had soaked from her throbbing vagina and through her red cotton shorts.

_I came. _

_I came to a dream._

_I came to a dream about Zero. _

_..._

_..._

_Holy Shit! _


	17. Reluctant Angel and her Vampire

**Hello once again my lovelies 3**

**Long time, no see, aye..**

**I'm not going to give you an excuse because I don't have one. I am just incredibly lazy :P**

_Disclaimer:_

**ME: Wandering around the desert, dehydrated  
>GUIDE: "Look! Water!"<br>ME: See the water and eyes widen, but then notices VK rights in the opposite direction  
>ME: "No! This Way!"<br>GUIDE: "Where are you going?"  
>ME: "Vampire Knight... Vampire Knight ... Vampire Knight ..."<br>GUIDE: yanks my arm, "You aren't killing me with your obsession!"  
>ME: sulks against the sand, and grumbles.<strong>

_I do not own :(_

_ENJOYxx_

* * *

><p>All the following day, the brunette beauty had been jumpy. The slightest sound, the slightest movement jolted her. Any accidental bump from any person sent her heart into a complete and utter frenzy.<p>

She wasn't really noticing what she was doing at all. She was just passing through the day –not as herself- but as an observer, watching from the outside in. It was like she was playing a computer game with her as the main character, but she couldn't press escape to restart.

The world around her passed with every second the same as the last, but she felt that she wasn't moving with it; she was getting left behind. Her movements were slow and tiresome, just like how her brain was functioning. Due to the little sleep she had gotten last night and after the _incident_–she couldn't say the words out loud (she even had trouble thinking them!) about it- she had been afraid to fall back asleep.

It still haunted her ... baffled her.

Zero ... of all people...

..._Zero?_

The boy she had grown up with. The boy she argued with from when the sun woke to when the moon took over its place. The boy who looked at her like the annoying little sister. The boy who she gave her blood to ... and would do it time and time again. The boy she cared deeply for.

But how deep?

That was the question that played around in her mind all that next day. Repeating and repeating itself through a loop.

_How __do __I __care __for __him? __How __do __I __care __for __him? __How __do __I __care __for __him? __How __do __I __care __for __him?_

It was crazy.

After that one night –and that one dream- Yuki felt as though everything she once knew to be true and real had suddenly gone out of the window!

And what would Kaname say?

Yuki's heart thudded at this thought. And the strange thing was that it wasn't because she felt that she had betrayed Kaname, but it was the absence of feelings that weren't present when she thought of his name.

And in the end that would be the most ultimate betrayal she could do to the man who had saved her life on that cold, dark and haunting night.

But why?

Why had these feelings gone after last night?

Yuki's brain pounded just trying to comprehend the impossible situation she had found herself in.

And it was this situation that she was thinking so intently about as she wandered through the Academy's outside garden and walkway, just barely dodging the other students as they were making their way to their next class.

Yuki tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth as she lightly jumped through the stepping stones of the small pond that was in the middle of the walkway.

Zero Kiryu –who was completely unaware of Yuki's dream last night and her confusion to her feelings that were raging wildly out of control- spotted the young brunette swinging her book bag and lightly jumping off the stepping stones and onto the pathway.

He realised that it was clear that she was not paying attention to where she was walking. Her neck was angled backwards as her wide, ruby eyes gazed unfocussed up into the bright blue sky above her.

The silver haired man tilted his head to one side as he watched her move. Even without her being 'entirely all there in the head' she moved with grace that was almost childish. It was always Yuki's curiosity that intrigued Zero as he watched her. She could find the smallest, most insignificant thing interesting and that fascinated Zero.

_I __wonder __what __it__'__s __like __to __see __the __world __through __her __eyes..._

Cue Zero's conscious.

_It__'__s __probably __fun, __happy, __fun, __childish, __fun, __no __self __loathing, __fun, __easy, __fun-_

Zero glowered.

_Okay!__Okay!__I __get __your __point! __Now __fuck __the __hell __off!_

Then something caught his eye and he snapped his head in its direction.

He spotted Yuki aimlessly walking –and clearly not watching where she was going- and she was about to run into a column that was supporting the undercover walkway that snaked around the pond in the middle of the garden.

Acting purely on instinct, Zero sprinted across the garden –pushing his lean, powerful legs as fast as they would carry him- and caught up to her.

Yuki didn't notice his presence and gasped out in surprised when the silver haired man reached out with one hand, grasped her shoulder and dragged her back, pulling her flush against his chest.

"Huh? What?" Yuki's eyes widened as she noticed the granite column that was just inches from her face. She shook her head to clear her mind and then noticed the pressure that was resting on her shoulders.

"Stop spacing out, Airhead."

The brunette spun around to find herself flush against Zero's chest.

Her eyes shot open wide.

Being this close to him reminded her of her dream.

_A __low __moan __bubbled __out __from __her __lips __and __her __eyelids __fluttered __half-closed. __There __was __all __this __new __energy __surging __through __her __slender __body __that __she __didn__'__t __know __what __to __do __with __it. __Clenching __her __hands __into __tight __little __fists, __Yuki __twirled __her __clammy __sheets __in __between __her __fingers __and __tugged __on __them._

"_See," Zero's lips curled into a smirk against the skin of her swan-like neck and another small sound escaped Yuki's lips, "it's not that bad."_

"Yuki?"

A trail of blush raced up from the young girl's chest and coloured her cheeks a bright red. Her mind was going one hundred miles an hour.

_Oh,__God.__Oh,__God.__Oh,__God..._

"Yuki?"

"What?" she snapped her head up to look at the man glancing down at her.

What a mistake.

Zero's piercing lavender eyes locked on hers and she felt that she was naked under his gaze. She squirmed uncomfortable on the spot and quickly averted her gaze, focussing on the scuffs on her black school shoes.

Zero studied his slender friend. She was acting stranger than usual to him. Rubbing his chin and tilting his head to one side, Zero gazed down on her, but he was met with a wall. He didn't like it ... no, not _at__all._That was the worst thing Yuki could do to him. Close him out.

With a heavy sigh, Zero rubbed his hand over his face and threaded his nimble fingers through strands of his silver hair.

"You almost ran into that column over there." He explained to her and pointed at it with a flick of his thumb.

Yuki peeked up through strands of her mahogany hair, "Oh."

She flushed red again at her own stupidity.

"Yeah, well ... just watch where you're going. Okay, airhead?" Zero insisted and tapped the brunettes head with his knuckle and then he let out a dry chuckle, "Yep, just as I thought. It's empty."

Something about this teasing snapped Yuki back into her usual self.

Her eyes narrowed.

She balled her fists at her sides and fumed on the spot, "Who are you to say that I have no brain?"

The silver haired man was satisfied with being able to evoke Yuki's defensive behaviour. Anything; laughing, anger, confusion ... anything was better than her shutting him out.

"Somebody who knows things." He continued to tease.

"Yeah?" she challenged, "Well, I got a B in my last test. I'd have to have a brain to get a B."

He just shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

Yuki growled.

Zero smirked on the inside. His petite friend looked more like an angry kitten then a ferocious tiger which she believed she was portraying.

"Stranger things have happened," she mimicked his tone, "What? Like you actually being civil to someone? Oh, hang on," her tone dripped with sarcasm, "that's never happened."

"Ouch," he holds a palm to his heart, his voice monotone, "ouch, you cut me deep with those words. I am not strong enough to deal with the pain."

The irritated, ruby eyed girl shot him a look, "Oh, can it."

"Again," his monotone voice sounded bored, "your choice of vocabulary astounds me."

Yuki's eyes narrowed into slits, "Oh, here we go again!" she threw her arms up into the air, exasperated, "There is nothing wrong with my choice of words!"

Zero rolled his eyes and turned to walk off.

"Whatever you say, Yuki." He called over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Yuki furrowed her brow and raced after him, "I wasn't finished with you!" she waved an angry fist in the air, "Just wait until I get a hold of you Zero Kiryu! Come back here!"

Zero felt Yuki closing in on him, so he sped up his pace and snickered.

_Finally, back to normal._

* * *

><p>After chasing Zero and repeatedly jabbing him in the kidneys with a mischievous smirk in her eye and evil grin with her lips, the pleased brunette sauntered into her afternoon classroom; an air of satisfaction hovered around her, following her movements like a moth to a flame.<p>

She leant against the classroom door to use her weight to push the heavy door open. The petite girl sashayed her way into the room, her head high in the air. With each confident step, her short black school skirt caressed her shapely, milky white thighs; softly twirling around.

Oblivious to the usual attention she received from the boys in her class, Yuki sauntered past the boys in the front row who gaped at her; jaw dropped, wide eyed, drooling.

She never understood the reaction she evoked out of the boys, but that is mostly because she never noticed it. She never thought that she was popular or _desirable_amongst the male population, mainly because she was a guardian and the rules that she enforced about the Night Class were never popular with the girls and boys alike. Also, whenever a boy _would_ try to come up and speak to Yuki, they were always knocked back by Yuki's own personal bodyguard.

Zero.

The ruby eyed girl was sometimes annoyed or irritated when her childhood friend did this. She was able to fight off vampires, so _why_ couldn't she speak to a few harmless boys!

But the one Zero reacted the worst to was Kaname.

Yuki was in denial about why Zero reacted like he does when Kaname Kuran was involved. The poor oblivious girl thought it had to do with Zero's obvious hatred for all vampires –purebloods to level E's alike- and she chose to see it that way.

But what the young girl didn't know was that both the men saw her as their world. They saw her as this beautiful, carefree, life-loving person who made them feel like they were a better person when she was around; that she brought the best out in them. The feeling that somebody so pure and so loyal was consuming to both the vampires. She needed to be loved, adored and protected ... and the both of them would do anything –_absolutely__anything_- for her to be theirs.

But Yuki was such a child at heart and had such a childlike mind that she was too blind to even notice these advances ... so much so, you almost feel sorry for the boys.

But the thing is, the girls in the class noticed...

...and they loathed it.

So it's safe to say that Yuki and the other girls in the year did not get on very well.

So it was a massive surprise to Yuki when she was given an invitation to 'popular' Sora Katsumi's sixteenth birthday party.

"Yuki!"

The brunette's head snapped in the direction of the voice and glanced up. She found Sora Katsumi waving down at her with a smile plastered on her plastic expression. She stood next to Yuki's table and was flanked by her posse of Sora Wannabes, all glaring down at Yuki with a demeaning expression. Her school skirt shouldn't even be classed as a skirt –more so a belt!- as you could see the swell of her ass cheek and the red lacy thread of her G-string.

"Hi Sora," Yuki greeted with her usual warm smile, unaffected by the attitudes of the snarky girls.

"Yuki. Babe." Sora lazily held out a piece of glittery paper between her fingers and flicked her shiny, long black hair over her shoulder, "Birthday party. My dorm room. You'll be there. Yeah?"

The petite brunette had to hold back a snicker that threatened to bubble through her tightly clenched lips. She found it extremely amusing how Sora spoke in those jagged sentences, as if she was incapable of throwing together more than three words to string an eloquent sentence together.

"Well?"

"Huh?" Yuki snapped out of her daydream and was faced with Sora and her Wannabes glaring down at her through cold eyes.

"Oh," she peered down and read the invitation, "Sure ... I guess."

"You guess?" Sora let out a hard, fake laugh and pushed Yuki more forcefully than needed on her shoulder, "Yuki, babe you crack me up." She threw over her shoulder, "Isn't she funny girls?"

The Wannabes all began nodding in rash agreement.

"Yeah, totally."

"Oh my God, yes."

"Oh, I know aye."

"Hahahaha..."

Yuki just shook her head.

How could these girls just lose their minds like that?

Where was their self-esteem?

It was like The Wannabes were the body and Sora was the head; she had the last word and a big mouth –and who knows what she would agree to put in there...

"_Every_body is coming," Sora continued, completely unaware –or just too self absorbed- that Yuki wasn't paying any attention, "you just _have_to be there."

"Okay, okay," Yuki held her hands up in surrender, just so that she could get away from these judgmental girls and their cold glares, "I'll come."

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed, "Fantastic babe! Give this," she dug through her book bag and pulled out another invitation, "to Zero. And tell him that I'll save him a dance with the birthday girl. Just don't be a downer and tell your dad. People won't be happy if I have to call it off."

Then with a lick across her pink lips, Sora clapped, prompting her Wannabes and she walked. They trailed behind her like lost puppies.

"Make sure he comes." Sora whispered menacingly into Yuki's ear just before she left.

Yuki just stood there, staring blindly for a few moments, not taking in the world and the bustling students around her.

_Sora wants Zero at her party?_

_Why..._

_Why would she want Zero?_

_He's never spoken to her a day in his life!_

Her mind boggled, baffled.

She shakily managed to fall into her chair and let the invitations drop on the table.

"Yuki."

...

"Yuki?"

...

"Yuki!"

The dazed brunette jumped almost tipping herself off balance and out of her chair. She grasped the end of the table and she rocked precariously on two chair legs and flung her palm to her racing heart.

"You almost scared me to death, Yori!" Yuki breathed, turning towards her worried friend.

"Sorry, Yuki." Yori apologised with a sheepish smile, "but you just seemed stunned. What's up?"

"This." Yuki held up the two glittering invitations from Sora.

"Oh," Yori dug through her blazer pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I have one too."

But then she looked more closely, "Why do you have two?"

"This is Zero's."

"Zero's?" Yori gasped, her eyes widened behind her glasses frames, "She invited Zero?"

Yuki ran her fingers through the soft strands of her brunette hair and exhaled heavily, "It seems she wants to dance with him."

"Dance with him?" Yori echoed, "Has she even spoken to him before?"

"By expecting that to happen," Yuki shrugged, "I guess not."

"Well she's in for a shock."

The ruby eyed girl nodded her head in agreement.

It was at that moment that their late teacher decided to stumble through the door, sweet dripping from his shiny bold head, limbs flailing, throwing his bag on his desk and check the clock to make sure he wasn't late ... again.

"And you are too." Yori leant over and whispered.

Yuki's brow furrowed and she leant over, keeping her eyes glued to the frazzled teacher at the front of the room trying to control the rowdy class.

"Why?"

"I take that as you haven't read the invitation properly. It's a dress up party."

Yuki facepalmed.

"The theme?"

"Halloween."

The night of the party appeared just like any other night. The crescent moon shone brilliantly against the unending, satin curtain of deep, black sky. Its majestic light overpowered the feeble -in comparison- lights of the millions of surrounding stars as they all desperately tried to flicker brighter and brighter than the others, to no triumph.

A warm humidity in the thick, night air brought about clammy skin and easy irritation. There was no friendly cool breeze to ease any discomfort; not even a lick or a hint of it to rustle the leaves on the large oak trees that surrounded the Academy.

_Nada, __zilch, __zero._

No. Mother Nature was in a foul mood tonight –yes, she most certainly was- and she was going to take out her frustration and heat on those who unsuspectingly roamed the land beneath her.

Most of the party goers who just too _excited_ to let the horrid temperament of the night get in the way of their enthusiasm and their anticipation for the night ahead! It was, after all, Sora Katsumi's party; the party that everybody had been waiting for.

The party of the year.

The party that- unbeknown to our favourite brunette girl and lavender eyed guy- this very night, would change their lives forever...

But before we get to that, there was the _party_ itself.

And for Yuki and Zero alike ... it couldn't have gotten off to a worst start.

Making their way through the body of students who were all dressed up in different costumes –from Frankenstein, to witches, to animals, to sport superstars, to celebrity impersonators and everything in between!

Hell! Yuki even noticed a guy dressed up as Headmaster Cross! And how he _failed_ at wearing a ponytail.

With all the hustle and bustle of the students' bodies bumping and hammering into Yuki as they all squished and wriggled their way to the front of the cue to get in first, the frazzled girl felt as though she was getting swallowed by the see of people.

An irrational jolt of fear shot through her petite body and she trembled. Zero was walking besides her and acting purely on driven instinct, she reached out her arm and snatched up his hand, clutching it with all her strength.

Zero, who had been brooding over this party and the insane vampire costume he had been talked into –ironic?- **(A/N:****Picture****on****my****profile)**-really not wanting to be here _at__all-_felt his hand being seized by one much, much smaller and glanced over his shoulder to find his young friend's head bowed, causing her mahogany hair to fall into her eyes.

His frozen heart warmed at the thought that she had reached out to _him_, wanted to be comforted by _him,_and that she was clutching at _his_hand with all the power she had, just so they wouldn't be separated.

But this fleeting joy was extinguished by the annoyed cry from a boy.

"Aww, shit! You're freakin kidding me!"

In the next moment all the people who were at the front of the line had all turned around and were trying to push their way back through the rowdy, wall of a crowd. Irritated grumblings and curses were thrown to no one in particular, but were still thrown around, as if that would make everything better.

Yuki snapped her head up and scanned around her at the set, angry faces of the students.

"What's happening?" She peered up at Zero with the question in her eyes.

The silver haired man just shrugged his shoulders.

Yuki let her gaze drop and she spotted Yori in her white lab coat –Yori came as a doctor because she wants to be one in the future. So she had the white lab coat, the glasses on the bridge of her nose, the stethoscope around her neck, and her hair twisted into a bun- standing in front of Sora's dorm door and was reading a note that was stuck there.

Without any warning, Yuki dragged Zero through the mob of bickering students -weaving this way and that way- until they finally fell out of the mob and at the door.

Zero quickly slipped his hand out from Yuki's grasp and snatched it back to his side, as if it never happened.

Somewhere inside, Yuki's heart twinged.

But she quickly shook her head, shaking that useless feeling away.

_Oh, __how __would __Zero __react __if __he __ever __caught __me __thinking __that __way?_

She could not bear the answer ... his isolation from her would be too much and she could never, _ever_let that happen!

"What is it, Yori?" Yuki asked after clearing her throat. She held hope in her chest that the party would be called off and she wouldn't have to spend any more time in this... this...

"It says, 'Change of venue. Now at the Groundkeeper's shed at the back of the Great Hall and far to the left. Don't be late!'"

Yuki's hope deflated like a pierced balloon.

Her shoulder's sagged, "So that doesn't mean that the party is cancelled?" she double checked.

"Right." Yori agreed. As she turned she noticed Yuki was pulling and toying with the edge of her costume in her hands, her plump lower lip was caught between her teeth.

Yori smiled.

"You look great!" she complimented and took the fabric out of Yuki's clammy hands and placed them to her sides, "Now stop fidgeting."

The petite brunette just grimaced.

Somehow –whether she was put under some kind of spell or not- she reluctantly allowed Yori to dress her for tonight's costume party.

_Apparently_Yori had a vision that Yuki should go as an angel.

"An angel?" Yuki had asked at the time, while Yori laid out the costume on her bed, "Why?"

Yori chuckled, "Because you're pure and sweet..."

Yuki smiled warmly at her friend.

"... tiny and deathly pale!"

"Yori!" Yuki cried and throw a pillow off her bed and at her friend, where is just clipped the top of her head.

As Yori dressed Yuki in a pure, white corset with a short ruffle skirt, white laced stockings which ended mid-thigh with a clip to her white panties, a pair of angel wings, a fluffy halo hair piece which stood on a wire like it was hovering over her head and a pair of white kitten heels. **(A/N****Costume****on****my****profile)** All the while, the two friends laughed and joked the entire time, like true friends should.

Zero mirrored the disgruntled brunette's grimace with one of his own set hard on his lips.

"Well," Yori spun around and made her way in the opposite direction towards the new venue, "let's go."

Both Yuki the angel and Zero the vampire were hesitant to move; neither one of them wanted to go.

"It won't kill you," Yori teased and began walking, "You coming or what?" she called over her shoulder.

With a grunt from Zero and a grumble from Yuki, the pair shuffled slowly after their unusually energetic friend

"I cannot believe you're making me do this." He muttered under his breath darkly.

The group had found themselves out the front of the Groundskeeper's shed staring blankly at the scene before them. Music pulsated out of the large shed sending a constant beat vibrating through the earth, strong enough to shake the windows of the building. There must have been a strobe light inside because rapid flashes of changing colour were erratically thrown around the room, ricocheting off the walls, refracted through the windows and sprawled out all across the grass around the group's feet.

Zero noted that there were already a group of students laying face down in the dirt _completely_wasted. One of them was dressed as a Mexican with the colourful poncho and large sombrero. He was laying on his stomach, arching his neck back and swaying his bottle of spirits, singing, "We dance, we dance, we dance, around –hic!- the Mexican hat! We dance, we dance, we-" then he threw his head to one side and heaved, throwing up the entire contents of his stomach.

Zero screwed his nose up in disgust and turned away.

_This __is __pathetic._

Then the voice came back.

_You__'__re __pathetic!_

Zero growled.

_Bloody __hell! __Shut.__The.__Fuck.__Up!_

The voice just laughed and then faded away.

Dr Yori rolled her eyes at the matching pair. She wasn't one to get excited about such teenage things, but she was actually excited about this party! She felt that it was a night when she could be a normal teenager.

So it amused her as to how similar the friends both –neither of them wanting to spend one more second here- were no matter how they hated to admit it. They just...

...

...

...

Clicked!

"It'll be fun." Yuki wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Zero or herself.

"That'd be more believable if you weren't looking like you wanted to be swallowed by the ground beneath you." Zero pointed out.

Yori felt that the only way that either of them would move from their positions frozen and staring at the feral party before them was to make the first move. So Yori pulled away from the group and headed up over to the front door, dodging intoxicated students her way there.

Yuki watched her friend go –and whether she was concerned for Yori's safety or that she really didn't want to be alone with Zero- she quickly chased after her, stepping and tip-toeing over drunken bodies that lay on the ground on her way there.

Zero saw the angel besides him dart towards her friend in a whirl of white and he groaned, shaking his head. Blood rushed to his dick.

_How __could __Yori __dress __Yuki __in __that?_

He ran an irritated hand over his face and re-adjusted himself.

That's just what he needed Yuki running around in an outfit –more like lingerie!- where the skirt would lift with her jump and you could just see the swell of her smooth, _delicious_, ass cheeks.

A determined look flashed over his face and Zero marched forwards –his vampire cape billowing out behind him- over towards the two girls who were waiting at the front door.

"Come on guys," Yori knocked on the door once Zero arrived, breathing heavily in his irritation, "just enjoy yourselves."

"I'd enjoy not being here." Zero muttered under his breath.

Suddenly then, the door swung wide open to reveal a giggling Sora, red plastic cup in her hand, totally drunk off her nut.

"Oh, hiya guyssss!" she slurred, and swayed against the door frame, "Come on in. We're having _loads_of fun!"

Zero deadpanned at the sight in front of him.

Sora wore a red and black corset which was two sizes too small, causing her heaving boobs to basically fall out of her skin tight top, a pair of frilly red panties, red fishnet stockings with a garter belt. Her long black hair was teased and her eyes were dark and her lips were painted red. To finish it off she wore black stripper heels, red devil horns, tail and pitchfork.

Clearly, she was going for devil sex kitten...

...Zero just found it repelling.

"That's it." He said and spun on his heel, "I'm going home."

"No!" Yuki exclaimed, horrified.

She jumped in front of him and pressed her hands against his muscular chest, pushing him back one step at a time.

Zero glanced, wide-eyed, down at the girl in front of him.

_Angel._

He really took notice as to how her outfit fell in shape with her petite body and yet hinted at her most womanly curves. How her kitten heels enhanced the contours of her long legs and arched her calf muscle, and how the use of white makeup around her eyes brought them out and made them shine, more than usual.

Understated, and yet oozing sex.

This, not what Sora was wearing, would all too easily make him fall to his knees and happily be the angel's servant.

"No! You can't!" Yuki continued and used her strength to force the not-entirely-there vampire through to door and into the wildness of the loud and blinding teenage world that he had so long not been a part of.

"Just get inside!" She ordered.

So Zero let the petite brunette push him as much as she wanted to; she could push him all day, all night.

Though to be inside the party building was not what he wanted.

No, his real desire was to be inside _her._

Hunger flashed through his lavender eyes, but not from his usual blood lusting hunger. No, this was from the hunger that a man feelings for a woman.

Raw, animalistic, hunger for her body.

And, by God, he would have her one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you would let Zero have you ... one way or another ;)<strong>

**Come on, you know you would.. xxx**


	18. An Adorable Fool

**Hey there, long time no read, huh. **

**Okay so before you all get your pitchforks out, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you all wait so long for a new update. The truth is that I actually lost all interest in writing (for a long time actually) and when you lose interest everything you write just seems like rubbish. I know that might not be a good enough excuse and I'm not really trying to make one honestly. I just hope you can continue to enjoy this story and my writing and hopefully someone out there will still like to read this. So if that person is you, here it is xxx **

**(p.s. I actually got really excited about posting this tonight that I didn't want to make you wait one more day so I stayed up about three hours past when I'd usually go to bed to finish it! YAY) **

_Disclaimer:_

**ZERO: So where have you been?  
>ME: Trying to get your sexy face out of my mind<br>ZERO: Did it work?  
>ME: Well I'm back here, so no.<br>ZERO: ... You know you still don't own me right?  
>ME: I am well aware! *storms off* <strong>

I don't own VK :(

* * *

><p>Zero almost immediately regretted his decision to walk into the party. There was too much noise, and too many people and the strobe lights were messing with his head. And he was dressed as a fucking vampire for fucks sake! He closed his eyes for a moment to right his thoughts. He had to leave. This isn't what Zero did, he didn't go to parties like normal teenagers, especially when the alcohol made their blood all the more perceptible. He opened his eyes and turned to Yuki … but the girl in white was nowhere to be seen. Zero did a double take of the area but couldn't see that white halo anywhere. Just perfect.<p>

He couldn't leave now. Not with Yuki parading around in that outfit. He'd have to find her before he could leave.

_Just bloody fantastic_.

Zero ran his hands over his face and with a frustrated groan, he stormed through the crowd of party goers to find Yuki.

Meanwhile, the ruby eyed angel wasn't having much fun herself. After she got pulled into the crowd and away from Zero, she had managed to find herself in a dark corner away from the crowded dance floor. However that didn't stop the thumping music to pound at her head and the strobe lights to play tricks on her eyes. Yuki felt slightly uncomfortable. She didn't do things like this. She didn't get dressed up and go to parties. She was way out of her comfort zone and to be honest she would've preferred to be on patrol duty right about now. Dealing with vampires would be so much easier than this.

_Expect for the level E of course. _

A shiver shot down her spine.

And it was at that exact moment when a student ran out from behind a wall and jumped in front of her, screaming. Yuki's eyes widened in terror and shrieked as she came face to face with a mask that was the splitting image of the level E she and Zero had encounted in the last few weeks. The grey face was almost skeletal with a pair of deep set red eyes and long fangs that protruded from its lips. Yuki continued shrieking as she scrambled away from the figure in the cloak and fell backwards into the dance floor again. Bodies were pushing up against the fragile girl from every side. She couldn't get away. The base thundered and the vibrations shook through Yuki's body while her eyes were assaulted by the flashing of lights; green, red, blue, yellow, purple. It was becoming too much and the image of the level E from the town kept on replaying again and again in her mind. She couldn't shut it off! There were too many bodies, there was too much noise and she couldn't get free. In a split second Yuki snapped.

In her blank mind she could see the silhouette of a woman, but there was no face; only screaming. Screaming and a voice shouting "Akiko!" it only took a moment for Yuki to realise that it was her own voice calling that name.

It only took her a second to come back to reality again and to the pounding in her head. Yuki cried out and crouched over, fisting her temples to try in vain to stop the shouting in her head.

The silver haired man was starting to grow anxious with no sign of Yuki until he spotted her from across the room. He pushed through the mob, not caring in the least if he was hurting anybody. He couldn't lose Yuki again. He raced to the girl's side, "Yuki?" he asked whilst moving her fists to her side, "Yuki? Yuki? Talk to me. What happened?" He dipped his head trying to get her to look at him.

Yuki's ruby eyes shot open and she stiffened once she realised that Zero was giving her a worried look. She sucked in a quick breath and stood up straight.

The sudden movement startled Zero and he stepped backwards.

Yuki avoided eye contact with the handsome man. She didn't like looking weak in front of Zero. Hell, she didn't like looking weak in front of anybody! But Zero … he was … he was always so put together and controlled. Even when he was hungry, he never truly lost himself. She had to be the same, otherwise … well, he'd forever see her as a child.

She frowned at that thought.

"I'm fine" she clipped.

Zero was taken aback by her tone and his brow furrowed. She'd never spoken to him like that before, "What?"

Yuki couldn't stand him looking at her like that so she pushed past him, "I said I'm fine."

Still in shock, Zero instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm "Wait-"

"Let go!" she exploded and she shook him off, "I'm trying to have fun. You should too." She added over her shoulder as she stormed off.

Zero stood baffled and watched as the vision in white disappeared into the crowd. What just happened? Something was definitely up. Yuki had never spoken to him like that before. Truth be told he most certainly deserved it every now and then, but this time he didn't know what he had done. Had … had she finally had enough of him? Given up on his good for nothing ass? Maybe she had realised that she couldn't deal with his issues anymore… that trying to save a level E was too much work that would just end painfully. He rubbed his hands over his face and let out a long breath. He actually wouldn't blame her if that was the case. He had given up on himself long before Yuki had ever found out. He never expected her to stay by his side throughout all of this. Even though he wanted her to… But then again, this _was_ Yuki; the most selfless and caring creature he had ever encounted… surely she wasn't turning her back on him now after all those times she had tried to convince him that she was never leaving him alone through this. No, _that _was the Yuki he knew. Then … then what could it be? Zero wracked his brain for something, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, but came up short. Whatever it is, he was going to find out … after letting her cool down a bit first.

"Oh Zerooooooooooo!" a sickly sweet voice called and Zero watched as Sora propelled herself around the corner on unstable feet and fell onto him, hanging off his arm.

_Oh crap._

Zero grimaced and strained away from the drunken mess of a girl on his arm. He could smell the alcohol on her and it was not good.

"ZERO!" hic "I'm so glad I found you!" Sora slurred. He could barely hear her over the thumping beats in the shed and mostly had to guess by reading her lips. As she swayed on the spot, she slushed her drink around in her cup and spilt it on herself. "Whoopsies." She hiccupped again, then giggled frantically.

Zero screwed his nose up. How on earth did she get this drunk? But with that being said, he guessed that everybody else was drunk too. The black eyeshadow had smudged around her eyes making her look like a panda and her red lipstick had smeared across her cheek – God knows how- and it was not a pretty sight. Zero didn't understand how guys found this attractive. She just looked like a hot mess to him; with the swell of her breasts pushing up out of her corset. Honestly she looked like she should be on a street corner than at a sixteenth birthday party. The strobe lights weren't really helping her either.

Zero was barely paying attention when Sora began rambling "I don't know if you know this but I think you're super hooooooooooooot" she slurred, rubbing her hand around his chest. Zero felt uncomfortable, Sora's touch wasn't welcome. It did nothing for him, no spark, no tension, nothing.

_Not like Yuki._

He scowled at himself. _Don't even go there_

_You're the one who went there this time_

_Just shut the fuck up. _

The voice just chuckled.

But really it was right, Sora was just another sweaty hand in the sweaty room filled with highly hormonal and sweaty teenagers. She wasn't who he wanted. He quickly snatched up her wrist and held the drunk girl at a distance.

"Zerooooo" she whined, then pouted. "What's wrong?" The silver haired man was seriously getting sick of hearing his name being whined. Moaned by Yuki? Sure! Whined by everyone else. God kill him now.

"Don't you think I'm sexaayyyy." Sora tried to look seductive whilst squinting her eyes and trying to swivel her hips towards him but it just wasn't working.

_Definitely not. _

He sighed heavily. Zero was just itching to go and find the angel but he couldn't just leave Sora here, it looked like she was going to pass out at any minute as the black haired girl closed her eyes and struggled to stay on her own two feet. Resisting the urge to growl, Zero took the cup from Sora's hand and guided her, trying to find a chair. Once he could sit her drunk ass down he would find his ruby eyed angel and figure out what the hell was going on with her.

Yuki watched the silver haired man through the crowd from across the room as he walked off with Sora and out of sight. Her hand balled into a fist. What the hell?! Was she seeing things correctly?! Or were the lights just playing tricks on her, because never in a million years did she think that Zero – as in brooding, cold and sarcastic Zero- would willingly walk away with Sora together … and alone!

Her stomach dropped. Had … had she been wrong all this time? Did Zero actually find the attention given to him enjoyable? He never had mentioned this before? A little piece of Yuki's heart broke away as her eyes started to swell up with water. Did Zero like Sora? Her stomach dropped with dread. Bile rose in her throat as she thought she was going to throw up. Thousands of thoughts were passing through Yuki's mind per second. So fast that she could keep up with them. It was overwhelming. The pounding music, the flashing lights, the tightly packed bodies … it was all becoming too much. Short, sharp gasps of breath spiralled down her throat as she rested a palm on her racing heart. It didn't make sense. It didn't make any sense at all? Did Zero not find her attractive? Yuki scoffed at herself. _Of course he didn't you idiot! You're just a stupid little kid who gets herself into too much trouble. He's probably gotten sick of trying to save you time and time again. _Her jaw hardened and the water in her eyes halted. Straightening her stance, Yuki made a decision. She spotted a table at the other side of the room that held three kegs and marched over with a determined look on her face. If Zero was going to forget about her, then she was going to forget about him for tonight and that name Akiko.

* * *

><p>Zero was growing desperate. He hadn't been able to find Yuki for over two hours! It was almost like she was avoiding him. Plus he had to keep on sidestepping advances from a highly intoxicated Sora and her posse. Zero ran his hands over his face in frustration, but halted when he heard a voice in the distance.<p>

_Yuki?_

Zero raced out the back door of the shed and into the grounds. He followed the voice around the building as it became louder and louder. Zero emerged to find the brunette in the white corset dress spinning around in a circle with her arms open wide as if she was trying to hug the entire world while her audience of one boy sat on the grass before her, taking swigs from a bottle.

Thankful to have found her, relief flooded through Zero's body and he jogged over to her.

"Yuki!" he called.

"Oh, Zero!" her face brightened up at the sight of him and she raced towards him, "it's your turn!" she stated and held out her fist like a microphone.

Zero deadpanned at her and cocked an eyebrow, "Are … are you _drunk_?"

"No" she giggled, "I'm the fairy princess Glitterbug from the Gumdrop Forest. And you are?"

Zero could not believe his ears. This was Yuki he was talking to. His Yuki … and she was drunk?

"I'm Zero."

"No! They're not the words they are 'Wooooah we're halfway there! WOOOAHHHH LIVING ON A PRAYER!'" and she continued to sing whilst fist pumping the air around her.

The boy in her one man audience stood up and swayed on his feet. "Dude," he clipped Zero's shoulder, "she's your problem now."

Zero's lavender eyes narrowed sharply at the boy's retreating figure, then turned his attention back to Yuki. He took a step closer towards her, taking her by the forearms, "Who let you drink?"

The ruby eyed girl, oblivious to his question, pushed her nose up by her finger, "Do I look like a pig?"

Zero just shook his head, "Yuki, who let you drink?"

"Someone said I drink like a fairy," she rambled incoherently, "does that mean I drink pretty cause fairies are pretty? Do you think I'm pretty Zero?"

He slapped himself in the face. How did he get into situations like this? "I think you're very," he breathed heavily, "very drunk. Can you walk?"

"No," Yuki giggled again, "I can fly silly. I'm a fairy."

"Of course you are." Zero reasoned, then sighed, realising that the only way he could get her to cooperate was to play along. "Well climb aboard fairy. I'm going to take you to your magic castle in the gardens."

"Yay!" Yuki cheered and jumped onto his broad back.

Zero felt her slender legs wrap around his waist locking herself into place as he held onto her slender thighs and her supple breasts pressed up against his back as she rested her chin on his shoulder. The action caused a shot of excitement down to his groin. But he quickly scowled himself. He couldn't be having thoughts about Yuki when she was in such a vulnerable state. That was so wrong. Zero shook his head, trying to clear his dangerous thoughts. Even from here, Zero could smell the alcohol on her breath and he scrunched his nose up wondering just how much she had drank.

"Some guy thinks my boobs can cure cancer." She mentioned casually.

"What?" Zero stopped short.

_What did she just say?_

A groan came from Yuki as the alcohol turned in her stomach but she continued her story, "He pointed at them and was like, 'Hey where did they come from?' and I was like 'I dunno. They grew overnight. I have boobs that can grow in 12 hours!' and he was like 'Maybe they're magic?' and I was like 'Probably' and then we both looked at them. And then he was like 'Maybe they can cure cancer. We should have a sample and send it off to a lab for testing.' And then I smacked his hand away and was like 'Don't touch the magic boobs.'"

Zero coughed as his eyes widen. Hang on. W-what? He couldn't believe what he had just heard…

"You won't send them away for testing would you Zero?"

The man just shook his head incredulously at the unbelievably drunk, yet amusing girl on his back. "No Yuki, I won't send them away."

"Good, cause I like them."

Zero sighed and continued walking. How did he get stuck with this?

Not a moment later he felt Yuki poking his neck with her fingers then small teeth on his neck.

"Yuki!" he called, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I vant to suck your vlood" she stated in her best Transylvanian accent whilst continuing to tap his neck

Zero just rolled his eyes.

It wasn't before long until Yuki started to sing, "Woah we're halfway there! WOAH living on a PRAYER!" whilst kicking her legs. She was a very energetic drunk.

Zero felt her remove her arms from her vice grip around his neck and started pushing against his back.

"Zero! Let me downnnnnnn." She called and he tried to let her down gently, but the girl just jumped from his back and raced in front of him.

She started moving weirdly in front of him like she was trying to dance? "Yeah my name is Yuki and people think I'm stupid but I got a friend called zero who doesn't wanna be a hero. And we fight all the time about little things but that's all right cause I can rhyme and sing! So if vampy boy decides he wanna take a bite, I'll show him my neck and say it's alright. Oh yeah! Outta sight!"

Despite his best efforts, Zero couldn't keep a straight face nor help the small chuckle that escaped his lips at her attempt to rap. No matter what, she always seems to make him feel better even when she's atrociously off her face. That's just how she is. Zero's usually reserved expression fell into a relaxed smile as he watched his angel make an absolutely adorable fool of herself.

"Thank you, thank you!" The brunette bowed to an invisible audience, "I feel so blessed to have won this academy award." She began to tear up. "I have to thank Leonardo DiCaprio for starring as Jack in the Titanic. I love you Leo!"

"What's that?" Yuki suddenly sprinted off across the grounds. Zero followed behind to see as Yuki knelt down in front of a small white rabbit. She stuck out a finger to pat its soft fur, when the little thing nipped her finger with its tiny teeth.

"Ow!" she cried and jumped back to stand besides Zero "Monster! Monster!" Yuki then grabbed Zero tightly by the collar "Stay away or it'll eat you too!" Then her ruby eyes started flickering around at the ground and widened. Shrieking, Yuki began to jump and raced behind Zero. She tried to jump on his back again, but found it difficult seeing as Zero wasn't aware he was supposed to be piggybacking her again.

"Yuki?" he asked, confused as he glanced over his shoulder at the brunette.

"Quick!" she cried, whilst climbing onto his back again, "we have to go! The ground is cracking open! If we don't hurry we'll fall into the monsters home with all his family and they will bite us!"

Zero just shot her an incredulous look over his shoulder as he started to walk again. Yuki had quite an imagination tonight. He wondered if her thoughts were this erratic all the time or if this was just alcohol induced. The silver haired man also wondered about other things; like what other things did Yuki's mind occupy itself with … was … was he ever a feature in her thoughts? He shook his head at the idea. Just because Yuki was all his mind could ever think about, doesn't mean that those feelings were reciprocated. As much as he wished they were.

_How incredible would it be to be in Yuki's thoughts..._

The silver haired man was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise Yuki was speaking to him until she cried out.

"Donkey!"

Zero stopped short again, "Did you … Hang on one second … Did you just call me a donkey?"

"Donkey" Yuki stopped and took in a deep breath. She went green, "I don't feel well … I think I'm gonna-" Zero felt her small body shift sideways and then came the ungodly smell of vomit.

Zero carried the young brunette into her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them and placed her gently on her bed. It was so quiet, quiet enough to hear both of their steady breaths mixing together in the air of the small room. Zero was thankful that the ringing music had left his ears and he could think straight again. Though that being said, it made it much more difficult to ignore the brunette beauty laying suggestively on her bed in that white lingerie. Standing right next to her head, he realised how devastatingly easy it would be for him to lean down and press his lips against her temping plump ones; how easy it would be just to take her into his arms and hold her, _touch_ her. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest that was just waiting to burst out of its constraints. The swell of her white breasts was so inviting, just begging for his touch … for his tongue… his eyes glazed over as he watched. He could practically taste her right now...

"Zero" Yuki's bell like voice called, breaking him out of his trance.

"Yeah?" He replied whilst mentally slapping himself for thinking such thoughts while she was so vulnerable.

"C'mere" she motioned with her finger.

His lavender eyes surveyed the situation as he wearily sat down on the edge of her bed, feeling it dip underneath his weight. Yuki took his hand in her small one and flipped his palm up. She began drawing a lazy circle on his palm and smirked to herself "Round and round a garden like a teddy bear".

Zero cocked an eyebrow.

"One step, two step, tickle him under there!" Yuki shrieked with laughter and started tickling at his sides. But Zero didn't laugh. His piercing eyes never left her face.

Yuki frowned, "Why aren't you laughing?"

He shrugged, "I'm not ticklish."

A devilish flash sparked her ruby eyes and she gestured for him to come closer.

Zero gasped loudly as Yuki pulled at his belt buckle, drawing him in closer.

"Yuki, what are you-"

"I know somewhere that you'll be ticklish." She interrupted him with a whisper and ran her hand over his lower abs and down to his belt. Zero was too busy trying to keep his breathing under control and his hands by his side to notice that Yuki licked a finger on her other hand … until she stuck it in his ear.

"Ugh!" Zero was shocked back into reality as he rubbed his ear, "Gross Yuki!"

"Wet willy!" The small girl cried and then cackled like a madwoman as she rolled about in her bed sheets.

Zero stood up from her bed and walked around to the window to pull the blinds shut, "You know Yuki," he started, "you're going to wake up with a massive hang-" he stopped as he turned around.

The small brunette had curled up sideways and was making odd little snoring sounds that escaped her slightly parted lips. The slither of moonlight that slipped through the curtain edge fell right upon her face, illuminating her porcelain skin. She was glowing in a serene white light. A picture perfect moment he wished to capture forever in his memory.

Each rhythmic rise and fall of her chest sent waves of relaxation through Zero's body as he rested against the windowsill. At the end of the day, this was the Yuki he knew; caring, joyful and innocent Yuki. A true guardian angel. The Yuki that stood loyally beside him again and again. He'd get her to spill the reason behind her curt attitude with him earlier in the night, but right now she just needed to rest. With a small sigh, Zero made his way over towards the sleeping girl and gently unpinned the halo from her head and placed it on her nightstand. His fingers lingered on the softness of her face and carefully tucked a piece of wayward hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Yuki." He murmured, then left his angel to sleep.

Even in her slumber, the brunette felt the missing contact and whimpered. It was remarkable how acutely aware she was of his presence, even in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh who is this Akiko person?<br>Will Zero ever get laid?  
>How bad will Yuki's hangover be?<strong>

**All shall be revealed in due time**

Once again, thank you for continuing to read. Reviews would be great to let me know if you're still interested in the story.

Love, hugs and kisses

Glistening Teardrop xx


	19. Decipher My Nightmare

**Hello my friends! **

**I'm suddenly motivated again, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

_Disclaimer:_

**ME: What do I want?  
>CROWD: Vampire Knight!<br>ME: When do I want it?  
>CROWD: NOW!<br>MATSURI HINO: No  
>ME: Damn...<strong>

I don't own VK

Happy reading! xx

* * *

><p>The pounding in her head only intensified the longer she laid in bed. The consequences of her actions the night before had taken residence in her temples and didn't appear to be leaving any time soon. The bright light that passed around the edges of her curtain assaulted her closed eyes as the hot red glow hummed beneath her eyelids.<p>

Yuki curled up into an even tighter ball. She didn't sleep well last night; waking up in a tangled mess in her sheets and they twisted about her slender legs and stuck to her body by the thick perspiration due to the steamy night.

Everything was hot and dry.

Her tongue was parched and her throat was ragged; dry as a desert. She needed some water. She parted her dry lips and stuck out her little pink tongue to lick them, but she didn't even have any saliva in her mouth. She needed water _bad_.

Yuki's eyes flickered open, only to snap back shut again at the bright onslaught of morning light. She curled up again and groaned, hiding her head in her arms.

She needed some aspirin too.

Then her alarm went off.

"Argh!" she cried and sat up straight without opening her eyes again.

She sat there for a moment, slowly squinting her eyes open, letting them adjust to the light carefully.

Her hands felt clammy as she brushed the sweaty brown locks from her face, then held her head in her palm. Yuki glanced over at her alarm clock. _7:40_.

Great. Only 20 minutes to get to class.

With a groan, Yuki turned to wake Yori only to find her bed already made for the day. She huffed.

_I'm sure Yori didn't wake up this this. _

Deciding that she was already going to be late to class, Yuki slowly staggered out of bed, grabbing her uniform, and trudged her way to the shower block.

Slipping into the shower, Yuki turned on the cold faucet and stood still. The sound of the water was relaxing as it echoed throughout the empty room. The chilling water cascaded down her lithe body, falling over each dip and curve. The momentary shock of the ice water snapping her wide awake quickly disappeared as she gently rolled her shoulders and stretched out her neck. The stiffness in her body slowly faded away with each fall of the water.

As Yuki threaded her fingers through her brown locks to untangle any knots, her mind replayed the night out for her; losing Zero, her encounter with the student in the mask, the silhouette of the woman … Akiko.

This wasn't the first time she had heard that name either. It was starting to disturb her.

_Who is Akiko? _

Somehow … and she couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something that made her think that she knew this name. Why? Had she met this woman before? If she had she couldn't remember. And why was someone always screaming? Each time this had happened someone was always screaming … why …

Yuki sighed loudly and shut the water off.

She stood there for a moment and watched as the final drops of water ran down the drain. She just wished that she could get rid of this barrier in her brain, she wanted it to make sense.

With a frustrated groan, Yuki stepped out from the shower and began drying herself with her towel. The shower may have made her body temperature drop back down to normal, but it didn't stop the thumping in her temples.

"Ow." She sulked.

"You're late Cross!" The professor scolded her as Yuki shuffled into class.

"Sorry!" she apologised with a cheesy smile, "Overslept."

"Well, well," he said as Yuki make her way up the stairs and to her desk, "I hope that means that you won't be falling asleep in my class."

Yuki gave him a small salute along with a nervous chuckle as she flopped down into her chair next to Yori.

The caramel haired girl eyed her friend as she took her book and pens out from her bag. She had gotten back to their room after the party to find Yuki already happily snoring away in bed. Yori cocked her head to the side.

_I wonder why Yuki slept in…_

The silver haired man had been watching closely as Yuki shuffled into the classroom and gave the teacher her poor excuse for being late. His eyes followed her as she walked up the stairs and took her usual spot in the row in front of him.

She had been quite a mess last night and with all that alcohol she had consumed, Zero wondered how she was feeling this morning. She probably should've just stayed in bed.

Zero leant down over his desk until his face was close to the back of Yuki's head.

"So fairy princess Glitterbug from Gumdrop Forest, how are you this morning?" he asked snidely into her ear.

Yuki jumped at his cool breath on her neck … then groaned. She had almost forgotten about her little _adventure_ last night with Zero. Yuki dropped her head onto her desk loudly, really not helping her throbbing hangover. She covered her head with her arms and muttered into the desk.

"I'll never drink another day in my life," she swore, "Never ever again."

Yuki ears could have deceived her, but she could've sworn that she heard a soft male chuckle. Zero? No, it couldn't possibly be Zero, he never laughed. She ignored it, just like she ignored the teacher and his monotone voice for the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Zero felt like Yuki was avoiding him. It unsettled him. Usually it was Yuki who was always hanging around trying to crack some jokes and then chastising him for not laughing at them.<p>

His lavender eyes subconsciously searched for her in every room he entered. So many faces … so many faces that didn't matter to him. Where was she? This wasn't right, it wasn't right. Zero began to grow restless.

When the bell for lunch rang Zero packed up his books and made his way towards his corner of the cafeteria. As he sat down he noticed Yuki breeze into the room. He watched intently as her eyes scanned the area. They fell on him for a moment. Their eyes caught from across the room. Two stones locked on each other.

There could've been no one else on the planet apart from them in that moment.

Yuki broke the connection quickly as she dipped her head and hurried away into the sea of students.

Zero stood up sharply, causing his chair to scratch along the ground. He strained his neck to scan over the head of students until he found her again.

The silver haired man spotted the girl with her back towards him as she stood with Yori. Zero scowled. He was going to find out what was going on with her.

A flash of determination in his eyes, Zero stormed over towards where the pair were standing.

The brunette was happily chatting to Yori about the fact that Sora didn't show up the classes today. Yuki snickered. Maybe she had a worse hangover than she did. Her cheeriness stopped when she noticed a sudden change in Yori's demeanour. Her caramel haired friend was looking over Yuki's shoulder at something.

Before Yuki had a chance to ask, she felt a strong hand grip her forearm and drag her off and out of the cafeteria. The baffled brunette glanced up to find a stern looking Zero pulling her around the corner of the building and out of sight of the students.

She squared her jaw.

"What is your problem?!" she roughly snatched her arm back from him.

Zero narrowed his eyes at her defensive stance, "Have you had enough of me?"

She was not expecting that.

"Wait?" she shook her head, "What? What do you mean?"

"Last night," Zero crossed his arms as he continued, "when you yelled at me to let you go, was that because you are sick of having to look after my sorry ass all the time?"

"Hang on," Yuki held up her hands to stop him. What on earth was he talking about, "What's happening?"

The silver haired man was in no mood to be playing games. He was becoming irritated with the petite girl in front of him, "Just give me a straight answer Yuki. Yes or no."

Yuki shook her head. Were they really having this conversation right now? "Listen Zero, I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with such sincerity in her voice that his cold expression wavered for a moment, "Of course I'd never turn my back on you. I made you a promise. And I don't break my promises. I'm horrified that you think that I would!"

Zero held her gaze searching for some hint of a lie … but he didn't find anything. Of course he didn't. Yuki was not a liar.

Zero rubbed his temples and let out a deep breath, "Then what was that last night?"

"Oh, it was …" Yuki shuffled her feet, "it was nothing. I was just agitated being in that party with all those people," half true, "I'm sorry."

Zero narrowed his eyes at her. She wasn't being completely honest with him. He knew that. She wouldn't look into his eyes. Yuki's eyes were like a window into her thoughts, into her soul. Whatever she truly felt would be hiding in them, and she wasn't showing them to him.

_There's something that she's not telling me. _

_No shit Sherlock. _

Zero ignored that voice in his head, "Then why are you avoiding me now?"

"I-I'm," she stuttered, "I'm not avoiding you."

The handsome man gave her a pointed look, "Fine then." He said curtly and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Yuki lunged and grabbed his arm, "Look," she admitted, dipping her head, "I'm sorry. I'm just … I was just embarrassed over how I acted last night. Out of all the people who could've seen me like that, you were the last person I wanted too."

Zero glowered at the brunette, "Yeah," he snarled, "I bet Kuran was at the top of your list."

"What?!" Yuki spluttered, "No! That's not true. That's not true at all. I didn't mean it like that … I … it was embarrassing" she began to ramble, "and I … I made a fool of myself and it upsets me that you saw me like that … I … I should've just been on my own." Yuki was annoyed at herself and that Zero had to save her _once again_. "I would've been fine. And then you wouldn't have seen me as some stupid little drunk!"

Zero's face softened slightly as he peered down at the ruby eyed beauty. He sighed, "Yuki, don't be ridiculous."

Yuki glanced up at the quiet change in his smooth voice and got momentarily lost in his lavender eyes.

"There was no way in hell I was going to leave you alone last night." He continued, "You couldn't even stand up yourself. You needed me."

_Just like I need you._

"Of course I was going to help you, and I'm glad it was me and no one else. Who knows what could've happened to you." Zero gently reached out a hand to brush her hair from her face, but stopped his finger inches from her skin. Siding with his better judgement, he settled with patting her on the head and sighed. The brown locks felt so soft beneath his fingers.

"Besides, why did you drink so much?"

Yuki flushed and averted her gaze. She remembered seeing Zero and Sora together and wanting to drown them out … plus the image of that woman's silhouette, "I … I um … well …"

Zero cocked a brow, giving her an expecting look.

"I wanted to try it?" She settled for.

Zero let out a deep breath and gazed at her. The way her eyes flickered around his face, he knew that there was something that she wasn't telling him. But she had made it clear that it wasn't about him. Hadn't she? So he decided to let it go … for now.

A small breeze whooshed around the corner, sending the leaves on the ground dancing along the cobblestone path. Yuki's short hair got caught up in the wind and twisted around her face. The breeze then continued on its path and blew in Zero's direction.

Awakening the monster.

Yuki's scent hit him like a brick wall, pulling on the hot air balloon cord in his throat. Fire ripped through his body and the roaring raged in his head. It was so loud, so encompassing that he gripped his head as he staggered backwards. His other hand scratched at his burning throat, clutching at the skin there.

_Blood._

It was so close.

His eyes rolled back into his head as his instincts began to take over.

_Blood._

"Zero!" Yuki cried and raced towards her friend. She grabbed at the strong hand that clutched at his throat, desperate to pull it away from him, "Stop it!"

Zero couldn't hear her. Her voice just drowned in the sea of blood that was washing through his mind. It was everywhere. Behind his eyes. Trickling down his throat. His veins pumped faster and faster, readying him to strike.

Zero's glowing red eyes snapped open as he saw the white porcelain skin so close to his mouth.

_Yes!_

Her delectable neck so smooth, so soft … so easy to puncture. His eyes zoned in on the pulsing veins laying just under the fragile skin, merely inches from his mouth.

_So close. _

Her scent was intoxicating. His mind was spiralling out of control.

His fangs ready.

Zero salivated.

_No!_

A voice snapped back at him like a mental punch.

_No!_

Zero's eyes shot open with a start, frantic and wide.

He couldn't do this again. He had already hurt her too many times. Not his Yuki. Not beautiful and trustworthy Yuki. He couldn't do it again.

Zero fought against the blackness that was consuming his mind. The fire was still burning up an inferno in his body but he used that power to push his human self back into the forefront of his mind. The man gritted his teeth as he pushed the blackness back into the depths of his mind and wrapped it in chains, banishing it there.

For the time being.

Zero gasped for breath, hunching over and rested his palms on his knees, as if he had just ran a marathon. Only what he had just done took much more discipline and strength than that.

Yuki couldn't believe her eyes. She watched as the silver haired man in front of her just stopped his body from being taken over by the beast inside of him.

Her eyes widened.

"You did it Zero." She said in disbelief, "You … stopped."

Breaking in to a beaming smile, Yuki crouched down and wrapped her arms around her dear friend's broad shoulders, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Zero stiffened. On autopilot, he immediately grabbed her wrists, pealing her off his body and holding her at a distance

Yuki furrowed her brow, looking confused, "What is it Zero?"

"Don't," he warned, shaking his head, "Don't come too close."

"But you stopped." She argued, but did not take another step forwards

Zero locked his eyes on hers, "Doesn't mean I can do it again."

A flash of understanding passed over Yuki's face and she dropped her arms, taking a step backwards to give him some space.

Zero had to leave. Before he did something he would regret. Pushing himself once again, Zero managed to stand up straight.

"I've got to go."

The brunette gave him a nod and watched as Zero spun on his heel and raced off in the other direction and out of sight.

A small smile played on the corner of her lips, "I'm proud of you, Zero." Her bell voice intertwined with the breeze and disappeared.

There was hope left.

After all.

* * *

><p>Yuki tossed and turned in her bed that afternoon. She was still exhausted after the night before and decided to have a nap.<p>

What a terrible idea.

As soon as her world went black, Yuki found herself lost, shivering in darkness. The cold air seeped deep into her bones, freezing her into place. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. There was only darkness around her. Each way she looked everything was black. She continued to shiver violently. Yuki just wanted to be back in her room where it was safe and warm.

The cold had always frightened her.

Her eyes snapped up as she noticed a movement in the distance. An outline of a grey figure was a few hundred meters in front of her. She squinted to try and see it properly when suddenly the figure propelled itself at Yuki at a lightning speed.

A horrific shriek escaped her throat and echoed in her ears as a flash of light caught the figures face.

A grey skeletal face.

With glowing red eyes.

And bloody fangs.

Crazed with bloodlust.

Yuki continued to scream in terror until another figure blocked the view of the figure.

"Akiko!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>Zero had taken a walk around the academy grounds in order to clear his mind. He was still quite stunned that he was able to stop himself from biting Yuki.<p>

He had managed to control the overwhelming desire to sink his teeth into her soft skin and drink the delectable crimson liquid that flowed there.

He had done it once … but it didn't mean he could do it again.

Zero sucked in a deep breath. He'd have to be more careful around Yuki from now on. She was too important for him to risk her life.

_Speaking of which, where is she?_

Zero glanced down at his watch. It was half an hour into his patrol and he hadn't bumped into her yet.

_This is a first_.

But something didn't feel quite right. Yuki never missed patrol. Zero wondered where she could be…

After night fell, Zero began to become quite anxious. He was jittery as he scanned the grounds for his favourite brunette instead of any Day Class students wandering around.

This wasn't like Yuki, so out of character.

"Where are you?" his murmur got lost in the night air.

Deciding that the Night Class could do without his _service_ –he glowered at the idea- for one night, he wandered back towards the Sun Building and towards the girls dorm.

Zero fisted his hands into his pockets and waltzed down the corridor towards Yuki's room. If any of the girls saw him here, they'd probably throw a fit. But he just didn't really care about that.

Zero ended up in front of Yuki's door and took a deep breath before knocking.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Nothing.

The handsome man huffed and pressed his ear up against the door. He could hear faint sounds in the room.

Then why the hell wasn't anybody answering?!

"Yuki!" he called through the wood.

But once again, no answer.

Frustrated, Zero carefully opened the door and peered inside.

He found the brunette bathed in moonlight tossing and turning in her sheets as they tangled around her ankles. Her pyjama bottoms had rising high that he could see the curve of her ass just beneath them. As his eyes travelled up he noticed that her singlet top had risen up as well to reveal her tight little stomach. The curve of her body on the bed caused a current to pass through Zero and straight to his groin.

He stifled a groan. God, she was going to kill him.

Then Yuki began to thrash more violently in bed, which caused Zero's attention to snap. She looked like she was struggling against something. A nightmare perhaps.

The small girl then curled up into a ball with her face stuffed into her pillow which muffled the cries that escaped her mouth.

Zero's hard-on immediately dropped.

His eyes widened and raced over to her side, dropping to his knees beside her bed.

"Yuki." He called in a half whisper as she continued to cry out.

Frantically, Zero took her small clammy hand in his and brushed her sticky hair from her forehead.

"Yuki!" he desperately called again as his wide eyes searched her face. What was going on?

"Akiko!" Yuki cried and shot up in bed. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she gasped for breath. Her left hand tugged at her bed sheets. This was real. She was back. She felt a pressure on her right hand and glanced down to the large hand that was holding hers. Her eyes followed up the muscular arm until they settled on Zero's face.

"Yuki?" he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Water was pooling in her ruby eyes as she looked at Zero.

"Yuki?" he tried again as the brunette trembled in front of him. His heart dropped at the sight. He longed to pull her into his arms and hold her until she stopped shaking … but he couldn't, not after such a close call today already.

So Zero just held her hand while the petite girl attempted to calm herself, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

After a few moments Yuki had gotten her breathing back to normal and the two of them sat there in silence.

"Who's Akiko?" Zero asked.

Yuki stayed silent for a moment … until she finally admitted, "I don't know."

Zero nodded his head, "Is this the first time this has happened?"

Yuki shook her head, still rattled, "No."

"In your nightmares, can you tell me what happens?"

"It's all such a blur," Yuki explained, glancing out of the window and into the night sky, "It's too fast but too slow at the same time. And it's murky, like looking through muddy water."

She stopped, but Zero sat silent until she continued.

Yuki took in a deep breath, "It's always dark, and cold. It's always cold. And I'm standing alone in the darkness."

Zero nodded, urging her to continue.

"And it's so cold that I can't move anything. My feet, my hands, they're all frozen into place. And I'm scared … I'm scared because I can't move. Then I see this figure in the distance. It's grey and tall. And I watch it. Then it launches itself at me," she stopped for a moment as her eyes squeezed shut wishing for the image to just disappear, "and I see its face. It's like a grey skeleton and has large, crazed red eyes and … and fangs."

Zero's breath caught at that.

"And I know it wants to kill me," Yuki continued unaware of Zero's reaction, "but then something jumps out in front of me, blocking it and I just remember screaming and screaming," Yuki gripped her head, "It's so … so horrible!"

Zero's teeth gritted. She was describing a level E vampire. She was scared of this level E. Just like she was that day in town… And just like she will be at him. A newfound hatred for what he was becoming launched its way down to his very core.

"But Akiko," he gathered himself with a few breaths, "You woke up crying the name Akiko."

"I know," Yuki said, dropping her hands in her lap, "That name haunts these dreams. But I don't know why."

Zero's expression softened again as he watched Yuki's head drop and she fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"It's okay, Yuki." He placed a comforting hand on her head. "We'll figure this out."

And Zero knew exactly where to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh what's Zero's plan?<strong>

He'll tell you if you review!

Lots and lots of love xxx


	20. Single Beds Are Made For Two

**Hello my friends!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

_Disclaimer:_

**ME: Give it to me! Give it to me!  
>ZERO: *holds rights to VK over my head*<br>ME: *jumps but can't reach it* You're just being cruel now!  
>ZERO: You love me ;)<strong>

I don't own Vampire Knight :(

* * *

><p>"Zero?" Yuki questioned as the couple found themselves standing outside of Headmaster Cross' door. The yellow light in the hallway sheathed them in an easy glow, "What are we doing here?"<p>

Zero knocked his knuckles against the door, "I think," he explained without looking at the brunette, "the old man might know what's going on."

The large door swung open with a groan to reveal a very sleepy Headmaster wearing his pink kitten pyjamas. Headmaster Cross leant up against the door frame and rubbed his eyes with a fist as he yawned loudly. As his eyes fell upon his visitors, Headmaster Cross lit up like a little child on Christmas.

"Ah! My children!" he cried, as he flung his arms out wide expecting an embrace, "What a pleasant surprise!"

Yuki forced a smile onto her face as she held her clasped hands behind her back. She really wasn't in the right frame of mind to be playing happy families.

Zero scowled at the delighted man, "You may have looked after me, but I never agreed to being called your son."

Headmaster Cross' face dropped, "Why do you have to be so mean to me, Zero?" he whined as streams of tears ran down his face.

The silver haired man huffed at the childish behaviour, "Listen old man, that's not why we're here."

Zero then grasped a startled Yuki by the shoulders and ushered her past the Headmaster and into the room.

"Well this doesn't appear to be a casual visit then." Headmaster acknowledged as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He followed the pair into the living room and gestured that they sit.

Yuki swiftly sat down on the corner of the lounge and the cushion softly dipped under her weight. Her heart was racing faster than usual and she fidgeted with her clammy hands in her lap to occupy herself. She let her head drop causing her short locks to fall about her face, covering her like a curtain. It was a protective instinct; to hide herself away, to make herself smaller. The room felt unusually muggy, like a still summer night. The stagnant air sat heavily on the petite girl making her uncomfortable. Small beads of sweat started collecting on the back of her neck just below her hairline and loose tendrils of hair were stuck to the sides of her face.

Why did she feel this way?

Why was she … why was she scared?

Yuki continued to wring her hands in her lap.

The silver haired man noticed his companion's discomfort as he sat down next to her on the lounge. He hated that she was feeling this way. Yuki didn't deserve unhappiness. This was just wrong. He needed to find a way to lift this weight off her shoulders. And he would; he would do anything for the girl beside him. Absolutely anything. Just to see her smile again.

Zero reached across and rested his palm on the fidgety hands in Yuki's lap. The brunette glanced up at him, locked in his lavender gaze. Then after a moment her eyes fell back down to their hands again in her lap, and she allowed him to loosen her grip and let her hands fall gently aside.

"Yuki," Headmaster Cross began as he sat across from the couple, "you're awfully quiet tonight."

"A-am I?" She stuttered, averting her gaze, "Ah well … I um … ah…"

"She's been having nightmares." Zero interrupted, cutting straight to the chase.

Headmaster Cross raised an eyebrow at this, "Really? Yuki?" he addressed her, "What kind of nightmares."

"Well," Yuki raised a hand and brushed away the hair from her eyes, "I … I think they're from _that_ night … ten years ago. B-but I can't tell if they're real memories … or just … nightmares."

"The same thing keeps happening in them though," Zero interjected, "It has to be more than just normal nightmares. I thought that if anybody knew about what happened that night," he looked at Headmaster Cross pointedly, "it would be you."

A pained expression swept across the Headmaster's face, "Unfortunately," he said, looking at the two of them; Zero with a hard expression, and Yuki's uneasy eyes, "I don't know any more about what happened that night than what you two both know. All I know about that cold night is that Kaname appeared at my house asking me to take Yuki in because I was the only one he could trust with her. He mentioned that you, Yuki," Headmaster clarified, "may be quite unsettled and easily startled or even upset because of the frightening vampire that attacked you." He then sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "But I'm afraid I don't know anything about what occurred before that incident. I always focussed on moving forwards from that point. I didn't want to dwell on such a black moment in your life." He explained.

Yuki's shoulders slumped as an even heavily weight fell upon her.

_Headmaster doesn't know._

She closed her ruby eyes, trying to hold the tears in.

_If Headmaster doesn't know…_

What was she going to do now? These nightmares weren't going to give up. She needed answers … but had no place to get them.

The stifling heat was becoming too much for her in the small room. Claustrophobic. She started sucking in sharp, shallow breaths trying to get oxygen to her lungs. The constant thud of blood pulsing through her veins became eerily noticeable to her as the sound vibrated through her ears.

"I don't accept this."

Yuki's head snapped up at Zero's raised voice. She watched with wide eyes as he glared at the Headmaster.

"There has to be something," Zero snarled, "anything. You can't just tell us to go back to our rooms and forget about this-"

Headmaster Cross raised a silencing hand causing Zero to bite back the words on his tongue.

"The only thing I can think of," Yuki's ears pricked up as Headmaster Cross spoke, "would be to go to the Hunter Association Headquarters and see if they'll let us go through their records of vampire executions. All missions have to be signed off on by the hunter after the kill." He explained, "_If_ we can get in there should be reports about that night and the level E that was killed. Maybe something in those records will jog your memory as well, Yuki."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh," Headmaster Cross whined the following afternoon as he trudged obediently behind Yuki and Zero as they walked through the town centre and towards the Association Headquarters. The warm, orange sun was slowly disappearing behind the hills at the edge of the town, leaving a peaceful purple and blue shadow in its wake.<p>

"And to think you dragged me away at this time of the afternoon," he sulked, "when I was going to make a lovely roast dinner. There won't be enough time to let the potatoes cook now-"

"Can you stop talking about your freaking potatoes!" Zero growled over his shoulder.

Headmaster Cross just gave the silver haired man a childish sullen look and continued walking.

"Zero," Yuki scolded him, "be nice, please."

Zero slapped his face in frustration then opened his fingers, giving Yuki a pointed look through the slits.

"We need him to get into the Association." She reasoned.

Zero rolled his eyes and let his gaze fall on the road in front of them. They continued in silence for a few moments until Zero noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Beside him, Yuki was fidgeting with her hands once again.

_She must be anxious_.

Zero's demeanour softened as he took in his petite friend. Her ruby eyes kept low to the ground whilst her shoulders stood stiff.

_Oh, Yuki. _

"If you keep on doing that," he nodded to her hands, "they might fall off."

Yuki narrowed her eyes at the tall man and slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" He rubbed his arm.

Yuki just shrugged at him and continued looking forwards as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

Though Zero felt a small sense of victory when a small smile played on the corner of Yuki's lips.

"Here we are." Headmaster Cross stated.

The trio found themselves in front of a grand building at the edge of town with intricate carvings crawling up the walls and around the windows. The overwhelming sight of such mystical, yet frightening place caused Yuki to gulp loudly.

"This is the place?" Her voice broke.

"Yep," Headmaster Cross strode in front of the pair and began to enter the building through the ominous blackwood doors.

"Okay," she murmured, psyching herself up … then stopped. The silver haired man hadn't moved from his spot.

Yuki tilted her head. "You coming Zero?"

She watched as Zero took in a calming breath, then followed behind her.

Inside the Association, the ceiling was high and large columns were situation around the room. There were people scattered about, all attending to their own business carrying files … and weapons.

"I thought we had an anti-vampire barrier," a burly man snidely commented, as the leant against a column at the edge of the room.

Yuki's face hardened as she turned on the man and her fists clenched by her sides, "You can't speak to him like that," she raised her voice, "Zero was born into the Kiryu's. He has a right to be here."

"Yuki," the brunette stopped short as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to find Zero standing behind her with a gentle face, "It's okay."

Yuki relaxed her hands and let them fall to her sides, she gave Zero a silent nod but not before flashing the burly man one last dark look.

"Ah!" Cried a voice. Yuki's head snapped in the direction and found and elaborately dressed woman holding a fan in front of her face.

_Who is she? _

"What a surprise it is to see you here, Zero Kiryu! I am most delighted."

"President." Zero replied with a curt nod.

"_The president?"_ Yuki thought.

"President," Headmaster Cross addressed as he strode towards the woman, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

Yuki watched as the pair retreated away from peering eyes. Her brow furrowed.

"Zero?" she asked, grasping onto his sleeve, "What do you think they're doing?"

"Cross is probably trying to convince the president to let us look at the hunter reports." He glanced down at the brunette, "They aren't open to the public normally."

Yuki nodded and no sooner, Headmaster Cross and the President returned.

"This way, Yuki." Headmaster Cross gestured for her to come to him. But she didn't move instantly.

_Is this what I want? _

What if she didn't like what she found? Was she able to do this? Or could she just live in ignorance for the rest of her life? And constant nightmares doused in blood?

Before she had a chance to truly decide, she found herself stumbling forwards as Zero began to make his way towards Headmaster Cross.

"It is this way to the records you wish to see," The President held out an arm, allowing Yuki and Zero to step in front of her as they walked towards a wooden door at the end of the large room.

Inside, the room was smaller than the first, however the ceiling was just as high in order to accommodate for the walls and walls of books that pilled as high as the eye could see.

"Where do I start?" Yuki's question floated in the silent air as she took in the vast sight before her.

"This way, Yuki." She followed Headmaster Cross around a shelf of books and towards a table.

"Wait here." He told her and then disappeared around a corner. Yuki took in a deep breath and rested against the edge of the table.

"Are you scared?"

The brunette jumped at the deep voice, but settled as soon as she saw Zero's face in front of hers. She shook her head in defiance.

But honestly … she was scared.

"Here you go, Yuki!" Headmaster Cross rounded the corner with arms full of books and let the drop loudly on the table. "Start with these."

She gazed over the dusty books on the table. Her answers could be in here. What a strange thought… the mysteries that she didn't know … they all could be in here …

Her head snapped sideways as she heard a chair screech across the ground. Zero had pulled out a chair and sat down, dragging a book in front of him.

"Well?" he questioned Yuki with a raised brow, "Are you going to just stand there?"

"No, no." She quickly shook her head.

_I can do this. _

The brunette righted herself with a deep breath, then pulled up a chair besides Zero.

The couple had been at work for over an hour and had yet to find anything. There were thousands of reports to go through, yet none of them were of that night. It was disheartening to Yuki. Despite her best efforts not too, in the bottom of her heart she had gotten her hopes up, believing that this would work.

She had really believed that they would find something.

Yuki's shoulders slouched as the weight of disappointment fell upon her.

The sound of a chair moving snapped her head up as she watched Zero stand up and stretch out.

"I don't know about you," he said, dropping his arms, "but I need some caffeine to keep going. Want anything?"

Yuki shook her head, "No thanks, Zero. I'm fine."

"Alright," The silver haired man put his hands in his pockets and wandered around the corner, "won't be long."

Once Zero left, Yuki went back to the reports. She had to keep going.

There had to be _something_…

The brunette daintily flipped through the brittle pages, then stopped suddenly.

Yuki's ruby eyes narrowed in on a name on the page.

_Kuran, Kaname._

Then they shot wide.

Instinctively, Yuki's hands held the book in a vice grip and raised it closer to her face. Her eyes frantically scanned the words around his name.

"_Execution of level E #472. _

_Hunter: Rin. _

_Upon reaching destination for kill, Level E #472 was already executed. Appeared to be done by Kuran, Kaname. He took a small child before I had a chance to speak with him. _

_Note: Evidence of a second body was also found at the scene. Unable to identify." _

Confusion etched across Yuki's face.

"Evidence of two bodies?" she muttered to herself, perplexed. "That doesn't make any sense. It was just Kaname. Just Kaname, the Level E and myself. Two bodies?..."

In that second, Yuki's world went black again.

_Cold._

She was so cold.

It played out like every time before.

Yuki stood frozen in the blackness. She knew where she was … and what was going to come for her. And yet there was nothing she could do to stop it. Fear left her paralysed as the grey figure came into view again, flying towards her. Then came the other figure, the tall woman with long hair soaked in blood. The crimson liquid that dripped from the woman stood out, taunting her. Yuki's head throbbed as she gripped at her hair, wishing for the pain to go away.

Her world went white again as Yuki found herself back in her chair. She gasped loudly, letting the book to fall from her fingers and land with a loud thud on the ground. Swiftly, she raised her hands to cover her ears. The loud screaming continued this time as Yuki clutched at her head. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, willing for it to stop. There was too much noise! There was too much-

"_That vampire … is going to eat me!" _The child's frightened was overpowered by a commanding one.

"_Stop. Stop looking!"_ It ordered.

Yuki's eyes snapped open at the sound of the new voice … and then she shrieked.

The book before her was soaked in the deadly crimson liquid which flowed out from the binder and began to trickle down the table legs.

Zero was waiting in the Association cafeteria for his coffee when he heard the ear-splitting shriek.

_Yuki!_

Forgetting about anything else, Zero raced back towards the library, his ears zooning in on the voice he knew all too well.

"Yuki!" He cried as he spotted the trembling girl with her hands covering her face. He flew to her side and knelt to be at level with her. Zero's strong hands grasped her shoulder tightly and he shook her; a wild glint in his eyes as he took her fragile form in, "what happened?"

Yuki just stood there, unable to do anything but tremble as her eyes were glued on all the blood.

"The book … there's blood … every … everywhere. There's so much blood!" she began to scream again, "There's so much blood! Get it away!"

Zero glanced over his shoulder in the direction of her frantic eyes. The open book on the table appeared absolutely normal to him. There was no blood.

"Yuki," he whispered as he raised one hand from her shoulder to run his fingers through her hair soothingly. She was still shaking. "There's no blood."

"B-but-" Yuki began to argue but stopped after her eyes fell upon the book again.

All the blood was gone.

"I … I saw it," she stuttered. This didn't make any sense. Was she going insane? What was wrong with her? "Why…?" Yuki didn't understand at all.

But her musings were silenced by a great red flame that erupted out from the book. The overwhelming heat caused the pair to stumble backwards. Yuki stifled a gasp with her trembling fingers.

"What the hell…" Zero muttered as the flame died down as quickly as it erupted. He leant over and found that the page Yuki was reading was now just a pile of ash.

"Come on," the silver haired man placed a comforting arm around the small girl's shoulders and she shook uncontrollably. "Let's get who out of here."

* * *

><p>"Go, have a shower," Zero instructed when they made it back to Headmaster Cross' guest room. Yuki hadn't spoken a word the entire way back to the academy in the darkness. Personally, Zero believed that she was still in shock. Whatever she had been reading, it must've contained something about her past.<p>

But … then why?

Why did it burst up into flames?

Zero watched his petite friend nod, averting her gaze from him, and slowly shuffle into the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

_Yuki…_

In his mind he cried for her.

As he waited for her, Zero decided to make her a cup of tea. It always calmed her down as a child. And she probably needed that right about now.

Yuki still felt uneasy on her feet and she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the ground. She held onto the glass frame of the shower to steady herself as she stepped in. Turning on the hot faucet, she immediately felt the steam rise up. Goosebumps pricked up on her porcelain skin as she held out her palms to the running water.

She couldn't get the visit to the Association out of her mind. And that book …

Why did she see blood? Why was there fire?

None of this made sense to the small girl and she gripped her arms around herself tightly.

Why was there evidence of two bodies at the scene?

Who was the second person?

"_Stop! Stop looking_!"

That same voice from before erupted in her mind, hurting her temples.

Yuki gasped loudly at the force in her head. The action caused her feet to slip and she fell backwards in the shower, landing heavily on her wrists scrunching up her face. The jolting pain was soon forgotten when she opened her eyes and found herself soaked in a sea of red.

Her ruby eyes flashed wide at the crimson blood rushed out from the shower head and pooled around her body. Her breaths laboured as she held up her hands. They trembled with red.

Zero rested against the kitchen counter, letting his eyes slip shut as he waited for the kettle to boil. What a day. He felt like their outing today didn't clear anything up at all. It only gave them more and more questions to fret over. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all.

A high pitched shriek pierced Zero's ears and his eyes snapped open instantly.

_Yuki!_

Zero pushed himself from the counter and raced towards the voice. Once he came to the bathroom door he pounded on it with a tight fist.

"Yuki!" He called out, "What's going on?! Are you okay?"

"There's blood!" Cried the voice beyond the door, "There's blood everywhere! Get it off me! Get it off! Ahhhh!"

"Yuki!" He called distressed, not knowing what to do.

Another loud shriek burst out from the room, and Zero gripped his fist tighter against the door. He felt so useless!

As a pained cry got muted by the barrier between them, Zero's heart broke in two.

"Why is there blood?!"

Not thinking of the consequences, Zero called out.

"I'm coming in!"

In his own frenzy to see Yuki, Zero barged through the door. His frantic eyes flickered about until they fell upon the girl. A naked Yuki had curled up into a ball on the shower floor, shaking. Her loud sobs echoed, bouncing off the tiles in the small room, as she let the water from the shower pour over her head.

There was no blood anywhere.

"Oh … Yuki …" Zero's voice broke at the sight.

His mind had slown down and the adrenaline in his veins had calmed. He breathed deeply as well, settling his racing heart. Slowly, he grabbed a fluffy towel off the rack and walked over to the trembling girl. With a loving gentleness, he draped the towel over her body, covering her.

Then he knelt down in the shower with her, not caring in the slightest about getting his clothes wet and pulled the bundled up Yuki into his arms.

He didn't try to unravel the ball she had cocooned herself into.

"It's okay, Yuki," He whispered into her ear, "It's all gone now. I'm here. I'm here. It's okay. You're safe. I'm here. The blood is all gone."

He continued these safe murmurings into her ear as she sobbed in his arms.

Zero held the brunette for a long time, lowly rocking them on the shower floor, until her tears stopped.

Yuki sniffled and finally released herself from the ball she had wrapped herself up in, gazing up at the silver haired man with wide eyes.

"Hey," he murmured whilst raising a thumb to gently wipe the tears from under her eyes.

"Sorry," Yuki's hoarse voice croaked, "That you had to see that. I don't," she cleared her throat, "want you to worry about me. I'm … I'm okay."

"Hey now," Zero cupped her face so he could look at her directly, "Don't you think it's a little unfair? That you can worry about me, but I can't worry about you?"

The girl in his arms didn't respond. She just played with the edge of his collar with wet fingers.

"I'm here for you, Yuki," Zero promised her, "You don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay for you to lean on me; that's what I'm here for."

Yuki nodded her head as his words warmed her heart.

"I got your clothes all wet." She complained.

Zero was relieved and let out a sound that almost sounded like a laugh, almost.

"They'll dry."

Yuki closed her eyes as she nuzzled her head into Zero's neck. She felt safe there, with his strong arms around her. Like everything would be okay. The warmth radiating out from his body was soothing Yuki's frantic heart. Thawing out, she relaxed against his strong chest.

"Come on," Zero slipped his arm under Yuki's knees while keeping the other one at her back. She lifted the small girl slowly off the ground, paying close attention to keeping the towel covering her, "Let's get you dry."

Zero carefully carried Yuki into the guest room and sat her down on the bed.

"I'll let you get changed."

As Zero turned to exit the room, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shirt.

"Wait."

He glanced over his shoulder to see Yuki gripping his shirt tightly, whilst the other hand held the towel against her chest.

"Can you …" she stopped.

"What is it, Yuki?"

"Um," she squirmed, embarrassed, "would you mind just standing outside the door, so I can see you?"

Zero was taken aback by the strange request, but complied, waiting just outside the ajar door so Yuki could see him.

After Yuki had gotten changed into a fresh pair of pyjamas, Zero led her to the lounge.

"Wait here for a moment."

He then went into the kitchen to fix her a cup of tea.

Yuki accepted the steaming mug gratefully as Zero came to sit down beside her. Yuki took an eager sip and let the warm liquid travel down her throat, giving her a warm hug on the inside.

"Thank you." She smiled at the man beside her.

The pair sat on the lounge together as she finished her tea. Zero lazily flipped TV channels, not actually interested with anything on the screen, just trying to add some normality to the night.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as Yuki placed the empty mug on the coffee table.

The brunette nodded and stood to leave.

Before she had a chance to protest, Zero swept her up into his arms once again, holding her securely to his chest.

Yuki gasped, slightly taken back by the action. She had been so close to Zero all day, it was unusual for him to consciously bring her closer towards him.

It took her a moment before she could speak.

"I can walk you know." She pointed out. "And anyway, doesn't being so close to me make it harder to resist-"

Zero cut her off.

"I'm not taking any chances tonight."

Yuki gazed up at Zero, her eyes passing from the silver piercings in his ears, down to his strong jawline and then settled on the ink on his neck. He seemed so in control of himself, such determination.

Slowly, Yuki raised her arms and wound them around his neck in a vice like grip. Her lithe body relaxed against the planes of his chest and she let her eyes drift close.

"Not my room _please_," Yuki clutched at Zero's sleeve as she recognised her corridor, "If it happens again," Zero understood what she meant by _it._ "Yori is there. She'll ask too many questions. I can't go there. Not tonight."

Zero nodded, realising the motive behind her request. Yuki needed somewhere she could sleep without worry of anyone else intruding on her nightmares. The silver haired man wracked his brain about where to take her as he cradled the brunette in his arms. Back to Headmaster's guest room? No that was back on the other side of the academy, and Yuki had to rest now after the day she had. Then where?

Zero finally decided on a destination. Turning on his heels he began to walk again.

"Your room?" Yuki's voice disturbed the silent corridor as Zero stood outside his door.

He stopped in his tracks, slightly uncomfortable, "I can take you somewhere else if you'd like?"

"No, no," Yuki backtracked, feeling her cheeks flush, "I … it'd be nice, not being on my own after today. And I … I feel safe you."

Zero brought the two of them into his room, closing the door behind him. With only the moonlight from the window to guide him, he slowly placed the small girl down on the edge of his bed.

"You can have the bed," Zero said and pulled out a large blanket from under his bed and tossed it over himself as he laid on the floor.

Yuki crawled underneath the sheets of Zero's bed, with her eyes glued on him the entire time. The pillow, the sheets, they all smelt like Zero; like the cool midnight breeze right before it rained. The small girl curled up in the sheets, holding them close to her face as she breathed his scent in. Though her eyes stayed on Zero's broad back as he laid facing away from her.

"Zero," she whispered.

Zero's head peered over his shoulder at the voice.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to sleep on the floor."

At this statement, Zero rolled over towards the girl in his bed. He propped up on an elbow and rested his chin in his hand.

"Well there appears to be someone already occupying my bed."

Yuki flushed, "I … I mean, there's plenty of room for the two of us-"

"It's a single bed." Zero interrupted.

"Well," Yuki fidgeted with the sheets, "I feel guilty taking your bed while you sleep on the floor."

"Yuki," Zero sighed, "you don't have to do that."

"Zero," her voice was stronger this time, commanding his attention, "Get it the damn bed."

The silver haired man raised a brow at her tone. He locked his gaze with hers, waiting for a falter in her eyes.

But she held strong.

With a sigh, Zero sat up off the ground, leaving his blanket on the floor and slipped beneath the sheets.

"Alright," he agreed, "but if you steal all the blankets like when we we're little I'm going to kick you on the floor."

Yuki giggled, "Okay, Zero."

The brunette then raised a hand and placed it on Zero's cheek.

"Zero," she smiled, "Thank you, for everything."

His lavender eyes widened at her gesture and his breath caught in his throat.

"Yuki."

Zero raised his own hand to cover hers on his face and let his eyes drift close. Just from one touch, Zero felt a sense of peace wash throughout his body. It was a beautiful feeling, so pure and so warm.

_This is what I want._

_Her smiling face. _

_Her gentle hands. _

_Her warm heart. _

"Goodnight Zero."

Zero's eyes opened at the loss of contact on his face, but the warmth didn't leave. It was permanently scorched into his skin.

But there was no pain.

Only joy.

In that moment all Zero wanted to do was to lean over and press his lips against her smiling ones. To feel her skin upon his skin. But before he had the chance to move, Yuki had rolled over.

The silver haired man placed a hand under his head and sighed contentedly. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she was bathed in moonlight.

To be the one that she trusted when she was asleep made his heart swell. Even though he could take her life at any moment.

She really wasn't afraid of him was she.

"Goodnight Yuki."

_Sweet dreams_.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and you get to sleep in Zero's bed with him!<strong>

**ZERO: Not happening  
>ME: Pleaseeeeeee<br>ZERO: No.**

review anyway my friends,

lots and lots of love xxx


	21. I'm Not Afraid

**Hello my lovely readers! **

**These next few chapters are going to be really exciting, so I'm going to get them out as soon as possible!**

_Disclaimer:_

**ZERO: What's with the song in the story?  
>ME: I like it and I was listening to it when I was writing.<br>ZERO: You know that you don't own it right?  
>ME: I AM WELL AWARE I OWN NOTHING! *runs and cries*<strong>

The song in italics is Distance by Christina Perri :)

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em>The sun is filling up the room<br>__And I can hear you dreaming  
><em>_Do you feel the way I do right now?  
><em>_I wish we would just give up  
><em>_Cause the best part is falling  
><em>_Call it anything but love_

The twinkling chirp of the morning bird roused a drowsy Yuki from her deep slumber. She shifted in the soft sheets, enjoying the waves of calm that lolled over her. That was the first peaceful night sleep she had had since the appearance of her reoccurring nightmares.

She finally felt refreshed.

A small smile graced her features as she snuggled her head deeper into the pillow, not yet opening her eyes. She rested there for a moment, enjoying the bird's song, until she noticed a weight across her waist.

Yuki cracked an eye open and peered down. A large, pale arm rested across her body. She gasped.

_What?_

Her head snapped over her shoulder to find the striking silver haired man sleeping contentedly right beside her. His thin lips were parted softly as he took in even breaths causing the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders. The sheet had fallen away from his body to reveal his t-shirt clad chest and the prominent muscles in his arms. His long eyelashes rested against his cheekbones with the softness of a feather as strands of silver hair fell about his eyes. Yuki's eyes drunk in the man's face; following the lines of his strong jaw. He just looked so peaceful, with no hint of anger or hatred or pain on his face. He appeared almost childlike in this state, such a contrast to his usual indifferent self. She felt the urge to reach out and stroke his face, to hold the Olympic God in her hands if only just for a moment...

At that time, she noticed him shift in bed. The arm around her waist tightened, pulling the young brunette closer. Yuki fell forwards at the movement, landing on her palms just next to the sleeping man's head.

A warm current shot through Yuki's body and painted her cheeks a lovely shade of red at the proximity of her body to his. She flushed. Embarrassed, Yuki dipped her head, however causing the soft ends of her hair to lightly dance across the man's face.

Zero stirred in his bed, allowing his long limbs to stretch out. Swiping away whatever intrusion that fluttered on his face and disturbed his sleep, he let out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes as they peeped open.

To his ultimate surprise, Zero woke up to a sight that he only ever saw in his dreams. His eyes locked onto a pair of wide, ruby stones. The flushed face was so close to his that he couldn't believe that it was really there. And despite his better judgement, Zero slowly reached out a hand, cupping her cheek. Warm and solid. The face didn't disappear by his touch.

Zero's heart swelled.

"Yuki." He breathed.

Another rush of blood painted Yuki's cheeks as she averted her gaze from those striking amethyst eyes. Combined with the warm hand that cupped her cheek, Yuki's heart began to stutter in her chest.

She gulped.

She couldn't understand the emotions coursing through her body. She felt embarrassed, happy, nervous, jittery, joyful and lastly, confused. These reactions in her body didn't make any sense. Why was she feeling like this? Yuki's mind was swimming with questions, yet she couldn't forget about Zero's palm holding her face and the arm wrapped around her waist.

Zero's eyes took a moment to register that Yuki – his Yuki – was actually in his bed. Words couldn't describe the way his heart raced, wanting to leap out of his chest and escape into the radiance of this moment. He had been so preoccupied on Yuki's face that he didn't notice that he had an arm wrapped around her slender waist.

"Oh," A groggy sound escaped his slightly parted lips, as he removed his arm from her body, "Sorry."

Yuki almost immediately missed the contact between them.

"Ah," Zero scratched the back of his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed himself. Never did he ever imagine that the two of them would wake up in his bed like this. Sure, he had wished that is would; he had dreamed and prayed. But he didn't think it would ever actually … happen.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, trying to break the thick silence in the air.

"Good," Yuki answered quickly, nervously, "Great actually. Um," She let her ruby eyes fall to the space in between their bodies.

"Thank you," Yuki gave Zero a wide smile, which made his breath catch in his throat, "for letting me stay … for everything really. I … I had the best night sleep I've had in a very long time. But … ah, sorry," she sat up, fiddling with the sheet in her lap, "you know. For taking your bed."

Zero let out a deep breath as he clasped his hands behind his head and relaxed into the sheets.

"It's no problem."

A sharp alarm sounded and with a groan, Zero rolled over and hit snooze on his alarm clock.

This jolted Yuki back into reality.

"Wait," her voice rose in pitch, "what time is it?"

Zero's eyes flickered to his clock, "7:37."

"Ah!" A shrill cry came from the small brunette, piercing Zero's ears. How could such a loud noise come from such a small girl?

"I've got to go get ready for class!" Yuki panicked. She crawled over Zero and rolled off the bed.

The silver haired man groaned inwardly as he watched Yuki's tight arse make its way to the door.

"Oh no."

Zero sat up in bed, noticing that Yuki's hand had frozen on the doorhandle.

"What is it?" he asked her, pushing away the fantasies that played in his mind of keeping her locked in his room...

"I'm in my pyjamas!" Yuki whirled around and gestured to herself.

Zero shrugged, trying to remain oblivious to the way her top hugged her devilish curves, "So?"

"In my pyjamas!" Yuki repeated, her shrill voice gaining octaves, "walking out from a boy's room, whilst other boys will be walking around the dorm because they are on their way to class! They're going to see me! Ah! No!"

"Relax, Yuki," Zero tried to keep calm, but the thought of other boys getting to see Yuki in her pyjamas was not something that he was going to let happen.

_My eyes only._

"Listen," he rolled out of bed and sauntered over to the chest of draws, pulling out his uniform.

"Stay here." Zero told the brunette as he stepped around her and opened the door.

"Stay here?!" she squealed, "Then what?"

"You'll be able to leave without anyone seeing you once the dorm is empty."

Yuki shook her head, "But I'll miss class!"

Zero sighed at her overly anxious expression, "Would you rather let all the Day Class boys see you in your pyjamas," he challenged, "or be late to class –which mind you, you do quite often."

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Her shoulder's slumped in defeat.

"Be late to class," she mumbled.

"Exactly," Zero said as he placed his palm on her head, giving her a comforting rub. Zero threaded his fingers through her locks and let the calming sensation fill him up, "I'll see you later."

Yuki watched as her silver haired friend closed the door softly behind him, to leave her alone in his room.

She stared at the door for an immeasurable amount of time; eyes slightly unfocussed. She was still unable to believe that she had stayed in Zero's room for the entire night; that he would even let her.

The brunette turned around and surveyed her friend's room. It was so empty, she noted. Plain white walls, a grey bed, a dresser. There was no colour, no personal touches, no keepsakes. If the bed sheets weren't rumpled, you'd believe that the room was void of any human inhabitants. Much like Zero himself. He never tried to put on a show to make other people happy; very black and white. And yet, Yuki never knew what he was truly thinking. This irritated her to no end at times because it seemed that Zero could read her like an open book. But with him…

The brunette waltzed over towards the bed and sat down gently on the edge. She ran her delicate fingers across the sheets. Zero was still a mystery to her. Her childhood friend could be cold and callous one moment, and then as tender and caring in the next. The way her silver haired friend had looked after her last night, touched Yuki deeply. A gently smile graced her face, warming up her eyes as she reminisced about the way Zero held her in his strong arms and making her feel as if nothing in the entire world could hurt her.

People didn't understand that part of Zero. They only saw the outside, what he shows them. Just like his room. They only saw the hard side, the cold eyes and the stern face and they judged him accordingly. Sure, he was popular within the Day Class, but that was mainly because of his dangerously handsome face and good grades. They didn't see the side that Yuki did. They never saw the way that his lavender eyes would melt when his expression softened; they never saw the hint of a smirk on his lips when Yuki did something to amuse him; they never saw the way he put his life on the line just to help others.

They didn't see him the way Yuki did.

No one would see him the way she did…

As Yuki waited in the room, she remembered the reason why she was there. Her nightmares. The image of the book turning into flames at the association was vivid in her mind. It made an unsettling feeling resonate in her stomach. What wasn't she allowed to see? And who was stopping her from seeing it? And who is the figure in her nightmares? Kaname … surely Kaname would know, right? He was there that night. Maybe he could tell her why the remains of two bodies were found. If she could remember more from that night, maybe that would help with her nightmares.

Yuki decided that if she ran into Kaname at patrol that night she would confront him about that dark night in the snow.

The brunette waited a while longer in Zero's room until she thought it was safe to enter no man's land which was the boys' dorm corridor, and then headed off to get changed into her uniform.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you do this," Yori pointed out with a yawn as she crawled into bed, "night after night."<p>

Yuki flashed her friend a bright smile, "I don't mind," she said whilst strapping Artemis to her thigh," and besides," Yuki straightened up and gestured to herself, "someone has to keep the students in check."

Yori just shook her head with a smile, "You have way too much enthusiasm for this."

Yuki just hitched up her Guardian armband and saluted her friend, "Don't wait up!" she called as she raced out of the room.

Yori watched the small brunette blur out of sight as she rested her head on her pillow, "Never do."

A gentle breeze caressed Yuki's face as she wandered around the dark Academy grounds alone. The cool air was a welcome change to the past few humid nights. It had a comforting sound too; the light rustle of the wind through the leaves in the trees made her feel as though she could be swept up and away at any moment. She enjoyed the way the branches swayed as the gazed up at the navy sky; only letting glimpses of the glowing lights as if they were playing peak-a-boo with the stars. Airy on her feet, the small brunette danced along the pathway as she did her rounds, making her way towards the Night Class building.

"Watch where you are going, Yuki," advised a smooth voice from behind her.

The brunette spun around at the sound to find the handsome Night Class president leaning against a tree.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, startled, "Kaname!"

"Did I frighten you, Yuki?" He asked, as he walked towards her, "I'm sorry."

"No, no!" She backtracked, shaking her head, "Not at all … Um … Actually, I'm glad you're here."

Kaname raised a brow, "You are?"

"Yes," Yuki replied, "Of course. I … well …"

The brunette vampire took another step forwards so he was standing mere inches from her small frame. Yuki rocked a little uneasy on her feet at their closeness. Subconsciously, she averted her gaze as a part of her wanted to take a step back to put some distance between the two of them.

"What is it, Yuki?" Kaname asked.

"I … um," She stumbled, "I wanted to speak with you … about something." Yuki felt like she didn't know where to begin or how to start. Her small palms began to get clammy as she clasped them together.

"Yuki," A look of concern swept over Kaname's face, "is something troubling you? You look unsettled. How about we have a seat?" He gestured towards a bench to the side of the path.

Yuki nodded her head and let Kaname guide her over, though she secretly wished that his hand wasn't resting on the small of her back as he did so.

As the pair sat down, Yuki's gaze dropped to her clasped hands in her lap.

"I don't know where to start." She finally admitted after some time.

"From the start," Kaname suggested, "and then we can go from there."

The brunette nodded without lifting her gaze.

"I've … well I've been having these, I guess you could call them nightmares, though they happen when I'm awake sometimes."

"Nightmares?" She could feel Kaname's eyes on her, "And what happens in these nightmares?"

"They … they're of that night," She said, finally looking into his eyes, "You know, the night that you saved me. Well, at least I think they are. It's always the same scene that plays out. It's dark; black. And I can't see anything, or hear anything or even move. And it's always so cold, like I'm frozen into place. Then I finally see a figure move in the distance and it flies towards me with red eyes, a skeletal face and long, sharp fangs." A shiver shot down Yuki's spine and she had to stop for a moment before she could speak again. "But before it gets to me another figure jumps out in front of me and I hear this voice screaming the name 'Akiko'."

Yuki glanced up at Kaname as her words settled down on him. Though his expression was unreadable.

"And you say this happens a lot?" Kaname asked, though Yuki felt as though he was masking something. There just wasn't something right with his tone…

"Yeah, and that's not all." Yuki continued, "It was concerning Zero-"

"Kiryu knows about this?" Kaname interrupted.

Yuki nodded her head, "Yeah. So we went to the Headmaster and he suggested that we go to the Hunter's Association Headquarters to look through their records of that night. But when I found the page that mentioned what happened that night, it burst into flames.

"I feel like …" Yuki's heart began to race in her chest, "I feel like that something or someone is stopping me from finding out what happened that night. And I don't know why!" The realisation of how true her words were caused her sudden outburst of distress and she started rambling, "Why Kaname?" she questioned with frantic eyes, "Why can't I remember anything before that night? How did you know to be there to save me that night? And why was there evidence of two bodies being destroyed instead of just the level E that attacked me? I don't understand anything! Why Kaname?!" In her distress, Yuki fisted Kaname's collar and hid her head in his chest. Her shoulders began to shudder as waves of grief passed over her.

"Who is Akiko?" Her voice broke as she whispered this phrase over and over again into Kaname's silk shirt.

She felt arms envelop her into a deep embrace as her muffled cries continued into the night.

"Why Kaname?" Yuki shook her head roughly against his shirt, "Why can't I remember … why?"

"Shhhhh," Kaname crooned as she rubbed soothing circles on Yuki's back. "It's okay, Yuki. Please don't cry."

Stumbling upon a scene that he did not intend to see, Zero watched from between the trees as_ his_ Yuki was wrapped in Kuran's arms. Zero's blood boiled in his veins and his fists balled at his sides. No, no, no! This wasn't right! Yuki was meant to come to _him_ when she was upset. It was supposed to be _his_ arms who embraced her. Zero's eyes turned into slits and his jaw clenched tight.

The burning fire of jealously raged within his lean frame.

He couldn't stand seeing them together. It made him sick. But of course she'd chose Kuran. As much as Zero didn't want to admit it, he knew he never stood a chance against the pureblood vampire. And watching the two of them, was just as painful as if the petite brunette had taken a rusted knife and plunged it into his heart.

Zero couldn't watch it anymore. His entire being was torn between being livid and being devastated.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance  
>Say, "I love you," when you're not listening<br>And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

Before he could be discovered, Zero staggered off in the opposite direction of darkness; trying to get away from the embracing couple before they noticed him and his empty chest where his heart used to be.

Yuki, unaware of the peeping Zero, settled herself slowly and removed her face from Kaname's chest and sat back.

"Sorry," She apologised, "I'm just … I'm just so confused."

"I know, Yuki," Kaname gave her a small smile, "I know."

"But," She prodded, "but do you know? Any of these things? Do you know, Kaname?"

"Yuki," Kaname started in a placating tone, "I think it'd be best if you forgot about this."

"What?!" She exclaimed and jumped up, "B-but … but I can't! I've told you," she tried to reason, "these nightmares plague me! I can't get away from them! Please Kaname," Yuki pleaded with him, eyes wide, "you've got to tell me!"

"Yuki," Kaname addressed her calmly, "that kind of … information will change your life forever. In a serious and irreversible way. I won't say anything until I am sure that you are willing to adjust your entire life as you know it. And that time isn't now."

Yuki gaped as Kaname stood up and pulled her into his arms once again.

However, this time, she did not want to be there.

"Please, Yuki," Kaname pleads fell on deaf ears, "All I want is for you to be safe and happy. Please, let it go."

The silver haired man stormed his way back through the grounds and towards his dorm room. With hunched shoulders and hands stuffed in his pockets, Zero had had enough for the night.

Just when he believed that things were going well between Yuki and him, he had to stumble upon a scene like that?! And especially after the night they had just shared together? Zero had felt special; needed, when Yuki sought comfort from him. But the way she had curled up against him was exactly the way she was with that filthy pureblood.

A deadly scowl was permanently fixed upon Zero's face.

He was livid with himself. How could he allow himself to believe that Yuki cared for him the way that she cared for Kuran? She idolised him for fucks sake! There was nothing that Zero could do to compete with that. It was never going to be him, was it? It was always Kuran.

_She'll always chose him_.

A growl of frustration sounded from deep within Zero's chest as he pushed his lean legs faster towards the Boys' Dorm. He had dropped his gaze to the ground and focussed on the path when he heard a small voice … growing in volume.

"Zero!"

The silver haired man piped up and glanced over his shoulder. In the distance was the reason for his sour mood as she raced down the pathway towards him. Yuki's hair was wild and windblown and the rims of her eyes were still red from her breakdown earlier.

Just the sight of her brought on a fresh wave of irritation and he continued marching forwards.

"Hey! Zero!" He heard Yuki's voice call again but he didn't stop, "Wait up!"

A few moments later, a slap on the silver haired man's shoulder altered him and he stopped, wielding around to face the brunette.

"Where have you been?" She accused as she doubled over, resting her hands on her knees, to catch her breath.

Zero glared down at her darkly.

"Working. Which is more than I can say for you."

He watched as his words made Yuki's head snap up, "Huh?" She cocked her head to a side, confused, "What do you mean?"

"You and your precious _Kaname_," Zero spat down at her, igniting the flames of hatred inside of him, "It's disgusting to watch."

Hurt flashed across the petite girl's face, "It … it wasn't like that-"

"Oh, give it a rest," Zero growled and turned away from the brunette.

"But, Zero-" Yuki reached out to grab onto his arm.

"Let go of me!" He roared and shook her off, ripped his arm back. "Don't you dare touch me with those same hands that you touch him with!"

He saw as his words cut Yuki, but at that moment he could not give a damn. There was so much tension in his body, so much anger and hatred towards the pureblood. His tight fists shook at his sides. Hot. He felt red hot. Fangs started protruding from his thins lips and he ground them together, hard. There was an inferno inside of him that could explode at any moment. The instability was frightening.

_Please don't stand so close to me  
>I'm having trouble breathing<br>I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

He shut his eyes to try and calm himself, but all Zero saw was Kuran's arms wrapped around Yuki. And he hated it! He hated it!

_Why did it have to be her?_

Snapping his blazing eyes open, Zero grabbed Yuki's shoulders and pushed her against the trunk of a tree besides the path. He was not gentle as he snatched up her wrists in his hands and pinned them either side of her head.

"I cannot stand it," Zero growled in her face merely inches from his own. Yuki's startled expression was blurred by the breast that was raging in Zero's mind. His anger … he was losing control of his emotions and the monster was taking advantage of that. "The sight of you and him together. Him touching you-" the beast pounded against Zero's temples and clawed its way up his throat; leaving him dry and thirsty. Zero's breathing became laboured as his senses became clouded by the floral scent that was wafting from the girl pinned between his body and the tree.

"I hate him," Zero gasped for breath as his hands tightened around Yuki's wrists. His body began acting of its own accord. But Yuki had no intention to move. Her ruby eyes were wide as she watched her dear friend fall apart right in front of her.

Zero's eyes shone bright red as the beast narrowed in on the pale skin of Yuki's slender neck. He needed relief … and was too far gone to stop now.

_Blood._

The monster could practically taste the sweet crimson liquid already. He salivated.

_Blood._

Zero licked his parched lips and angled his head down towards her neck.

"I _hate_ him," Zero rasped out, "And you love him."

The agony of those words echoed in Zero's own ears. He gave himself over to the beast as his fangs pierced the delicate flesh.

_Blood. _

Zero drank greedily from Yuki's neck. He pushed his body up against her petite frame so there was no distance between them at all. He needed her. He needed this. He wanted her so much.

As Yuki's life essence poured into Zero's body, the fog that had clouded his mind began to lift as if he was slowly coming out of a dream. Then, with a sudden realisation, Zero's lips halted on the delicate neck and his eyes grew large, fading back to their glorious lavender colour.

_What have I done?_

Zero ripped his lips from Yuki's slender neck and dropped her wrists. The silver haired man staggered backwards, raising a hand to his bloody mouth. An image of horror reflected in his eyes as he saw Yuki slowly drop her arms and rest against the tree trunk. His eyes flickered to her hands as Yuki rubbed her wrists.

They were red.

Zero dry retched.

_I hurt her._

_I hurt her. _

_I've never … I've never _hurt _her before. _

Zero's eyes swam at the red marks around her wrists, then he dropped his gaze down to his own open palms.

_How could I …?_

_Hurt Yuki? _

_I … I …_

"Zero."

The distressed silver haired man snapped his head up to see the small brunette slowly walk towards him. A small trickle of blood was still seeping out of his hideous bite marks and escaping down into her shirt, staining the fabric there a sinful red. But there was no hint of anger in her eyes.

Zero staggered backwards.

"S-stay away from me, Yuki," Zero warned.

But the brunette continued walking forwards.

"Zero," she repeated softly, "It's okay-"

"Stop," Zero interrupted, closing his eyes, "Please, if you value my sanity do not … don't tell me that what I just did was … was okay."

"You were angry," Yuki reasoned.

Zero threw his arm over his eyes, "That's no reason to bite you. Hurt," his voice cracked, "you."

A moment of silence passed between the pair, until Zero felt a small pressure on the arm covering his face. His eyes snapped open to find Yuki standing right in front of him with concern watering her eyes. Zero allowed his friend to let his arm drop to his side.

The brave girl then gathered up his hand in both of her warm ones and locked their gaze with earnest eyes.

"I am okay, Zero."

The anguished man tried to interrupt but was silenced by Yuki's determined look.

"Zero," she repeated again, "I am okay."

"How…" the silver haired man shook his head, "why are you still standing here? Can't you see I'm a monster? To hurt the one person I care about, the one person I never ever wanted to hurt…" Zero dropped his head, ashamed, "I'm despicable. How can you still stand to be near me?"

Zero couldn't bear to look at the concerned expression on Yuki's face. He was a miserable excuse of a man. And she was just so caring … forgiving … He didn't deserve to even look at her.

"Because you are my best friend," Yuki responded. Zero was startled when he felt her warm palm cup his cheek that his gaze caught hers again.

The small, reassuring smile that graced Yuki's lips made Zero's heart want to break into two. She was so brave. Like a beacon to a ship at sea, Yuki was Zero's light in the darkness. Her warming glow was his saviour, time and time again. Any normal girl would be petrified of him and race in the opposite direction. He didn't blame them either.

But, Yuki … well, she was in a league of her own.

And was so precious.

The small brunette must have seen the despair in his lavender eyes because she raised her other hand as well, gently cupping Zero's face.

"I know you are angry with yourself, Zero," Yuki gazed up at him, "but … Please don't leave me again. Come … come back to me, okay?"

Zero had no right to refuse a request from the brunette.

He nodded silently.

"I need to go." Zero told her and gently removed her hands from his face. He flinched as he noticed the red marks on her wrists again and turned his head away in disgust at himself.

He began to walk, when Yuki called out after him.

"Zero!"

The silver haired man stopped but did not turn around.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Those words … those sweet words swept over Zero like a wave and all the tension in his body that he didn't realise was there, slowly drifted away. He lifted his head to gaze at the night sky. Those bright little stars … none of them compared to the radiance of the girl behind him.

It was a moment before Zero moved again towards his dorm, but not before he murmured a soft, "I know," to the brave school Guardian.

Yuki stood there, watching the broad back of her friend move further and further away from her and into the night.

_He is still in pain._

She was ignorant to believe that his desire for blood was dwindling. Of course it wasn't. And Zero was still suffering.

Her heart ached for him.

A part of her was worried that she would never see him again. Whenever Zero left her sight she had an irrational fear that he would leave the Academy, and her. She couldn't bear it if he left her behind.

She felt fear.

Not fear of Zero. No, she was never afraid of him, ever. No, she had fear _for_ Zero. She knew how he felt about being a vampire; how he hated it with every fibre of his being. And every time he bit her, she knew that it took its toll on his sense of worth. Yuki truly hated that he felt that way; that he couldn't see the good inside of himself, even when she so blatantly could.

_But what if this was the final straw?_

_What if he leaves me?_

That thought made Yuki's stomach drop and she felt sick.

The brunette shook her head. She couldn't let herself think like that. Zero wouldn't really do that? Would he?

Yuki just had to trust that he would come back to her … like he promised.

* * *

><p>Please review if you want Zero to come back to you ;)<p>

**ZERO: Not happening.  
>ME: Party pooper...<strong>

I hope you enjoyed that chapter and get ready for the next one!

Lots and lots of love xxx


End file.
